PowerPuff Girls R: Realities
by Enthriex
Summary: The city of Townsville:a peaceful city protected by three little girls, the calm and tranquility would stay if it wasn't for a certain villain named "Him". This story features slight content from the Mirror Realm though it reveals a very puzzling and unerving danger arising. This story can t be fully understood unless the Mirror one is read as well since they complement each other.
1. Incident

**A/N: I finally rewrote this chapter 8D I was so uncomfortable with the one before so felt like improving it xD **

**I will also rewrite chapter two since really these two first chapters do bother me more than the others… **

**If you are reading this story for the first time and chapter 2 is not up yet means I´m rewriting it but it is not necessary to wait for it to come out so you can continue reading chapter 3 so don´t worry about it!**

**I apologize to the ones that read the two chapters before the rewrites but this had to be done to keep the story´s congruence so try and understand o3o**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 1: Incident**

_It was early in the morning when we had come to the school´s soccer field, for some unknown reason they felt like coming to play for a while before having to go straight to class… it´s kind of strange, all the things we have gone through and now to sit here watching them both play felt a bit unreal, like having some sort of feeling that we should be involved in something else instead of enjoying a nice normal day like this one… but I rather be doing nothing in particular and be enjoying these kind of days than being involved in something dangerous… However, ever since I woke up I´ve been feeling uneasy, perhaps that nightmare I had was the cause of it but I just can´t shake off this feeling of uneasiness I have…- _I thought as I gazed at the unchanging blue sky, squinting my eyes for the sunlight slightly bothering my vision, it was kind of random when I had this periods of day dreaming about odd stuff and I could stay like this the whole day except for the sudden ball which had smacked me on the face and abruptly snapped me back to reality

"Hey Boomer, pass us the ball! " yelled Butch, can´t they say sorry or something?

"Why should I? " I asked while holding the ball looking back at him annoyed

"Huh? Go bitch at Brick dude, I didn´t hit you, it was him" said Butch giving me a sarcastic expression for what I looked at Brick who just shrugged the moment he stared back at me

"Regardless of who smacked you, why weren´t you paying attention? You could have dodged the ball or something" said Brick looking at me bored like, he was right about that…

"I just got distracted" I said right away trying to hide my uneasiness as much as I could

"Right, you were day dreaming weren´t you? You do that a lot" said Brick as he played with the ball by bouncing it on his head watching it carefully as to keep it from falling

"And what if I was…" I muttered slightly annoyed, they most of the time make fun of me for that

"It´s not that I care, but if you feel like telling us you can do so" said Brick as he held the ball still and looked at me "Though I don´t blame you for not doing so" as he said that we turned to see Butch who was already midway to the school

"Where do you think you are going you retard? " yelled Brick as he kicked the ball and so smacked him making him trip and fall flat on his face causing me to snicker at the sight of that "He sure likes to hit and run"

"Ah? " I murmured confused while looking at Brick

"He was the one who smacked you, you couldn´t seriously believe I was the one who did that, Butch can´t kick as hard as I do" said Brick looking at me annoyed then saw him walking towards Butch "Come on, are you going to stay there all day? Classes will start in a while"

"Ah! right" I said following him and saw how he dragged Butch from his hoodie

"You are really helpless you know" said Brick without turning to see me

"Uhmm… Brick, are we really going to school looking you know, like us? " I asked him looking curios at him

"Of course not, we´ll switch when we are in a less public place" said Brick as I noticed Butch trying to get up

"Bro, let go already! It´s not pleasant to be dragged through all the shit! " yelled Butch overly annoyed finally able to stand up and so right away attempted to clean the mud off his clothes

"It´s your fault for remaining out of it on the field" said Brick looking at him sarcastically

"Yeah whatever" said Butch rolling his eyes at Brick´s reply "But seriously Boomer, how come you didn´t see the ball about to hit you, though thinking twice it was fucking hilarious so I don´t find it that bad"

"Not as funny as seeing you fall flat on your face" I said smirking at him

"Yeah, yeah so, why were you not paying attention, did you fall asleep on one of your day dreams? " asked Butch while chuckling

"It´s nothing, really" I aid reluctant to tell, there´s no use on telling them about what I´ve been day dreaming… they will just laugh and well, explaining it will mean I´ll have to recall and explain that nightmare

"Dude, tell us already or I will keep bugging you until your stupidness disappears" said Butch frowning at me "Uh… maybe till I just get tired of it, we both know your stupidness is not planning on going anywhere any time soon"

"Haha, pretty funny" I said looking at him sarcastically

"Boomer, just tell us already and save us the trouble from having to unnecessarily press so you decide to speak" said Brick as we went into the boy´s changing room which was oddly empty

"Okay, I´ll explain, try not to laugh okay? It´s irritating" I said mainly looking at Butch

"But why always against me? Fine dude, I´ll try not to laugh at your story or whatever shit you are about to say" said Butch looking bored

"Anyway…" I murmured after some seconds Butch had kept silence "I´ve been having these awkward feelings… I don´t know if they mean something or not but ever since I woke up I just can´t help but feel that something bad is about to happen… I don´t know why, when or how… I just feel that way and I can´t shake it off"

"Is there anything else you are not telling us? " asked Brick as soon as I finished talking for what I sighed in resignation

"I had a nightmare" I said darting to Butch looking for a small chuckle that could discourage me from continuing but after seeing he didn´t do anything I resumed my explanation "In it I was in a basement at the bottom of the stairs, I couldn´t move though I could look around the place and there was this boy… a boy chained to a metal tube, it was kind of creepy cause he was covered in wounds and looked really exhausted but above all that… his eyes looked lifeless and I could just see his face as some sort of silhouette…" I said recalling what I could of the nightmare; I was honestly surprised that not even Butch was chuckling at what I was saying "He was splattered with blood too and so he looked slowly at me and started to talk to me, he was saying disturbing stuff but stopped as a man approached him holding a lighted cigarette, but what really left me terrified was that I had to watch how the man was beating him and burning the boy with it… after that I woke up but I don´t know, I just didn´t feel well since" when I finished explaining I looked at them expecting some sort of reaction but they stood there speechless

"I see" said Brick flatly while Butch looked between confused and shocked

"I understand bro" said Butch puzzling me, He rarely understood what I tried to say which made me curios on what he had to say about it

"Seriously? "

"I understand bro though you shouldn´t be drugging yourself, that will take away the remaining neurons you have" said Butch looking as he was pitying me or something, yeah as I thought, he didn´t take it seriously, he rarely does

"What? I´m not drugging myself! " I sad annoyed as I frowned at him

"Well then, it sounds to me you´ve been smoking, what better way to get such nightmares than smoking that shit" said Butch annoying me even more "If you are so bothered by it then just stop doing that dude" after he said that he switched to Kai and left without saying anything more

"I knew he wouldn´t take it seriously" I muttered to myself still annoyed

"Boomer, you act like you didn´t know him" said Brick catching my attention "Butch will always laugh at whatever you tell him regardless if he takes it seriously or not"

"I know that, I Know… but it irritates me that he makes fun of something as serious as that, it wasn´t at all funny" I said fuming

"He understood you just like he said before saying what he said but you know… you can´t expect that dude to cry or express some sort of concern as you apparently wish he did" said Brick

"Of course not, I don't want that, I just didn´t want him mocking me or joking about it as he did, nothing else but that"

"It´s a little bit more complicated, Butch laughs off whatever serious shit you may throw at him, not because he doesn´t care, he just believes that ´´it´s better to put on a brave face at whatever seems troubling´´ he keeps repeating that over and over" said Brick while sighing

"Huh? When did he say that? Or well, when did he start to believe that? " I asked confused

"Kai´s doing, if you compare Kai with Butch´s current behavior you´d see it does make sense" said Brick making me think about that

"I see the seriousness of your problem though you know I won´t cry or whatever either" said Brick as he leaned against the lockers

"I told you, I don´t care about that, I just didn´t want him to joke about it okay? " I said slightly annoyed

"Though well, it is confusing since he does the same whether he cares or couldn´t give a fuck about it" said Brick giving it little thought

"See? You can´t blame me then"

"But, after spending a fair amount of time with him I can fairly tell what stuff he does care of and what stuff he couldn´t give a shit of and Boomer, this is a ´´Does care´´ just to let you know" said Brick as he looked straight at me

"How do you know that? "

"Easy, besides stating he understood you in a serious tone, Kai didn´t talk to us and instead left right away, don´t bother with him seriously, it´s not worth it" said Brick

"I really wonder how you notice stuff like that" I said intrigued

"I don´t know, I guess that just comes from being me" Brick said shrugging, oh wow, how odd for him to be so arrogant huh…

"Aside of that, I do think your nightmare means something… I don´t know though it sounds like there´s something you are not noticing, something you are not seeing clearly judging from the poor vision you had of the boy you mentioned… something you should be trying to realize which is crucial but you are not even listening judging from the fact you were being spoken to but he kept silence and the cigarette might mean something dangerous is about to take place" said Brick leaving me speechless

"That is…" I murmured not being able to make a sentence since he spoke again

"Something else that occurs to me is the fact you couldn´t move, it may mean that whatever is about to happen is something you´ll be able to see but you won´t be able to interfere with and well the boy which was burned and beaten might be a sign that it won´t end good" said Brick as he looked at me

"Is that so… how do you know all that? " I asked curios

"I´m just assuming things, it doesn´t mean that what I just said is completely true" said Brick as he approached the door "So try and get over it, nothing good will come out of worrying" he said then turning into Ressee, he may be right though it doesn´t matter how much I try to ignore this I just can´t…

"Come on Boomer, you know your brothers will help you in any way they can if something were to happen" said Ressee beaming at me

"Brick and you are surely different I wonder how you two get along" I said to Ressee

"Oh? Brick is not that hard to get along with not as you may think, he is a nice guy deep within and I know he´s concerned for what you-ouch! " said Ressee while briefly wincing "Haha I think I just got mentally punched if that even makes sense" He said while smiling at me once more then motioning me to go to the hallway for what I switched to Haru in the way before anyone else could see me, classes went by really fast, I had been put in Kai´s classroom, well Haru of course… I wonder where Ressee´s classroom is he just disappeared suddenly after accompanying me to Haru´s classroom though well, Haru is not really a student here, he only has been given permission to watch the classes since he is considering moving to Townsville because of Kai and Ressee that live here and open his own flower shop however I might be the one having to be in charge of it since I can feel there´s not much time left before we fuse and so he disappears… I don´t know I just don´t feel is fair for Haru to disappear just so I can take over his body, not even if he says he doesn´t mind giving me it, I don´t really know what I would do if he died, I don´t want to think about it, I don´t want that day to come, I´ve been getting along with him for months now, him disappearing would be like a friend passing away and well that is what´s going to be… now that I think so, what would Butch and Brick think about Ressee and Kai passing away to take over their bodies?

"Psst" I heard someone utter though Haru did not turn to see

"…Psst! You deaf! " said a little louder making Haru turn to see Kai

"Butch asked me to tell you to stop thinking about that bullshit already or he would clear your place from every drug in it" said Kai suppressing a snicker, now I knew he was joking and well it did make me feel a bit better, Kai just has this special way to say the same Butch says but without sounding serious I don´t know, besides making me think about Haru´s relation to drugs… he must have said that before since Haru takes a lot of medicines…

Haru just smiled at him in response for what Kai went back to ignore the class by looking through the window, to think he will disappear soon as well is just…

"It´s better to put on a brave face to whatever seems troubling" murmured Kai as he looked at Haru sideways, it was clear he was speaking to me since he said it so low I could only listen unlike Haru, so Kai was the one who kept repeating that phrase… well I guess that had to be expected.

After school we went on direction of Ressee´s house, the other place we stayed in if it wasn´t Haru´s in Newsville, throughout the day the uneasiness kept fading since nothing out of the extraordinary happened until the clouds covered the sky darkening it enough as to make it seem it would obviously rain at any moment

"I wonder if the sky is worried as well" said Haru as he stopped walking and stared at the now gray sky

"Are you still going on with that? You should try and ease his concern by showing him everything is fine" said Ressee while smiling

"Boomer is not the only one distressed about this and I´m sure it´s because of me that he is being overly concerned" said Haru making both Kai and Ressee look at him puzzled

"Because of you? How does that work? " asked Kai

"I can feel something is off… I´ve affected Boomer´s behavior with my emotions several times before, just like I do whenever I pass a boost of evil energy enhancing his powers temporally, I keep affecting him negatively" said Haru while sighing

"Dude, don´t worry, it´s not just you, Boomer has his own stuff to worry for" said Kai "If what you said is true then try and ease him by getting rid of that uneasiness that troubles you" said Kai

"I guess so" said Haru still looking at the sky

"Hmm…" murmured Ressee while looking around "How about that? " he said pointing to an ice cream shop making me switch with Haru just after setting my sight on the shop

"You really go crazy for ice cream don´t you" said Ressee

"Yeah, to think this is what makes you happy" said Kai chuckling as I ran over to the shop followed by them, it is true I forget about everything else when there´s ice cream nearby

"Well, everyone has that something they are adore like cake in my case" said Ressee

"I kind of like cookies better, Misaki is able to bake such delicious ones, I wonder how he pulls that off, you won´t be satisfied for just a few and will always want more" said Kai

"That reminded me of my sister Mikie, she is learning how to bake cakes from mom, little siblings are quite something, aren´t they? " said Ressee while smiling

"They sure are" said Kai nodding happily in agreement at what Ressee had just said, after getting our ice creams we went back outside and resumed our way to Ressee´s house, they were ranting about Misaki and Mikie their younger siblings, it had been a while I had heard about them and it was kind of funny how they spoke of their siblings as if they were little pranksters yet it was obvious they loved them anyways, I joined the conversation adding some stuff about Brick and Butch that made both Ressee and Kai burst in uncontrollable laughter after I had finished telling the story, it felt so weird but nice to talk to these two instead of Brick and Butch once in a while, too bad they will be gone soon and I won´t see them again…

"Ah? Raindrops?" asked Ressee as he stretched an arm up to the sky trying to see if he was right

"Well, it was a given that it would rain sooner or later alright" said Kai also looking upwards then looking at the ground slowly filled with dark spots until I started to rain for real and we made a dash to wherever had a ceiling to take cover from the downpour and so after a while of running and eventually ending soaked, we reached a game center where we finally took a break from the running

"Oh wow seems we are drenched" said Ressee as he kept panting for air "I don´t really mind though" said smiling and chuckling

"What´s so funny?" I asked curios

"Haha well you two look seriously funny soaked like that" said Ressee while smiling in a relaxed yet cheerful way at us

"Ahhh, well that run under the rain wasn´t that bad, it was refreshing since it was clearly hot before the downpour though my clothes are wet as well as my hair" said Kai as he took off his hair band letting his hair down then squeezing it wringing the water from it or well some of it since it still looked sopping wet

"Haha you sure look different with your hair down and drenched" said Ressee laughing at Kai while I kept staring at the sky in wonder

"Boomer? Are you alright? " I heard Ressee say as he stepped aside of me

"Well, I think so… this day has been the same as other normal days but there´s just that persistent feeling of apprehension unwilling to leave"

"Come on Boomer, it´s fine, don´t dwell on it" said Ressee offering me one of his carefree smiles

"Yeah dude, don´t dwell on it better do something about it" said Kai standing on the opposite side

"Like what? " I asked willing to listen to a helpful idea

"I don´t know, what about not thinking about it that much? " asked Kai looking at me while grinning

"Really…" I said looking at him disappointed on his suggestion, I know thinking so such about it does nothing but I can´t help but think there is something that will happen in-

"Oh crap, what the heck is that? " asked Kai looking shocked at the same thing that caught my attention

"Looks like a huge one-eyed floating creature above the opposite side of the city" said Ressee looking intently at it

"Shall we go investigate? Though that is a monster so I don´t think of a reason to go and meddle into the girls territory" I said looking thoughtfully at the monster

"Are you kidding bro? I punch wherever and whenever I feel like it" said Butch clenching his fist looking eager for battle "Doesn´t matter if the flowerpuff are around, I haven´t had any action lately and I´m so fed up of waiting for some shit to happen so that you expect me to overlook this chance"

"Well, I guess it doesn´t really matter, for the looks of that thing, it´s possible those girls will not last long" said Brick

"Well then, let´s take care of that giant shit this once, I don´t care if we end helping those girls, I want to beat the crap out of something like that" said Butch sounding hungry for battle

"Well yeah" said Brick looking at the monster warily "But you are to follow whatever I say if it´s necessary you hear? That monster doesn´t appear to be the normal kind that appear in this area"

"Yeah, right, whatever…" said Butch rolling his eyes

"Butch, you are to do as I say, understand? " said Brick glaring at Butch, he meant business when he shot those glares…

"Yeah bro, but anyway…" said Butch walking out the game center then hovering into the air "See ya later, that monster is so yelling for me to beat the shit out of it!" yelled Butch as he propelled to the monster´s direction

"Retard" muttered Brick sighing irritated while he gave chase

_Not the normal kind? Does it mean that thing could be what I was so uneasy about?_


	2. Occasional beatings

**A/N: I finally rewrote this chapter 8D I was so uncomfortable with the one before so felt like improving it xD These rewrites are important to read since they are barely similar to the ones before, they contain different events so I suggest you reading it, if you don´t read well… it´s your problem I guess xD**

**I think I will also rewrite the third chapter but that one is not necessary for the ones who read the old version to re-read it since I will just improve it but will be about the same **

**I apologize to the ones that read these two chapters before but this had to be done to keep the story´s congruence so try and understand o3o**

**Also, I´m starting a comic so whoever wants to read it you can go over to deviant, Is my username and well since there are filters in the first two and will continue to have filters on the ones that need it… well, it´s necessary having an account to be able to see… I´m sorry for this but there are people that report deviations that are not filtered n_nU**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask in the reviews –I do read them so don´t worry,I will answer- Or you can send me a note through here or deviantart just to inform I dunno but Spanish and English so try not send me notes in I dunno Portuguese, French, german ._. or I might not be able to answer you.**

**To others that read the PPGR: Reflections story… well I need to update this story with 5 more chapters before updating the Viletown one so please bare with me x´D –No, the rewrites do not count-**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 2: Ocassional Beatings**

I watched as Brick went after Butch though I´m not sure if his intention is to actually stop him or aid him in battle, the distance from the monster was narrowing and I started to feel a heavy hostile presence that was making it harder to breath, I also lost sight of the girls which were undoubtedly fighting the monster but weirdly they weren´t around…

"Butch! " called Brick as I followed right behind him "Idiot! Don´t get any closer! That thing is not- damn it" he said while snarling and stopping suddenly

"Huh? Brick why did you stop? "

"Do you see that? " said Brick while pointing at the suspicious purple fog which had been constantly increasing around the area some distance away from us

"Yeah, what about it? It´s just smoke isn´t it…"

"No, this fog is dangerous… I don´t know what it does but we shouldn´t go closer" he said while snarling probably annoyed by the fact that Butch got lost in there as to why he knew the fog was dangerous was unknown

"But Butch…"

"Is he fucking 5? I told him not to go! " He said while deciding to continue, I wonder if Butch is alright in such thick fog

-We went inside the fog which turned into a dark-purple area or well maybe the sky had turned that way?

"Boomer, don´t even dare wander off in there" said Brick sounding annoyed, he probably didn´t want to have to look for me as well

"Brick, do you see anything? "

"No, no sight of the dumbass whatsoever" he said while looking around "Butch! Where the hell did you go? Answer us you retard! "

"How did Butch go missing like that? " I asked puzzled, it was so odd how Butch had disappeared before our eyes

"Butch! Dammit! " yelled Brick

"Butch! " I yelled along with Brick

"Hey…Boomer…." Murmured a familiar voice for what I turned in that direction trying to find the source

"Butch! Is that you? " I yelled following the sound

"What? Boomer! I told you to not wander off dammit! " Brick yelled

"But I think Butch is over here! " I told him while briefly looking towards Brick then turning back to continue on my way to find him

"What? How do you know? " asked Brick puzzled

"He was talking to me just now! He must be close! "

"What? Boomer I didn´t hear anything! " Brick said alarmed "Get back here, it must be a trap! "

"Ah! There he is! Butch! " I called to him

"Hey… Boomer…"

"Butch! "

"Boomer, wait! There´s nothing over there! Come back here! " Brick yelled though I ignored him and continued making my way closer to Butch, how could he be telling me that with Butch in front of our noses?

"Butch, hey! Why did you go in so hastily? " I asked him though he didn´t reply

"I wonder why would that be…" He said then smirking

"What? " I asked him confused

"I wanted to fight, didn´t I? I wanted blood" he said still smirking

"Butch, you know that´s no reason to charge in recklessly… I think" I said thoughtfully

"Boomer, get away from whoever you are speaking to" said Brick puzzling me, is he not seeing Butch here?

"What? But Brick,Butch is-"

"Boomer, that´s not Butch, he is missing, besides, there´s nothing there" said Brick growing impatient

"But Butch is…" I murmured while turning to see Butch slowly "Butch…? "

"I wanted to slaughter! " he yelled while he pierced my arm by stretching and becoming some sort of drill

"Boomer! " yelled Brick as he flew closer to me

"Why did Butch…" I murmured while wincing in pain

"I told you that wasn´t Butch! I don´t know who you saw but I told you damn it" said Brick while looking at my injured arm "Hope that shows you to not be so damn naive"

"But then what was…" I murmured looking everywhere finding a tentacle flailing around

"Was that "Butch"? " Asked Brick while looking at me sarcastically

"Uh… yeah I guess…"

"Well, he looks better than the real one, heh" said Brick while smirking

"Hey! No tentacle is better than me fuck damn it! " yelled apparently Butch

"Ah? Is he the real one? " I asked still wincing on my arm

"Could be, sounds like him" said Brick scrutinizing the place

"Where is that voice coming from? " I asked confused then looked surprised at something exploding on a side with blooding gushing through

"No tentacle shit eats me ya hear! " yelled Butch while covered in blood apparently from the monster who seemed to be squirming in pain

"Yeah, though they would spit you after having a taste" said Brick to Butch who grimaced as a reply

"Oh, it´s just you two" said Butch looking bored at us

"Butch? " I asked him confused

"Uh…Boomer? " He replied though I´m sure he was making fun of my question

"Is it you? " I tried again

"Uh… no, your mom" said Butch looking sarcastically at me

"Huh? "

"Of course I´m Butch, are you blind or something? " said Butch looking annoyed

"Boomer, you don´t ask like that, it´s obvious he would say he is though I´m sure this is the real one" said Brick looking Butch up and down suspiciously

"Seriously dude, you´re freaking me out" said Butch to Brick

"Though you look different with your hair down like that" said Brick mockingly

"Huh? Oh, shit! " muttered Butch annoyed while covering his hair to realize that it was down, haha he did look funny "By the way dude, what happened to you? "

"A fake dude attacked him taking advantage of his dumb naivety" said Brick making me frown at him

"Ah… yeah, that happened to me too" said Butch

"Really? How come you are still whole? " asked Brick looking confused at Butch

"Dude, I´m not stupid, I knew those guys weren´t you two" he said

"Seriously… I wonder how you saw the difference" said Brick looking suspicious at him

"Oh come on dude, I´m the real deal, why the fuck would I chop my own tentacles anyway? " asked Butch looking at Brick frustrated "Boomer acted too confident and smart while you were scared like seriously shitting yourself, it was obvious man"

"Oh well, I guess that´s acceptable" said Brick

"Huh? Why is it so rare for me to act confident and smart? " I asked while pouting

"Dude, confident okay I can believe that, SMART? never" said Butch while snickering along with Brick

"God, how annoying, I hope you die! " I said snarling while covering my arm

"Yeah dude, in your dreams" said Butch while smirking

"So, how do we get out of here? " murmured Brick while looking around

"Maybe we can go back from where we came" I suggested gaining incredulous looks from both of them

"Yeah dude, cause it´s as easy as that" said Butch sarcastically

"That reminds me… didn´t you see the PowerPuff girls fighting in here? " asked Brick to Butch

"Now that you mention it… no, I didn´t" said Butch while shrugging

"I wonder where they went to…" I said thoughtfully "How could they have disappeared…"

"I told you not to come here, but no you had to be a damn animal and go do as you pleased" said Brick sounding pissed

"Man, I told you I needed to kick some ass and turns out that this monster has a HUGE one, just have to find it first" said Butch as he flew off again

"Oh fuck damn it Butch! " exclaimed Brick as he flew after him

"Ah! Wait up! " I exclaimed then suddenly stopped as I felt stuff crawling on me, I froze slightly freaked at the feeling then turned to my injured arm slowly and stared at leeches surrounding my wound… how and when did I have them sucking my blood? Though as I thought on that I felt how my face was covered in slimy stuff as it flooded down… I touched my face slowly and slowly grabbed whatever was on my face turning out to be slimy leeches as well… where were these coming from or well falling from…- I thought while looking upwards finding myself staring at a giant eye while continuously wincing as the leeches kept sucking me and even more leeches covered me and crawled on my body though even when being assaulted by them I kept staring at that eye speechless-

-Somewhere in the fog-

"This is what I call LIFE! " Yelled Butch as he slashed tentacles that kept appearing

"What weird perception of it" said Brick as he helped Butch with the slicing

"Don´t you think it got a little quieter? " said Butch who was chopping tentacles in synch with Brick

"Yeah, it´s true" said Brick gashing a pair of tentacles on his way making blood gush out uncontrollably

"Seems we are done with this area" said Butch proudly as blood rained on them

"This place is so weird" said Brick looking up while blood drops fell on his face

"Yeah, if this was chocolate instead of monster insides it´d be heaven" said Butch while grinning at the sky

"Boomer, hey-huh? " said Brick looking around "Where is the idiot? "

"He is not with you? " asked Butch skeptical

"No…" murmured Brick "Damn, it´s because we left all of a sudden, Butch stop being such an animal"

"Yeah, yeah, right" said Butch dismissively

"Ugh, just how are we going to find Boomer damn it…"

"We´ll find him, just look for the one who´s stupid" said Butch smirking

"Whatever, let´s move it before these things bounce back " said Brick as he flew the opposite way "And don´t wander off"

"Yeah, yeah… MOM" said Butch while rolling his eyes, they flew around the fog without really knowing where to go while slashing the tentacles on the way until they found a weird vine

"Dude, the shit is that? " asked Butch while pointing to the tentacles wiggling

"I don´t know, why don´t you slash it to see what it is? " said Brick uncaring

"Oh well… here goes nothing! " Yelled Butch as he was about to slash it when Brick noticed a hand moving apparently to the back of the vine

"WAIT! " yelled Brick as Butch slashed the vine and blood spurted on him

"What? " asked Butch puzzled at his Brother´s sudden yell

"Idiot! I think there´s someone inside, what if it´s Boomer? "

"Well he better not be in there" said Butch scratching the back of his head then continued to slice through being careful of not cutting whoever was inside "What a pain in the ass! I shouldn´t be caring who the fuck is in there! "

"Butch just do as I said! " said Brick while glaring at Butch keeping a safe distance just to be ready of any sudden attacks from behind

"Shit ok…" muttered Butch as he peeked inside the vine "Oh holy shit! Dude come over here! "

"What´s the matter? " asked Brick while approaching him

"Well, guess you were right" said Butch pointing at Boomer deep within tangled by tentacles around his limbs and covered in leeches, he was unmoving and had a long cut along the stomach

"I knew it, you would have sliced Boomer in two" said Brick as he observed what was ahead of him

"Yeah, whatever, let´s just go and take the baby back" said Butch while approaching Boomer

"Ugh…" moaned Boomer while in pain turning slowly to see his brother "What´s happening…" he muttered with his cheeks flushed and the leeches still sucking him

"Fuck this pile of shit" said Butch while grimacing at the leeches

"Boomer, how much have you been this way? " asked Brick while bending down along with Butch to pull off the leeches

"Everything is spinning…" Boomer said apparently suffering the effects of having his blood drained

"I didn´t encounter any leeches before so how the fuck you found them? " asked Butch while pulling off leeches

"Ah… don´t look at the eye…" murmured Boomer as he started to pant in exhaustion

"Why are you always getting into trouble for fucks sake! " exclaimed Butch

"Ah… I´m sorry…" Murmured Boomer as he winced

"Oh shit no dude! Don´t fucking dare fall unconscious! " said Butch while shaking him

"I´m sorry, I don´t think I can be awake any longer… everything is blurry" murmured Boomer with his eyes half lidded

"Can´t help it I guess, let´s just go back" said Brick while trying to carry him

"No Brick, don´t…" murmured Boomer while panting

"What? Do you expect me to just leave you here? " asked Brick while looking at him in disbelief

"The leeches will attack you, just leave me here, I´ll be fine" said Boomer while coughing

"You really have serious issues, we´ll take you back you retard" said Butch as he shot laser beams at the leeches

"Brick…"

"Huh? "

"I did se Buttercup a while ago…" murmured Boomer as he gradually lost consciousness

"And where did she go? " asked Brick while shooting the leeches

"She was eaten…" murmured Boomer finally falling unconscious

"Did he just say eaten? " asked Butch incredulous "Well, I was going to be eaten a while ago so I guess it´s not that odd"

"You would have been thrown up, I´m serious" said Brick looking sarcastically at him as he pulled Boomer up on his feet

"I knew he was a retard, how can he tell us to just leave him there, that way he´ll be turned into monster food" said Butch

"I have no idea what Boomer is thinking" said Brick as he slashed a tentacle coming from behind

"Must be the effect of having his remaining neurons sucked off" said Butch as he slashed the tentacles that attacked him from the rear and his right side

"This monster is freaking annoying" said Brick as he continued to attack the tentacles without noticing Boomer was being pulled back

"This crap is not stopping fuck! " exclaimed Butch while continuously piercing the tentacles

"Let´s take Boomer and get away, they´ll keep coming endlessly" said Brick turning to where Boomer was noticing him gone "FUCK, Boomer? Where did you go damn it! " yelled Brick noticing Boomer being pulled away by tentacles

"This shit was just distracting us! " yelled Butch as blood cascaded from the tentacles he sliced then dashed to catch up with Brick and pull his brother away from them

"Gaah! " screamed Brick as he held his arm and Butch took the other, both trying to free their younger brother

"Fuck, this shit is tight as hell! " yelled Butch as they reached a kind of wall where the tentacles disappeared though it was pulling Boomer in as well

"Damn it, it´s swallowing him!" hissed Brick as he tried to cut the tentacle around Boomer´s waist and Butch attempted to rip the one around his throat

"Ugh…" groaned Boomer as he opened his eyes slowly "Brick?Butch? "

"Fuck! This shit is not loosening at all! " yelled Butch

"Eh…?" Boomer murmured puzzled for the feeling of something trailing down his forehead "What is this…?"

"Fuck! " yelled Butch putting a leg against the wall for support to pull Boomer with more force

"Crap, why is Boomer dripping blood? " yelled Brick as he pulled Boomer the same way Butch was doing while staring at his blood trailing down his head along his blond locks and on to his face, his shorts were slowly damped with blood, why was this happening if Boomer had not been so seriously wounded to bleed this way?

"Shit! " yelled Butch as he pulled along with Brick to try and free his brother whose blood was seeping out by itself cascading from his brother

"I´m being eaten as well…? To think I´d end like Buttercup…" murmured Boomer as blood trailed down from his mouth and eyes

"Huh? Buttercup was eaten? " asked Butch curious for the notice he apparently had not listened to before

"Yeah… though, she was eaten faster than me…" said Boomer coughing blood while his blood dripped down his t-shirt dampening it a darker blue

"Hang in there! " yelled Brick growing frustrated at his brother dying in front of him and not being able to help at all

"Brick…stop that, I don´t think this thing can be escaped from" said Boomer looking apologetic as blood ran down his neck

"Stop saying bullshit! We´ll pull you out from that shit´s grasp! " yelled Butch while trying to pull off the tentacles

"Boomer, try shooting laser beams as well! " yelled Brick as he tried to burn the tentacles

"Okay…" murmured Boomer firing at the tentacle which was left intact while his firing power diminished gradually "Ahh… I´m sorry… I think I got weak…" said Boomer as his arms were gradually covered in blood too

"Come on damn it! " yelled both Brick and Butch who could only manage to pull out some thinner tentacles but made no difference since they just grew out again

"Ugh… don´t look at its eye…" groaned Boomer letting out a shrill scream as he was pulled back with much more force, obliging him to let go of both his brothers hands and finally melting into blood

"Boomer…" murmured Brick shocked after staring at the wall covered in his brother´s blood who he had failed to save

"Fuck, FUCK! " Yelled Butch enraged as he slashed the wall continuously not doing anything to it while Brick remained in complete silence slightly shivering

"Spit him out you sissy! Throw him up! Puke! Do whatever but give him back you bastard! " yelled Butch still trying to slice it open

"Butch… just stop it…"

"You and your disgusting tentacles are getting on my nerves! You huge piece of shit! " yelled Butch as he kept slashing adding more force to each strike

"Stop it I said! " yelled Brick while hitting Butch with a marble

"Why the fuck you did that for? " yelled Butch to Brick

"Didn´t you see he was gulfed down as he turned into blood? If it spat him out he would just be a blood puddle! You really want to see him like that? " yelled Brick frustrated and infuriated as he shivered from the previous horrid sight

"Obviously not dude, I want it to spit him whole! " yelled Butch back

"If it wasn´t because you came here as a brainless beast, Boomer would still be more than just that! " yelled Brick while pointing at the morbid wall "Why do you never listen to me? "

"Hey, I wasn´t the one who ditched him! You came after me never minding him when you know that dude is always getting into some kind of problem! "

"You´re always behaving like an animal! " yelled Brick while snarling at Butch "You are not different from Boomer! You´re always involving yourself in shitty problems like this! "

"Stop it! " yelled Blossom who approached them

"What do you want? " yelled both in unison glaring at the orange haired girl

"What´s going on here? Why are you even here? " asked Blossom as Bubbles kept crying behind her

"That´s not any of your business" said both while still glaring at the girls

"Uh… where is Boomer? " asked Blossom

"Why don´t you answer her" said Brick to Butch exasperated

"Why don´t you respond, BOSS" said Butch while glaring at Brick

"You two… can it be Boomer…" murmured Blossom while looking around noticing the morbid wall with Blood splattered all over it and Blood spread on the ground

"Blossom! I don´t want anyone to die! I don´t want to! " said Bubbles while bursting into tears and hiding her face with her hands

"Poor Boomer…" murmured Blossom with apparent concern

"If only you hadn´t come here! " yelled Brick to Butch while glaring

"You are responsible for this, BOSS" said Butch while snarling

"STOP IT! No one is responsible for this! " said Blossom pissed "You won´t be able to get him back by pushing the guilt on each other"

"…"

"Boomer won´t come back if you keep quarreling…" said Blossom with a troubled expression

"What´s it to you" said Brick angry while snarling at her

"Brick, I know it must be hard to have seen him die before you but you won´t solve a thing this way! " said Blossom

"Buttercup was eaten too… I want her to come back! " said Bubbles while crying

"We´ll save her Bubbles…we will" said Blossom

"Save what? A blood pool? Buttercup is gone! " said Brick with a scoff

"You won´t win anything by picking a fight right now! Buttercup is here somewhere along with Boomer and we´ll save them! " said Blossom while returning the glare

"Do whatever you please" said Brick while glaring at her

"There has to be somewhere they could have ended…"

"Well honestly, I don´t think Buttercup has died whatsoever" said Butch "She is a freaking stubborn bitch"

"Uh… well thank you Butch, at least someone has useful thoughts" said Blossom a little troubled for the way Butch had spoke yet she never minded it and turned to frown at Brick

"Uhmm… don´t you feel the ground trembling…" said Butch looking puzzled

"Which reminds me, when did we ever stood instead of hover? " asked Brick looking confused as they started to hover once more and the ground started to crack revealing an eye slowly opening for what Butch pushed everyone away making everyone look bewildered at him

"Boomer said to not stare at its eye so don´t stare at it, get it? " said Butch as he took out his metal claws

"Got it" said Blossom as she took out her batons forming a spear

"We´ll find Buttercup, right? " said Bubbles as she rubbed off her tears and took out her double wand

"Maybe we can´t bring Boomer back but at least we will avenge him, it will go down made shit! "said Butch to Brick as he smirked

"No, totally unrecognizable" said Brick as they flew at high speed away from the monster´s eye, weirdly enough the fog was dissipating and the entire place was collapsing that after a while it revealed the true shape of the monster which was a floating giant ball with a massive amount of eyes all around it and tentacles flailing on every side with titanic pincers which opened and closed with brutal force.

"Haven´t we fought this monster before…?" said Bubbles thoughtfully

"Yeah, it looks like the eye monster of that time but well it´s been obviously altered to look like this…" said Blossom while grimacing at the monster then looked startled at Brick who had already gone straight to the monster

"Yeah, right, this guy is pure contradictions, I can´t seem to figure him out" said Butch while rolling his eyes and following after him

"Wait! We need a plan to be able to fend him off! " yelled Blossom " Butch stop! "

"You ain´t my leader! " yelled Butch as a reply while still going after Brick

"But…" murmured Blossom while letting out a long sigh

"Blossom, let´s just go, we can´t leave Brick and Butch fighting by themselves…" said Bubbles as she eyed the monster

"That´s why I wanted them to wait…" said Blossom as she flew towards the monster direction along with Bubbles

"Heh, it sure has a huge ass I can kick! " yelled Butch as he dodged the tentacles ramming into him "And without the shitty fog it´s more likely I will beat the crap out of him! "

"Don´t underestimate it dumbass! " yelled Brick some distance away from Butch as he attacked it endlessly with his slingshot

"Kai, stop talking to me you retard, I will lose focus! " said Butch apparently to Kai "Don´t be, he is still alive heh, I so just know" said as he slashed the tentacles that came his way at full force " I´m going to prove that moron is still in one piece! "

"Fire O´Flurry! " yelled Brick as he shot a single marble at the monster which divided in eight identical marbles hitting it at full force

"Wind cutter! " yelled Butch as he released a powerful slash cutting countless of tentacles, he smiled proudly until the tentacles bounced back and held him tightly gradually squeezing him "Fuck! You damn shit! " yelled as he attempted to free himself by slashing it

"Dumbass I told you not to underestimate it! " yelled Brick as he was countering the attacks from the monster on his side

"I know that! No need to remark what´s been said dude! " yelled Butch as he looked at Brick then at the monster who was staring straight at Butch with his eye fully open

"Oh crap! " yelled Butch as he attempted to look away from it after being exposed to it trying to get away as quick as possible "Let me off you bitch! "

"Blossom cutter! " yelled Blossom as she freed Butch from the hold of the monster

"You alright? We can´t afford to lose anyone now" said Blossom as she glared at the flailing tentacles

"I guess… though I did stare at its eye, I don´t get what Boomer was so wary of if nothing has happened to me" said Butch confused as he slashed the tentacles that came at them and dodged other strikes of the monster

"Butch! " yelled Blossom shocked at seeing him covered in leeches

"What? " said Butch looking bored at her then turned around to see his legs covered in leeches "Hey! How the fuck did this shit get on my legs? " he said while shaking his legs trying to get rid of the leeches

"Bubble stream!" yelled Bubbles as she attacked the monster with her double wand unleashing a swirl of powerful bubbles at its eye while she looked away heeding the advice Butch had given before making the monster squirm in pain and so the tentacles became aggressive enough to start beating everyone regarding of them counterattacking, Butch was slowly covered in leeches though he time to time threw them off by becoming a tornado although even when he threw them off they started to appear again continuously weakening Butch but to a less extent than Boomer, Blossom was grasped by the monster without her being able to do anything and so just endured the flailing around, Bubbles was dodging the tentacles and rammed time to time into it apparently enraging it even more while Brick was held tight but blasted it away when he tried shooting laser beams at the pincers on top of the monster which made it wriggle

"Seems the blonde is not that bad heh" said Butch as he was fully covered with the leeches unable to remove any this time

"Brick! Butch needs your help! He stared at the eye by accident! " yelled Blossom desperate to Brick who was successfully avoiding any critical hits

"That dumbass…!" hissed Brick as he made his way towards Butch who hovered weakly in the air smiling troubled apparently accepting his defeat "Moron, get away! The monster will eat you as well! " yelled to Butch expecting him to move away but unexpectedly Butch just raised his arm launching an energy beam and threw him far away from where he was being then taken by the monster´s tentacles and was pulled with force to the rear side

"Heh, look I finally found his ass! " yelled Butch to Brick chuckling in excitement as he stared at another eye who showed after the monster´s mouth opened "I guess this is it heh"

"What are you saying retard? " yelled Brick attempting to go after Butch

"What are you doing? The idiot is you! " yelled Butch back to Brick who just glared at him ignoring what he was saying "It´s over for me! When Boomer said to not stare at its eyes he meant business dude! Once you look at it you will start getting covered by leeches no matter what you do and that means game over! If you come over here to uselessly try to help me you´ll end being chewed down so don´t bother coming!" yelled Butch to Brick as he smirked unfazed at what was going to happen to him

"Don´t be an idiot! I´m not going to stay still watching you be chewed by that fucking monster! " yelled Brick as he made his way towards Butch

"I said knock it off you damn bastard! " yelled Butch shooting laser beams at Brick pushing him back "If you are eaten as well no one will be able to kick its ass! You seriously think a pair of chicks will beat the crap out of this thing? " yelled Butch as the monster drove him close to his mouth

"Butch! What the fuck! Stop it! "

"I´m already saying that to you! You better do something about this shit! This eye here must be the bullseye!"

"Butch that´s bullshit! You are seriously going to be chewed alive! " yelled Brick still being driven back by Butch´s continuous laser beams

"Hey! Don´t worry dude! Didn´t you say so? This thing will puke me as soon as it tastes me! " Yelled Butch as he snickered at Brick

"Fuck damn It Butch! "yelled Brick as he made his way towards him enduring the laser beams

"I´m not an idiot okay! I will go in and bring back that moron airhead! " yelled Butch to Brick while smirking

"Butch! Boomer is no longer here! Don´t be stupid! Don´t go dying in vain you fucking asshole! " yelled Brick as he slashed the tentacles that came from the sides and watched how his brother was driven into the monster´s mouth "BUTCH! FUCK! "

"You are the retard here! That dude is alive and I´m going to prove it to you! " yelled Butch as he was on the middle of its closed mouth being bitten in half and leaning his chest on the teeth while coughing blood with Brick staring from afar "Don´t even dare come, it´s already too late, but I will bring Boomer back with me ok…" Butch said weakly while groaning for the pain, losing consciousness after coughing a few more times then fell into the monster´s mouth the moment it opened its mouth again

"BUTCH! "

"AH!" I yelled while sitting down on a bed afterwards I remained panting while drenched in sweat, I looked around the room and noticed Butch aside of me on a bed asleep, this was the hospital right… how did I get here…? Why was Butch here as well…? Where was Brick…? And why did I have such horrid nightmare…?- I thought as I stared down bewildered- What really happened…?


	3. Pain Follows The Change

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter though it´s not necessary to read it for those that already read it, just improving it a bit but it´s about the same xD so don´t worry haha I will probably rewrite the chapters that still have "-" before quotes or the ones I just see that need it and will put –REWRITTEN- aside of the title of the chapter so you guys know it was edited when browsing the chapters but as I said before, there´s no need to re-read these rewritten chapters, only the first and second chapters are important to re-read if you read the old version but aside of those two, you may wait for a new chapter to come out and keep reading xD**

**Oh and I will probably rewrite those that have –RowdyRuff Boys: Across the Mirror as Title- **

**I´m uploading a comic and pictures at my deviantart the username is mekyoii, I don´t put the link cause for some reason it won´t show xD so yeah just write- mekyoii. deviantart . com –without the spaces xD**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 3: Pain Follows the Change**

"It had been sometime since I last came to Townsville, those girls sent me to a different dimension and I had trouble coming back but not that I the almighty Him is back, those annoying PowerPuff girls will be destroyed! " He said while looking at a screen where three girls flying around and fighting a monster were seen "Those girls think they are unbeatable but in all these screens showing their previous battles a miracle in where a certain team capable to match up to them and even be able to beat the girls appeared! Sadly they were destroyed for the second time but as soon as I reconstruct these three, those girls will finally taste the bitter flavor of defeat! " said Him as he walked around his lab staring at three tubes with three boys in them "These kids were completely annihilated and so at the moment of resurrecting the three there was some DNA missing, but! With my technology and evil energy I will reconstruct them with the help of these screens which show the boys to be able to complete the DNA gap…" he said while turning to see the computer which was showing an error on the reconstruction, seems only two of the boys were receiving the sufficient dark energy while the other one was left in an idle state with no dark energy powering and regenerating him. "Interesting… so there´s not enough dark energy huh…" said Him as he eyed the boy who wasn´t receiving anything "Would that be the reason child? Or are you rejecting it? Your brothers are taking the energy in well but you are not hmm" said Him thoughtfully then decided to increase the amount of energy passed to the boys though not much time had passed when an alert popped on the computer notifying about the dark energy going out of control, he attempted to solve the issue but the energy kept increasing until the boys turned into a black thick energy that caused the tubes to shatter and so escaped to the sky.

Him stared speechless at the fragments scattered around and at the computer which blew up not so long after the tubes did.

"My dreams… my ambitions…" he murmured while looking down then suddenly smirked "It doesn´t matter… when I´m able to recover them I will do as I planned before, evil will rule and the PowerPuff girls will do down, just wait girls… I, Him am back! " said Him with a feminine voice then ending the sentence with a masculine voice while laughing evilly

- Nine years later-

The three flew towards the monster in changing speed and so they took their positions and right away attacked it, Blossom used ice breath to freeze his feet while Bubbles shot laser beams at his back and Buttercup kicked and punched the monster from the front.

"Come on girls! Let´s end this! " yelled Blossom as she hovered back to her sisters

"Okay! " said Bubbles slowly approaching them

"Yeah! " exclaimed Buttercup eager to finish the monster and so when they approached each other they turned into colorful spheres swirling in circles at high speed then went straight through the monster making it explode into slime covering the area as well as them

"Oh damn! This is so gross! " exclaimed Buttercup repulsed by the slime on her though it pained her to see the area coated in slime, after all… they had to clean that up and she didn´t find it to be fun at all

"This is so disgusting! " yelled Bubbles grossed by herself by being covered in monster´s insides

"Come on girls, this fight is over! Let´s go back! " said Blossom apparently never minding the slime on her while she flew along with her sisters on direction of their house

"And take a Bath please…!" said Bubbles

"Yes Bubbles, we'll take a bath" said Blossom while suppressing a chuckle for seeing her sister so troubled

"Hooray!" said Bubbles as she stretched her arms to the sides while flying and doing a kulbit maneuver expressing her joy then speeding ahead of her sisters

"Wow, she sure is eager to return" said Buttercup while staring at her blonde sister up ahead

"Well duh, we are covered in slime, what did you expect?" said Blossom sarcastically to Buttercup

"Alright, alright, I get it, let's go back then" said Buttercup speeding up

"Yep!" said Blossom following right after her as she looked back to stare at the mess they had made, they sure needed to clean that soon

-PPG'S House-

"Wow, that sure was a nice bath!" Said Momoko as she exited the bathroom now using casual clothing and approached her raven haired sister who was sitting on Blossom´s bed darting her attention from her game boy to her briefly

"Yeah, yeah, I just don't understand why we have to use those weird names…" said Buttercup then focusing her attention back to the videogame on her hands

"We need to hide our identity, otherwise the villains would attack everyone we know"- said Momoko as she tried peeking to see what she was playing

"Yes, yes, I know! But it sounds just too fake…!" said Kaoru as she moved herself along with the game boy doing funny expressions

"I know, but we have to live with it, I particularly don't see anything bad on that" – Said Momoko as she walked away from her to turn on the TV afterwards sitting Indian style aside of her raven haired sister

"I guess so…" said Kaoru choosing to dismiss the subject

"Miyako… are you okay? " asked Momoko as she eyed her sister from her place on the bed though Miyako just ignored her by staring happily at octi in her hands

"Miyako? " asked Kaoru not turning away from her game as to help her orange haired sister

"Huh? Is something the matter? " asked Miyako while looking curiously at her sisters

"Yeah, tell us what happened" said Momoko curious at her sister´s content mood

"Huh? It´s nothing hehe…" said Miyako while shaking her head and hugging her toy

"Huh" murmured both Momoko and Kaoru staring at their sister

"I was just wondering what flower seeds I should buy next…" said Miyako as she blushed

"Heh… Flower seeds…?" asked Momoko and Kaoru while sharing a look then turned to see their sister suspiciously

"Huh? Yes, that's right!" said Miyako nodding happily

"Oh… and why is that?" asked Kaoru while looking slyly at her sister

"Uh… Because I want to grow a flower garden?- said Miyako puzzled at the expressions of her sisters

"Oh is it not to go see the flower boy?" asked Kaoru going straight to the point

"Wha…?that´s not it…" murmured Miyako while blushing at her sisters mention of the boy who worked in the flower shop

"Or so you say…" said Momoko chiding her

"No…! I really want to go buy flower seeds…!" said Miyako while pouting though still blushing

"We believe you" Said Momoko "And…"

"Huh?"

"To snatch a sight right?" asked Momoko while looking funny at her sister

"No! No! That's not it!" said Miyako while shaking her head in denial though it was obvious her sister was somehow right

"It's okay Miyako, don't be ashamed, Momoko does more despicable things" said Kaoru calmly as she continued playing with her game boy

"Huh? What?" exclaimed Momoko feeling indignant

"Compared to that, you're not doing anything wrong, in fact, you are not, it's totally fine" said Kaoru

"Hey…! I do not do despicable things!" said Momoko while frowning at her raven haired sister

"Oh yes, you do" said Kaoru

"I do not" said Momoko denying it

"You do" said Kaoru indifferently

"Do not"

"You do"

"Lie!"

"It's not!"

"Lie…!"

"So, stalking is not a despicable thing?" asked Kaoru while looking skeptical at her

"Huh? I don't…"

"They can sue you for sexual harassment!" said Kaoru while looking back at her game

"It's not that exaggerated!" said Momoko

"Poor guy, he's being stalked by a crazy girl" said Kaoru while moving herself along with the game

"I'm not crazy! I'm just in love… Ressee is such a nice person…" said Momoko while holding her hands together looking dazed

"And popular, and has perfect aim…" said Kaoru indifferently while doing funny expressions at the game

"And so smart too…" said Momoko still dazed and supposedly drooling

"Ugh…! Poor guy, seriously…" said Kaoru looking troubled at Blossom

"Like you're one to talk!" said Momoko while pointing at her "You do the same! "

"I do not! I just gaze at him when I see him, I'm not constantly following around" said Kaoru as Miyako was watching them arguing

"Okay yes, I'll give you that… But Ressee is just hard to approach…" said Momoko while playing with her fingers feeling guilty for the accusation

"My god… you stare at him at his shooting practices… Hard to approach? Are you kidding? You can't compare him to Kai…! Now that's someone unapproachable" said Kaoru while turning off the game and leaving it on the bedside table on her right

"Okay, okay! I can't compare! But I just can't…" said Momoko while sighing

"Geez, really, just say hi" said Kaoru looking bored at her

"Oh my god It's late!" Exclaimed Miyako after darting her attention from the girls to the clock making the other two stare at her speechless then they stood panicked and rushed downstairs

"Oh god! Oh god!" said Momoko followed by Kaoru and Miyako as they made their way to the school in a hurry

"We have to hurry!" yelled Kaoru "Why didn´t you tell us sooner? "

"I was watching you two! I couldn´t help it! " said Miyako troubled

"Be thankful she noticed we were late Kaoru! " yelled Blossom as she ran faster and went ahead of them and made a right turn on the next street

-Near the school-

"Made it! Just a little more!" said Kaoru while pulling Miyako along with her

Momoko stopped suddenly to stare at Ressee walking towards the school just in front of her though he looked to not be in such a hurry as she was

"Oh god! " exclaimed Momoko right after noticing Ressee which made him turn to see her confused though after a while of both staring at each other Ressee smiled to her, as she stared dazzled at him, she decided to speak to him, her heart throbbed like crazy u she still decided to speak since he was already staring at her though when she was about to speak Kaoru and Miyako passed running aside of her

"GODAMMIT SIS! MOVE! " yelled Kaoru as she pulled her along, Momoko turned to see Ressee who stood there looking at the girls running confused though he again smiled in a relaxed way to her

"Waaaa… so cute…" said Momoko dazzled at seeing him smiling like that

"You really… I can practically feel the hearts bumping against me you know" said Kaoru obviously joking while pulling her inside the building, Ressee after watching that continued walking with ease to the school

-Hallway-

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" asked Momoko really excited "Though I was about to talk to him! But you just had to interrupt! "

"Yeah, yeah, keep walking" said Kaoru dismissively as she pulled her sister along with her

-Classroom-

Momoko stared through the window oddly ignoring the class- Ahhh… he smiled to me… huh?- though Momoko while noticing Ressee leaving the school- He is leaving… no come back…!- Thought Momoko with watery eyes while leaning her hands on the glass

"Psst, Blossom, pay attention! Otherwise the teacher…!" said Miyako in a low tone

"The teacher what?" asked the teacher standing just aside of them

"Heehee… It's nothing Miss Keane…" said Momoko feeling bad for being discovered ignoring the class

"Just pay attention to class" said the teacher looking slightly concerned at Blossom, it was weird for her to not be attending it but she just decided to retreat back to her place at the front of the class

-"Yes Miss Keane! I'm sorry!" said Momoko after standing up and apologizing while all the classroom laughed

-Cafeteria-

"That was embarrassing…" said Momoko while sighing

"Hehe, I tried to warn you" said Miyako while giggling

"Ha-ha yeah" said Kaoru while drinking some orange juice while having her feet on the table

"But I don't understand! I was looking outside, Kaoru was the one sleeping in class!" said Momoko while frowning at Kaoru who looked apathetically back

-Maybe you were the one who dragged most of the attention" said Miyako

"Well, yeah, that's how she saw me and scolded me…" said Momoko

"But really… what were you staring at anyway?" asked Kaoru while slurping her orange juice

"Well I think I saw Ressee leaving…" said Momoko

"Ugh, thought so…What do you see in him anyway? He is just a plain ordinary boy" said Kaoru

"Well…he is so nice…and…" said Momoko interrupted by Kaoru

"Geez… just because of that? You barely know him!" said Kaoru

"Oh yeah? What do you see in Kai then?" asked Momoko demandingly

"Well… he is strong, cool… strong…" said Kaoru dazed

"Ugh… really… he is so uninteresting…" said Momoko

"Like you can speak! Huh? I'm out of orange juice… I'll go get some more, be right back!" said Kaoru standing from her place on the table then leaving

"Hmm…"murmured Momoko lost in thought

"-Huh? Something on your mind?" asked Miyako looking at her curious

"Not really… just things…" said Momoko while playing with her food

"Say…"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you get to like him?" asked Miyako

"Well… there was this time where I was around the games of the stands, Hehe because it was so pilled with cakes, tons of them…" said Momoko while drooling

"So?" asked Miyako curious

"Well… he curiously was playing at a shooting game"

"Mhm?"

"I stared at him since I recognized him from school, then well, he seemed to have won something, he looked around like searching for someone, then he stared back at me, then he smiled… his smile was so cute by the way" said Momoko

"Okay…?"

"So! He walked towards me and kept smiling, I looked confused at him, and then he said 'Oh? You are that girl from school right? I want to give you this' then he handed me a beautiful heart necklace! I so totally loved it! He then made a big grin and said "see ya" then walked away, I gazed at his present then at him walking away… and that's when my heart started throbbing… so intensely…" said Momoko with hearty eyes- "He gave such a thing to me…"

"Oh, I see" said Miyako smiling "Have you thanked him for it?"

"Huh? No… I forgot…" said Momoko feeling guilty

"Why don't you? I think he must be practicing back in the field" said Miyako "That could be a type of subject to talk about"

"You are right…! But I'm not sure I can…" said Momoko feeling kind of nervous

"Go and give it a try" said Miyako while smiling cheerfully at her

"Uhmm…I…" said Momoko unsure

"Come on, I know you can"- said Miyako reassuringly

"Hmm…" she uttered while thinking if to go or not go

"I'm back" said Kaoru as she sat once more with her sisters and drank more orange juice

"I've decided!" said Momoko while standing up looking determined

"Huh? What thing?" asked Kaoru looking confused at her while chewing on a cookie

"I'm gonna go talk to him!" said Momoko determined as she finished her cake

"Huh? Oh, really?- asked Kaoru skeptical

"Yep, right now!" said Momoko

"Okay then, go" said Kaoru looking at her bored

"Huh? Right now?" asked Momoko

"Well… yeah? It's not like he stays back there forever" said Kaoru looking at her sarcastically

"Uhmm okay… alright…" said Momoko looking troubled at her

"Okay then! Let's go! We'll support you" said Miyako while finishing her ice cream and stood up to stand aside of her sister willing to push her if she backed down

"Okay…" said Momoko nervous as they started to walk towards the cafeteria´s exit

"Heh, I have to see this" murmured Kaoru to herself as she then sucked the orange juice empty once more

"What?" asked Momoko frowning at Kaoru

"Nothing, nothing" said Kaoru dismissively while following the other two

-Fields-

The three stood still watching Ressee practicing his shooting at some bottles standing on top of a fence

"Waaah…! There he is…!" said Momoko nervous as her sisters mildly pusher her to go on

"Don't worry, everything will be okay" said Miyako while smiling gently at her

"I hope so…" said Momoko

"He doesn't bite!" said Kaoru irritated at her sister´s apparent indecisiveness

"But…!"

"Now go!" said Buttercup pushing her in Ressee's direction

"Waaah!" exclaimed Momoko while being pushed against her will- "You jerks! " said Momoko angry at her sisters- _God, that aim…That concentration… _-Thought Momoko while walking towards him, she stared at him shooting at the bottles shooting them down one by one, he kept shooting without noticing her approaching him.

She kept walking towards him until she suddenly stopped at feeling something strange and so looked to the sky to watch a black ray dangerously falling towards Ressee´s direction and so without thinking lunged towards him to try and avoid him getting hit by it

"Hey! Be careful! Hey! Out of the way!" yelled Momoko while struggling to get to him- "No! Move! Waah!" yelled Momoko then screamed as she tripped and fell to the ground staring at the ray closing in

Huh?" murmured Ressee as he turned to see Momoko confused after stopping his shooting, Momoko stared at the mysterious black ray as it drew closer and noticed it was not directed to Ressee but to her but when she tried to move away from it, she noticed her twisted ankle right away realizing she would not be able to move and so as a reflex covered herself with her arms, after not feeling anything she decided to move her arms away from her face just to stare at the shocking scene of Ressee being struck by the black ray as he attempted to shoot the black ray with one of his marbles.

"Ressee?" exclaimed Momoko shocked at seeing she had failed to prevent what had just happened, she stared confused though at seeing him fine after the impact

"Are you alright…?" asked Momoko scared while watching him frown while shaking his head

-"Yeah… Ungh…" murmured Ressee as he passed out

"Waah! No hey…!" said Blossom while bending down and shaking him, she did her best to try and wake him up her sisters finally showed up

"Hey! Something wrong?" asked Miyako looking worried

"Whoa! I did say go for it… but I didn't mean…" said Kaoru looking surprised at Momoko

"I didn't do anything! He passed out…" said Momoko looking concerned at Ressee

"Huh? But why? Is not like he passed out just like that…" said Kaoru thoughtfully while trying to find a coherent explanation for the outcome of this

"A strange black ray hit him…" said Momoko worried

"A strange black ray? You mean those weird rays that turned some people into monsters and suck? Oh shit that sucks" said Kaoru

" Oh god…I think we should take him to the infirmary" murmured Miyako while looking worried at him

"Right!" said Momoko and Kaoru as they helped him up

-Classroom-

"God… that sure was awkward" said Momoko

"You bet it was…" said Kaoru while lost in thought about that black ray Momoko had mentioned

"Why was that entire school staring at us?" asked Miyako

"They weren't staring at us" said Kaoru

"They were glaring!" said Momoko feeling uneasy

"Yeah, that" said Kaoru

"I wonder if Ressee will be okay" said Miyako thoughtfully

"Yeah, he'll live" said Kaoru

"Waah… I hope so, he is too cute to die!" said Momoko troubled

-"Don't worry, I know you'll find his face cute even as a corpse" said Kaoru

"That's not helping in anyway!" said Momoko pissed

"Don't worry, if he hasn't become a monster by now, may mean he'll be okay" said Miyako

"Yes! Yes! That's true!" said Momoko relieved

"Hmm… or he is dead" said Miyako thoughtfully as Momoko stood till paralyzed

"God… don't say that nonchalantly… It's not good to make fun of the dead" said Kaoru

"Huh? Was I?" asked Miyako dubious

"Yep, you were" said Kaoru nodding

"I see, Heehee" said Miyako giggling

"Stop saying he's dead! You're freaking me out!" said Momoko

"By the way, was it really a dark ray? You know, those we have seen" said Kaoru apparently bothered by it

"It had to be… well… it was certainly different, it looked pitch black… I wonder if it's the same as those we have seen" said Momoko thoughtfully

"Well, we can always make the professor analyze him, can´t we? " suggested Miyako

"That´s right! But wait Miyako… how are we supposed to explain to Ressee about that without revealing who we are? " asked Blossom confused

"Well, it´s not like our identities are that anonymous, we look the same with or without being transformed" said Kaoru while shrugging

-Infirmary-

I slowly woke up finding myself sitting on a white bed, seems I was in the infirmary of the school… what had happened? My head ached so much like if something like a frying pan had smacked me or something… I looked through the window wondering what could have happened suddenly startled by the door being flung open showing the red haired girl from before, I wonder what she was doing at the field…

"Ressee…?" asked the girl sounding worried as she panted in exhaustion, did she came running?

"Huh?" I murmured while looking puzzled at her

"Are you okay?" she asked apparently concerned "I needed to know… after what happened" said the girl still trying to catch her breath

"What happened…" I murmured confused at the mention of what had gone on a while ago and after stopping to think for a bit I remembered about me trying to shield her from a strange black ray which was about to hit her "I´m fine haha, thanks"

"Thank god…" said the girl relieved as she then looked at me while I approached her

"Thank you for everything" I said while smiling to her, she must have taken me to the infirmary when I fell unconscious

"Oh…you are welcome…" said the girl nervously as she moved from the door and watched me leave while I waved good bye to her

After leaving the infirmary I made my way out of the school and started to walk towards home though I couldn´t help but feel bothered by a horrible migraine that started throbbing in my head, I wondered if maybe a shooting practice would help me but then I had to bear with it for a while... after walking for a bit I found myself staring at a park with children playing and laughing in amusement, I smiled sweetly at the sight, they looked so cute though there was this sudden feeling slipping in me and without thinking I was already aiming at them with my slingshot, as soon as I noticed I freaked out and lowered my hand, I can´t believe I was about to shoot marbles at the children… I should feel ashamed… was all that I kept thinking on though after I resumed walking towards my house I started to think I might just be tired or maybe going crazy because of that strange ray that struck me and then suddenly stopped walking to stare straight to some buildings randomly thinking how they would look better with some graffiti on them or that the store mirrors were in need to be changed and felt an impulse to shoot marbles to shatter them, it was all so weird and my head just ached even more when I tried to resist those prankster like thoughts and without realizing I had aimed at the store mirrors and shattered them with surprisingly fire marble, how did I do that? And more importantly… why did I even shoot when I didn´t want to? I even noticed my headache has lessened after shattering the mirrors….

I approached the store and stared at the scattered mirror fragments as the alarm fired off, I was for some reason unfazed about the annoying sound that just helped my headache grow stronger, while staring at the mirrors I noticed the reflection of an orange haired boy with red eyes staring back at me, I stood there shocked, I didn´t want to believe I was really staring at some random boy´s reflection instead of mine and so ran away suddenly the guilty feeling striking me for what I had done. As I continued to run my head was bing overwhelmed by thoughts on how to ruin every little thing, why can´t these thoughts stop? I´m not this kind of person so why am I getting such horrible ideas?

I kept running and tripped and fell down flat on my face, what was wrong with me…? I had to keep composure, I was just tired that had to be it… and I needed to go home and take some pills for this horrible headache

_-After what happened… I've been seriously getting mood swings… I treat people nicely… then I yell at them as if something clearly pissed me off… when I practice in the backyard… the targets end up being burnt…!_

_I sat idly on the sofa while watching TV, they have been passing __these__ news for a week continuously… how that store's mirror was shattered, how a part of the park was burnt… How the biggest store in town was all scribbled with graffiti… I did all that… somehow it feels horrible… but on the other side… it feels good and was a lot of fun… which conscience should I be listening to? This wasn't my thing; I never used to do this… These type of things… but somehow I don't feel as bad as I initially was… _-I thought as I watched the TV upside down, my hair loose covering the sofa- _I feel so bored now… those headaches seem to have disappeared afterI did those horrible things… That's not right, as well as those pills…they are so useless! _– I thought while frowning- _I've been hallucinating since I sometimes see another boy on the mirror's reflection… like he was watching me and whenever he smirks… the image seems to be gone… I've been stuck with these red eyes two days ago, the rest of last week ,well… those were just headaches_

I brushed my hair and made it into a ponytail afterwards I walked over to my room tking my cap and so went to the entrance door

"Mikie! I'm going out, be back later!" I said turning the knob, then walked out, I made my way unconsciously towards the shop whose window I had shattered before which was now good as new as if nothing ever happened

_Oh… so they fixed it…- I thought bitterly, I don´t know what I expected and I have no idea when I started to contemplate these thoughts, it´s wrong yet I tend to side with that other side to avoid having headaches_

-A rapid blow of air passed above and as I looked up I noticed the PowerPuff girls, they surprisingly stopped to look at me, well the pink one was staring at me while the other two looked annoyed at her sudden stop

"Ressee…!" she exclaimed while blushing, I just stared back confused, did I know her?

"Hey girl! Stop it! We're supposed to go stop a rampaging monster!" yelled Buttercup to Blossom who after a moment turned to see her though she right away turned to see me once more

"Oh… That's true…"

"…What is it?" I asked in a serious tone, I have been having trouble acting nice for some reason…

"Ressee… are you okay…?" asked Blossom, couldn´t she just go away? I didn´t want to be rude to her but she kept talking to me…

"Yeah, I am" I said faking a smile, it was so hard to even smile

"But you don't look that ok to me…" said Blossom looking worried at me

"I'm fine!" I answered still faking the smile, why wasn´t she going away? Did she really want me to be mean? I didn´t want to but she just…

"Ressee…"

"I'm fine ok?" I answered pissed "Now, go away" I didn´t mean to be so rude but she wasn´t going away so I tried to make her leave without being so rough on her

"But…!"

"This is not your Business! Go away!" I replied to her as I winced in pain for trying to hold back that desire to yell at her enraged, I just wanted to be alone so I continued walking away from them

"_Ressee…_" murmured Blossom concerned slightly shocked at Ressee´s reply

"Hey you-!" yelled Buttercup to me, I figured she wanted to come tell me a thing or two about speaking to her sister but I saw briefly how Blossom had stopped her so I just continued my way

"Stop" said Blossom

"Huh? Why?" asked Buttercup confused "Don't tell me you don't want me to yell at the pretty boy!"

"He is not ok… I wonder if the black ray has something to do with this… let's just go" said Blossom

"Huh? Uh… Ok…" said Buttercup still confused, flying towards the monster, Bubbles and Blossom following her

I reached a park in my aimless wandering and so reminisced on the way I have spoke to her or more like yelled… I hated this migraine controlling me, I wanted it gone!- I thought while grabbing my head in pain

"Oh? Are you feeling bad kid?" asked a mysterious voice

"Huh? Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded pissed, who was speaking to me?

"Now, now" said a young looking man " I see you are having some migraines"

"What is it to you?" I asked rudely, I don´t know where that came from, I even felt like someone inside me has spoken instead of me

-"Now, now… don't be so rude, here that I came to offer my help…" said the young man that approached me while snickering

"Huh…? Help? What?" I asked confused, he was going to help me?

"That's right; I can help you get rid of them, what do you say?" asked the young man

"Forget it! I don't need a stranger's help! Man, you're such a weirdo!" I said as I walked away pissed

"Hmm? I see… So you are unstable…" said the man catching my attention

"Unstable?" I asked while stopping

"That's right… haven't you noticed your eyes or something else changing color?" asked the man still snickering

-"…"

"Maybe mood swings…" said the man in a guessing tone "Or migraines!"

"…Ok, ok… yeah I do have those…" I said while staring at me

"And, I'm the only one who understands… I can free you from your pain… but you have to trust me" said the man

"I…" I murmured uneasy while looking away, I wasn´t sure if it was alright to trust in a stranger but these headaches were killing me…

"Oh, come on… I promise you, pain free, trouble free" said the man passing his arm around me though I didn´t notice it had changed shape or well maybe didn´t seem to care enough

"Okay… I accept I guess…" I said while sighing in resignation

"Nice…"-whispered the man on my ear as both of us faded leaving behind pink smoke, I just wonder if he really plans on helping me…


	4. Vision Issues

**A/N: Soo here is the fourth chapter of the story really took me a while since I became obsessed with LaTale _ By the way when they talk without the (") means they are talking to each other (Haru and Boomer) **

**~Rowdyruff Boys: Across the Mirror~**

**Chapter 4: Vision Issues**

-PPG'S House-

-Reading a book-

_-*Sigh* Ressee was behaving weird these days… not mentioning he stopped coming to school… no where to be found… not in the field… why is he skipping school? Maybe he is sick or something… *sigh* _-Changes page

-"Hey there, Momoko" said Kaoru walking in the room while eating cookies and holding a glass of chocolate milk-

-"Oh, hey Kaoru…" said Momoko not looking away from her book

-Sits aside of her placing the plate with cookies on the middle and leaving her chocolate milk on the desk aside- "Something troubling you?" asked Kaoru while eating, wearing a sleeveless green blouse and mini shorts

-"It's just…" looks at her "Kaoru… the professor doesn't like us to eat on the beds…" said Momoko

-Chewing while staring at her- "…*gulp* your bed, your problem" said Kaoru then drinking from her chocolate milk

-"Geez… well, at least he is out on a research trip…." Said Momoko

-"True, true, so why care about a few crumbles? He is not even here to find out" said Kaoru

-"It's still my bed…" said Momoko

-"…" glares at her, then keeps eating- "Shut up and eat" said Kaoru

-*Sigh* you and your cookies… at least some cake…." Said Momoko

-"Cake? Are you kidding me? I don't know how you don't become a fat pig after eating so many by yourself!" said Kaoru

-"That's not true…! Ok, ok, it maybe is…" said Momoko thinking about it

-"Really… even a wedding cake fits in there!" said Kaoru pointing to her stomach- "Besides the only good thing about cakes is the icing, the bread is just tasteless… not like cookies! All of it leads to a small piece of heaven…" said Kaoru

-"Right… cakes are healthier than cookies" said Momoko

-"That's an utter lie, cakes are more the cause of obesity than cookies… and I exercise, you don't" said Kaoru flatly

-"Hmph, I won't accept that by any means!" said Momoko

-Eating- "Okay, okay, get fat, be happy" said Kaoru indifferently

-"You are so sweet aren't you…" said Momoko sarcastically

-"Sure I am!" said Kaoru making a thumbs up

-"…Do you know the meaning of the word 'Sarcasm'?" asked Momoko

-"Sarcasm? Man… let me think… is that edible?" asked Kaoru

-"…" –Sweatdrop-

-"Just kidding, sarcasm is my second name!" said Kaouru proudly

-"…*Sigh* Right…" said Momoko

-"So? What's the matter?" asked Kaoru

-"Nothing…just…Ressee worries me…" said Momoko

-"…Typical…" said Kaoru "Don't mind Mr. Aim guy, he'll come around when he has to or wants to"

-"That's another thing… what if he doesn't come back?" asked Momoko sad

-"He'll be back" said Kaoru

-"But…"

-"He will" said Kaoru

-"How are you so sure?" asked Momoko

-"He has to" said Kaoru

-"And if he doesn't want to…?" asked Momoko

-"He will, trust me" said Kaoru drinking more of her chocolate milk

-"But if-"said Momoko interrupted by Kaoru

-Hurt mark- "Then you'll forget him and get another crush"

-"But I don't want…" said Momoko interrupted again

-"LOOK, He comes back or you can say bye-bye and have a crush on someone new, it's not that hard, and less for you, you have new crushed daily, Ressee has lasted the longest but that can change, don't chain yourself only to him" said Kaoru

-"…Look who is talking… you are just about kai, kai and KAI, and you call me chained to him…?" said Momoko

-"I'm an only boy woman; I'm not a w… I mean, I'm not a boy fan girl" said Kaoru

-Hurt mark- "You were going to call me what…?"

-"Nothing…" looks away eating

-"You were going to…." Said Momoko pissed

-"Hehe…" -Sweatdrop-

-"…! …Huh? Where is Miyako?" asked Momoko

-"Oh, she? She left a while ago, weird for you not to notice" said Kaoru stranged

-"Yeah… I was just thinking…" said Momoko

-"I can guess what though…" said Kaoru

-"So where did she go?"- asked Momoko

-"Probably to visit the flower boy" said Kaoru

-"Huh? She went flying all the way there?" asked Momoko

-"Yeah, Newville huh…" said Kaoru still eating, she might get there in some hours

-"The he has to be cute… to want to fly all the way there" said Momoko

-"Don't you even think that…" said Kaoru

-"What? I wasn't considering flirting with him! I can control myself you know!" said Momoko

-"Yeah, that's what worries me the most" said Kaoru eating

-"I'm the oldest one here so stop acting all mature!" said Momoko

-"…Right… Anyway, I think she mentioned that boy was really ill…" said Kaoru

-"Huh? Then why he manages the flower shop?" asked Momoko confused

-"No… not like that… he needs some operations and goes to the hospital a lot , Miyako likes to visit him and give him company, or so she said…" said Kaoru

-"Oh… wow… that's sad…" said Momoko kind of down

-"Yeah…" said Kaoru "Anyway uh… I'm done here so I'm out" said taking the plate and glass with her and leaving the room

-"Yeah…" "…!...Hey! Come back here and clean this mess!... Kaoru…!" yelled Momoko running after her

-Flower Shop-

-Arranging some flowers- "Hmm…" muttered the boy while looking at the arrangements, smiles-

-Store door opens-

-Turns his head around- "Welcome" said Haru smiling

-"It's me…" said Miyako

-"Oh hi there" said Haru climbing down of the stairs- "How've you been?"

-"I've been fine… how about you…?" asked the blonde girl slightly concerned looking at him a brown haired boy medium length, slightly tanned with freckles, wearing a white shirt, dark grey jeans and blue shoes, his eyes were hazel colored, staring at his eyes that couldn't see her well

-Walks to the counter, smiles- "I'm fine too, I'm feeling really good" said the brunet

-"You really do…?" asked Miyako

-Nods- "So, in what can I be of service today?" asked Haru politely

-Shooks head- "No… I came just to visit…" said Miyako

-"Oh, I see" said Haru

-Looks around- "I really love how you raised these flowers by yourself" said Miyako

-Smiles- "He, he, indeed they are my pride" said Haru happy

-"So… how have the operations gone…?" asked Miyako

-"Oh… those…. Well, they've helped me slightly" said Haru

-"How's your sight?" asked Miyako concerned

-"It's ok, although, I would like to see your face not in a blur way…" said Haru

-"Oh…"- muttered Miyako sad- So they haven't improved anything…?

-Shooks head, smiles- "I have told them to stop arranging them but they won't listen…" said Haru

-"What? Your operations…?" asked Miyako

-"Yeah" said Haru

-"Are you crazy? Why would they stop? They are your parents, they are just doing so for your own good, you can't ask them to stop!" said Miyako slightly angry

-"What for? So they can use their money in vain? I don't think so" said Haru "These operations are worthless… my eyesight won't come back…. What's the point….?" Said Haru in a depressed way

-"Haru…" said Miyako sad

-"Its okay" -smiles- "Forget what I just said please" said Haru

_-Haru… to think he thinks like this…. _"Okay well… I just passed by… and oh! I think I'll buy this arrangement! It's so cute!" said Miyako

-Smiles- "Yeah, flowers are a one kind of thing in this whole world… they are the joy of this planet… and its beauty is seen all around the planet…"

-Smiles, nods- "They are truly wonderful! Takes a flower and sets it tangled in his hair- *giggles* "You look cuter like this" said Miyako

-Smiles sweetly at her- "Thanks"

-Blushes- "He, he, it was nice to see you again" said Miyako

-"Same here" said Haru

-"Bye- bye" said Miyako heading for the door then waving her hand

-"Bye" said Haru smiling while waving his hand while watching her leave the shop-

-_She sure is a nice girl… any way… _-Turns around and walks into a small room, places a box on top of another- _There _"Waaah!" screamed while tripping and falling _–Sigh- I always fall, once a day minimum… I'm so clumsy… Huh? What's this? _–Touches the cause of his tripping- _It's blur… brown? _–Touches it all over- _Oh! My baseball bat! _–Face lits up- _I remember this…! Before being taken to the hospital, I used to play in a baseball team… such good times… _-Smiles-

-Leaving the room while still holding his baseball bat- _Time to close… I have to hurry home for dinner… it's almost time for my medicine too… man, it was great that she visited_

-Closes the shop then walking towards his house-

_-It's really fun when she comes… since I never see anyone nor someone comes to visit me…_

-Black ray falling-

-_And those kids… they always tease me… even though it's not my fault being like this… _-Looks down- _Why does everyone pity me…? Can it be she pities me too…? Sometime I think life is too hard on me… First, I was separated from my normal life, Second, I live in a hospital, Third, If not, then I live alone… Fourth, I can't see almost anything… _-Sigh- _I wonder how things could be better… If only no one pitied me… _-Frowns-

-Black Ray changes direction-

-_I wish I had the strength to defend myself… the vision I need, the health I lack… _-Frowns- _Like that'd ever happen… I'm doomed to a dark world… _-Sigh, Shooks head- _No, don't think that way…! Everything is alright… you still have the flower shop… flowers are your life now… _-Touches the flower on his head- "…" _ A sweet Alyssum huh… 'Worth beyond beauty' or so it means… I remember the flowers I used for that arrangement… not mentioning I saw the blurred flower… 'Worth beyond beauty'… me? Don't make me laugh… with these kind of corrupted thoughts who would be worthy beyond beauty… -sigh- I'm the worst person in the world… _-Eyes blear- _ Why do I sometimes want to get rid o everyone… even what's beautiful… can it turn to be dreadful…? Can it deceive and then hurt…? I wonder… I wonder if these rotten feelings and thoughts are part of not being able to see clearly… would anything change even if I did see…? _–Sigh- _Remember, blank… forget it… and live… just live… exclude the world that doesn't need you and just live…_

-Swinging his bat- _Maan I love this bat! I would like to go play once more! I may be able to, if my eyesight improves just a little more..._

-Black ray strikes him- "…" –Eyes widen- _What just…_

-"Hey there Blindy" said a boy

-"Huh, who is there?" asked Haru clueless

-"Your worst nightmare, weakling!" said a boy taking his bat away

-"Whaa? Give my bat back!" demanded Haru pissed

-"No way, you get it back!" said the boy

-"Why you…" muttered Haru pissed

-"Pass it to me! The blind won't be able to get it back!" yelled another boy

-"To me!" said another

-"Me!" said one more

-_How many are there…? _"Give it back!" said angry trying futilely to get it back

-"Okay then! Here ya go!" said another hitting the bat on the floor-

-"…! Wait! What are you doing…? You'll break it!" said Haru desperate

-"That's the point!" said the boy breaking the bat in two

-"…" -Eyes widen while looking at a broken blurred object "…"

-"There you have it!" said the boy mockingly

-"How could…" said Haru looking at it on the floor, bents down and picks it up, his hands holding the parts, staring at his broken bat-

-"What, you gonna cry now? Said the boy that broke his bat then all the kids laughing

-"How could…" said Haru a dark aura starting to emanate

-"How could us?" yelled the kids mockingly

-"Gaaah!" yelled Haru pissed, the dark aura emanating strongly, then his hair turning blond, his eyes now blue, his skin whiter, wearing a blue long sleeve t-shirt, black jeans and black converse-

-Kids stop laughing to stare at him shocked and confused-

-Closes his eyes, bat turns into electricity then holding it firmly-

-"What the hell? How did you do that?" asked the kids shocked

-Starts to swing it around-

-"You are not thinking on hitting us… right?" asked a boy scared

-Pissed expression then loosening and smirking evily- "Well… I wonder… wanna find that out?" said Boomer making an electric ball

-"Guys, this guy is no joke! Let' run!" said another boy already running away, the other running away too

-Smirks evily- "3…2…1..Hiiiit….!" said Boomer while launching the balls at them

-All kids escape some how-

-Laughs- _They so deserved that _–Smiles- _So I guess it'll have to stay this way… otherwise… it'll be broken again _–Thought making the bat disappear- _Hmmm… this is… _-Thought looking at his hands- _Finally… _-Smiles, chuckles then hovers to the sky and flies away- _Now, now… what should I do… anything that doesn't involve flowers… robbing a bank… naah, not money interested… Huh? _–Thought then looking down at some kids eating candy- -Smiles triumphantly- "Perfect!" said then flying down towards them

-Kids eating their candy all happy and talking-

-Boomer comes and throws them away taking it all for himself- "Great, candies! My favorite!" said Boomer walking away

-"Hey! Stop!" yelled Bubbles right after seeing him taking the candy

-"Huh?" turns around still eating them

-"How dare you take the candy of these children! Have you no shame?"

-"No" said Boomer smiling while eating more of them

-Hurt Mark- "Why you…! You're going to pay for that! And give me back those candies!" demanded Bubbles

-"Huh?"- looks at her confused

-"What? Do you not know what 'Returning' means?" asked Bubbles still angry

-Smiles- "Sure I do" said Boomer "Okay then…!" said attempting to vomit

-"Ewww…! Not that, you're gross….!" Said Bubbles sick

-"What? You said 'Return' these candies" said Boomer grinning

-Frowns- "Very funny, give me those bags now!" said Bubbles

-"Heh, no way!" said Boomer showing his tongue and pulling his eye lid don

-"Give them back!" demanded Bubbles

-"Okay then, catch me first!" said Boomer attempting to run

-"Oh no, you don't!" said Bubbles flying towards him

-"Sonic Boom!" yelled Boomer getting a speed boost while using his aero shoes

-"Wait up!" said Bubbles increasing her speed

-Smirks- "Electric Blast Off!" yelled Boomer taking his bat and shooting countless electric balls

-"Waaah!" yelled Bubbles while barely avoiding the attack

-"Ele-!" Yelled interrupted by a sudden abnormality in his body then screaming

-"Huh?" muttered Bubbles stopping at the same time the blond boy did

-"My eyes…! I can't see…! What did you do?" asked Boomer frustrated

-"What…?" asked Bubbles confused

-"Gaah!" yelled Boomer then throwing a smoke bomb to theground then flying away in the confusion

-"Heey…!" yelled Bubbles

-Smoke dissipates-

-_Not there…ok… I'll just go back then… _-Flies away- _He was cute though _–Thought Bubbles giggling while leaving

-Haru's house, entrance-

-Stares at the door- _Why did I came here…?_ "Uhngh!" –Hair turns brown- "Ngh…" –frowns-

-Behind a wall, smirks- "…"

-Walks in the house after opening the door-

-_Why… why can't I see well…? _–walks into a room and sits on the floor, closes his eyes- "…" –Skin turns slightly tanned again, clothes return to those he was wearing when he left the shop, opens his eyes staring at a blurred reflection of a blurred person on the mirror- "Who… who are you…?" asked Haru

-"I'm surprised you can notice it's someone else in the mirror with such vision" said Boomer troubled

-"So… you got to see how I see things, all blurred…." Said Haru

-"That sure is a problem" said Boomer "So… you live alone here?"

-"Yeah I do… but hey you haven't answered my question" said Haru

-"Oh, right… I'm Boomer… and you?"

-"My name is Haru… what are you doing the mirror?" asked in wonder

-"I'm not sure…" said Boomer wondering "I really don't know"

-"I see…" said Haru

-"Don't you take surgeries?" asked Boomer curiously

-"Yeah I do" said Haru

-"But your sight is…" said Boomer

-"Yes, it won't return…" said Haru

-"So… would you like to see again?" asked Boomer

-"Huh…? Of course I would, I desire that the most in this world…" said Haru

-Smiles- "Okay then, want to share my sight?" asked Boomer

-"What…? But wouldn't you then…"

-"Not at all, i can do that much" said Boomer

-"Really…?" asked happy

-"Yeah as long as I'm in you, you'll be able to see" said Boomer

-"Awesome! Wait you are in me?" asked Haru

-Nods- "That's why you see me instead of your reflection, I'm only visible to you though" said Boomer

-Smiles- "I see… I really don't mind about that" said Haru

-"But hey… you really surprised me back there, who'd say your body was so weak?" said Boomer

-"Yeah…" said Haru looking down

-Other part-

-"So… he is unstable huh… -smirks- not for long… I'll make sure it's permanent…" said a mysterious man to himself

-Next day, flower shop-

-Humming happily while arranging the now visible flowers-

-Man peeks at the door seeing the flowers and arrangements- _Nice shop little boy… _- thought smirking then moving his fingers to the right making a pot fall and break into pieces

-"…! Oh god! No…." said Haru approaching the broken pot

-_Heh… _-Smirk in triumph

-"Oh well… come on little one, I'll look for another pot where you can grow" said Haru to the flower, then taking her to the room on the back

-Frowns- _I guess I'll have to try something bigger…_

-Sweeping the floor-

-You seem to be in a really good mood- said Boomer

-Well, of course- thought Haru to Boomer- I can see now!

-Yeah, I guess it's a lot less frustrating like that… - said Boomer

-You bet it is!- said Haru to Boomer- And now I'm not alone anymore

-I have to say you took surprisingly good that I was in the mirror and all that…- said Boomer

-Well yeah, I have no reason to get freaked out- said Haru

-Yes you have another reflection that it's not yours? Hello? That's creepy!- said Boomer

-Well –smiles- you don't look evil- said Haru

-Great choice of compliments… - said Boomer sarcastically

-Huh? Did I say something wrong? - asked Haru clueless

-No, no, never mind- said Boomer

-Outside-

-_But what can I do… huh…? _– Looks at an overly happy blonde girl walk into the store, watches the scene

-"Hello there!" said Miyako cheerfully

-"Hello" said Haru turning to see her then blushing intensely- "…" _Who knew she was so pretty…._

-So you wanted my sight just for this?- asked Boomer sarcastically

-No but, I can't help but think she is cute…- said Haru

-Really… you are crazy…- said Boomer

-"Hey… are you okay?" asked Miyako concerned

-_Switch sights, switch sights… _-Thought Haru embarrassed

-Huh…? Alright… - said Boomer snapping his fingers and returning his blurred vision- Maaan you are weird

-_I guess sometimes seeing blurry is not that bad… _-Thought Haru

-If you say so…- said Boomer not getting it

-"Haru…?" called Miyako "You okay?" asked again

-Nods hard- "Sure, sure! I am!" said nodding hard nervously

-_This boy is truly weird… _-Thought Boomer

-Outside-

-"…" –evil grin- _Nice idea I just got…_

-Afternoon-

-Walking down the street- "Maan! It's sure late!" said Haru running in a hurry

-You sure got yourself busy… - said Boomer in a chilling out position, arms behind his head, lying down, right leg across the other-

-"Yeah, too much work in the shop"- said Haru panting

-Eyes closed- Say… your body can't stand all that activity, relax- said Boomer

-"But the medicine…!"- said Haru

-It's be worse if you hurry like that- said Boomer

-"How would you know that?"- asked Haru doubtful

-It's obvious for your condition as well as… I'm in you, I know- said Boomer- so just you know… if anything happens to you so it happens to me

-"I see" said Haru slowing down "Sorry"

-Don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself- said Boomer opening and eye to look at him

-Okay… we need just to cross this park and….- said Haru walking into the park then stopping in the middle

-Huh? What's wrong?- asked Boomer

-…It's them…- said Haru

-Huh? The guys from before… - said Boomer staring up ahead

-"Hey Blindy what's up?" asked a boy

-"You really surprised us before" said another

-"Not now" said a girl

-" Who were you talking to, Blindy? Now crazy to create imaginary friends?" said the first boy

-"…"

-"What, cat ate your tongue?" asked a boy

-Say… whatever you do… try to maintain your temper… you turning into me might affect you some way… - said Boomer

-"Come on Blindy, what's up? Not going to answer anything?" said the girl

-"I wonder why god even bothers with your existence" said a boy

-"…" – remained silent but now slightly hurt for the comment

-Haru… -said Boomer

-"Heh, he reacted to that" said the girl

-"Yeah, he sure did, longing for your parents now? They're nowhere here" said another boy

-"You've been forgotten" said a boy

-"…"

-Haru…! Don't listen to them! They are jerks, they want to piss you off, that's the purpose!- said Boomer

-_I know… these guys are not worth it_- thought Haru

-Yeah, these are lies don't listen to them- said Boomer

-Yes, I won't- said Haru to Boomer then walking away

-"Heh, you walking away from us? What a dirt bag you are" said a boy

-"Look who is talking" said Haru

-That's the best you can come up with? Don't make me laugh!" said another boy

-_Ignore them… Ignore them…_-Thought massaging his temples

-Behind a tree, smirks evily then appears behind Haru-

-"Hey" said another voice

-_That voice is… _-Thought then turning around

-"Hi" said Miyako

-"Oh, Hey" said Haru smiling "Thank god you are here… you really lift up the atmosphere" said Haru

-"You are the only one who doesn't tease me" said Haru happy

-"Oh, yeah, right" said Miyako

-"Huh…?" muttered Haru confused staring at her

-"In fact, I just wanted to say I won't be coming that much now" said Miyako

-"Huh…? Why?" Haru asked confused

-" A new flower shop opened recently, it's greatly better than your small shop, flowers are better than your bad treated flowers, as well as the store clerk, he has none of the problems you have, I'm tired to hear your complaints and depressive comments, I don't want to pity you anymore, so I'm leaving" said Miyako

-"…" –Shocked- "B-By problems… you mean my sight…?"

-"Yeah he is not Blind or fragile" said Miyako coldly

-"…" _Of all persons… _-Thought Haru holding his head in frustration- "…I…I can't take it…" said tears welling up in his eyes

-Haru…!- said Boomer- It's not true! I don't know why she is saying all this but it's not normal! Don't listen to her!

-Shooks head- _I'm tired of realizing it over and over… I'm tired! I'm worthless… I don't even know why my parents keep paying those surgeries… _-Thought Haru, tears rolling down his face

-Because they care about you! They want you to get better and they're not giving up! You shouldn't either! People who say these things are the ones worthless! Haru… struggle and just ignore them, they have no right to say the lies they are telling you…- said Boomer trying to make him realize

-_I guess you are right… _-Thought Haru still tears in his eyes _I just ignore them… that's all…_

-Giggles-" It's okay, Haru, ignore me, I'm just lying to you, there's no way all those things are true, even though you are blind… alone… fragile… depressed.. oh and your sick obsession to speak to the flowers is the most Hilarious one of all"- said Miyako

-"Oh my god he talks to the flowers? He is nuts!" said a boy then all of them laughing and mocking him

-Flashback-

_-"There there you'll be fine now" said Haru to a flower_

_-"Huh?" muttered Miyako staring at him while entering the store "What are you doing?" asked smiling_

_-"Huh? Oh it's you…" said Haru looking away embarrassed_

_-"Hmm…? What's the matter?" asked Miyako curious_

_-"It's nothing…" said Haru still ashamed_

_-"You were talking to these flowers, weren't you?" asked Miyako_

_-"Yeah… I was…" said Haru reluctant_

_-Giggles-_

_-"…" remained all red_

_-"It's so nice you do that" said Miyako smiling_

_-"Huh? Why do you say so…?" asked Haru dubious_

_-"It means that you really care about them, you put all your efforts into them… talking to them really shows what type of person you are, I particularly like this… I believe they do listen to you and they feel better when someone do… so I really like this habit of yours" said Miyako smiling sweetly at him_

_-"Oh…" blushes "Thanks…" Said Haru then smiling_

-End of the flash back-

-"How… this is not possible…" said Haru" You are not the same girl I know… why would you say all of this…?"

-Giggles- "You're so stupid you can't even tell when people are deceiving you, I just had pity that's all, but oh well I'm tired of that so I'm being honest with you" said Miyako

-_To think I was deceived all this time… why does everyone pities me…? I don't get it…! Anyway… just keep walking… ignore her… ignore her… _-Thought then walking away

-"Oh by the way, your little brother got into an accident the other day" said Miyako giggling

-Haru stopped walking paralyzed-

-Haru…?- called Boomer

-"At least he won't have to see his brother as failure now" said Miyako "That if he didn't make it of course" said giggling

-Holds his head in frustration- "…"

-Haru…? Hey…

-"How dare you?" yelled Haru tears still rolling down his face "It's okay to mock me! But how dare you laugh at something like that…? And telling me like this… How dare you…!" yelled in wrath

-Haru…- said Boomer

-"What? Who cares, people die everyday" said Miyako

-"Shut up!" yelled Haru

-Giggles- "What does it matter if someone else passed away?"

-"Shut up!" said holding his head

-"You are so incoherent" said Miyako laughing

-"The incoherent here is you! What happened to the sweet girl I know? Where is she? I HATE YOU!- yelled in anger then turning into Boomer

-"What just…" said Boomer "Haru? Haru…! Answer me! Hey…!" called desperate

-Smirks in victory-

-"I hope you are satisfied" said Boomer angrily then hovering to the sky and rushing to get to Haru's home

-Looks at the sky watching Boomer leaving- "You bet I am…" said then changing back into Him's form smirking evily while staring at the blue trail left on the sky


	5. Tough Encounters pt1

**A/N: So everyone…! This is chapter 5, finally… and so for taking so much time uploading this chapter I made it longer as to divide it in yeah chapter 5 and 6 O: a comment I read on deviant art made me write these two chapters, it's kinda weird how I got inspired by one single comment xD really, if you want me to keep writing faster then you really should leave comments either on my deviant art page or here :3 they really help me writing and inspire me to write, it's not that I don't like writing the story, I'm just really lazy ._. And those comments kind of get rid of my laziness xD so please comment =P**

**~Rowdyruff Boys: Across the Mirror~**

**Chapter 5: Tough Encounters (Part 1)**

-Entering a lab like room-

-_I can't believe I just followed a mere stranger just like that… in what was I thinking…? Like hell he is going to cure me… he came so randomly, he might be trying something else… maybe he is a kidnapper…no… he would have blindfolded me or something…. Why is he being so kind? A pedophile? ... well… that's a possibility… just look how he is dressed… who wears a pink scarf… well no that's weird only, that doesn't make him a pedophile by default… hmmm… but still his behavior is odd… in what kind of situation I'm stuck in… why is he acting this way?... I should be running still of asking stupid questions to myself…-_

-"Hey I was wondering… how would you…" began saying while thinking on running away after hearing the suspicious answer but couldn't afford to since he was hit by a red laser "…!" –eyes widen then kneeling down in pain- "Gaaah!" –Screams in pain- "what's this? What's happening to me? Why are you doing this…? You are a liar…!" screamed again submitting to the pain and laying down like being electrocuted-

-"Hmmm…? I'm no liar besides I needed someone to play with…" said the man smiling

-"You are freaking monster…!" yelled Ressee

-"You got that right…" said then turning into his demoniac monster form

-Eyes widen- "Ugh…!" –Winces in pain as his hair turns orange- "You are going to pay for this…!" -Said Ressee passing out while his eyes changed to red-

-"Couldn't stand the intensity it seems…" -said the demon as he kneeled down to examine the figure of the unconscious boy whose hair turned short- "So… this is were my creation was lingering… don't worry my precious boy… I'll make sure your existence isn't extinguished…" said while petting his head then caressing his cheek and moving the locks away from his face

_~ "-… Uh…" -Opens his eyes looking around in a pitch black area- "Huh…? Is anyone here…? Where, where am I…? I don't understand what's going on…" Holds his head in pain "Tch… okay so… I followed that man… and when I walked into that place a laser hit him and then nothing… what is going to happen now…_

_-I can help you –said a voice_

_-"Huh? Who is there?" asked Ressee looking around_

_-…I can help- said the voice_

_-"I'm tired of people claiming to help me so they can fool me…!" said Ressee_

_-Well yeah. You shouldn't trust people like that, it's one of your weak points, remember… think then act, besides… I was fooled too, so I'm offering my help_

_-"…Are you even listening to yourself…" said Ressee_

_-Snickers-_

_-"What's so funny?" asked Ressee pissed_

_-What is there to think in this situation? You have no choice but to trust me, there's nothing to ponder or reason, there's nothing in here- approaches him, Ressee's spot illuminated and a shadow standing in front of him in the still dark area-_

_-"That's…"_

_-So? What would be? Get lost here and probably never come out of here or… -walks forward from the dark revealing a double of himself, Ressee staring confused while the double smirked while frowning- listen to yourself?_

_-"Listen to me…" muttered Ressee still puzzled_

_-Now, now, don't tell me you are going to doubt even yourself- said the double_

_-…_

_-Or… maybe, you believe I'm not you? - asked the double_

_-…_

_-Hmmm… I wonder… you passed out and wake up in this pitch black abyss… who else could I be? - asked the double_

_-Looks down- "I don't know…" (Maybe that other boy…)_

_-Well… I can't explain anything to you right now, so… you want to get out of here? You have two choices… either you rely on me or get lost here by your own- said the double_

_-"Okay… I accept…" said Ressee_

_-Smiles- That's more like it, I'll help you out then, not that I have any other choice… but whatever, let's just go- said the double_

_-Nods- … (What is he rambling about…) ~_

-Wakes up-

-"Uh…" groans while opening his eyes slowly then staring at the blurred floor, kneeling down while panting in exhaustion, focusing his sight on a big computer screen, looking at the demon like guy sitting facing it, standing up while his legs shook uncontrollably, noticing his cap on the floor then picking it up and putting it on backwards letting orange bangs out of the hole, gradually controlling his body and quickly glaring at the one guilty of his suffering then started to approach him carefully taking out his slingshot aiming at him-

-"So… you think that's clever boy..?" asked the demon

-Still glaring at him while aiming "…"

-"Boy… I can disintegrate you when I please, why not end with the foolish jokes and behave for your sake?" offered the demon

-"Shut up! No one tells me what to or not do!" yelled pissed while firing the bead

-"Well, well… it seems you have some problems with attitude… anyway… child… I'm sorry for being so harsh on you" said the demon

-"I don't care about apologies…! And don't call me child…!" said the boy furiously "I have a name…!"

-"Well child, I wanted to form an alliance with you" said the demon

-"Huh…? Alliance…?" said the boy blinking in confusion

-"That's right, my name is "Him" I'm here to eradicate all goodness and overwhelm the world in everlasting darkness…! I'm the almighty Him! And I'm here to defeat and extinguish the PowerPuff Girls…!

-"Huh…" muttered confused "…Him, everlasting darkness, PowerPuff Girls…? Man, are you nuts or something? Because it seems to me you lack Brain… is that filled with air or something like that?

-"Hear me out now you scum…!" yelled Him turning his voice manlier and intimidating while lifting him in anger- "I want to get revenge on those girls, beat them up and extinguish them once and for all…! They are a hindrance in my world of pure evil… if they are not gone I won't be able to succeed into my recreation of this world!"

-"…Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time, I'm not deaf you know…" said indifferently "How am I supposed to fit in all this? Those girls are your responsibility, not mine, besides, what harm can a bunch of girls cause anyway? They are girls, G-I-R-L-S, no big deal"

-"Those are not ordinary girls, they've ruined my plans over and over… as well as my final perfect experiment… they ruined it all" said the demon pissed

-"So, basically, you are saying those girls are stronger than you, they can beat the crap out of you without you being able to do anything about it" said the boy indifferently-

-"I already said they are not ordinary… they have super powers, and they've ripen apart all my plans…!" said Him

-"Geez man… stop acting like a sissy… they are just girls, chill out, anyway… then that means you're not that powerful" said the boy

-"I'm the evilest of all villains… the most powerful of all of them… but that trio is really troublesome" said Him

-"Pff, most powerful? If you are, then villains are a joke…! And just three girls above all…! You are unbelievable…!" said the boy mockingly

-"As expected as one of my creations…" said Him

-"Huh?" muttered the boy puzzled

-"The possibility to talk back to me… when all monsters fear me…"

-"Your creation…? Are you crazy?" said the boy pissed

-"No, I'm not, now that I've found my creation, it's time to return to your position as my loyal child and then we'll rule over this world!" said Him

-"Wait a minute…! You must be kidding me…! There's no way I'm related to you…! And I absolutely deny the slightest chance of you being my creator…! There's just no way…!" said the boy

-"Oh my confused child, your destiny is tied to mine since I gave you the gift of life, now your loyalty should be granted to me in exchange, remaking you after being destroyed so many times was…" said the monster being interrupted

-"SHUT UP! Don't call me child god dammit…! My name is "Brick"! B-R-I-C-K, just five freaking letters…! Stop spitting bullshit! I'm in no one's custody! And you're going to pay for hitting me with that laser…!" yelled Brick running towards Him in wrath about to unleash a flurry of attacks

-"Eat this…!" yelled while widening his eyes- "Uh…!" stopped running then grabbing his head in pain, his head pouncing, his eyes turn a lighter blue and his hair grows longer-

-_Not yet… Not yet…! I need to give a good beating to this freak…! _"Gaaah…!" yelled Brick In pain while kneeling down in exhaustion then looking around and spotting a window close to where he was- _I guess I have no choice now…_- Thought then forcefully running towards the window- _I can't afford to pass out again…! _–Thought struggling to keep his breathing steady while approaching his exit then throwing himself out of the window shattering it in small pieces-

-"No!" –Yelled the demon hurrying for the window staring indifferently at the boy falling down to earth- _Oh well… I'll get him again… I can be sure of that…_-Thought smirking-

-…-

-Falling- _I'm so weak…! My body is changing back… I'm going to die if I don't do anything about it…! _–Hair turns light brown, skin turns whiter- _But my body… won't answer me _-Thought passing out while falling-

-Walking through the park, Momoko looking sad while Kaoru looked angry as her sister constantly sighed-

-"…" –sighs-

-"…" walked Kaoru indifferently ignoring her sister's gloomy attitude

-"…" –Sighs-

-Frowns still walking-

-"..." Sighs-

-Stops walking then facing her and yelling- "God…! What's wrong with you? You've been sighing all this time and you finally got in my nerves…!" said Kaoru pissed

-"Uh…" muttered Momoko while staring at Kaoru

-"Why are you this way? You don't stop sighing at home, at school and even at the park…! I beg you tell me the reason you're being so depressed" said Kaoru

-Looks away- "It's just… didn't you see how Miyako was today…? And also yesterday, she is being so distant… and so quiet… it's not like her at all…" said Momoko

-"I see… I noticed it too, I think she mentioned something about the flower boy, but I don't really recall what she said" said Kaoru wondering

-"What could have happened between them so she is so awkward… I don't get it…" said Momoko

-"Well, we can ask her when she goes back home, I just don't understand why the heck you guys worry and suffer for those boys, they're not worth it… when Miyako tells us the reason, I'm so beating the hell out of him…!" said Kaoru pissed

-"But… didn't you say he was sick…?" asked Momoko

-"I could care less if he is healthy, sick or half dead…! No one hurts my sisters and less those stupid boys…!" said Kaoru

-"There has to be a good reason… I don't think Miyako would get mad at him unless he was rude to her, but he doesn't appear to be that way…" said Momoko

-"Yeah well, I can't wait to hear the reason… that guy is so going to regret it…" said Kaoru

-"Again with that…? Can't think on anything else but fighting…?" asked Momoko watching as Kaoru kept walking lost in thought- "And also… Ressee hasn't come back… I wonder if something happened to him…" said Momoko sighing

-"Huh? Again with that guy…? God… just forget him already, he's not worth your time, and anyway, he'll come around when you last expect it" said Kaoru

-"You've been telling me that… but he's no where to be found…" said Momoko "I'm also worried he might become a monster because of the black ray…" said thinking on a huge red monster with a brown ponytail-

-Frowns- "There's no way a monster like that exists!" said Kaoru

-"You think?" asked Momoko wondering

-"Well duh… or at least without the ponytail" said Kaoru

-"True… but still, oh… Ressee…!" said Momoko

-"You're such a dramatic…" said Kaoru walking ahead of her "Really, why do girls are so… huh?" muttered then stopping to go back on her tracks noticing a hand sticking out of some bushes-

-"Huh?" muttered Momoko walking towards her sister then staring at the person lying unconscious

-"Hmmm… she looks really familiar…" muttered Kaoru while staring at the unconscious person

-"Hmmm…" muttered Momoko while staring at the person as well "…! Oh no…! It can't… It can't be…!"

-"Huh? You know her?" asked Kaoru

-"Of course I do…! It's Ressee…!" said Momoko running over to him

-"…WHAT?" asked Kaoru skeptical of her assumption

-"Look…! His clothes, the band-aid on his cheek… his long brown hair…" said Momoko "It's him…"

-"Wha… his hair wasn't that long…" said Kaoru

-"Of course it is!" said Momoko frowning at her "Why else would he wear it in a ponytail? But anyway… where is his cap…? Did he loose it?" asked worried while looking at him

-"Wow, he looks like a girl…" said Kaoru frowning at him-

-"He looks so beaten…" said Momoko touching his cheek

-"Hmmm a gang may have beaten him up, oh well, too bad let's leave already" said Kaoru indifferent

-"WHAT? Can't you see the state he is in…?" asked Momoko shocked at her sister's behavior

-"Uhmm… yeah he is terribly injured, who cares, let's leave" said Kaoru still indifferent

-"I can't believe you are acting this way…!" said Momoko pissed while pulling Ressee up and helping him stand-

-"Well, he deserves it for being mean to you a while ago" said Kaoru

-"No… Ressee is never that rude… he looked in pain that time…" said Momoko

-"Huh…" muttered Kaoru while staring at her

-"I believe it may be the black ray that's causing him to behave weird… I just don't know what must have happened for him to be this way…" said Momoko

-"Well… he can help himself alone" said Kaoru

-"Kaoru..! If we don't help him he could become a monster…! Do you want that?" asked Momoko

-"…I guess not…" said Kaoru

-"Besides, we are heroines, we can't be choosing who to help or abandon…! We help anyone in need! We can't be holding grudges to everyone that does something mean to us…" said Momoko

-"Ok, ok, I get it" said Kaoru sighing in defeat "I just don't accept him being rude to you" said Kaoru

-"He didn't say much… he was just edgy… he may apologize later… so will you please help me…?" asked Momoko

-"Ok… geez…" said Kaoru approaching her to help her with the boy "But heh, you really like giving that leader speech, I guess nothing much changed since 8 years ago except for your fan boying and dessert loving

-"Come on now, let's hurry him over" said Momoko smiling

-"At last, a smile! Heh ok let's move it" said Kaoru, both shinning and changing appearance into their heroine forms and flying full speed towards their house-

-Street-

-Walking while looking at the mirror of a store- _Haru… what's wrong with him…? I'm really confused… I don't remember doing anything to hurt him… but he…_

_-Flashback-_

_~ -Walks in the store-_

_-"Good Morning!" said Miyako happily_

_-"Huh…?" muttered Haru while staring at her and letting a pot break in pieces for the shock- "You…"_

_-"Huh? Haru…? Are you okay?" asked Miyako concerned_

_-Crouches down to pick up the pot fragments- "…Don't you have enough…" said Haru_

_-"Hmm…?" muttered Miyako curiously_

_-"You already told me you wouldn't come back… so… why are you here…?" asked Haru_

_-"What…? Why wouldn't I come back?" asked Miyako_

_-"You said there was a new flower shop… and that the person didn't have any problems like mine…. That flowers were better taken care of…" said Haru_

_-"What…? Haru, why would I ever say such mean things to you…? Why wouldn't I come back? I don't remember ever saying such-"said Miyako then interrupted by Haru_

_-"Stop lying! You even said you were tired of me… What's the point in coming here and claim you didn't say such things…! You even mocked my brother being in an accident…" said Haru really hurt_

_-"What? Haru, I would never-!" said Miyako_

_-"I didn't believe it either… you above all… you deceived me with your fake kindness… you only pitied me…" said Haru_

_-"Haru, no! That's not it! I never, I would never pity you, I'm not that way…! Said Miyako_

_-"Stop it already… I had enough of you… I thought you were my friend… but the only thing you did was kick me and spit on me when I was vulnerable… I'm sorry me being blind bothers you that way but I don't want to stand your insults anymore, I'm tired of people mocking me and also say God shouldn't even bother with my existence" said Haru sad and angry_

_-"What…?" asked Miyako her eyes blearing with tears "I can't believe… I would never… I didn't… I didn't say anything like that… why would I say such painful things…? I could never…!" _

_- "Just… leave please…" said Haru holding his head in pain_

_-"But I…" said Miyako_

_-"Leave…!" said Haru, his headache growing stronger_

_-Leaves the store bursting into tears-_

_-Looks up now as Boomer staring at the scene of the girl running away- "… I don't know if I should pity her or hate her…"_

_-Flash Back ends-_

_-I don't even understand what I did… he looked so hurt… I don't think he would make up such story… but… how can it be true…? I never said such things…_- Thought Miyako then stopping on her home's front door taking out some keys from a purse she was wearing, unlocking the door and walking in "I'm home…" said Miyako closing the door and heading upstairs midway then hearing noise coming from the basement and deciding to go take a look-

-Basement-

-"Well… he sure looks a lot better" said Kaoru

-" Yeah…" said Momoko "I hope he tells us what happened to him…"

-Nods-

-"Huh? What are you girls doing?" asked Miyako startling Momoko

-"God dammit! You just scared the hell out of me!" yelled Momoko not caring about her use of words

-"I'm sorry" said Miyako offering her an apologetic smile

-"Well, that's just how her conscience is" said Kaoru giving Momoko a sarcastic look

-Looks at the boy resting in a bed- "Huh? What happened to him?" asked Miyako curious

-"That's what we would like to know" said Kaoru

-"Huh…? You don't know…?" asked Miyako 

-"We found him this way…" said Momoko looking at the boy under the covers "I just hope he didn't or doesn't become a monster… I could never stand him being that way…"

-"Oh… it's true… the black ray hit him after all…" said Miyako

-"After that happened, Ressee has been acting all weird… not mentioning being in so much pain…" said Momoko

-Eyes widen- _Pain… his sudden behavior… his aura did feel gloomy… could Haru may have…? That could explain his randomness…after all… I did nothing to him as he claims, but it may not necessarily be the black ray… and I can't ask for an explanation since he doesn't want to see me… _-Thought Miyako while staring at Ressee

-"But anyway… Miyako… what's the matter with you? you've been acting all awkward since yesterday" said Kaoru

-"That's…" said Miyako trailing off

-"Yeah, Miyako… tell us please" said Momoko

-"What did that bastard did to you?" Asked Kaoru

-Looks down- "He didn't do anything to me…" said Miyako sad "He suddenly accused me of hurting him, mocking him, pitying him… he also said I was sick of him being blind…"

-"What? You're not that way, why would he even believe that…?" asked Momoko confused

-"I tried to reason with him… he said he never expected me to do such things… –eyes blear- He said he thought I was his friend… but that I… that I… kicked him and spitted on him when he was vulnerable…" said Miyako crying

-"HOW DARE HE…? You're not such kind of person to ever consider doing that to someone" said Kaoru pissed

-"He looked so hurt, shocked and sad… maybe a little angry… he even asked me to leave…" said Miyako rubbing off her tears " I couldn't stand all the accusations… I left crying… I know he would never make up such story… but then, what happened?"

-"Someone is trying to impersonate you…" said Momoko "For some reason they wanted to shatter your relationship… but what kind of purpose would be behind all this…? and who…"

-"Beats me… but when we find that person, it's going to be pay back time…!" said Kaoru

-"Yeah" said Momoko nodding "Don't worry Miyako, we'll find who's behind all this, I promise"

-Smiles- "Thank you two… I really wish to know the truth… I can't stand to see Haru so hurt…" said Miyako

-"Oh, so that's the name of the boy in question" said Kaoru "Don't worry sis, we'll get him to like you again, if Miyako likes him, I'm sure he is not a bad guy at difference of someone else…" said looking at Momoko

-"Hey…! Ressee is not a bad guy…! He is just under the influence of the black ray…!" said Momoko

-"Yeah, right, keep defending him… you'll se how it comes back to bite you on the ass" said Kaoru indifferently

-"Kaoru…! What's up with that vocabulary! That's not the way a girl is supposed to speak!" said Momoko pissed

-"Huh? Who said anything about wanting to sound like a girl? I could care less about how girls are supposed to speak and my vocabulary is not your business" said Kaoru

-"It is! It bothers me…!" said Momoko

-"Well, I could care less about it" said Kaoru

-"Girls! Calm down…Ressee is sleeping" said Miyako

-"Oh…" muttered both

-"Yeah Momoko, keep it up and your yelling will wake up even the neighborgs" said Kaoru

-"Hmph, you are not that low either you know…" said Momoko

-"Just shut up, otherwise you'll wake up guy" said Kaoru

-"Ok…" said Momoko looking down "Too bad the professor is not here… otherwise we could analyze him to see what that black ray did…"

-"True, true" said Kaoru nodding

-"Uh…" muttered Ressee while frowning and waking up

-"Oh look, he's waking up, good job sis" said Kaoru

-Frowns at her then looking at Ressee-

-"What just…" muttered Ressee turning to look at Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako "Oh…Hi…" said confused

-"Hi Ressee! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Are you hungry? What happened to you?" asked Momoko nervous

-Sweatdrop- _Sis… that was too much_- Thought Kaoru

-Stares at her blinking in confusion then smiling-

-"I'm sorry, I'm confused as well… but I think I feel fine, I'm also sorry about my behavior from before…" said Ressee apologizing

-"Huh?" muttered Momoko puzzled

-"…! Oh! Wait, that wasn't you… I confused you two, I'm sorry" said Ressee

-"Can we know what you are referring to?" asked Kaoru expectantly

-"I was really rude to an orange haired Powerpuff Girl… I think I'll apologize when I see her again…" said Ressee "I couldn't control myself for some reason and I just snapped…" said trailing off in thought "Oh, sorry, sorry I shouldn't be rambling about this"

-"It's okay" said Momoko smiling _Of course he didn't know who I am_

-"You're that girl from the nursery if I'm not mistaken" said Ressee smiling

-Nods happy- "I'm Momoko nice to meet you!" said Momoko then turning to face her sisters "These are Kaoru…"

-"Hi" said Kaoru indifferent

-"And Miyako" said Momoko motioning to her blonde sister

-"Pleased to meet you Ressee" said Miyako politely while smiling

-"Nice to meet you too" said Ressee smiling "By the way, how do you three know who I am…?" asked Ressee confused

-"OH, I can answer that one" sad Kaoru smirking evily, Momoko glaring daggers art her

-"You seem to be pretty popular with girls or so I've heard guy" said Kaoru then elbowing Momoko, Momoko trying to hit her but Kaoru dodging the hit-

-"Oh…? I didn't know that" said Ressee "Thanks for the compliment though"

-"Yeah… don't mention it" said Kaoru looking at him with a bored expression

-Smiles to her-

-"No, seriously, don't" said Kaoru

-Looks sarcastically at Kaoru then looks at Ressee" Are you hungry? Want something to eat?" asked Momoko

-"Oh…! I'm really sorry, I think I have to go see my sister, I've been away quite a while" said Ressee smiling apologetically

-"Oh, it's okay, don't worry…!" said Momoko cheerfully hiding her disappointment

-"Uhmmm… by the way… would you by any chance, have a spare hair band you could lend me…?" asked Ressee noticing his hair down

-"Oh! Sure! Sure! Wait a sec…" said Momoko running upstairs then coming back after a little while handing him a hair band- "There you go!" watching him making his hair into a pony tail

-"Thank you very much, you're a life saver… oh and also, have you seen my cap?" asked Ressee after looking around trying to find the missing cap

-"The three shook their heads in denial0

-"I see… oh well…" said Ressee sighing in disappointment

-Front door-

-"Thanks and sorry for the trouble…!" said Ressee while leaving

-"It's okay! No problem at all! Visit us once in a while!" said Momoko, Ressee turning around and waving a good bye to her while smiling then continuing his way

-Looks sarcastically at her- "Wasn't it more like… 'It's okay! Keep passing out in random bushes, that way you'll come here often!' hmm?" asked Kaoru

-Frowns at her "No, it wasn't that!"

-"Right" said Kaoru looking boredly at her

-"Why would I want him to be passing out anyway? It makes no sense!" said Momoko

-"You don't make any sense, besides… I already explained the reason" said Kaoru

-"Oh no, that's not true at all! I like him visiting but not like this!" said Momoko trying to make her point understood

-"Ok, ok whatever, hey let's go back in already" said Kaoru walking back in after Miyako did

-"Hey, I'm telling you that's not it!" said Momoko still on the subject as she walked in and closed the door behind her

-Streets-

-*Sigh*… _That was a lot harder than what I thought it'd be… being nice is now so complicated… smiling it's now energy taking… I can't wait to get home and take a long, long nap… _-Thought Ressee- _Hmmm… where could my cap have gone off to… it was my favorite one_

-Ressee's Home-

-Unlocks the door then pushing it open and closing it after walking in "I'm home!" said Ressee

-"Huh? Ressee…?" asked a little brown haired girl cheerfully tackling him as he walked in "Brother…!"

-"Hi there Mikie" said Ressee smiling noticing his cap on her head "I hope you weren't alone these days"

-Shooks head- Nope! Not at all…! Mom stayed with me all this time since she was concerned because of your disappearance… but I'm glad you're back…!" said Mikie hugging him tight

-"I'm sorry to have worried you all" said Ressee snatching the red cap Mikie was wearing- "By the way, where did you find it?"

-"Oh, the cap? I knew it was yours…! I got so worried when I saw it stuck on one of a tree's branches…" said Mikie

-"Thanks got rescuing my cap Mikie" said Ressee really grateful while ruffled her hair

-"You're welcome!" said Mikie grinning widely and giggling

-"I'll get you something nice for it" said Ressee

-"Really? Nice…! Thank you brother…!"said Mikie cheerfully

-Smiles at her then heading for the bathroom, closing the door and staring straight on the mirror, his reflection shown_- I swear… there's something wrong with me… that other me…_- closes his eyes- _I know that other me is not who I believe it is at first sight… there's something that's been going on with me… I know it… even that guy knew about it… something I didn't know… what was his name…? Oh… "Him" it was… if I'm not mistaken… but how did I know that…? He never mentioned it or so that I can recall… these strange events happening to me… I want to know what it means…_

-Stares at the mirror once more glaring at it- "I know you are there, it's no use hiding… you've been watching me for quite a time… you're always portrayed in the mirror shards… it's like I were you're source of entertainment… stop feigning to be me, I'm sick of seeing you mimicking my reflection…!" said Ressee waiting in silence briefly

-Reflection smirks at him and chuckles-

="Took you long enough" said the reflection

-Stares in shock at it- "…"

="I was wondering when you would find me out… it took you some weeks but that's okay I guess and no, it's not "Like you were" you INDEED were my source of entertainment, and you remember his name cause he told me" said his reflection speaking with ease

-"…" stayed silent

="What… still speechless…? When are you snapping back into reality… geez…" said the reflection looking indifferently at him

-"…" _My reflection is…talking _"…"

="Oh! It's because of my appearance? You should have mentioned that first thing, but…"

-"…"

=" Please do not scream if you want to avoid unnecessary concern… and by that I mean your sister" said the reflection looking at the door's direction

-Nods slowly-

="Okay then" said snapping his fingers while closing his eyes

-Ressee then stared at the reflection changing appearance, his hair shortened and turned orange colored, his clothes turning red, a three colored pendant hung loosely around his neck, his skin tanning a little more and his eyes now red colored- "…"

="This is how I really look" said the boy on the mirror

-"…W-Who… Who are you…?" asked Ressee confused

="My name is Brick and… you've been having migraines since you are trying to fight me, just so you know, there's no use in doing that, you gain nothing… except for a few more migraines" said Brick

-"So… you are the cause I'm being so awkward…?" asked Ressee

="Technically" said Brick

-"Huh?"

="There's a quick solution to all this" said Brick

-"Yeah? And that is…?" asked Ressee

="You just need to stop trying to reject me or overwhelm me, a fight for power is never good you know… it's exactly the reason why you can't be nice like you want, trying to do something you can't only comes back to you, like when you felt better doing bad things" said Brick

-"I see…" said Ressee "I can understand that much…"

="So anyway, if you remain composed you'll be able to remain sane" said Brick

-"I see… so I just need to stop worrying about it?"

="Uh... yeah it's something like that… you just need to practice and you'll feel better" said Brick

-"By the way, my name is Ressee"

="Yeah, I figured that out by now" said Brick

-"So… since you are the source of my evil impulses… does that mean you are evil?" asked Ressee

="Yeah, genius" said Brick

-"Well, you don't really look or sound evil to me…" said Ressee

=" Ugh… great choice of compliments…" said Brick

-"Hehe sorry…" said Ressee

-Coming out from a store while eating a piece of cake-

= "Wow, this is awesome…!" said Brick

-"Hmmm? Who'd know you could taste what I ate" said Ressee

= -Nods happily- "I am you in some sort of way so it's likely I can" said Brick

-"So… does that mean anything that happens to me, happens to you?" asked Ressee while easting

="Yeah, that too… I can read your mind as well" said Brick

-"Wha…? That's unfair…!" said Ressee

="What did you expect? I'm in you it's just obvious I'm able of such thing, besides…there are two kinds, those I can hear and the others you keep to yourself… also you can talk t me only by thoughts… if one time you need to talk to me and avoid anyone hearing"

-"So… anything else I should know?" asked Ressee

="Hmm… just that you are the only one who can see me on the mirror, others would just see your reflection" said Brick

-"I see… nice to know…" said Ressee "But hmmm… why did back there you appeared as me?"

="Well, I needed a way to gain your trust so I resorted on making you believe I was yourself" said Brick

-"Hmmm… nice method…" said Ressee

-"Also… if you didn't wake up, I don't know what could have been of us…" said Brick

-"Huh…?"

-"You know… that crab monster" said Brick

-"Oh… 'Him'?" asked Ressee

-Nods- "That guy… he was planning something… if we hadn't escaped I don't know what could have happened" said Brick

-"Yeah… do you know who he is?" asked Ressee

-"No… I don't have a clue, he says he is my creator… but I really doubt that" said Brick

-"I wonder…" said Ressee

-"Didn't you listen to him?" asked Brick

-"No… I don't remember at all" said Ressee

-"How weird… I could listen to your conversations, I'm surprised you couldn't" said Brick

-"Hmm… maybe I was unconscious…?" asked Ressee

-"Might be it" said Brick

-Throws away the empty plate and plastic fork in a trash bin-

-"Nice dessert…" said Brick "Never thought I would like such a thing so much

-"No problem" said Ressee walking towards his house "But that man… 'Him' how dare he hit me with that laser…!"

-"Yeah, I do sympathize with you, that god freaking laser hurt as hell" said Brick mad

-"You bet it did…" frowns making a fist "I swear I'm making him pay for that…" said Ressee pissed

-Nods- "Yeah, that asshole is so getting a good bunch of fists…!" said Brick

-"And how dare he tricks me… it's unforgivable…!" said Ressee widening his eyes and kneeling down in pain while his body shivered "T-This is…"

-"Huh…?" muttered Brick confused

-"This pulsating feeling… again…" _Just like in that place under the laser… _"It hurts… it hurts…" muttered while a strong black aura emanated from his body "It hurts…!" said screaming in pain as his body changed appearance

-PPG'S House-

-"…!"

-"Huh? Momoko… is something the matter?" asked Kaoru as she looked away from her handheld videogame to look at her sister who was brushing her hair

-"This feeling…" said Momoko staring down shocked

-"Hmmm…?" muttered Miyako curious also looking away from a book she was reading

-"Girls, there's something bad going on… I can feel it… it's strong…" said Momoko placing the brush down

-"A bad feeling? Hmmm…" said Kaoru recording her progress then turning the video game off and placing it away "Well, we can go take a look, what do you say?" asked as she stood up from her place on the bed

-"Sure, nice idea" said Miyako standing up and walking towards Kaoru's side

-Nods determined- "Right" said Momoko concerned, the three then shone turning into their heroine forms and flying off full speed- _Ressee… I hope it's not you…_- Thought Blossom while flying-

-Flying, sneezes- "Geez… what a time to switch…" said Brick rubbing his nose "It's starting to get chilly…" looks down at a park with many kids playing "Oh, look…! This could be a nice warm up…!" said Brick descending _Anyway, I don't remember the way back to his house nor I can ask him as he is now…_- Thought Brick while he imagined Ressee unconscious

-Park-

-Sits on a branch of a tree looking around at the little kids playing- _Well, well, what do we have here… little rodents to test my skills… -_Thought Brick taking out a slingshot- _These are going to be some fun experiments…! _–Thought jumping off and landing to stare at the kids with a smirk on his face as they curiously looked at him after stopping their playing, Brick then aimed at them and started to launch several beads making them to run away scared, him laughing hysterically- "Man this is so much fun!" yelled then being hit with a laser beam throwing him backwards, him enduring the hit and looking angrily at his attackers-

-"Who are you?" yelled Brick

-"Who are we you ask? There's no one who doesn't know who we are" said Blossom speaking for the three as she glared at him"

-"Uh huh…" muttered Brick staring boredly at the three

-"We save the day from jerks like you" said Blossom

-"We kick the asses of those who mess our town" said Buttercup pissed

-" And monsters who represent a menace to our city of Townsville!" said Bubbles

-"Buttercup!"

-"Blossom!"

-"Bubbles!"

-"We are The Powerpuff Girls!" exclaimed the three, the people clapping at their presentation

-"And we came here to kick your ass so be ready!" exclaimed Buttercup pointing an accusating finger at him

-"You girls are a bunch of parrots! Do you ever shut up?" asked Brick while looking boredly at them

-"How dare you call us parrots you dirtbag!" yelled Buttercup about to attack him being stopped by Blossom "Wha…? This is the second time!" yelled pissed at Blossom

-"Who are you anyway?" asked Blossom

-"Hmm? Who I am? I don't need to introduce myself to weakling like you" said Brick in arrogance –_So therese are the so mentioned Powerpuff Girls hmmm…_

-"What? The weakling here is you scum!" yelled Buttercup flying full speed at Brick "Fifty strikes Attack…!" yelled Buttercup punching him quickly as he easily dodged her attacks

-"What…? He dodged them just like that…?" asked Buttercup skeptical

-Smirks taking out his slingshot aiming at Buttercup "Fire O'Flurry…!" yelled Brick launching a single bead then it dividing into eight fiery beads, Buttercup punching them away getting burn bruises on her hand-

-"Not too shabby I must admit" said Brick

-Eyes widen- _That technique… that pose… Ressee…?_-Thought Blossom while staring shocked at the scene

-"Blossom are you alright…?" asked Bubbles

-"It can't be…" muttered Blossom still shocked

-Aims at Blossom- "Fire shooter…!" yelled Brick firing several flaming beads in a straight line towards Blossom

-"Blossom dodge it…!" yelled Buttercup covering her injured hand

-"Blossom…!" said Bubbles noticing the shocked expression on her face quickly pushing her out of the way being scratched by the attack while wincing in pain

-"…Bubbles…! Oh my god I'm so sorry1" said Blossom snapping back to reality

-"Well, well, not so good at team work it seems" said Brick mockingly

-"You bastard…!" exclaimed Buttercup while attempting to hit him "ONE HUNDRED FIST STRIKES!" yelled while quickly punching him as he dodged them skillfully again

-"Again?" asked Buttercup astonished

-"Now, is that all you got?" asked Brick

-"Now it's my turn! How dare you attack me and my sisters!" yelled Blossom

-"Hey, I'm not the one who started it, you three came prying in things that doesn't concern you" said Brick indifferent

-"It's not like we were going to stay still while you teased the children!" yelled Blossom

-"Yeah! Have you no shame on teasing little kids? You should be a man and fight someone your own size!" yelled Buttercup

-"Let me think… hmmm…uh… nope and I don't mind fighting girls like you either" yelled Brick

-"You should leave before we hurt you or else!" said Blossom

-"Or else what? You three are going to kick my butt? Ha-ha yeah right, like I was afraid of three weak girls like you" said Brick

-"I'm warning you, leave at once!" yelled Blossom

-"No way!" yelled Brick

-"This is my last warning, leave unless you want us to beat you up!" yelled Blossom

-"Yeah, we'll sweep the floor with you I can assure you that!" said Buttercup

-"Just try to babes; I'll be the one to sweep the floor with you!" yelled Brick

-"Ok then, you leave me no choice…!" said Blossom "Don't say I didn't warn you! Ribbon Boomerang…!" yelled Blossom launching her ribbon

-Chuckles- "Creative I admit… but not good enough…!" said Brick jumping and kicking it back to her "How is that? My returning kick, pretty neat huh

-"…" _That's another move of Ressee… when he plays soccer… _-Shooks head- _No! that's not Ressee! He can't be…! He just can't…! _–Thought frowning then dashing towards him prepared to attack- "Ice fist…!" yelled Blossom as her fist froze and prepared to strike "Take thi-!" yelled then widening her eyes while she stared at the image of Ressee smiling "R-Ressee…?"" muttered shocked while stopping her attack

-Smirks- "Is that your plan? Too bad!" said Brick preparing his attack

-"Blossom…!" yelled Buttercup and Bubbles

-"Take this…!" yelled Brick while failing his attack as he stopped from hitting her "What…?" muttered Brick pissed –_Move dammit, move!- _Thought frustrated then widening his eyes in realization '_I was really rude to an orange haired Powerpuff girl… I think I'll apologize when I see her again'… what the… oh no! is this your way to apologize? Stopping me? Stop this already! Don't you see I'm in a tight spot? These girls will beat the crap out of me if you start acting like a sissy! Stop this bullshit Ressee…! We are screwed this way…! –_Thought holding his head in pain-

-_Huh… he stopped his attack… is he really Ressee…? He didn't hit me… _-Thought Blossom-

-Kneels down widening his eyes –_This feeling…! Oh no… dammit, I can't change back In front of these three…! Please endure it a little longer…! _–Thought Brick standing up forcefully while panting in exhaustion

-"What, tired already jerk?" asked Buttercup "Not as tough as you were sounding to be!" yelled while running towards him

-"Buttercup wait…!" yelled Blossom as she analyzed Brick's behavior

-"Gaaaah!" yelled Buttercup on her way to attack him

-Takes out his slingshot aiming at her, his sight blurring- _No…focus…focus…!- _Thought shooting a bead at her which she easily punched out of her way and yelled "Final Assault! One thousand fists!" easily breaking his defense and sending him flying then smirking proudly

-"Buttercup…!" yelled Blossom

-"What?" asked Buttercup

-"I thought I told you to stop!" said Blossom

-"Huh? I didn't hear anything" said Buttercup looking away

-"You did!" said Blossom

-"I didn't!" said Buttercup

-"You did!"

-"I didn't!"

-"You did!"

-"Ok, so what if I did?" asked Buttercup "He is the enemy…!"

-"I knew it! Besides, that was a little too much…" said Blossom

-"Well, I still need to improve that technique" said Buttercup _there's still him who can easily dodge it… _-Imagines Kai jumping and holding her wrist to maintain his balance as he dodged the strikes-

-"Really…" muttered Blossom while sighing –_Ressee… I still hope he's not you… _-Thought Blossom


	6. Tough Encounters pt2

**A/N- I decided to divide this chapter in three parts so it´s not much of a pain to read xD sorry for the delay and I hope you like it n_n**

The RowdyRuff Boys: Across the Mirror

**Chapter 6: Tough Encounters part 2**

-Carrying a bag of fruits, vegetables and more stuff- _Now we have plenty for the supper today_- thought Haru happily

´´ Yeah, but don´t you think it might have been too much…?´´ Asked Boomer

-_hmm… well maybe so! But then we have for two days!-_Thought Haru optimistically

´´Well yeah, that´s true… too bad I can´t make you company when eating´´- said Boomer

-Shooks head- _That's not true at all-_ Thought Haru smiling

´´Huh…´´- muttered Boomer

-_You are always with me, you are a great company- _Thought Haru

-Smiles- ´´well, it´s nice you take it that way´´ said Boomer

-Nods- ´´Huh? ´´ muttered Haru while looking at something approaching full speed then staring at an injured boy against the concrete ´´Hey…! You okay?´´ asked Haru helping him stand

-´´Yeah... I'm ok though I don´t need any help´´ said Brick

´´Oh… okay…´´ said Haru confused

´´He sure looks concerned about something´´ said Boomer

_-I agree-_Thought Haru then looking at the sky noticing three lights approaching _Hmmm… aren´t those the powerpuff girls…?-_Thought Haru looking at Brick glaring at them- ´´Can it be… are you fighting them…?´´

´´…Pretty observant I see, yeah, so it´s not a place for a boy like you to be in, so I can advise you to leave at once´´ said Brick then wincing in pain

-´´But hey… you are hurt…´´ said Haru

´´Don´t mind me´´ said Brick

´´But…´´´said Haru concerned

´´Go away dammit! ´´ said Brick

_-I wish there was something I could do…-_Thought Haru staring at the girls approaching then fixating his sight on the blonde girl of the trio as he widened his eyes in shock- ´´Blonde…´´ muttered Haru still shocked

´´Huh…?´´ muttered Brick curiously looking at him ´´What? You are still here? Didn´t I say just now to…´´

´´B-Blonde… Gaaah…! ´´ held his head in pain while kneeling down

´´Uh…´´ muttered Brick staring at him confused ´´Hey… are you ill or something…?´´

´´It hurts… it hurts…!´´ screamed in pain as he changed appearance with Boomer and released a sonic scream at the three girls stunning them-

´´What the…´´ said Brick puzzled at the change of the boy, he then stared at his now blond hair, whiter skin- ´´Cool…!´´ said Brick after recovering from the sudden event

´´Wha… that sure was a rough switching…´´ said Boomer turning to see Brick in confusion ´´Uh… who might you be..?´´ asked Boomer while he carried the bag of food-

´´My name is Brick´´

´´I see… I'm Boomer by the way, so, what´s going on? ´´ asked still not understanding the situation

´´I´ll explain later… right now the enemies are them´´ said Brick referring to the girls

´´Huh…? Those girls? ´´ asked Boomer confused

´´Yeah´´ said Brick flatly

´´Really? ´´

´´Yes, now, don´t ask anything more after they´re done´´ said Brick hovering to the sky

-´´Uh…ok…´´ said Boomer looking around

´´Come on already! ´´ said Brick motioning him to follow

´´Coming… just a sec…´´ said Boomer carefully placing the bag down against the wall then hovering to the sky and floating aside of Brick

´´Took you long enough´´ said Brick

´´Sorry hehe…´´ said Boomer

-Hits him- ´´Focus!´´ said Brick

´´But you just…!´´ answered while forgetting about it and staring at the three girls

´´Oh, I see you got a little helper there´´ said Buttercup

_-It´s the jerk but cute boy from the other day…!-_ Thought Bubbles looking at Boomer

´´Oh, you are that stupid girl from the other day!´´ said Boomer

´´You know her?´´ asked Brick

´´Yeah, she chased me because of some stolen candies´´ said Boomer shrugging

´´Well yes, she sure is an idiot alright´´ said Brick

´´Who are you calling stupid and idiot you jerks…!´´ yelled Bubbles while pouting

´´Let´s get this over with´´ said Brick wincing again in pain

´´Hey…´´ said Boomer concerned

´´Eyes on the battle dumbass…!´´ said Brick grabbing his t-shirt where his heart is

´´Ok…´´ said Boomer taking out his bat ´´Electric Twister!´´ yelled forming an electric twister directed to Bubbles, she screaming as it made contact-

´´Bubbles…!´´ yelled Blossom and Buttercup

´´Fire O´Flurry!´´ yelled Brick still exhausted launching a weaker version of the attack

´´…´´_ Destroy…Destroy…-_ Thought Haru giving Boomer even more power-

-Winces in pain while receiving more dark energy-

´´Girls… I can feel that guy growing a stronger evil aura…´´ said Blossom

´´… Electric finisher…!´´ yelled Boomer covering him and Brick in a force field surrounding the girls with electric balls which then electrified them

-The girls screamed in pain then panting in exhaustion-

-Glares at the two- ´´This is not over yet bustards…!´´ yelled Buttercup trembling in exhaustion attempting to do another attack

´´Buttercup…!´´ called Blossom

´´what?´´ asked Buttercup panting kind of angry

´´I think we need to retreat´´ said Blossom

´´Huh? Why? I can still fight!´´ said Buttercup

´´Well, yeah, but Bubbles can´t keep up anymore´´ said Blossom

´´Huh? Bubbles?´´ asked Buttercup looking at her severe injured sister

´´It seems that guy focused more on her for some reason…´´ said Blossom

´´Wha…?Now they´re so dead…! You two!´´ points at Brick and Boomer

´´Huh?´´ muttered both staring at the pissed off green girl

´´No one… NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTERS AND LEAVES UNSCATHED…! PREPEARE TO DIE YOU ASSHOLES…!´´ yelled Buttercup furious

-Restrains her from any movement- ´´Buttercup…! Don´t go on…!´´ said Blossom

´´What? Why not? Those two need a good pummel for god sakes…!´´ said Buttercup still pissed

´´I know how you feel…! But Bubbles is seriously injured…! Try to understand…!´´ said Blossom

´´…tch… alright…´´ said Buttercup unsatisfied with her decision ´´DON´T THINK THIS IS OVER YET! WE´LL BE BACK AND YOU´RE GOING TO BE SORRY I SWEAR!´- yelled Buttercup giving Bubbles a piggyback while Blossom looked back at them with a sad yet angry expression- _Please… it just can´t be him…-_Thought Blossom while the three retreated

´´Huh? They left already…?´´ asked Boomer disappointed- ´´Oh well… too bad…´´ descends towards the store along with Brick and picks up is bag then smiling at him- ´´That was a pretty cool technique…!´´

´´Well…´´ said Brick panting- ´´A cool attack unfortunately weakened…´´

´´Well, obviously since you´re exhausted´´ said Boomer ´´Hmm… but I can imagine how strong you are´´

´´Oh,really…´´ said Brick still panting

´´Well, Haru has told me about those three girls, not mentioning I confronted the blue girl´´ said Boomer

´´Haru…?´´ asked Brick

´´Yeah, you know, the brown haired boy that came to your aid´´ said Boomer nodding

´´Oh… so that´s his name´´ said Brick –_Just like Ressee hmm…-_

´´Yeah, it´s amazing how you managed to fight them all by yourself´´ said Boomer

´´Well… they weren´t that tough, besides… I couldn´t keep up with them since I've been progressively changing back… it´s really painful´´ said Brick

´´Yeah can sympathize with you´´ said Boomer smiling- ´´…wait…! Does that mean you switch with someone like me…?´´

´´…´´ -Looks sarcastically at him- ´´yeah…´´ said sighing ´´idiot, I just said that´´

´´Nice…! What´s his name?´´ asked Boomer curious

´´Ressee, that´s his name´´ said Brick

´´Nice, now Haru is not the only one´´ said Boomer smiling ´´…oh god!´´

´´Huh…´´ muttered Brick while staring bored at him

´´I forgot to buy the medicine…!´´ said Boomer

´´Medicine…? ´´ asked Brick confused

-Nods- ´´Haru needs it, oh god, oh god and it´s already night time…! ´´ said Boomer ´´And dinner oh god…´´ said Boomer about to leave ´´Say…!´´

´´Hmm…´´

´´Would you mind coming with me? You can stay over if you like…! ´´ said Boomer

´´Well… that´s… I was heading ba-´´ said Brick interrupted by Boomer pulling him along already

-_The idiot is already pulling me with him and he didn´t even let me finish oh well… let´s see how all this turns out, it can´t be that bad… can it…-_Thought Brick as he was pulled along by Boomer

-Haru´s house-

-Both walk in-

´´Make yourself at home´´ said Boomer taking the shopping to the kitchen

´´Thanks…say… I didn´t even answer, you know…´´ said Brick walking in the kitchen looking at Boomer taking some pills

-Cooking-

´´And hey… doesn´t that boy mind you inviting others to his house…´´ said Brick

´´It´s great to have company once in a while´´ said Boomer

´´That´s not the answer I…´´ said Brick interrupted again

´´So hey, after dinner you can take a nap if you like´´ said Boomer ´´You look quite tired´´

´´Right…´´ _He is not even listening, oh well… I´m here already and I don´t know where Ressee´s house is-_ Thought Brick then taking a seat and leaning on the table ´´Say… why are you doing all this for me, we barely know each other´´

´´It´s my thanks for giving us such a fun time´´ said Boomer

´´…´´ _Are those things really necessary to be thanked for- ´_´So you think fighting the ´´heroines´´ is fun…´´ said Brick

´´I sure do´´ said Boomer nodding

´´Why is that? ´´ asked Brick ´´You don´t really fit in the profile for ´evil´ ´´

´´Well, I don´t really know… I just know it´s fun! Besides, ´´good´´ is boring, we need to steer the way of things t an even more fun one! Meaning it´s just for a change´´ said Boomer

´´Oh… I see… still you don´t act like a bad guy´´ said Brick

´´Might be Haru´s influence, besides you are not that evil either´´ said Boomer

´´I wonder…´´ said Brick staring bored at Boomer cooking- ´´Anyways… it´s still surprising to find someone like us´´

´´Same here´´ said Boomer

´´You said you confronted her before? ´´

-Nods- ´´Yeah, I did, when Haru turned for the first time into me, I flew all over the place and stole some candies, then that blue girl came all worked up for my mean act, I really didn´t see the point on chasing me just for that, but oh well´´ said Boomer

´´I see´´ said Brick ´´Well, I saw those girls once but I didn´t know they were the PowerPuff girls´´

´´Oh, you did?´´

´´Yeah… the pink girl seemed concerned on Ressee or something like that, he was mean to her but then promised to apologize to her, reason why I got almost screwed´´ said Brick

´´Ouch… so he stopped you in mid fight…? ´´ asked Boomer

´´Yeah, really annoying…´´ said Brick ´´The worst part is that since he is unconscious, I couldn´t reason with him´´

´´Oh… an involuntary action… yeah so troubling…´´ said Boomer then smiling ´´ In my case it´s entirely the opposite

´´Huh? What do you mean?´´ asked Brick

´´When Haru saw her just a while ago, he unconsciously desired to kill her´´ said Boomer ´´So he only boosted my powers´´

´´Now, that´s good luck´´ said Brick

-Shooks head- ´´Not at all´´ said Boomer

´´Why not´´ asked Brick

´´Well, Haru has a poor physical condition, he can´t stand that much action, so, we get double pain, wounds and everything else´´ said Boomer

´´Now, that´s just awful´´ said Brick

´´Yeah…´´ said Boomer

´´So he is like frail and stuff´´ said Brick

-Gives him a plate of food- ´´Yeah…´´ said Boomer

´´That sure is a troublesome body isn´t it…´´ said Brick

´´Well, I'm already used to it, besides… Haru is nice company, it´s good for him too since he is always alone…´´ said Boomer ´´So I can guess he would be happy about having you here´´

´´I see…´´ said Brick

´´So, where do you live?´´ asked Boomer

´´I´m not really sure, I know he lives in Townsville, but I don´t know where exactly and since he is unconscious, I can´t ask him´´ said Brick

´´Townsville… well that sure is far away, although flying should shorten the way´´ said Boomer

´´Oh? So it´s far?´´ asked Brick

-Nods- ´´It´s the city next to Clipsville´´ said Boomer

´´I see… so it is kinda a long way´´ said Brick

´´But, hey, why don´t you stay over? ´´ asked Boomer

´´Huh…? Stay? ´´ asked Brick ´´I don´t know…´´

´´Come on…!´´ at least until Ressee is okay…!´´ said Boomer

´´I wonder if it´s a good idea…´´ said Brick

´´It is! It is! Besides, we can do more pranks and more evil things, whatever comes to mind!´´ said Boomer

´´Hmmm…´´ _Well… if it wasn´t for him I would be screwed… he sure is a nice help, I guess it shouldn´t hurt to take his offer _´´Alright, alright, I'll stay´´ said Brick

´´Awesome! You can stay as much as you like even if Ressee gets better…!´´ said Boomer happy

´´Is not that big of a deal, god you do are kinda dumb…´´ said Brick

´´I wonder what we´ll do tomorrow…´´ said Boomer wondering

´´…´´ -Sweatdrop- _He is not listening… again_

-Next day-

-Street, a brown haired boy with silver eyes, green shirt, black pants, green and yellow tennis, wearing his hair in a short ponytail, walking towards school holding his backpack around his shoulder-

-Yawning- ´´God… I'm so goddamn tired…´´ said the boy holding a bored like expression- _All because of that wrestling match on TV… oh well, it was worth it heh- _Thought while continuing his way to school, then a group of boys surrounding him , stopping in the middle staring indifferently at them- ´´Don´t you think it´s a little early for this?´´

´´Don´t mock us! We´ve come to defeat you asshole!´´ yelled the boys

´´What, weren´t you guys satisfied with the beating from the other day? You should act like men and admit your defeat or is you pride bigger?´´ asked the boy

´´We won´t accept humiliation like the one you made us go past´´ said a boy while the others yelled ´´Yeah!´´

´´Tch, geez…´´ said chuckling ´´I don´t mind beating you all up again, it´ll be like a warm up… but is your pride ready to take it?´´ said the boy arrogantly

´´We´re going to make you eat your words!´´ yelled then jumping him all at the same time

´´Bring it on, suckers…!´´ said the boy while smirking

-…Afterwards...-

-Bunch of guys laying on the floor ones over others while unconscious, the boy walking away-

-_Oh well, not much of a warm up…-_Looks at his watch- _New record huh… and still time to get to school early-_Thought the boy

-Walking to school- _How dare they treat Miyako like that…! I´m so not forgiving them! There´s just no way I will…!-_Thought Kaoru then crashing with someone

´´Hey why don´t you see where-?´´ yelled the two then staring at each other, Kaoru blushing

´´Oh…Kai…´´ said Kaoru ´´I´m sorry…´´

´´It´s alright´´ said Kai ´´I was the one who wasn´t paying attention´´ said while looking at her hand hiding behind her back

´´Well then…! I have t go! See you later!´´ said Kaoru embarrassed while running inside, Kai staring puzzled at her

-_God that was hell embarrassing… why did I have to freaking bump into him that way? Damn…!-_Though Kaoru pissed while making her way to her classroom-

-Walks in the school- _Could that be…? I´m sure it was…-_Thought Kai while heading to his class

-Classroom-

-Teacher speaking, Kai looking through the window with a bored expression- _Again… another boring day… another boring class… isn´t it something more out there…? Like hmmm…-_Thought Kai then looking at a red boy and a blue boy flying by holding some filled balloons with a strange substance in it-_…Like that for example, how would it be to be flying around… throwing filled balloons…-_Smirks- _A really childish prank but oh who cares, at least it´s fun_

´´Kai, pay attention to class´´ said the Professor

´´Hmmm…´´ -Glares at him-

´´Oh well, well, it´s ok…´´ said the professor nervous ´´Let´s continue class…´´

-Hallway-

-_Really… teachers get nervous too easily…_-Thought Kai walking towards the boxing training room, crashing with someone

´´God…! Why don't you see where you…-huh? Oh, it´s you again´´ said Kai staring at Kaoru who looked surprised as well ´´Well, well, it seems we´ve been bumping with each other for some reason´´

´´Uh… That´s…´´ said Kaoru unable to finish her sentence

´´Can I see your hand? ´´ asked Kai

´´Huh? My hand…?´´ asked Kaoru

´´Yeah, if you don´t mind´´ said Kai

´´Uhmm… ok…´´ said Kaoru showing her right hand

´´Hmm… no, it´s not this one, mind showing me your left? ´´ asked Kai

´´Ok…´´ said Kaoru confused showing her left wounded hand

´´Wow… this looks bad…´´ said Kai ´´It appears to be you deflected some fire balls or something´´

´´Uh…´´ muttered Kaoru

´´Sorry, sorry, just kidding, there´s just no way ha-ha´´ said Kai then taking her hand, Kaoru blushing slightly

-_…What is this idiot doing…_-Though angry while blushing

-Searches for something in his backpack with his free hand then taking out a small bottle and applying her wounds some ointment-

´´It´s going to sting a little but please endure it´´ said Kai smiling

-Winces slightly still blushing- ´´It does sting…´´

-Wraps a bandage around her hand tightening it a little then letting go of it ´´There you go´´ said Kai

´´…Thanks…´´ said Kaoru

´´It´s the second time if I'm not mistaken… oh well, stop playing with fire and take care´´ said Kai leaving

-Looks down- _Yeah, it´s the second…-_Stares at her now bandaged hand blushing- _Idiot… tch…-_Thought continuing her way to the cafeteria-

-Cafeteria-

-Momoko eating a tray filled with desserts happily-

´´I so love these…! ´´ said Momoko giggling, Bubbles eating a sandwich

-Walks towards her with a tray with food and sits on the table with them-

´´Oh, hey Kaoru! Took you long! ´´ said Momoko while eating

´´Heys…´´ said Kaoru ´´How are you feeling? ´´ asked to Miyako who was wearing some bandages around her arms and legs and a patch on her cheek-

´´I´m feeling better already, thanks for asking´´ said Miyako as she smiled

´´When we find those guys…´´ said Kaoru angry squeezing her orange juice

´´Hmm… those guys were pretty strong… the orange haired boy could keep up with us all by himself´´ said Momoko ´´It was really impressive until he suddenly got exhausted…´´

´´Yeah really weird, he kinda looked like Momoko, like her being a boy´´ said Kaoru

´´Hey…!´´ said Momoko frowning

´´What, also that blue guy´´ said Kaoru ´´Kinda looked like Miyako´´

´´Well, kind of…´´ said Momoko

´´He was mean…´´ said Miyako ´´But he was cute´´ said smiling

´´You are weird…´´ said Kaoru and Momoko

´´But I can´t help but think I've seen them before…´´ said Momoko

´´I wonder…´´ said Miyako ´´But hey, that red boy hurt you, didn´t he?´´ asked to Kaoru

´´Well…´´ said Kaoru hiding her bandaged hand

´´Huh? ´´ peeks behind her back almost falling from the bench ´´Hey…! It´s now bandaged! Did you treat it?´´ asked Momoko

-Eyes widen blushing- ´´Y-Yeah…´´ said kaoru

´´Huh? What´s wrong…?´´ asked Momoko ´´Oh…I see…´´

´´It was him right…?´´ asked Momoko and Miyako

´´What? No! of course not, he didn´t…´´ said Kaoru looking away while blushing

´´It´s not bad Kaoru…! In fact, it´s nice! I´m happy for you, you must have been pretty content about him treating you´´ said Miyako smiling

´´It´s no big deal… I'm not like Momoko that gets excited for something as lame as that´´ said Kaoru blushing

´´Oh, come on now, you pretty much liked it, be honest with yourself´´ said Momoko elbowing Kaoru

´´Let me be´´ said Kaoru

´´Why are you angry with yourself for liking such small thing? Aww don´t feel bad…! It´s pretty normal! When someone likes another person it´s obvious she or he likes even the smallest things…! ´´ said Momoko

´´I just admire his strength, that´s all, I don´t particularly like him in another way´´ said Kaoru

´´Right… and I only like Ressee for his looks´´ said Momoko

´´Well, that´s basically it´´ said Kaoru

´´Hey…! I´m not that superficial…! ´´ said Momoko pouting

´´Admit it sis, you are´´ said Kaoru

´´I´m not! ´´

´´You are! ´´

´´I´m not ´´

´´You are ´´

´´I´m not! ´´

´´Girls…! Hey! Stop it…! You two have different reasons why you like who you like´´ said Miyako ´´There´s no reason to argue this way´´

´´Hmph…! ´´ -Both turned away pissed at each other-

-Sweatdrop- ´´Girls…´´ muttered Bubbles troubled

-Boxing training room-

-Fighting against someone-

´´Bring it on…! ´´ said Kai as the crowd kept cheering

-Walks in the crowd staring at the scene of Kai fighting against a huge guy- _Nice I got in time for the fight-_ Thought Kaoru as she walked through the crowd to look for a nice spot to watch the match

_-Heh, there´s just no one who can beat me!-_ Thought Kai proudly while knocking out the guy, then three guys coming inside and challenging at the same time-

´´We are going to defeat you once and for all…!´´ yelled the three

´´Just try to losers´´ said Kai ´´I can take you three with ease! ´´

´´Keep that cocky attitude up and you´ll easily fall! ´´- yelled the three jumping him

-_Heh, sure thing, I'm the strongest here, you are no match for me, no one is…-_ ´´It´ll be nice to wipe off your sorry asses!´´ yelled Kai then being struck with a black ray

-_Kai…! -_ Thought Kaoru shocked while seeing him getting hit with it-

-Shooks head- ´´Eat this you bastards…!´´ yelled Kai attacking the three guys and knocking them out in one hit- _Heh, nice time for strength to come…!_

´´Uh…´´ muttered Kaoru staring at Kai shocked- _What did just… nothing happened…? Kind of what happened to Ressee… hmmm... but he didn´t fall unconscious… so he is probably alright- _Thought Kaoru unfazed, her cell phone then started to ring and quickly picked it up- ´´Hello? Oh… Momoko hey… huh? I´m in the competition…´´ said then blushing ´´That doesn´t concern you…!´´ said pissed ´´Ugh… alright… I don´t get it… another patrolling? Geez… stop worrying, everything is fine´´ said while she stared at the fight ´´Besides, I'm in the middle of this… can´t it be afterwards…? …Huh? Balloons? That those guys what? Okay, okay, I´ll be right there so hold your explanations for a moment, be right there´´ said Kaoru as she hanged up

-_Oh yeah, some ass kicking…! Well I´ll see this another time I guess….-_ Thought as she left running the building-

-Laughs proudly- _No one can beat me…!-_ Thought knocking out the next opponent savagely, his being overwhelmed by the dark energy flowing through his body as his eyes shone in a green color-


	7. Tough Encounters pt3

**A/N- This is the last part of the chapter xD at last! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :3**

The RowdyRuff Boys: Across the Mirror

**Chapter 7: Tough Encounters part 3**

-Somewhere in the city-

-Lands where her sisters are- ´´I´m here´´ said Buttercup

´´You sure took your time´´ said Blossom

´´Ok, so… what´s the problem? I didn´t hear anything because of the noise in that place except for balloons, throwing, guys… you get the point´´ said Buttercup

-Nods- ´´It seems these two really believe throwing filled balloons is funny…´´ said Blossom

´´Hmm? And at what are they throwing…?´´ asked Buttercup

´´At anything, people, benches, statues, trees… buildings… curiously the orange boy never misses and the blue boy throws away from where flowers are´´ said Blossom

´´Oh… how uninteresting… you´re thinking too much again, how do you know he never misses, do you know what he is aiming at? And even if he threw flawlessly, so what? That doesn´t make him Ressee by default, the flowers are just coincidence, why would he avoid them getting sticky or dirty? Bad guys don´t care about such things…! And also if he was Ressee… he would be a monster, that guy is not evil or a monster, he is just a prankster´´ said Buttercup

´´It kinda makes sense…´´ said Blossom ´´But what if they are not fully evil because they are mixed? You know… there are some people that become monsters and return to normal´´

´-Looks boredly at her- ´´Why do you worry so much… there´s nothing that proves they are in this case Ressee´´ said Buttercup

´´But there´s nothing that proves they are not…!´´ said Blossom

´´…´´ _A transformation…? Him avoiding flowers…-_ ´´Uh… ´´muttered Bubbles lost in thought

´´Hey, what´s up with you?´´ asked Buttercup

´´I just got this crazy idea of the blond boy being actually Haru heehee since he avoids flowers… and flowers are his life…´´ said Bubbles kind of sad

´´Oh god… you guys are getting on my nerves…´´ said Buttercup

´´Oh? Look who we have here, some nosy weak heroines´´ said Brick both holding a filled balloon

´´THERE´S NO FREAKINGWAY THEY ARE RESSEE AND HARU!´´ yelled Buttercup pointing at them while yelling at her sisters

-Eyes widen in shock, both balloons fall and splat on the ground- ´´…´´

-_Uh… this is kind of awkward… there´s no way they know…-_ Thought Boomer equally shocked

´´Huh? They seem shocked´´ said Blossom

´´Maybe something sounded familiar to them´´ said Bubbles

´´Huh… what, you´re going to say his orange hair is Ressee´s band now?´´ said Buttercup mockingly

-_Damn, oh god, they are just right… this is kind of risky if we get caught…-_ Thought Brick

´´And I tangled a yellow flower on Haru´s hair…´´ said Bubbles wondering

-_…They´re so scary accurate…- _-Looks at Brick with an uncomfortable expression-

- _I´m at loss of what to do as well…-_Thought Brick

´´…´´-The three wondering-

´´…´´ _Brick… _

_-God now what…- _´´…!´´ looks at Boomer-

´´Huh?´´

-Nods confident now with a plan-

´´?´´

´´What kind of nonsense are you rambling…´´ said Brick looking boringly at the girls ´´Take this pink girl…!´´ yelled as he threw a balloon at Bubbles

´´Hey…! Eww this is disgusting…!´´ squealed Bubbles in disgust

-_He missed… Ressee never does…_-Thought Blossom

´´…´´ _What is he up to?- _´´God your aim sucks!´´ yelled Boomer as he laughed

´´Oh shut up…!´´ yelled Brick smiling proudly

´´Huh?´´ looked in wonder at him then at the girls

´´Nope, he is not Ressee´´ said Blossom ´´He never misses´´

´´…´´ _He could have done it on purpose…_- thought Buttercup- _But oh who cares, those are not Ressee and Haru_

´´Well let's see…´´ shows Boomer a bouquet of flowers when he is about to throw

´´…!´´ -freezes- _I can´t…move…-_ Looks at Brick

-Nods motioning him to throw- _Throw idiot, throw!_

´´…´´ _this is hard… but if I don´t do it they´ll know I'm…! Oh! So Brick was thinking on this…! Oh, ok, I'll try…!_

´´Hmm? What´s up? These are some cute flowers, they are really pretty…!´´ said Bubbles shaking the bouquet

´´…´´ _Why are they my weakness… Haru come on lend me more evil energy please…!- _Thought Boomer desperate

´´What´s wrong flower boy? These are not from your store, they are from another one, you can throw now right?´´ asked Buttercup

´´…´´ eyes widen, evil energy starts emanating- _Can it be… are you still bothered about that…? I can´t complain about this, but hey we don´t want to end up in bad shape…Haru…-_ Thought Boomer

´´Huh?´´ stares at Boomer´s aura growing- _Wow that girl only mentioned a thing and he got all worked up… well we can clearly notice how that boy is not used to being pissed…- _Thought Brick

-Eyes turn completely blue, evil aura growing stronger by the second, glares at the flowers, a gun appears on his hand shooting the bouquet and turning it to shreds- ´´Does that answer your question?´´ asked Boomer evilly smirking

-_Haru would never…- _´´ No… I don´t think he is Haru…´´ said Bubbles

´´See? You two think too much geez´´ said Buttercup

-_Nice…! We are out of suspicion, it´ll do for now_-Thought Brick then looking at Boomer aiming at Bubbles- _´´Boomer…?´´ said Brick confused_

´´Oh no! You´re not shooting my sister again scumbag…!´´ yelled Buttercup pissed hiding Bubbles behind her and glaring at the blond boy-

-After school-

-_Man that was sure a good____work out, I suddenly got this rush of strength…! But now I'm kind of exhausted for some reason…- _Thought Kai as a guy approached him

´´Hey´´ said a tough looking guy

´´What´´ said Kai looking boringly at him

´´We came to avenge our buddies that you pummeled this morning´´ said the guy

´´Oh, I see, bad losers´´ said Kai looking at the fifteen guys surrounding – _I wonder… how much more can I stand right now…_- Bring it up, suckers…! ´´ said Kai smirking

-Back with the ppg-

´´Electric Shoot Out!´´ yelled Boomer enraged shooting several bullets at the exhausted girls

-Hell, I´m in horrible shape with the unstable switching…_-_Thought Brick as he stayed panting in exhaustion

´´How did he get so freaking strong?´´ Said Buttercup

´´Beats me… but Bubbles is again terribly wounded´´ said Blossom

´´…Say… if we don´t do anything those guys are going to take us out…´´ said Buttercup panting

-Nods- ´´I know… but Bubbles is…´´ said Blossom looking at Bubbles injured

´´I´m okay…´´said Bubbles panting ´´Worry about them…´´

´´Bubbles…´´ said Blossom ´´Okay… let´s use that´´

´´Huh? We are using ´that´?´´ asked Buttercup ´´But Bubbles is not…´´

-Nods- ´´I´m fine, let´s give these jerks a lesson!´´ said Bubbles

´´Alright if you say so…´´ muttered Blossom

´´What? You´re really going to?´´ asked Buttercup

´´Uhmm…Brick… what´s ´that´?´´ asked Boomer in wonder, his aura back to normal

´´Beats me´´ said Brick looking carefully at the trio

´´Okay then, let's do it…!´´ said Blossom stretching her arm

´´Right!´´ said Bubbles doing the same

´´Ready…!´´ said Buttercup stretching her arm as well

´´Triple Strike… Tri Attack!´´ yelled the three forming a three colored sphere as they flew in a circling way

´´Whoa…! That looks dangerous… Brick, let´s do the same…!´´ said Boomer

´-Panting exhausted- ´´I doubt I can, the switching is starting again…´´ said Brick in pain

´´Brick…´´ looks at the girls approaching quickly

-Street-

´´Uh…´´ groaned Kai as he laid wounded and worn out on the floor, rain falling on him- _God dammit… I beat the crap out of the first ten guys… but then my strength and energy suddenly vanished and couldn't keep up with the last five… how shameful… I feel like crap…- _kneels down- ´´I´m so freaking weak…!´´ yelled furiously while hitting the floor then looking at the blood coming out from the newly formed wound on his fist ´´…´´ _This is nothing compared to the pain of humiliation…_- Thought glaring daggers at his fist- _I want to be stronger…! I want to beat the shit out of those guys…_

_´´ Well, well, who is the bad loser now hmm´´ said a voice snickering_

´´Huh? Who is there? Show yourself coward!´´ said Kai

_´´Chill, I'm here´´ said the voice_

-Looks down staring at a small puddle, reflecting himself- ´´Huh…´´

_´´I´m the one who gave you that rush of strength´´ said the voice_

´´What…´´

-Reflection changes into a boy with black hair, the bangs covering his eyes, smirking back at him-

´´Who are you…?´´ asked Kai confused

´´I´ll save explanations for later but hey if you accept me, I'll grant you formidable strength, what do you say?´´ asked the voice

´´That´s…´´ muttered Kai thinking about it

´´Hey there boy´´ said a young man that appeared behind him

´´Huh?´´ muttered while turning to see him ´´What do you want´´ said Kai

´´I noticed you are suffering and I'm here to offer you a nice deal´´ said the man

´´…I´m listening´´ said Kai

´´I will grant you true strength… in exchange of your help´´

´´Hmm…but…´´ looks at the puddle noticing the reflection of the boy gone- That´s weird…-Thought Kai stranged ´´Alright then´´ said Kai

´´Oh, that´s wonderful…!´´ said the man

´´But…´´

´´Hmm…?´´ muttered the man with curiosity

´´If you try something funny or you lie to me, there won´t be a tomorrow for you, get it?´´ said Kai frowning at the man

´´Alright then´´ said the man ´´Follow me´´

-_I wonder if any of this is true…-_ Thought Kai as they vanished in pink smoke-

-Walking in a Lab-

´´What´s this place?´´ asked Kai

´´My personal lab´´ said the man

´´And how do you intend to…´´ said Kai then jumping backwards dodging a laser beam ´´What´s the big idea?´´ asked pissed

´´Well, well , your reflexes are better than expected´´ said the man transforming into his monster form

-Eyes widen- ´´What the hell are you…?´´ asked Kai shocked at the sudden change in his appearance then being hit with the laser making him scream in pain-

´´You fucking Liar…!´´ yelled Kai while screaming

´´Hmm? I´m not a liar, with this you´ll be stronger´´ said chuckling ´´ and my loyal dog´´ said Him

´´I´m not crazy to be loyal to you! In fact consider yourself dead…!´´ said as he screamed in pain

´´Yes… yes… that´s such a sweet melody in my ears… keep screaming and cursing child… it benefits you as well´´ said Him

´´Bastard!´´ yelled Kai as he kept screaming at the same time he transformed, his hair turning Black and growing longer, his eyes turning green, his clothes changing to a green sweater, black pants, green with white shoes ´´…´´ -frowns looking at the monster-

´´Well you see, the last guinea pig escaped so I needed a replacement´´ said Him

´´I´m not a freaking guinea pig faggot…!´´ yelled pissed

´´Oh, looks like you´re the wildest of the three… child´´ said Him

´´Don´t call me that! Name´s Butch! I´m not a baby or a guinea pig so let me go…!´´ yelled Butch

-Shooks head- ´´No, no, can´t do, I´m afraid I can´t let you, I can´t afford you escaping as well´´ said Him

´´Asshole…!´´ yelled Butch furious before passing out under the laser

-Smirks- ´´… So glad you understood… child…´´ said as he raised his chin to look at his unconscious face-

-Sky-

-Flying away- ´´Geez we barely escaped…´´ said Brick

-Nods- ´´Yeah… if it wasn´t because of that black ray that distracted them we would be screwed´´ said Boomer

´´Yeah… still I don´t feel good about having to go´´ said Brick

´´Well, with this we are even…!´´ said Boomer

´´Yes, I guess… say… I wonder what that ray was…´´ said Brick ´´Though it seems familiar…´´

´´Dunno´´ said Boomer shrugging ´´I´ve never seen it before´´

-Remembers something- ´´…Say, I think we should go and take a look´´ said Brick

´´Alright then…´´ said Boomer, both heading to the black ray´s source

-Up above the sky-

´´Say… are clouds supposed to be pink…´´ said Boomer confused

´´No… be careful, we are in enemy territory´´ said Brick

´´Are we?´´ asked Boomer

-Nods- ´´Follow me closely´´ said Brick

´´Okay…´´ said Boomer following Brick who stood aside of a window

´´What´s in here?´´ asked Boomer curious

´´Shh…´´ peeks inside looking at a laser trapping someone ´´Poor guy, he wasn´t able to escape´´ said Brick

´´Yeah… let´s take a closer look´´ said Boomer floating inside

´´Hey…! Don´t…!´´ said Brick following him inside, both landing in front of the laser ´´Sheesh, don´t go inside just like that…´´

´´Hehe sorry… I wonder how to take him down of there´´ said Boomer

´´You want to help…?´´ asked Brick confused

´´Hmm… something tells me I should…´´ said Boomer

´´Right… so anyways… you keep guard and I'll try to take him down´´ said Brick trying to figure out how the laser worked

´´Hmm? Who should be careful of? His place looks kind of empty…´´ said Boomer looking around seeing no one was apparently around

´´Oh, a weird looking red monster with crab like hands and if not a young man with kind of a gay appearance´´ said Brick still trying to find a way to release him

-Blinks- ´´Okay… that´s weird but alright´´ said Boomer confused then noticing some readings in a huge screen, approaching it- ´´Look at this Brick, this is so weird… it says something about a black ray lecture…´´

´´Hmmm… I don´t really see a button to release him…´´ said Brick ignoring what his brother was saying

´´But Brick you have to take a look at this… I think this is related to us…´´ said Boomer as he examined the screen and clicked on a random button making windows disappear and others open

´´Something about us?´´ asked Brick curious

´´Yeah… there are three silhouettes here… one with your shape another with a shape I don´t really recognize…´´ said Boomer then interrupted by Brick who had gone back to looking for the release button somewhere ´´It must be this guy´s silhouette´´ said Brick

´´Yes… and this other one… I believe it´s me…´´ said Boomer getting a little thoughtful

´´Is something the matter?´´ asked Brick ´´You´ve gotten kind of quiet, it´s odd in you almost a miracle´´

´´For some reason the silhouette of me… the levels of it are kind of weird…´´ said Boomer

´´Levels? Levels of what?´´ asked Brick

´´I´m not sure… but mine has the lowest levels…´´ said Boomer

´´I have no idea what you are talking about… and dammit! I can´t seem to find the freaking button!´´ said Brick pissed

´´Looking for this?´´ asked a red like crab monster holding a control with some buttons on it

´´Oh…! Is that effeminate guy the one you were referring to?´´ asked Boomer

´´Yeah but hey keep your eyes on him´´ said Brick

´´Huh? Why?´´ asked Boomer

´´Because I said so´´ said Brick still glaring at the monster

´´Hmmm…? You worry too much, what can a guy like him do? Being a transvestite doesn´t make him dangerous´´ said Boomer mockingly

´´Boomer…!´´ called Brick angry

´´Uh… alright, alright… geez…´´ said Boomer

´´It´s kinda convenient you boys come to me willingly, I wouldn´t think I could catch you three so easily…!´´ said Him

´´Three…? Oh you mean the guy trapped in the laser?´´ asked Brick skeptical

´´Precisely´´ said Him

´´So he is the same as us…?´´ asked Brick

´´Yes, if not ,stronger´´ said Him

´´Oh really…´´ said Brick

´´He dodged the laser right away, thing you couldn´t manage t do´´ said Him

´´Whatever´´ said Brick

´´Uhmm…Brick… who is this freak?´´ asked Boomer

´´He says he is my creator and more bullshit, he tricked Ressee and hit him with that stupid later´´ said Brick

´´Oh… I see…´´ said Boomer wondering

-Frowns looking at Boomer-

´´Huh?´´ muttered Boomer staring at him ´´Uh… can I help you?´´

´´Well, well… it seems one of my experiments apparently failed, just as the graphics stated´´ said Him

´´Experiment…?´´

´´He is going to start rambling…´´ said Brick sighing

´´You three were my progressing experiments and you my dear child, are a failed one´´ said Him poking him on the forehead

´´What…?´´ said Boomer frowning ´´Don´t call me that! My name´s Boomer! Failed? Says who? You are no one to talk Mr. tight shorts! ´´ yelled Boomer

´´I´m the almighty Him…!´´ said Him being interrupted

´´…my butt´´ said Brick looking indifferently at Him

´´Kid, I haven´t finished so would you please, please…´´ said Him with a sweet tone ´´SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH FOR A SEC?´´

´´…sure, finish your gay introduction´´ said Brick unfazed

´´Anyway… as I was saying… yes, you are failed experiment, you´re not as evil as I designed you… so we must start from scratch´´ said Him

´´Huh?´´ muttered Boomer confused, Brick remained on his place near the trapped boy in the laser and Boomer near the screen with Him aside of him

-Thrusts a hand where his hear is, his hand going through his skin like a ghost

´´Boomer…!´´ called Brick kind of paralyzed to act

-Eyes widen shocked- ´´What… what are you doing…´´ said Boomer freaked out as Brick stared shocked as well

´´Don´t worry... I didn´t pierce you… it´s in ghost mode, so I can just go directly to where I want… and then hurt you as I like, for example…´´ said Him passing an electrical shock through his arm leading to Boomer

-Eyes widen screaming in pain-

´´Let him go you sissy!´´ yelled Brick running towards the monster to tackles him but just being thrown away towards the laser trapping him aside of the boy, him staring down at where Boomer is-

´´You are not as evil as intended… so I need to modify you again´´ said Him ´´ Do you understand?´´

´´No… stop it…´´ said Boomer ´´If you keep hurting his heart…ugh…´´ muttered Boomer as he remained panting in exhaustion

´´I need you weak so, better for me´´ said Him ´´I need to design you again virtually and redo you physically… by passing evil energy I can´t do the second…´´

-Laser-

-_There has to be a way… if I want to save him I need to make him get caught here too…-_ Thought Brick- _I got it…!- _Takes out a bead and uses it to reflect the laser towards Boomer pulling him back and freeing him from Him´s hold ´´Hey hang in there..! You can´t pass out here…! At least wait to get back!´´ said Brick to Boomer nudging him

´´Uh… yeah…´´ said Boomer ´´You´re right… we can´t underestimate him…´´

´´Uhngh…´´ muttered Butch as he woke up ´´What the hell…´´

´´Huh? Looks like you´re awake´´ said Brick

-Looks at the two- ´´Huh…? Who the heck are you? ´´ asked Butch

´´My name is Boomer, nice to meet you´´ said Boomer smiling

-Looks indifferent at Boomer and hits him ´´You know, this is not time for introductions… read the situation dumbass…´´ said Brick

´´Huh? But he…´´ said Boomer

-Snickers-´´Well, well… I see I´m not the only one trapped´´ said Butch

´´Hey…! I don´t really think being trapped is funny…´´ said Boomer pouting

-Looks boringly at him ´´I didn´t mean that for god sakes´´ said Butch

´´Oh… I see…´´ said Boomer wondering

´´Man you´re incredibly stupid´´ said Butch

´´I agree, but this is not the time to point out obvious facts, we should be thinking on a way to get out of here´´ said Brick

´´I´m not stupid!´´ said Boomer pouting

´´Yes you are´´ said Brick and Butch looking sarcastically at him

´´Well as for a way out, there´s no complicated thing in that´´ said Butch

´´Huh?´´ muttered Brick and Boomer looking confused at him

-Typing in the computer- ´´Well, at least I can scan you three right now…´´ said Him

´´Energy Shield´´ said Butch smirking creating an energy field around the three easily slipping away from the laser

´´Oh we are really out´´ said Boomer

´´See?´´ said Butch proud

´´Nice…!´´ said Brick ´´Now for the exit…´´

-Snickers- ´´You sure are some naughty kids… leaving when mommy didn´t give her permission…´´ said Him

´´Shut up you freak! You´re not our mother or father or whatever you claim to be!´´ yelled Butch pissed

´´You three were created by me so you have to do as I say!´´ said Him

´´Never!´´ said Brick ´´Boomer you go ahead, we don´t want him catching you again´´

´´Huh? But…´´ muttered Boomer

´´Boomer!´´ yelled Brick

´´Fine, sheesh´´ said Boomer ´´Just because Haru can´t stand it anymore…´´

´´Look at that…! Brotherly love, how nice of you… but that won´t work at all!´´ said Him

´´Like if! He´s just in the way! Said Brick- _Brother…?-_ Thought confused

´´Prepare yourself sissy! I told you I would kill you!´´ yelled Butch pissed

´´You won´t get away…!´´ yelled Him furious unleashing several attacks at them

´´Huh…?´´ eyes widen ´´Take this…!´´ yelled Boomer swinging his bat returning the attacks

´´Fire O´Flurry!´´ yelled Brick shoothing litted up beads making many machines explode

´´This is for the freaking laser! Wind Cutter!´´ yelled Butch slashing his huge computer making the place explode, them leaving as fast as they could

-Glaring at them from afar- ´´You are as good as mine… foolish boys…´´ said Him as the place exploded behind him

-Sky-

´´Oh yeah! That was cool!´´ said Brick high fiving Butch

´´Hell yeah! We gave him what he deserved, even though I wanted to beat the shit out of him´´ said Butch

´´Heh yeah, that sure would have been cool but oh well, there´s always a next…´´ said Brick ´´Good thing we found our third member and brother

´´Brother?´´ asked Boomer confused

´´Well, that sissy said we were, I wonder if that´s true´´ said Brick

´´Weird…´´ said Butch

´´By the way, I´m Brick

´´I see, name´s Butch´´

´´So hey, how did you get trapped…?´´ asked Brick

´´Easy, Kai wanted power, Him promised him power, he agreed, next you can figure it out´´ said Butch

´´That guy´s been tricking everyone…´´ said Brick pissed

´´How did he get you?´´ asked Butch

´´Ressee had migraines; he promised a remedy´´ said Brick

´´I see… what about you? ´´ asked Butch to Boomer

´´Huh? Me? ´´ asked Boomer

´´…What do you think…´´ said Butch sarcastically

´´I didn´t really meet him before… did I…? ´´ said Boomer pondering the possibility as he widened his eye s for a pulsating feeling that suddenly stroke him-


	8. Rushing Evening

**A/N- Ahhh sorry for the whole time I didn´t update, I was kind of suffering with lack of inspiration and I was passing the other story´s chapter xD As I mentioned in the other, I won´t stop updating I just might take ages to update but I will, I will unless I officially say I won´t but anyway, keep on reading x3**

**RowdyRuff Boys: Across the Mirror**

**Chapter 8: Rushing Evening**

´´Huh? You didn´t? weird, that guy has been stalking everyone, I´m surprised he didn´t stalk you as well´´ said Brick

´´Heh, that guy looks and sounds creepier when you say it like that´´ said Butch

´´Yeah, makes it a more decent villain than what he really us, too bad for him, reality is not that nice´´ said Brick

´´Yeah, got that right, when that fag becomes a respectable villain, the world will finally crack… ´cause seriously who dresses like that?´´ said Butch

´´Dude, I have no idea´´ said Brick

´´Beats me but for now, I´m sure I´ve seen everything´´ said Butch

´´Yeah… Boomer?´´ called Brick while noticing the blue by had not said a thing for a while

´´Moron?´´ said Butch while turning and noticing the absence of the blue boy ´´What the… where did he go?´´

´´I don´t know, the idiot was here just a second ago´´ said Brick

´´…huh? Can it be…´´ muttered Butch

´´Hmm? What is it?´´ asked Brick

´´Say… how many probabilities are that he landed without us?´´ asked Butch looking down

´´Landed without us… oh shit!´´ said Brick as he flew downwards as fast as he could

´´Huh? Hey dude what´s wrong?´´ asked Butch following him

´´He didn´t land without us, he fell!´´

´´Huh? How can that be? He can fly, it makes no sense´´ said Butch

´´Yeah, though that guy damaged his heart and that boy´s body can barely take it´´ said Brick

´´What? That sucks and I guess there´re n way to switch bodies´´ said Butch

´´Yeah, it´s impossible, as far as I know, that´s not a possibility´´ said Brick as he spotted Boomer ´´There he is!´´ said as Butch passed him and caught they boy

´´He sure is troublesome…´´ said Butch ´´I think he passed out´´

´´No…I´m ok…´´ said Boomer as he panted heavily

´´Uh-huh, idiot you´re even sweating…´´ said Brick

´´It´s really nothing…´´ said Boomer as he struggled on breathing

´´Geez, why did you get into such weak body?´´ asked Butch

´´It just… happened´´ said Boomer still panting

´´Well, as far as I know we should take him to the hospital´´ said Brick

´´Yeah, I guess´´ said Butch as they flew towards the closest hospital while giving Boomer a piggyback

´´So, which one is the closest?´´ asked Brick

´´Beats me, let me ask Kai´´ said Butch

´´Huh? He is conscious?´´ asked Brick dubious

´´He sure is´´ said Butch

´´He must be pretty strong´´ said Brick

´´Kinda´´ said Butch ´´…Oh, alright, it´s Newsville hospital´´

´´We are back on Newsville?´´

´´Yeah, that´s right´´ said Butch

´´Well… I guess it´s going to be long before I go back t Townsville´´ said Brick

´´Ditto´´ said Butch

´´You´re from Townsville as well?´´ asked Brick

´´Yeah, Kai is from there´´ said Butch

´´I see… well, it´s going to be a drag having to for Boomer every time´´ said Brick

´´And having to get him to the hospital, look how he is, he can barely breathe now´´ said Butch

´´It was that guy´s fault; a blow t the heart is severe and with his body´s conditions is way worse´´ said Brick

´´Well, let´s hurry to the hospital, don´t need him dying on my back´´ said Butch

´´Yeah… though I would prefer us changing back to Ressee and you to Kai´´ said Brick

´´Huh? Why´s that?´´ asked Butch

´´Well, we are pretty weak right now, I hate to admit it but as well as Boomer, I´m not in condition to fight since my switching has turned unstable, so only you would be able to withstand it´´ said Brick

´´You talk like we were going to be ambushed dude´´ said Butch

´´Cause we have a fairly chance of being attacked´´ said Brick

´´By who?´´ asked Butch confused

´´The PowerPuff Girls´´ said Brick

´´Huh? PowerFluff Girls? ´´ said Butch

´´PowerPuff´´ said Brick

´´Oh, The FlowerPuff?´´ asked Butch

´´…Well, the point is, it´s a trio of girls ´heroines´ ´´ said Brick

´´A trio of chicks? Geez… what can they do?´´ asked Butch

´´They watch over the city and apparently fight evil´´ said Brick ´´I think that´s what they said´´

´´Well, I guess an ambush is uncalled for right now since Boomer is having it rough´´ said Butch as the boy kept struggling

´´Ugh… Brick…´´ said Boomer as he kept trying to breathe

´´Stop talking moron, we´re taking you as fast as we can, just why the hell into such body?´´ said Brick as they flew to the city

´´Almost there…!´´ said Butch then Brick deflecting a laser beam

´´Shit!´´ just when we were so close…´´ said as he turned to see Boomer sweating ´´Butch! How is he?´´

´´Huh? Well… it seems he just developed some sort of fever´´ said Butch as he touched his forehead

´´Oh, just great!´´ said Brick pissed ´´What the hell do you girls want?´´

´´Payback´´ said Buttercup glaring

´´We don´t have time to play with you three´´ said Brick

´´Yeah… we´ll see about that´´ said Buttercup clenching her fist

´´Dammit… we won´t make it like this…´´ said Brick

´´Ugh… I can… fight´´ said Boomer weakly floating aside of Butch

´´Don´t fucking start Boomer, the second you start moving, the second you turn you a hindrance´´ said Butch

´´It´s k…´´ said Boomer panting and sweating

´´Well… the blonde girl looks pretty weak… but I don´t think it´ll be easy, you can barely breath idiot, you have to be a morn to want to fight in your condition´´ said Butch

´´Boomer, get back´´ said Brick ´´Butch!´´

´´Hmm?´´ muttered Butch looking at Brick with the corner of his eye

´´I´ll buy you some time, just take Boomer to the hospital´´ said Brick

´´But Brick…I…´´ muttered Boomer as his vision blurred and went back to being blind ´´Wha… I can´t see…´´

´´What?´´ said Butch

´´He is switching as well, Butch, hurry! I´ll distract them´´ said Brick taking out his slingshot, then Butch giving him Boomer to carry

´´Eh?´´ muttered Brick confused

´´You said so, didn´t you? I´m the only ne able to fight them´´ said Butch

´´What? But…´´ said Brick

´´Let´s face it dude, you wouldn't do a nice decoy, get it?´´ said Butch

´´Uh… alright, tch… try to buy me some time´´ said Brick as he flew away with Boomer

´´Where the heck is he going?´´ asked Buttercup attempting to fly after them

´´Yo, stop there´´ said Butch

´´Huh? Who the heck are you?´´ asked Buttercup

´´Are you part of the team?´´ asked Bubbles

´´Well maybe, who knows´´ said Butch rolling his eyes while being sarcastic

´´You seriously think you can take us three by yourself?´´ yelled Buttercup

´´Uh… yeah duh´´ said Butch

´´You want to fight even when you were abandoned?´´ asked Blossom

´´Babe you have no clue what´s happening and heh, I can take you three by myself, ain´t much of a deal´´ said Butch confident

´´Oh really… take this! Final Assault! Thousand fists!´´ yelled Buttercup ´´We have no time to waste here!´´ said attacking him, fr her surprise Butch only smirked and then started to dodge her fists skillfully

´´What?´´ exclaimed Buttercup shocked ´´Okay then, take this! Assault of the million strikes!´´ yelled Buttercup as she attempted to punch and kick him thing that he dodged easily just by grabbing her wrist and propelling himself upward and jumping to do a back flip landing on the other side and poking her forehead as she turned to see him

´´Gotcha!´´ said Butch triumphantly as Buttercup stayed stunned at his movements

´´But how…´´ muttered Buttercup in disbelief- _The only one that has been able to dodge it like that is Kai… how can it be…? Wait… the dark ray… but no… I´m not a fool like Blossom and Bubbles, I won´t fall for the same trick as to weaken me thinking he is Kai…!_

´´That technique ain´t bad I must say but if it doesn´t hit, it doesn´t work´´ said Butch

´´Do you think I don´t know that?´´ yelled Buttercup pissed

´´Bubbles, I don´t think you should fight, you´re in pretty bad shape´´ said Blossom

´´It´s alright… at least I should aid Buttercup as much as I can… If it wasn´t for my lack of magic and energy…´´ said Bubbles

´´I still wonder why the other two left that way… is not like them´´ said Blossom

´´Well… what I managed to see… the cute guy looked in pain…´´ said Bubbles

´´You think he took him to the hospital?´´ asked Blossom

´´Yeah… Blossom, I don´t think we should be fighting then…´´ said Bubbles

´´Well… it´s true we don´t sink as low as to attack when our enemies are unable t fight…´´ said Blossom

´´But… can we tell that to Buttercup…?´´ asked Bubbles

´´I don´t know… I kind of doubt it but…´´ said Blossom ´´HEY BUTTERCUP!´´

´´Bastard how dare you! Stop dodging my attacks and fight like a man!´´ yelled Buttercup ignoring Blossom

´´Yeah, that´s a no´´ said Blossom troubled

´´Oh well… I hope it´ll be over soon…´´ said Bubbles

´´Are you in some sort of hurry?´´ asked Blossom

´´Well, there´s this cute dress I want to buy, but I´m afraid it might run out… But if I manage to get on time, I´ll get you two one!´´ said Bubbles

´´Bubbles… Buttercup can barely stand having t wear a skirt in battle… I don´t think she´ll wear a dress´´ said Blossom

´´I know but in some special occasion, she´ll wear it´´ said Bubbles smiling ´´I´ll be glad to fix it for her´´

´´Oh wow… well I saw this amazing looking chocolate cake! It had a heart shape, I wonder if it´s for weddings… but still… can´t help but want a bite!´´ said Blossom drooling

´´But Blossom…! Are you sure you can eat it all? I think it´s too much… the dress then won´t fit you…´´ said Bubbles

´´Hey! I´m in perfect shape plus I have fast metabolism and maybe, who knows, can´t know if I don´t try´´ said Blossom

´´Yeah… but you´ll get sick with that much cake…´´ said Bubbles

´´Perhaps… hmm… oh well, anyway… BUTTERCUP!´´ yelled Blossom

´´What sis? What?´´ asked Buttercup kind of angry

´´Can you just stop playing with him and leave?´´ asked Blossom

´´Eh? I´m not playing! It´s serious business here! It´s not my fault he is playing with me! I´m fed up of him dodging!´´

´´Buttercup! Quit it already! I don´t think it´ll take us anywhere´´ said Blossom

´´Blossom! Are you letting this jerk go? Just like that?´´

´´He hasn´t done anything yet and I doubt he´ll do anything anytime soon´´ said Blossom

´´Uh-huh you genius… how do you know that huh?´´ asked Buttercup

´´Buttercup just quit it!´´ said Blossom

´´Why should I? At least I´m fighting here! You two are doing nothing but distract me!´´ said Buttercup

´´Hey, excuse me! But we never joined because there was never a fight!´´ said Blossom

´´Are you trying to say you planned for me to take over all along?´´ said Buttercup

´´What? No way!´´ you just went ahead and started fighting!´´

´´Because that´s what we do! We fight evil!´´

´´Yeah! After knowing their reasons first´´ said Blossom

´´What? Blossom stop saying nonsense!´´

´´Buttercup, why are so hot headed anyway?´´

´´Well, I can´t believe you weren´t helping me in the first place!´´

´´Because I think before acting! And did you want help anyway?´´ asked Blossom

´´No, I didn´t but that´s not the point!´´

´´Buttercup stop it already, this is idiotic!´´

´´…´´ looking at both sarcastically ´´Do they do that often?´´ asked Butch to Bubbles

´´Sometimes…´´ said Bubbles also staring

´´Hey how dare you say I wouldn´t be able to keep up with the three guys?´´ yelled Buttercup

´´Because it´s obvious! Don´t go charge in like you could beat them that easily!´´ said Blossom

´´You should stop looking down n me! I can beat at least this guy!´´ yelled Buttercup pointing to Butch who still had a sarcastic expression

´´Hell…´´ muttered Butch troubled

-In other place-

´´Brick…´´ muttered Boomer as he coughed several times

´´Don´t talk moron! Save the words for after hospitalization, in hell you´ll die n my back!´´ said Brick as he sped up ´´Why Boomer, why the hell…´´

´´B-Brick…´´ muttered Boomer in pain

´´Shhh, I´m doing all I can, this is as fast I can go if I don´t want to risk changing back´´ said Brick

´´…´´

´´At last you kept silence… eh? Wait moron, say something!´´ said Brick as Boomer remained silent

´´Fuck! You passed out? The hell Boomer!´´ he said as he sped up even more to reach the hospital

´´Almost there…!´´ said Brick as he panted heavily ´´I´m reaching my limit…´´

-Back to the puffs-

´´Why the heck are you saying that?´´ yelled Buttercup

´´Buttercup why can´t you get it! Aghh you´re impossible!´´

´´Look who´s speaking miss perfect, you do nothing but boss us around!´´

´´Enough!´´ yelled Bubbles silencing both girls ´´Girls, you won´t get anywhere! Stop arguing!´´

´´I guess so…´´ Blossom muttered

´´Heh. But it was all your fault´´ said Buttercup

´´What? MY fault you-´´ said Blossom interrupted

´´Blossom! Buttercup! Stop it!´´ said Bubbles hovering between them

´´Well babes, it´s been… interesting. Yeah. To see you guys argue but got to scram now so-´´ said Butch interrupted

´´You´re not going anywhere!´´ yelled Buttercup propelling towards him

´´Buttercup! Stop!´´ yelled Blossom

´´Buttercup!´´ yelled Bubbles

´´Dang it´´ said Blossom ´´When will she listen?´´

´´Man… those girls are crazy, especially that green girl´´ said Butch as he flew away from them

´´Say that again if you dare to!´´ yelled Buttercup going as fast as she could after Butch

´´Whoa! Hell… are you going to stop chasing me someday? I have nothing to do with you!´´

´´Yeah right! Like I was letting you go that easily!´´ yelled Buttercup

´´Geez, what´s wrong with you. Don´t you know the meaning of enough? The fight is over so give it up!´´ yelled Butch

´´Never!´´

´´Hell, you asked for it!´´ said Butch turning around t face her as she approached full speed

´´EAT THIS!´´

´´Let´s see what you got babe!´´ said Butch smirking

´´Ultimate tackle!´´ Buttercup yelled as she approached him

´´Heh. It seems you never learn, you are wide open!´´

´´Shut up!´´ _Huh?- _Thought Buttercup as she recalled her fight with Kai

_-Kaoru, right? You got a lot to learn! Watch out for openings cause those determine whether you lose or win´´ said Kai as he took her arm and turned her around while holding her arm against her _

_-Besides, I can´t g all on with a girl as my opponent, that´s just how I am_

-Grabs her by the arm and turns her around while holding her arm against her-

´´Ahh! Bastard let me go!´´ yelled Buttercup

´´Too bad you´re a girl. Tch, sucks not being able to go all on with a girl´´ said Butch

´´What? Why the hell? Are you looking down on me?´´ yelled Buttercup irritated

´´Nope. Unfortunately that´s how I am right now, anyway, gotta go babe´´ said Butch throwing her back to her sisters ´´see ya!´´ said as he disappeared

´´…´´ _Same as Kai _´´…Tch. Bastard…´´ muttered Buttercup as he stared in the direction he left

´´At last! I got rid f her…! ´´Now where are those two…´´said Butch as he looked around ´´Can it be…´´ muttered as he looked down and dashed to Brick´s side ´´Hey dude!´´

´´What happened back there? You did take your time!´´ said Brick as he kept panting

´´Well, the crazy green girl wasn´t letting me go, she was way too stubborn and hell I bet something is seriously wrong with her´´

´´Yeah, no doubt but anyway, I can´t lie to say I´m not relieved you got here´´ said Brick

´´Anything wrong?´´

´´I can´t go faster ´cause I´m switching with Ressee´´ said Brick panting heavily ´´Take Boomer t the hospital´´

´´Will do´´ said Butch carrying Boomer ´´But dude, you sure you can keep up?´´

´´No, I can´t, but Boomer needs to get to the hospital, I´ll somehow manage´´ said Brick as his eyes changed to silver

´´Alright dude but try not to change in front of those chicks´´ said Butch

´´Yeah, that would suck, now hurry!´´

´´Got it´´ said Butch as he flew away with Boomer on his back

´´Ungh… Ressee you have the worst timing of all…´´ muttered Brick as he fell ´´Shit… I hope this impact doesn´t kill him but I can´t keep up…´´ said as he fell unconscious and his hair turned light brown

-Hospital-

-Walking around the hospital-

´´Ahh… how I hate this place´´ said Butch ´´how do you think Brick is doing hmm?´´ asked to Kai

_´´Well, I don´t know, that guy sure looked like he was about to pass out´´ said Kai_

´´Hmm yeah… Those two got into troublesome bodies´´ said Butch

_´´Well, in my opinion anyone would be like that, Boomer is who I think got into a frail body´´ said Kai_

´´Yeah, that´s true… I guess I´m lucky then heh´´ said Butch

_´´Say, I kind of find familiar that green girl´´ said Kai_

´´Do you? I don´t know… she was kind of nuts´´

_´´A little ha-ha but reminds me of a girl at school…´´ said Kai_

´´Huh? You fought a girl like her? Weren´t you saying how you don´t fight girls? I couldn´t even fight because of that!´´ said Butch

_´´She insisted, plus… I didn´t really fight her, just dodged like you did before´´ said Kai_

´´Yeah, just because you were stubborn about it, why do you care about the gender? That´s going to cost me all the battles against them!´´ said Butch annoyed

_´´I respect girls too much to hit them you know, it doesn´t feel right, besides… there are other ways to fight other than just being offensive´´ said Kai_

´´Eh? How´s that exactly?´´ asked Butch confused

_´´You´ll see other ways to fight them, if you use their strength against them I won´t interfere, besides, that´s a really smart way to fight even if you don´t think so´´ said Kai_

´´Yeah, yeah, how annoying… but well at least you´re now bringing me down like Ressee and Haru to Brick and Boomer´´ said Butch

_´´Ressee? You mean that guy in all of the shooting activities?´´ asked Kai_

´´Eh? You know him?´´ asked Butch

_´´Yeah. Somehow, we go to the same school´´ said Kai_

´´I see… what about Haru?´´

_´´Haru? Never seen him, don´t know who he is´´ said Kai_

´´Is that so… ah well… I hope that guy is okay, I briefly thought I was carrying a corpse on my back…´´ said Butch

_´´Yeah, he seemed pretty bad… I wonder what that monster is thinking´´ said Kai_

´´I don´t know but I´m not interested in knowing either´´ said Butch

_´´He was giving me the creeps... all the time you were unconscious, he was examining your face´´ said Kai_

´´What? That fag…! How dare he!´´ said Butch

_´´I was even more nervous cause he looked like he was about to kiss you, us technically´´ said Kai_

´´Blegh, I assure you, I would have puked on the spot´´ said Butch

_´´Yeah, who do he thinks he is…´´ said Kai_

´´By the way, it surprises me you´re not questioning me about like, anything´´ said Butch

´´Is that so… well I guess I don´t have much to ask´´ said Kai

´´Much to ask? Dude, a weird guy got into your body and you don´t care?´´

_´´It´s not that I don´t care but I don´t give it that much importance either´´ said Kai_

´´Yes I noticed but why?´´ asked Butch

_´´Why? I don´t know, I find it kind of interesting, I don´t do much these days´´ said Kai_

´´Dude… you´re weird…´´

_´´Yeah, just like the weird guy in me´´ said Kai_

´´Well- hey…!´´

´´Ha-ha well you called yourself weird first! Hmmm… you want me t ask you stuff?´´

´´I don´t really care if you or don´t´´ said Butch

´´Well, will I change with you like every time? ´´ asked Kai

´´Yeah well, every time you snap then we´ll switch´´ said Butch

_´´Ah… then, hmm… seems we´ll switch almost always´´ said Kai_

´´Eh?´´ muttered Butch confused

_´´Yeah, I snap plenty of times at least when fighting, hmm I might even meet that girl again´´ said Kai_

´´I don´t really care about that´´ said Butch

_´´Ha-ha figured somehow´´ said Kai_

´´Hope that guy comes here soon, it´d be bad for those chicks to find us out´´ said Butch

-PPG´S House-

´´Those guys… tch, I wonder why the hell they dare to ditch us! ´´ yelled Kaoru

´´Kaoru… don´t make it sound like a date´´ said Momoko

´´Oh, but of course it was a date!´´ said Kaoru

´´Eh?´´ muttered Momoko confused

´´A date with my fist! He got some nerve to escape in the middle of the fight! ´´ said Kaoru

´´Oh…Kaoru… you only think about fighting…´´ said Momoko

´´You should focus more! If you had done so that guy would not had escaped!´´ said Kaoru

´´We didn´t need to!´´

´´That´s!- Eh…?´´ muttered Kaoru confused

´´Miyako and I figured they were just trying to get the blue guy t the hospital´´ said Momoko ´´We don´t fight with our opponents like that´´

´´…oh…´´ muttered Kaoru ´´But then!-´´ said while interrupted

´´Shh, Kaoru, you´ll wake him up´´ said Miyako

´´Ressee? This guy is always unconscious somewhere´´ said Kaoru uninterested

´´I wonder what happened to him this time… now he had a broken arm and a twisted ankle…´´ said Momoko as she gazed at him on the bed

´´Who knows. Really.´´ said Kaoru ´´Why don´t we gave a small test? You know, use the professor´s machines to scan him for anything weird´´ said Kaoru

´´Kaoru? I thought you said we were only imagining things´´ said Momoko

´´Uh, well… why not? Better do it now than be sorry later´´ said Kaoru

´´Kaoru…´´ muttered Momoko

´´I agree with Kaoru, Ressee has been acting so weird…´´ said Miyako

´´Yeah, maybe it´ll help´´ said Momoko nodding ´´Let´s take him downstairs and run a little scan on him´´

-Downstairs, Professor´s lab-

´´Do you have any idea what he could have?´´ asked Kaoru

´´As you know, I´ve been thinking he might be related to Brick somehow´´ said Momoko

´´Brick?´´ asked Kaoru confused

´´You know, the guy with red eyes, orange hair´´ said Momoko

´´Ah… that guy, still with those ideas…´´ said Kaoru as she recalled her fight with Butch

´´You think that´s possible?´´ asked Miyako

´´Pretty much… but I hope there´s nothing to relate… I hope not…´´ said Momoko worried

´´Just run the scan Momoko, let´s see what it gets´´ said Kaoru

´´Alright´´ said Momoko turning on the machine ´´Let´s see… it seems the black ray that hit him is way too unstable on his body…´´

´´Momoko, what is that?´´ asked Miyako pointing to a screen where it showed a gradual overtake of a dark area on the figure of Ressee

´´Oh god, no…´´ said Momoko

´´What is it?´´ asked Kaoru

´´The black ray… the dark substance is infecting his DNA…´´ said Momoko

´´What? Is that even possible?´´ asked Karu

´´Seems it is… but how… I can´t believe it…´´ said Momoko

´´Uhmm… Momoko… what causes the infection?´´ asked Miyako

´´I don´t know… it´s just spreading… and the effects- one of those is a permanent damage to his DNA, he is not like those other persons which turn to a monster then revert back… it seems sooner or later he will be permanently in that state…´´ said Momoko

´´And what is that state?´´ asked Miyako

´´I don´t know, let me scan the dark matter in his DNA to get a picture…´´ said Momoko configuring the machine

´´Dessert crazy, boy fan girl but still some sort of genius…´´ said Kaoru

´´It´s not like that… I just read some of the books the professor keeps in the laboratory´´ said Momoko

´´Modesty… huh? Those he forbid you of touching?´´ asked Kaoru

´´Yeah… I couldn´t resist…´´ said Momoko

´´Meaning we have like no permission t use his machines´´ said Kaoru

´´Duh.´´ said Momoko looking at her sarcastically

´´Why didn´t you mention it sooner! I don´t want to be grounded again!´´ said Kaoru

´´Well, you didn´t ask´´ said Momoko

´´You didn´t say!´´ said Kaoru

´´Didn´t ask´´ said Momoko

´´Didn´t say!´´ said Kaoru

´´Didn´t ask´´ said Momoko

´´I don´t like being grounded…´´ said Miyako

´´Ahhh! Whatever! We are here anyway…´´ said Kaoru ´´Do it right!´´

´´I´ll try, so the picture is coming on the screen…´´ said Momoko staring at the loading image, in that moment the screen blowing up startling the girls

´´What the…´´ said Kaoru surprised then glaring at Momoko ´´I´m going to kill you!´´ yelled as she chases Momoko back upstairs while Miyako stood in the same place staring at Ressee

´´I wonder what the image was going to show…´´ said Miyako briefly turning to face the direction the girls took then at Ressee who surprisingly wasn´t there anymore

´´Eh?´´ muttered Miyako confused ´´He is not… oh…´´ faces again the direction the girls took ´´Hmm… I wonder what should I say to explain this…´´ said Miyako troubled


	9. Amoeba s on the Loose

**A/N- Ahhh sorry for the whole time I didn´t update, I was kind of suffering with lack of inspiration and I was passing the other story´s chapter xD As I mentioned in the other, I won´t stop updating I just might take ages to update but I will, I will unless I officially say I won´t but anyway, keep on reading and if you have any questions feel free to ask x)**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 9: Amoeba´s on the Loose**

-Next day, Hospital-

-Boomer´s P.O.V-

_-I woke up slowly and turned to a side finding Butch staring at me, he looked somehow sleepy, I wonder if he stayed here all night…_

¨How ya feeling? ¨ asked Butch

¨Much better thanks¨ I said smiling

¨That idiot didn´t come…¨ said Butch angrily

¨Who? Brick…?¨

¨Well, who else? Obviously Brick idiot¨ said Butch

¨I wonder what happened to him…¨ I said concerned

¨He must have passed out for him to not had been able to reach the hospital¨ said Butch

¨Brick…¨

¨He, well… we´ll go look for him after you are good to go, Kai insists¨ said Butch

¨Yes, I also think we should go look for him… I wonder if I´ll be fine to go today…¨ I said thoughtfully

¨Well, you better or I´ll drag you with me, bedridden or not¨ said Butch for what I looked surprised at him

¨I´m kidding for god sakes… I don´t plan on you becoming a corpse on my back so get better already! ¨ Said Butch

¨You must be worried for Brick, aren´t you? ¨ I asked while smiling

¨Not sure what ya mean, but the one with the idea was Kai not me¨ said Butch

¨Sure, sure¨ I said smiling ¨Well, I think I could just ditch the hospital since Brick is missing¨

¨Shit no, stay in bed, I´ll go look for him on my own, don´t need you bring me down¨ said Butch

¨Alright… but I would surely like to help…¨ I said

¨Hope he didn´t get caught by those chicks…¨ said Butch as he ignored me

¨I don´t think he did…¨ I said thoughtfully

¨Anyway dude, let e go take a peek outside¨ said Butch as he left; _I wonder why Haru´s body is this weak… I´m even scared of switching back to him…- _I thought as I looked at the window, seems there was this giant bacteria slowly covering the city, it sure made me curious, I really wanted to go see so I dismissed the hospital and left through the window

-Butch walks in dragging Ressee-

¨Look who I found passed out at the hospital´s entra- Boomer? ¨ called as he noticed the boy missing from the bed ¨Shit dude where are you? You taking a leak? ¨ asked Butch as he knocked on the bathroom ¨Hello? Yo shittin´ in there? ¨… guess that´s a no hmm…-places Ressee on a sofa- ¨Shit where did ya go dude? Hmm… huh? ¨ Butch murmured as he saw the city covered in slime ¨No shit, what´s that...? uh… dude you going to sleep in all freaking day? Wake up, Boomer just left here¨

¨Uh…¨ murmured Ressee as he woke up ¨What just…¨

¨Yeah, yeah, shit what truck hit me bla, bla, blond´s on the run¨ said Butch

¨Who? ¨ asked Ressee confused

¨Boomer, genius… I have the idea that he might have gone to look at the slimy stuff covering the city¨ said Butch

¨Slimy thing? ¨ said Ressee as he peeked through the window to see the city covered in slimy stuff ¨Wow, that´s just gross¨

¨Yeah, looks like snot spattered everywhere, I wonder what that dude found so interesting to risk suffering a relapse¨ said Butch

¨I guess we should go look for him then¨ said Ressee

¨What does that guy think we are? His nannies? ´cause we seriously behave like such¨ said Butch annoyed

¨Well, Brick said you two are is brothers so… that would make you the eldest and make Boomer the baby brother¨ said Ressee

¨Still… we ain´t nannies, we are going to be changing diapers next I bet and shit I have no idea how that is done¨ said Bucth

¨You don´t know how to change diapers? ¨ asked Ressee surprised

¨Shit dude, do I look like a fucking homemaker to you ´cause seriously, guys have no idea how´s that done unless they are fucking homos¨ said Butch

¨I see… and no you don´t look like a homemaker… more like a tramp¨ said Ressee

¨Exact-shit dude, what? ¨ said Butch glaring as Ressee laughed

¨Sorry, sorry, you are a really funny guy actually¨ said Ressee

¨Fuck, do I look like a shitty clown to you? ¨ asked Butch

¨Hahaha no but they way you speak is just funny¨ said Ressee

¨Right… shit now looks like I´m a shitty clown…¨ muttered Butch ¨Ayway, how´s Brick? ¨

¨He had it rough unfortunately… I still have problems synching with him… by the way who is your…¨ said Ressee interrupted

¨Kai, he goes to the same school as you¨ said Butch

¨Kai Aikase,? the boxing captain? No wonder you gave him an air¨ said Ressee

¨Oh really…¨ murmured Butch to himself

¨By the way, how did you know Brick was in me? I have not seen you before¨ said Ressee

¨Well, I figured for the red cap you are wearing¨ said Butch

¨Is that so…¨ said Ressee ¨Uh, Brick is saying to go look for Boomer before he passes out somewhere¨

¨That dude… okay, let´s go look for the baby¨ said Butch jumping off the window

¨Uh… couldn´t you use the stairs…¨ said Ressee as he peeked from the window

¨It´s easier and faster from here, I can float after all¨ said Butch

¨Uh… sorry to disappoint you but I can´t do that… and less fly¨ said Ressee

¨Just come on here! I don´t have all the freaking day! Kai is strong but I can´t be me forever… wow that sounded weird¨ said Butch

¨Coming… let me take the entrance the-¨ said Ressee interrupted as Butch shot a laser beam at the window causing Ressee to fall for what Butch caught him and immediately dropped him

¨Why did you do that! You startled me! ¨ said Ressee angry

¨Sorry dude but as I said, I don´t have all the shitty day¨ said Butch looking at Ressee sarcastically

¨You could have hovered to the window and help me down instead of destroying the hospital´s property! ¨ said Ressee

¨Just a window, besides doing that would have been even gayer than catching you¨ said Butch

¨No, if you mind about that, it was even more gat for you to catch me like a princess¨ said Ressee

¨Argh! Shut up! I ain´t a homo! ¨ said Butch

¨I didn´t say that…¨ said Ressee as they started going to the slime direction ¨Do you have a homo complex or something? ¨

¨No I don´t but I ain´t some shitty homo¨ said Butch

¨That made no sense you know…¨ said Ressee

¨Whatever, I don´t give a shit, now care turning to Brick? That guy it´s less gay than you¨ said Butch

¨Seriously, stop that homo complex attitude… and I just can´t switch that easily… if not I would have done so already¨ muttered Ressee slightly pissed about Butch´s behavior

¨You can´t switch? Now that´s just gay¨ said Butch

¨Seriously, stop it¨ said Ressee covering his face and sighing ¨One day, that will come back at you, it will ironically come back you´ll see¨

¨Oh really… and how will that happen? Me becoming a cutesy, giggling guy? Shit that ain´t happening dude not now not ever¨ said Butch

¨You know… this homo complex of yours will really come bite you in the ass, you´ll see¨ said Ressee

¨Stop that dude, it ain´t funny¨ said Butch glaring

¨What, getting scared? Haha I swear I´ll laugh my ass off when that happens¨ said Ressee

¨Yeah dude, because you are everywhere¨ said Butch as he rolled his eyes

¨No but you´ll see I will remark it to you with a ´I told you so´ ¨ said Ressee

¨Shit, turn to Brick already this ain´t funny! ¨ said Butch

¨Haha you are easily teased I see, that homo complex is really funny too¨ said Ressee

¨Dude! Shut it! ¨

¨Hahaha yeah you indeed are hila- ngh…¨ said Ressee as he suddenly collapsed

¨Huh? Shit, now what? I should of just have left you back there if you were going to die all of a sudden¨ said Butch as he kept staring at Ressee unconscious

¨Who are you calling dead? ¨ asked Brick as he stood up ¨Oh man now I have a broken arm… and damn a twisted ankle, luckily I barely feel that injury, just the freaking broken arm…Butch did you really have to drag Ressee around like you did? ¨

No… but I found it a drag to carry him around¨ said Butch

¨Seriously… what an asshole¨ said Brick

¨Yeah… so what¨ said Butch

¨Never mind, I´ll drag you like that next time as well¨ said Brick

¨Fuck you dude¨ said Butch

¨Okay here we are, downtown Newsville¨ said Brick

¨Now, where can the baby be¨ said Butch looking around

¨Whoa, what the hell is that thing? ¨ asked Brick referring to a giant bacterium

¨Some giant shit I bet¨ said Butch

¨Uh…right… let´s see…¨ said Brick as he looked around using his x-ray vision ¨Over here, come¨ said as he flew somewhere

¨Yeah…¨ said Butch as he followed towards a street where all the cars were crushed and covered in slime ¨Blegh, that looks gross, they´ve been shit on…¨

¨Boomer! ¨ said Brick as he stared at the boy which was watching something intently

-Boomer´s P.O.V-

¨Brick…?¨ I said as I turned to see him approaching, noticing Butch behind him

¨What are you doing out here, you should be in the hospital right now¨ said Brick

¨Sorry… this giant thing caught my attention and so-¨ I said as Butch interrupted me

¨ ´´Sorry?´´ dude we rushed you to the hospital just so you ran off again? We´re not your freaking nannies! ¨ said Butch

¨Sorry…¨ I said ¨It was pretty selfish…¨

¨Not just that dude, that guy inside you can die at any moment¨ said Butch

¨Ah! Haru…! I completely forgot… how thoughtless I am¨ I said feeling guilty

¨Stop that, stop behaving like a kid¨ said Butch ¨At least did you see what was the thing that got your attention? ¨

¨Yeah…¨ I said pointing to the PowerPuff girls flying above, that slimy thing sure is a weird sight

¨Dude… we just got away from them… seriously Boomer, are you retarded or something? ¨ said Butch

¨I´m not…¨ I said as I started to pant heavily

¨Boomer? ¨ said Brick a he covered my forehead ¨A fever again…god…¨

¨Again? Oh and now you are thinking we´ll take you to the hospital¨ said Butch as I knelt down

¨Let´s go Butch¨ said Brick to Butch

¨And that´s what we are doing…shit¨ said Butch as he gave me a piggyback ¨Try to stay in your bed this time ok? ´cause I ain´t going after you next time you hear? ¨

¨Yeah, I promise… sorry…¨ I said as I kept panting

¨Fucking relapse¨ said Butch as a small kid appeared before him ¨What do you want? ¨

¨Hehe¨ said the boy chuckling

¨What…¨ said Butch ¨Are you trying to mock me you scum¨

¨Butch don´t get mad over a kid, he should be like 5 years old or something¨ said Brick as he stared at him

¨Wanna practice on him your shooting dude? ¨ asked Butch to Brick

¨It would be amusing but Boomer needs to go back to the hospital so I guess I´ll have to refrain from that¨ said Brick as the kid turned to see him

¨What? ¨ asked Brick to the kid

¨Hehe… Bacteria shower! ¨ yelled the child as Brick got soaked with slime

¨Yeah Brick, don´t get angry with a kid, he´s just 5 years old¨ said Butch mocking him

¨You little…!¨ said Brick as he ran after him and started shooting laser beams for his inability to use the slingshot

¨Yeah, I guess that was a ´Screw Boomer´ ¨ said Butch

¨Go help Brick… I´ll go back by myself…¨ I said while panting heavily

¨As much as I want to, Kai doesn´t so well maybe we can let Brick fight the kid, don't think he needs any help¨ said Butch

¨Junior! Stop running! When we said major crime we didn´t mean this! ¨ yelled two guys which passed running

¨What the fuck now weirdos started appearing… yeah I´m really leaving here¨ said Butch as he flew away ¨Seriously, who were those guys…¨ said Butch as he crashed with someone

¨Hell, watch where you are going! ¨ yelled Butch and apparently Buttercup

¨Fuck¨ muttered Butch

¨Oh so you came back for some beating…!¨ said Buttercup

¨Buttercup! ¨ called Blossom from behind

¨Ugh…¨ muttered Buttercup apparently annoyed

¨I told you we were going to the source of the bacteria! Stop distracting yourself! ¨ said Blossom as she stared silent at us

¨But sis I-¨

¨Buttercup! ¨

¨Ugh…right… this isn´t over yet you hear! ¨ said Buttercup to Butch

¨Huh? ¨ muttered Butch confused as he looked at Blossom in disbelief

¨It´s fine, go take him to the hospital¨ said Blossom for what Butch just said ¨Yeah¨ and flew away from them, back at the hospital we got into another room since they told us it had suffered major damage, I really wondered what could have happened but I was too exhausted to even talk

¨Here we are, now don´t you go ditching the hospital, I´ll go take a look where Brick is before he-¨ said Butch as I finally passed out and could not hear a thing anymore

¨Fuck Boomer… ahh… shit, I guess Brick can look after himself¨ said Butch as he sat on a couch nearby

¨Maybe I should sleep as well… since Kai will start nagging if I ditch Boomer like this…¨ said Butch as he fell asleep

-Downtown-

¨You damn kid! ¨ yelled Brick as he deflected the kid´s attack with his unharmed arm

¨Bacteria strikes! ¨ yelled the child as he continued attacking Brick mercilessly

¨Damn you are tough…¨ said Brick as the boy kept chuckling ¨Fire blast! ¨ yelled as he launched a powerful fire beam with his free arm hitting the child, he tripping and sitting down with now an arm missing

¨Owww…¨ muttered the child while groaning as he looked at Brick tearfully and he kept bleeding

¨Alright, I didn´t mean that uh…¨ said Brick surprised for the outcome of his attack, the kid then crying

¨Brick! ¨ called Blossom from behind

¨Blossom? Damn… this is not what it looks like…¨ said Brick

¨Huh? Oh my god! ¨ said Blossom as she stared shocked at the wounded child ¨How could you blow his arm off! ¨ said as she ran over to him

¨But…ugh…¨ said Brick speechless

¨Oh poor you…¨ said Blossom as she hugged him and petted his head ¨We need to go to the hospital quickly! I´ll deal with you afterwards! ¨ said Blossom as she glared at Brick

¨But there has to be something wrong… how could I have blown his arm off…?¨ murmured Brick to himself

¨Come on Junior…!¨ said Blossom as she attempted to carry him

¨Blossom look out! ¨said Brick as he tackled her out of the way as he got his unharmed arm pierced ¨ Fuck! ¨

¨What…?¨muttered Blossom confused as she stared at the child regenerating his arm and chuckling ¨Junior, that wasn´t funny! ¨

¨Hehe… Bacteria shower! ¨ yelled as he soaked Blossom and left running

¨Oh god how gross! Brick… why did you-¨

¨I got no damn idea, my body moved on its own…¨ _Fuck Ressee just fuck _¨I see that kid got you as well¨

¨But I don´t understand… Junior is not like this… the amoeba boys never actually behave evil…¨ said Blossom confused

¨Amoeba boys? ¨ Brick asked confused

¨A trio of wannabe villains¨ said Buttercup as she approached ¨They are cool guys, pathetic though at trying to be evil¨

¨That´s why I don´t understand Junior´s behavior…¨ said Blossom

¨What is going on here? What are you doing with the annoying red guy? ¨ asked Buttercup

¨I´m chasing this kid, none of your business¨ said Brick as he continued going after him

¨Blossom? ¨

¨He protected me from one of Junior´s attacks…¨ said Blossom

¨Eh? Junior has powers? I thought they were just normal guys trying to be villains¨ said Buttercup

¨Yes, me too… but I guess we were wrong…¨ said Blossom

¨Oh, if it´s not the PowerPuff girls¨ said a pair of twins

¨Huh? Hello guys¨ said Blossom as she turned to see them

¨Yeah, hi there¨ said Buttercup

¨Have you seen Junior around? He´s been dragging us all the way from Townsville¨ said the twins

¨Did you guys tell him anything weird? ¨ asked Buttercup

¨Not really well… we were actually planning to steal some oranges again and we were saying it was our new major crime and how our reputation would go up by this making us more decent villains¨ said the twins

¨And then…? ¨ Blossom asked curious on how that lead to what was currently happening

¨Did you manage to steal the oranges anyway? ¨ asked Buttercup more curious about their intent of crime than the current situation

¨Yes, we sure did! ¨ said both showing the oranges

¨But then what happened to Junior? He is usually such a sweet kid¨ asked Blossom

¨Well, we got separated from him for a brief period of time and we were looking for him, we found him right after he screamed though… then started to shout ´major crime´ as he giggles, we asked him about it but he only soaked us in bacteria as a reply, afte-¨ said the twins interrupted by Blossom squealing

¨Ewww! You mean I´m covered in herms? ¨ asked Blossom

¨Yeah girl, those are pure, plain germs, did you actually think it was slime? ¨ asked the twins

¨Oh god this is so disgusting…¨ said Blossom grossed out as Buttercup laughed at her

¨This isn´t funny! ¨ said Blossom to Buttercup

¨Are you crazy? Hell it sure is! ¨ said Buttercup as she continued laughing

¨We kind of think it equals to be covered in snot¨ said the twins

¨SNOT? ¨ exclaimed Blossom as Buttercup laughed her ass off

¨Yeah, we also think bacteria equals beauty¨ said the twins disgusting Blossom again

¨Anyway… mind continuing the story? ¨ asked Blossom

¨Well that´s technically it…¨ said the twins thoughtfully

¨By the way guys… do you have any powers? ¨ asked Blossom

¨Eh? Of course we do¨ said the twins ¨We are amoebas after all

¨Eh? what? ¨ asked Blossom at the sudden notice

¨Yeah Blossom, thanks to an evil aura some years ago, we were able to turn human but we can still change into amoebas if we want… not that we would like to though¨ said the twins

¨Well… that explains your trio´s name¨ aid Blossom as she looked at Buttercup who was still laughing ¨Care to stop someday…¨

¨Ahahahaha! My stomach hurts so much! Hahahaha! ¨ said Buttercup between her laughter

¨We can shape shift, regenerate, multiply, increase in size… of course we can cover people in bacteria as Junior did to you and other bacteria related powers¨ said the twins

¨Eh? And why don´t you use those powers? That could make you respectable villains¨ said Blossom

¨Really? We never thought of it that way… maybe we´ll use that to steal oranges! ¨ said both in realization ¨Thanks for the idea, Blossom¨

¨No guys… I mean like to steal a bank… or even cover everything in slime as Junior is doing¨ said Blossom

¨Huh? Isn´t that an act of vandalism? Besides that´s bacteria not slime¨

¨Don´t remind me…¨ said Blossom shivering from the gross feeling

¨We are not pranksters, we are gentlemen who aim to be villains! ¨ said the twins

¨But that is a crime… what Junior is doing… somehow¨ said Blossom

¨Though we like the idea of using power to rob a bank¨ said the twins thoughtfully ¨But what would we do with so much money? Buy more orange? But buying is not stealing which equals to doing good? ¨ said both in apparent confusion

¨Guys… but you are robbing a bank which equals evil which equals jail…¨ said Blossom troubled

¨Uh… you girl are confusing us! We´ll keep stealing oranges if that means being evil! ¨ said the twins

¨Right…¨ said Blossom as she smiled troubled

¨Oh, yeah so have you seen Junior? ¨ asked the twins

¨He ran off that way¨ said Blossom pointing forward

¨Nice, thanks! Let us clean you as a way of gratitude¨ said the twins

¨Huh? ¨ murmured Blossom confused

¨Junior soaked us in bacteria but we only absorbed it to dry ourselves, since we are bacteria after all¨ said the twins as they held Blossom´s shoulder absorbing the bacteria ¨There you are, good as new¨

¨Thanks I guess…¨ murmured Blossom not being able to get over the fact of them being bacteria

¨Well, we´ll run off after him now so if you ex-¨ said the twins interrupted by Blossom

¨Well boys just remember to pay for the oranges next time, it´s not good to take things without paying¨ said Blossom

¨Sure we will! See you PowerPuff girls! Say hi to Bubbles from us! ¨ said the twins as they ran off

¨Hahahaha those guys will never cease to be such good idiots, will they? haha¨ said Buttercup as she stood up and rubbed the tears off her eyes

¨Maybe though… I still wonder what´s going on with Junior…¨ said Blossom

¨Well, let´s follow the slime pft Bacteria covered building to go and find out¨ said Buttercup letting a chuckle escape her as she hovered to the sky as she flew following the trail ¨Though it´s going to be a drag to clean afterwards¨

¨Yeah…¨ _I still wonder why Brick tackled me out of the way… and also wonder where Ressee went off… that´s right, why did Brick have the same wounds as Ressee, was it just a coincidence?_


	10. Bacteria Rampage

**A/N- Here´s another chapter, feel free to ask me anything you want, I´ll be glad to answer in the next chapter , I put the ´´xxx´´ since for some reason the division line won´t appear o_ó if someone knows how to make it appear please tell me and I'll change it xD**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 10: Bacteria Rampage**

_The Scenery changed to a street with random clusters of people. Wait, how the hell did I get here? I'd know, I was with Boomer in the hospital room just a moment ago, but now suddenly this? There was no one I recognized on these streets and seems all the shit had been cleaned off. Now that's one way to scour the whole place, had it been those chicks? And hey, where the fuck was Brick, maybe at the hospital with Boomer? Really, how the fuck did I get here? I thought as I made my way through the crowd. _

_"Well, whatever...I'll go for something to drink and then go back to the damn hospital, I just don't know how the hell I popped up here." I sighed as I realized I was now talking to myself. I continued making my way through the mob, when I suddenly stopped to gaze at a store. I looked inside and it seemed to be a furniture kind of store, it looked really old, like seriously, just the kind of place you would go in and find a shit amount of rats, the whole place looked like it was falling apart and I seriously don´t know what was so interesting in that dump that I kept looking around until I set my eyes on a weird, creepy looking mirror, I gazed at it as if I was expecting it to move or some shit like that, although as I was about to leave, I surprisingly noticed how the fucking mirror started shuffling my reflection and as I squinted at it suspiciously, a boy suddenly appeared, I´m not stupid, I know mirrors are supposed to show my reflection but this was different, fuck, it was abnormal, it showed the image of a boy with shorter hair a freaking beaming face which really sent shivers down my spine, wearing a sleeveless t-shirt with a star on the middle, black sweatpants and black tennis, wearing a piercing just the same way I did, I stared warily at him as he mimicked my expressions and movements, it was so fucking odd, I was growing tired of this, he just kept copying everything I did as if he pretended to fool me into thinking he was me, lastly I snarled at him feeling tempted to shatter the fucking glass and go for the freaking mirror that just kept mocking me until it suddenly giggled and said "Hey, want a cookie? "_

I snapped my eyes open, I kept thinking on the apparent nightmare I just had as the ceiling came into view, what the fuck was that? Who the hell was that boy? Ugh, I can still remember that smile plastered on his face, he looked so damn goofy for fuck´s sake but I can´t understand why he was there instead of my reflection, Kai should be the one appearing there if anything but fuck why such guy?

"Butch? " Murmured Boomer snapping me out of my thoughts, I was back to reality, no store, no mirror and no dopey guy, just back in the hospital with Boomer and apparently Brick still out chasing that kid that soaked him with shit

"Still here" I replied as I shifted from a lying position to sitting on his direction "Man what a good nap"

"You haven´t turned to Kai yet? "Asked Boomer incredulously as he sat down on the bed and looked at me

"Nope and I see you haven´t turned to that guy either" I said as I briefly wondered the name of that guy in him, shit, I suck with names

"Haru and yeah he is not good to come out yet" he looked kindof upset as he said that but truthfully, I don´t get why he worries, I mean, he should like being out not be wondering when that guyis going to be conscious again unless…

"Say, you scared or something? "

"Huh? " He murmured seemingly not knowing what I was talking about, it was kind of obvious he was scared

"Are you afraid with switching with Haru or something? "

"Just a little… I mean… what if he dies after receiving the blow in the heart I did…?" said Boomer as he looked down to his blanket

"Dude, you ain´t dying, don´t be such a coward" I said as I gave him an indifferent look, he should be shrugging off stuff like that and have some fun

"But it´s a direct blow to the heart and he is a human… he wouldn´t stand the impact" Said Boomer as he kept unnecessarily worrying

"You really believe that fag would have done that to kill you? That´s the least of your worries" I said as I stood and walked over to the window and peeked outside

"You think? Wait. What do you mean? "Said Boomer sounding clearly confused

"Heh. Expect a raping instead of a killing, that´s just the way that fag is" I said as I chuckled

"Hey! " Said Boomer angry

"Just chill dude, you gain nothing good out of being like that" I said as I looked at the city covered in shit, That´s going to be such a drag to clean heh.

"I guess… why are you trying to make me feel better anyway? "Asked Boomer, mild curiosity in his voice

"Who said anything about that? Just trying to find a cure to my brother´s faggy behavior"

"Oh… hey! Did you just call me a fag? " asked Boomer irritated

"Yeah, so what? " I said as I turned around briefly

"Oh fuck you" said Boomer as he chuckled confusing me

"What the hell? "

"Well yeah, I feel better now somehow, thanks Butch"said Boomer

I turned back to the window and said, "No problem, idiot"

"You know, you were making sounds earlier" said Boomer reminding me of my previous shitty nightmare

"What, did I wake the baby? " I asked as I frowned on the memory of that disgusting smile

"Well yeah, but I wondered if you were having a nightmare since you were making faces as well" said Boomer

"Weren´t you asleep or something? You really have nothing to do if you were really staring at the expressions I was doing" I said as I uttered a groan

"Uhmm Butch, we are at the hospital, there´s nothing to do but stare at you" said Boomer

"Even if I did, so what? "

"Well… I would like to know what was it about" said Boomer waiting for me to elaborate

"Dude… it was a shitty nightmare, nothing more" I said as Boomer remained silent making me assume he wanted me to go on

"Come on, tell meee, I wanna knoow" said Boomer pleadingly

"Ugh, fine, but it´s nothing out of this world" I said groaning still facing the city

"So…?" Boomer said, a hint of interest in his voice

"I was walking through a crowd of people in the city and then went to look to a store that turned to be some sort of furniture store on the past cause seriously I swear that place had rats and other pests"

"Yeah…? What happened afterwards? " Asked Boomer as I uttered another groan

"I then stared at a mirror which had caught my attention, thing I gazed at for a long time"

"And then? "

"My reflection shuffled into this freaky smiling weirdo who was mimicking me and then started giggling all of a sudden, I woke up after what I believe was him offering me cookies? Yeah that was so random" I said as I shivered, ugh he was so disgustingly happy really, worst nightmare. Ever.

"That´s it? " asked Boomer sounding disappointed

"Fuck yeah, what else did you want me to say? That I was eaten by a monster or the zombies dragged me to hell or that-"

"No but like, don´t you have real nightmares? Like you dreaming with yourself or something" said Boomer

"That was a nightmare you freaki-" I said interrupted by the sudden realization of what Boomer had just said "Dude, what the fuck did you just say? " I said clearly pissed as I turned to face him and sent him a piercing glare

"What you heard" said Boomer bluntly

"Dude… if it weren´t because you dragged us all over the place and you being in the hospital, I would be fucking strangling you by now" I said as I snarled at him and looked at him pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue at me

"Bleh"uttered in mockery as I kept glaring and heard Kai cackling all the time, it wasn´t fucking funny

"Well, anyway… that dude is taking his time" I said as I turned back at the window

"Yeah, I thought he´d be back by now but guess he´s having a hard time with the kid"said Boomer

"Heh, he sure is, so much for dealing with a five year old"I said as I chuckled

"Think we should go look for him? "Asked Boomer making me turn to see him

"Dude, I´m not planning on rushing you back to this place, I´m fucking tired of it" I said while growling

"I don´t think I´ll have a relapse any time soon" said Boomer starting to get on my nerves, doesn´t he understand what the word ´´no´´ means?

"Shit, NO, fuck. " I said trying to get it in his head

"But…"

"But nothing, you´ll stay here, even if you don´t have a damned relapse, you might turn back to Haru and that´s even worse dude" I said, I was not going to take him back, really what does he has for a brain? "Besides, it´s a fucking five year old kid, if anything Brick must have gone strolling or something"

"Strolling? I doubt Brick would be doing that, he must be having it tough" said Boomer

"Oh really? Then what do you suggest he is doing? Still fighting that five year old kid? That would be fucking pathetic"

xxx

"Bacteria Missile! "Yelled Junior as he kept attacking Brick endlessly

"Stupid kid, come back here! "yelled Brick as he chased the kid up a building while firing his eye beams

"Bacteria Projectile! " yelled Junior as he giggled and launched his attack at Brick which made contact the second he fired

"Fuck! " snarled Brick as he kept running after the kid "Stop covering me in slime dammit! "

"Bacteria Slap! " yelled Junior making a huge glove of bacteria and slapping Brick with it sending him crashing towards another building

"Damn that kid is tough" said Brick as he dislodged himself from the concrete and winced on his pierced arm

"Brick! "called a female voice behind him "Where´s Junior? "

"He went in that direction, ugh" said Brick as he groaned and looked at Blossom hovering while Buttercup approached her

"Oh wow, seems that kid got you good" said Buttercup smirking gaining a glare from Brick

"Something is clearly wrong with Junior… why would he behave this way? I still don´t understand…" murmured Blossom as Brick hovered past them

"You are still going after the kid? It´s not like I care but you´ll be done for in no time" said Buttercup to Brick making him turn and gaining another glare

"Shut up, I can take care of this" said Brick as he continued making his way towards the building he was attacked from

"With a broken arm and the other pierced? Brick, Junior is acting strange I don´t think you should approach him"said Blossom concern showing in her face for Junior´s behavior

"Fuck off, this isn´t any of your business "said Brick as he snarled at the two girls

"Well, it turns out to be that it is of our concern "said Blossom as she glared at Brick and he dismissed them and continued on his way to chase Junior

"You won´t stand anymore strikes genius"said Buttercup as she hovered aside of Blossom

"I said, fuck off"said Brick without turning to see them, Blossom then flying aside of him along with Buttercup

"What the hell? I said fuck off, stop following me"said Brick while pissed

"We are not following you dumbass"said Buttercup as Blossom rolled her eyes for her foul use of words

"It happens we are going after Junior as well"said Blossom as she kept her gaze straight ahead

"Right"murmured Brick as he rolled his eyes

"Can you tell me why you saved me? " asked Blossom to Brick as she set her eyes on a boy running up a building

"There´s nothing to it, my body moved on its own, I thought I told you already but I guess you are deaf" said Brick as he frowned on the reminding of Ressee moving to rescue Blossom

"I´m not deaf! " exclaimed Blossom irritated as Buttercup tackled her out of a beaming coming her way

"Well, we can discuss that later"said Buttercup as she pointed on Junior´s direction and Brick sped up

"Don´t hurt Junior! " yelled Blossom to Brick as she dodged Junior´s energy beams the best she could, eventually getting scraped

"FUCK OFF"yelled Brick as he approached the building and started for Junior´s direction

"Buttercup, we have to stop Brick before he hurts Junior"said Blossom as she winced for the other beams that scraped her

"And what about Junior? "Asked Buttercup as she kept dodging the energy beams

"We´ll find about that after we stop Brick"said Blossom as she remained panting as the fire ceased

"Well, at least the red guy is doing a fine job redirecting the attacks for us"said Buttercup as both resumed their way to Junior and Brick

"I just wonder why Junior is attacking us"

"I just wonder why he is covering everything in shit" said Buttercup as she groaned at the thought

"Buttercup! "Said Blossom as she glared at her use of words

"What? Did it even cross your mind who´s going to clean everything? "Said Buttercup as she frowned

"Oh true… but that´s the least of our worries right now, we need to see what Junior has for him to be acting like this"

"Yeah yeah, you already said that like a million times, I´m more concerned on how the fuck we´re going to clean this afterwards"said Buttercup

"Seriously… "Murmured Blossom at the concerns of her sister but it was true, they would have to clean the city after all this

xxx

"Fire blast! " yelled Brick as he forced his pierced arm to attack the kid, him just kicking the attack back at him but Brick easily dodging by doing a barrel roll

"Bacteria Pursuit! " yelled Junior as he made the bacteria covering the buildings turn into rampaging tentacles which headed his way

"The hell? "Exclaimed Brick as he was attacked on both sides, dodging by propelling himself upwards then doing a rolling scissors maneuver as the tentacles persisted on ramming into him, quickly making an aileron roll towards another building direction causing the tentacles to splash against the building dissolving back into unmovable bacteria, unfortunately him crashing on the building for his imbalance on performing the reckless maneuvers, afterwards panting heavily while glaring at the kid on the distance which grinned back at him "Fuck that kid is one hell of an opponent"

"Brick! " yelled Blossom on the distant gaining Brick´s attention "Where is Junior? "

"Again with that… " muttered Brick to himself while rolling his eyes as he was then startled by the moving tentacles that started to chase him once more at Junior´s command

"There he is sis"said Buttercup while pointing to Junior running up ahead

"Uhmm shouldn´t we help Brick first? "Asked Blossom as she darted her attention from Junior to Brick in apparent confusion

"Nah, let the guy be, he will just yell at you telling you to ´´fuck off´´ again"said Buttercup as she waved her hand dismissively

"But I kind of feel sorry for him, I mean… he has a broken arm and he is holding up with his pierced arm…" said Blossom thoughtfully

"That´s not our problem, we need to go for Junior and stop this shit from spreading "said Buttercup as she snarled at the bacteria covered buildings

"That´s the only thing you care about don´t you…"said Blossom as she squinted at Buttercup

"Oh come on you know that´s not-"

"Buttercup…"said Blossom as she tapped the concrete with her foot repeatedly

"Fine. Okay, I admit it; I only want him to stop spreading the shit we´ll need to clean after this is all over! "Exclaimed Buttercup while frowning at her sister

"We´ll go after we help Brick"said Blossom hovering to where Brick was maneuvering as he dodged the ramming

"What? Now why did you decide to help the leader boy? That´s not out problem! "Exclaimed Buttercup in disbelief

"I owe it to him, he saved me from Junior´s attack earlier"said Blossom as she turned to face Buttercup

"And why do I have to help him as well? "Asked Buttercup sounding pissed

"Buttercup! "Called Blossom as she gestured her to join her

"Oh damn… fine, fuck" said Buttercup while rolling her eyes and hovering to her sister´s side

xxx

"Okay, Brick is taking his shit load of time to get back"said Butch as he paced around the room

"He sure is…"murmured Boomer as he turned to see the window

"Well, since I´ve grown tired of waiting for him to come back, I´m gonna go take a look at the area covered in that shit "said Butch as he walked towards the window

"Don´t you want me to-"said Boomer as he was quickly interrupted by Butch

"No, stay in bed, do it for that guy inside you alright? You don´t wanna die after all "said Butch as he turned to see him and threw him a glare in attempt to make him stay in the bed

"Aww man… I'm tired of being in bed…"said Boomer as he pouted at Butch

"Not my problem, stay here and I´ll be back as soon as I find that dude"said Butch as he jumped off the window and flew off

xxx

"Damn! " exclaimed Brick as he groaned for the scrape the tentacles caused when making contact with his leg while he flew away from it doing a chandelle maneuver quickly accelerating leaving the bacteria at a fair distance from him

"Brick! " exclaimed Blossom as she approached

"What the hell? Fuck off, I don´t know where that kid is or care, can´t you see the situation? " yelled Brick in disbelief of the red head´s stubbornness

"We are here to help! So lead the bacteria over here! " yelled Blossom in response

"Fuck off! I don´t need your help! " exclaimed Brick as he kept maneuvering away from the tentacles

"See? I told you" said Buttercup as she watched the tentacles moving after Brick

"Like if! You can barely hold up now! Stop being stubborn and come this way! " yelled Blossom back

"Sis, if he wants to die let him, it´s not our problem" said Buttercup

"Brick! " yelled Blossom as he turned to see her exasperated

"Go the fuck off! I don´t need-"yelled Brick being cut off by the tentacles ramming him towards another building

"Well, he deserved that"said Buttercup "Okay sis, can we go after the kid now? "

"Brick! Stop fighting! " yelled Blossom as Brick hovered back in the tentacles way with a now pierced back

"Don´t order me around" muttered Brick as he panted heavily and barely dodged another ramming from the tentacles

"Junior! Stop this! " yelled Blossom on Junior´s direction as the kid just giggled "It´s useless talking to him…"

"And you noticed that just now? "Asked Buttercup uninterested "Sis, really, let´s go after the kid and leave this guy"

"Damn, this thing won´t give up and I can´t attack it with my worn down arm"murmured Brick as he was then tackled out of the way by a flash of pink "The hell? "

"This is for earlier"said Blossom "Buttercup come on! "Yelled to her sister who leisurely approached her

"This is it! Sterilizing Volcano! "Yelled both as Blossom blew a powerful fire blast and Buttercup powered it by launching several gusts, it making contact with the tentacles causing the monstrosity to shriek in pain as it disintegrated

"What just…" murmured Brick as he stared at the outcome of the attack

"Hope you are happy leader boy" said Buttercup to Brick as she frowned

"Huh? " murmured Brick confused

"That attack weakens us by more than half our power "said Buttercup sounding annoyed

"Buttercup, stop that, it´s not time for you to start bickering" said Blossom as she stared at Junior who was now gazing at them as he sat on the edge of a building

"I didn´t need you helping me"said Brick as he glared at Buttercup then following Blossom´s stare at Junior

"Junior! That wasn´t funny at all! Now come down from that building, it´s dangerous! "Yelled Blossom to Junior who kept giggling at her words and dangled his legs in apparent glee

"That kid sure has no idea who he is messing up with"said Buttercup as she stared at the pair of twins on the corner of the building

"Come on Buttercup, let´s go closer"said Blossom as they hovered over where the amoeba boys where

"Hey dude"said Butch as he came closer to Brick "Fuck, you look like shit man"

"Yeah I know"said Brick as he panted slowly looking at Junior´s direction

"That kid sure kicked you ass"said Butch gaining a snarl from Brick

"Thanks for reminding me fuck"said Brick as he groaned

"Hmmm… I wonder what´s going on over there"said Butch as he turned to face Junior´s direction

"Come on, let´s go"said Brick as he weakly hovered on the girls direction

"Still want to get back at the kid? Dude, you are like half dead and you still want to go on? " asked Butch

"Are you really that bugged at my condition? " asked Brick skeptically

"No, but I just hope you are not thinking on me nursing you two now fuck"said Butch

"Heh, I know you wouldn´t"said Brick chuckling

"Exactly cause I´m not a fucking nurse you know" said Butch as both hovered down aside of the girls and the twins

"Oh, seems we got in the middle of a freaks show" said Butch as he groaned after seeing Buttercup

"Speak for yourself, bastard"said Buttercup as she glared at Butch and started bickering at each other while the others were looking at the current event

"Junior, come on, tell us what´s wrong! "Said the pair in unison as Junior turned to see them and giggled

"Junior… what happened to you? Why have you been attacking us? Don´t you see your brothers are worried sick about you? "Asked Blossom as the kid kept giggling

"Junior! Come here! "The pair exclaimed as the kid stood up and glanced down the building

"You´re not thinking what I think you are…" murmured Blossom as the boy turned to see her and giggles, his eyes flashing in red

"Junior? " called the twins as they stared at Junior puzzled

"Bacteria Grip! " yelled Junior as his arm stretched and wrapped around one of the twins, the grip tightening around the neck

"Keim! " yelled the other twin as he stared at his brother being strangled by his younger brother

"Ki-em" uttered as he was strangled by his younger brother

"Junior! Stop this! " Yelled Blossom as she attempted to rescue his brother

"Back off" said Junior as his eyes flashed red "One step forward and I´ll strangle him to death" as he said this he beamed at the girls

"Junior… do you even know what you are doing? "Murmured Kiem as he watched in horror how his brother was strangled without him being able to do something about it

"Don´t worry, I´m just here to give a speech, afterwards I´ll leave"said the boy puzzling everyone except for the greens who kept bickering at each other

"What…?" murmured the twin on his grasp along with everyone else

"If you stand still and let me finish what I´m saying, no one will die today"said the boy as he smirked and gave a firm squeeze on his brother´s neck

"Junior…"murmured Blossom concerned and upset for not knowing what to do in the situation, as she started scheming a way to rescue the twin without hurting the boy, he held his head in pain and a pink smoke started emanating from his body, it taking the form of Him, the boy fell unconscious as the remaining figure remained holding the twin by the neck the same way Junior was doing

"Junior! "Exclaimed the twins and Blossom

"That explains Junior´s behavior…"murmured Blossom as she stared at the boy unconscious in front of Him, the greens then paying attention at what was happening and forgetting the bickering

"Yeah, I knew he was a fag" Butch said unfazed

"It was quite interesting to test this boy´s abilities, I must say I´m pretty impressed" said Him as he bent down to pick the kid

"Don´t touch him" said the twins in a warning tone

"How could you play with that kid! He is only five years old! " yelled Blossom as she glared at the crab monster

"Oh dear me… I apologize, but still this kid was a nice subject… if he wanted he could do devastating things "said Him as he stared at his unconscious face and smirked

"Drop him down already! " the twins said in unison while they snarled

"You are not in position to demand anything from me"said Him as he smirked at the twin in his grasp and tightened his hold on his neck "I´m very amazed at what your kind is capable of truthfully"

"What…?" murmured the twin on Blossom´s side

"You´re very powerful indeed, I believe you all will do a neat addition" said Him newly puzzling everyone "Starting from this little one here"

"Don´t you dare touch him you monster! " yelled the twins followed by another sudden squeeze on the twin´s neck

"I won´t do anything for a while sadly… but you´ll guys are going to be under my eye" said Him as he smirked at the twins

"What…"murmured Blossom trying to figure out Him´s intentions

"As for you my children…"murmured Him as he turned to see Brick and Butch "As soon as you my little ones finish forming, I will come and retrieve you"

"Ugh. How can that guy manage to gross me out like this? "Said Butch as he shivered

"Go to hell already"said Brick as he snarled at Him

"Very well, I have finished what I needed to say" said Him as he threw the twin against his brother

"Keim! You alright? "

"Yes" said the twin as he coughed and panted for air

"Well then, until next time"said Him as he caressed Junior´s face and disappeared in pink smoke

"Junior! "Exclaimed the twins in unison as they dashed on the boy´s direction and knelt down to examine him

_What could be Him´s real intentions by coming here? What he just said… does he plan on doing something to the amoebas…? And hey, did he just call the boys his children? _Thought Blossom as she stared at the twins tending to his brother- _What does all that mean…?_


	11. Indulged Money

**A/N- At last I typed this one xD I will update till chapter 15 in this one before continuing the other one, feel free to go over to my deviantart to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

By the way, Junior talks funny since he has the mentality of a three year old even though he should be five o3o

**You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o**

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 11: Indulged Money**

**It´s been a week already since the incident with the amoebas and the cleaning has not had any progress, I still wonder what Him is really thinking and how the amoebas are now after such event… also Ressee was absent the entire week and Buttercup mentioned about Kai having been paying too much attention to the classes, thing that apparently Kai rarely does but how does that affect us in anyway? It is certainly suspicious that Ressee is absent but I don´t think Kai paying attention is alarming, in any case that should be a positive thing and no I´m not suspecting Ressee of being Brick though Brick´s arms were seriously injured and Ressee has not appeared… but as long as his arms are fine then it should be just a coincidence right? Since Brick can´t really heal that broken arm that fast even with superpowers…- **I thought while watching TV in the living room.

It was early in the morning, exactly two hours before classes started and so I was already dressed to just take my backpack and run to school, I just hadn´t been able to sleep with my head constantly making up theories about many things… Buttercup and Bubble would surely be still sleeping, Bubbles recovered fast from her wounds and was eager to make up for her lack of action or well help from her part though she doesn´t really like it when I tell her we need to clean a part of the city from the amoeba´s mess, it´s kind of funny how she starts moaning out of disgust at the mention of it

"Momoko? Don´t you think you are a little too eager to attend school? " asked Kaoru as she stared at me from the bottom of the stairs, she was still in pjs and looked still sleepy, did I wake her up?

"Ahh… sorry, was the TV too loud? " I asked her looking apologetic as she walked towards me and took a seat beside me on the couch, I was supposedly watching cartoons but it was clear that I was not paying a bit of attention, I saw the pictures moving and all but I was just lost in thought…

"Did something happen to you? " asked Kaoru as she looked at me suspiciously while snatching the remote and so changed the channel to a boxing one

"Nothing did… isn´t it too early to be watching that? " I said while pointing to the TV

"Isn´t it too early for you to even be here? " she asked ignoring what I had said before

"I couldn´t sleep, that´s all" I said while staring idly at the TV

"Momoko, are you still worrying about what happened last week? " Kaoru asked me while looking skeptical

"Well… kind of, where is Miyako? "

"Ah? She is taking a shower" she said while looking sarcastically at me for trailing off the subject "Don´t worry, she´ll be here in a while so go on, tell m what´s bothering you now"

"I´m worried for the amoebas, seems Him wants something with them, I don´t understand… the amoebas are not that much of villains and to have used Junior is…" I said while being interrupted by Kaoru

"It´s not odd, didn´t you see how Jr was so powerful? Those three are moronic wannabes but they are not weak. That´s exactly the reason" said Kaoru as she paid attention to the TV

"But they…"

"Sis, we can look after them for a while if that´s what you need" said Kaoru as she watched happily the TV

"And also… why hasn´t Ressee gone to school? "

"I knew it, why didn´t you go straight to the point before" said Kaoru while rolling her eyes "Ressee has his own issues and stuff, he´ll go to school when he feels like it"

"I hope so…" I murmured worriedly

"Are you perhaps wondering if he is Brick or something" she said flatly

"I don´t want to believe… but maybe…" I said thoughtfully, it couldn´t be true… as long as his arms are fine then the suspicion can be cleared right?

"So! Ready for school? " asked Miyako while climbing down the stairs happily

"Miyako, it´s not time yet… if we go now, the school will still be closed" said Kaoru eyeing Miyako as she walked towards us and sat between us

"Kaoru… isn´t it too early to be watching that? " asked Miyako looking curious at Kaoru after noticing the boxing show

"Isn´t it too early to be even here? " she asked to Miyako who looked confused at her, she just did the same to me for what I looked confused at her, she just did the same to me for what I looked sarcastically at Kaoru

"Momoko, what happened? " she asked me looking interested

"Just stuff that´s been bothering me from lat time, and also Ressee´s absence at school…"

"Oh well, he might be sick you know? Momoko don´t worry so much you´ll see he will be back to school soon" said Miyako

"I hope so…" I murmured then turned to face the entrance´s direction after having heard the bell

"Huh? Who would come at this hour? " Miyako asked looking confused as Kaoru stood up and went to answer the door, after peeking through a small whole on it, she opened the door revealing three familiar boys

"The Amoeba Boys? " I asked confused though I rushed to the door as soon as I saw them along with Bubbles, how often do ´´villains´´ come knocking on our door?

"Hi guys! " Miyako said cheerfully

"Hello girls, it really is a fine morning" said the twins in unison while Junior just laughed, I can´t believe he was being controlled not so long ago…

"Well,well,well… what brings you here guys? It´s odd for the enemy coming directly to us instead of us going to them for a beating" said Kaoru while smiling in a challenging way

"Well you see… it´s about last week actually… we are aware that it´s not well seen us villains coming to the PowerPuff girls but we are in-"

"Wow, you two look so nice wearing casual clothes! " answered Miyako while interrupting them

"Uh… ha-ha thank you" said both while Junior laughed, he sounded so cute when laughing

"Wait a second… how do you guys know we are…" I said perplexed

"The PowerPuff girls? " asked the twins "Uhmm… isn´t it obvious? " said both while scratching their heads so I pulled them inside and closed the door behind them

"How did you guys find out? " asked Kaoru amazed

"Did someone tell you? " asked Miyako

"We are not supposed to know? But I thought it was obvious, it´s not that you hide it that well if you look the same" said both confusing me, yeah… they are not supposed to know since our identity is kept hidden thanks to something when transforming but I can´t believe they know

"Regardless of that… we came here because we are desperate, we thought about it and hesitated for obvious reasons but considering how concerned you guys were for Junior we finally came here" said Both, it was clear they still found whatever they were going to say hard to ask for

"So? " asked Buttercup to them looking suspicious, I then noticed how one of the twins covered Junior´s ears

"We are worried for Junior, we never minded what Him said for a while but we are greatly uneasy about the matter… we don´t want Junior going missing because of our stupidity, so we wanted to ask you if you could look after Junior for a while" said both looking troubled

"Huh? You two want us to babysit? " asked Kaoru not that bothered yet still a bit annoyed

"But of course we can offer you something in exchange, we would feel bad for asking a favor just like that" said both smiling apologetically

"Oh guys do-" I said interrupted by Kaoru looking skeptically at them

"Ah? No, no, we meant something better unless you prefer oranges" said both confused while Junior tried to take off his brother´s hands from his hears

"Oh really…" muttered Kaoru sounding curious

"We wanted to offer you cleaning the mess Junior did in exchange of taking care of Junior for a while" said both surprising Kaoru

"Hell yeah, let´s-" said Kaoru now interrupted by me

"Oh guys, that´s too much to ask for, we will take care of him don´t worry bout the lime" I said while Kaoru shot me a glare

"No, please accept it, it´s the least we can do! Besides we would clean faster than you three" said the twins

"Well…" I murmured troubled, I didn´t want to trouble them with our duties… it´s not their fault their brother went on rampage…

"So, we´ll be going girls, please take care of him" said both while Junior was finally released from his brother´s hold

"Ah…?"murmured Junior to them as they approached the door

"Junior, we need you to stay with the girls for a while" said Keim

"Eh?Why? " he asked puzzled to his brothers

"We need you here" said Kiem

"But…But… me doesn´t want…" said Junior sounding like about to cry while looking at them

"Ahh…no, don´t cry… we need you here so our plan works! " said both in unison

"A plan…?" asked Junior sounding intrigued

"Yes Junior and the plan requires you to be here and interact with the enemy, understood? " said both

"Like spy? "

"Uh… I guess…" said Kiem looking troubled

"As soon as the plan succeeds we will come for you" said Keim

"Oh… okay boss! " said Junior while nodding, he was so adorable when speaking…!

"Well then girls, we´ll see you later! Junior remember to behave! " said both in unison

"Bye-Bye! " yelled Junior while waving good bye as they walked back outside and left

"Uh…" Junior murmured while sniffing and sobbing "K…boss…"

"Ah… sweetie don´t cry, your brothers will be back soon" said Miyako while smiling at him

"No crying… won´t…" said Junior while shedding tears and trying to suppress his sobbing, it was clear he wasn´t used to be separated from the twins

"Oh geez…" muttered Kaoru "I can´t believe you were running wild attacking us and-" she said interrupted by me stepping on her foot for what I got a glare in response from her "Anyway… we have school, we can´t take him with us"

"That´s not true, there´s a nursery at school, we can leave him there" said Miyako while smiling

"Ahh… I guess so" said Kaoru as she turned to the stairs "I´ll go change before I have to rush out in pjs"

"Sure, we´ll wait for you" I said while watching her going upstairs

"School? " asked Junior looking curious

"Yeah, have you gone to school? " asked Miyako cheerfully as she took his hand and we walked out when Kaoru came back

"What´s that? " asked Junior while looking at Miyako

"Oh, it´s a place where people go to learn new things" said Miyako as she giggled

"Huh? "

"They teach us about many topics like history, science, geography, math and so on, but I´m sure you will learn even more fun things" said Miyako while smiling to him, just looking at her makes me think she´ll be a nice mother someday

"Wow, I´m amazed these guys are so intelligent" said Kaoru sarcastically

"Geez… Kaoru don´t be so rude, you know they weren´t human always and it´s not like a villain can assist school" I said to Kaoru as Miyako and Junior were walking happily talking to each other

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain that time when that guy made the gangrene gang attend the kindergarten? "

"Well, it didn´t turn out well…" I said while chuckling nervously

"And I don´t think the Amoebas are that troublesome, they are inoffensive, their retardness on the villain subject makes them good citizens" said Kaoru as we continued walking towards the school, it was just like 30 minutes away by walking and like 5 minutes by flying, of course we don´t fly unless it´s necessary

"Yeah, I guess the twins wouldn´t do damage in the school… and Junior could be learning what he is supposed to… but isn´t that taking them out of routine? "

"What routine? They are just a trio of bums… when they were amoebas it was like whatever but I don´t think that´s okay if they are human" said Kaoru as she stared at Junior

"Well yes… I don´t want to imagine Junior sleeping in an alley… and they being dull villains makes me think they have no money" I said thoughtfully , Junior couldn´t be sleeping in the streets, he is just a child!

"They just eat oranges, so like I really wonder how these guys live" said Kaoru looking troubled, I guess she is worried as well

"Oh my god poor Junior…" I said suddenly feeling depressed… the thought of them sleeping in boxes really broke my heart…

"Say Junior" said Kaoru interrupting Miyako and Junior´s conversation "What do you and your brothers do usually? Like… where do you live, eat and so on? " yes she was definitely concerned and how not to? Junior was such an adorable child and to think he could be in those conditions is…

"Uh…K and Boss work…" he said thoughtfully

"Really? And what about you? " I asked Junior curious

"Me helps too, carry food around" he said giggling, I really need to ask the twins about it though well, I can assume they started working when they turned human

"And where do you live? " asked Miyako kindly to Junior

"Uh…well…uh…"he murmured looking uneasy, god I just hope he doesn´t say something like an alley…

"Hotel" he said while smiling, oh well at least that relieved me somehow

"Those two really need to attend school" said Kaoru

"But don´t you think it´ll be suspicious that the amoebas talk to us? "

"Not really, I don´t think people know them that well and less now that they are human" said Kaoru, she is right, it´s unlikely they are recognized

"Oh! School? " asked Junior sounding excited at the building that came into view

"Yes, Junior that´s the school" said Miyako to Junior who started pulling her. As I watched them go ahead I noticed Ressee walking to the school on the distance, I was so happy he was back at school I couldn´t help but beam

"Wow, you sure are quick, it´s like you had some sort of Ressee alarm" said Kaoru mockingly. As I turned to frown and pout at her someone passed aside of us hitting Kaoru probably not on purpose since he stopped as soon as he did

"Hey! Look where you- uh…" said Kaoru silencing herself to stare at Kai

"Oh hey, I´m sorry! I didn´t mean it, I´m just a bit in a rush" said Kai to Kaoru who was still speechless

"But I will make it up to you alright? " he said while leaving, I looked at Kaoru suppressing a chuckle for her lack of words

"DON´T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING" SAID Kaoru irritated as she blushed, we noticed how he approached Ressee as he called to him

"Since when do those two get along? " Kaoru asked as we went closer watching Ressee talking to Kai happily for a while then turned to walk towards the entrance with Kai carrying both school bags since Ressee´s right arm was in a splint, he was injured just like Brick… I didn´t see his other bandaged but well, there is a reason Kai is helping him anyway right?

Xxx

It hasbeen a week since the incident with the child that coated everything in slime. As soon as I was conscious, I found myself with a heavily bandaged arm and the other one was in a splint, I was aside of Haru in the hospital and Kai was looking after us the whole time. Seems Brick had it hard while I was out cold and unfortunately I was of no help. Haru went back to Newsville as soon as he could and Kai also went back to his mysterious schedule, he disappears suddenly and appears really randomly and I hadn´t had a good chance to ask him about it.

"So, how was the weekend? " Kai asked me while we made our way inside, we shared many classes together, kind of weird how we ever got to talk until these guys staying inside us

"It was okay… say, I´ve been wondering what you guys do when you disappear all of a sudden" I said thoughtfully, I was really curious about that

"Oh well that is…" Kai said as his eyes changed to green "You mean what this guy does, I have no choice whatsoever fuck" said apparently Butch then I noticed how his eyes changed back to silver

"Hahaha" I uttered trying to suppress the laughter

"Well yeah, he does that constantly now, it´ll be some time before he stops doing that" aid Kai looking troubled

"He sure is hilarious" I said while chuckling "That doesn´t happen with me at all, I wonder why" I said while smiling

"Hey, that's better, it´s uncomfortable to have him blurting out stuff as he pleases" said Kai as we walked down the hallway "Oh but what did you ask before? "

"That what do you do when you disappear? " I tried asking again though this time Kai had no opportunity to speak since Butch spoke again

"That is easy dude, Brick has no shit to say most of the time" said Butch making me giggle in amusement

"Butch you are not letting Kai speak you know" I said happily to him

"I dare you to try and do something ´´Boss´´" Butch said in attempt to taunt Brick though I felt no response from Brick as if he was just ignoring him

"Butch…" I said smiling troubled at him, I wonder why he started saying this all of a sudden

"Oh, that´s true! The retardness of your attacks cost you your arms" said Butch while grinning slyly, he meant to point out how his battle when with the kid

"Butch, I don´t think Brick will-" I said cut off by the involuntary movement of my bandaged arm which smacked him on the head, of course I drew back as soon as I felt the pain "Ow... sorry about that"

"Well, seems you are not as incompetent as I thought you were" said Butch while rubbing the back of his head though I felt another involuntary movement of my bandaged arm moving to elbow him and with a kick I sent him crashing against the lockers

"Oh god! " I exclaimed for the pain and for seeing Kai crashing against the lockers "Are you alright? "

"Yeah we didn´t see that coming. Brick is easy to anger isn´t he? " asked Kai as he dislodged himself from the now bent lockers, that had been a super kick from Brick, I just hope no one noticed

"Haha, yeah kind of…" I said nervously chuckling as I looked behind me to find the hallway empty, guess I was lucky for that since a kick like that is only believable coming from Kai "Butch sure likes picking fights with Brick doesn´t he…"

"Ah, let him be, he is just frustrated for not having been able to fight these days, kind of like a child yelling for attention" said Kai while smirking amused

"So, what about the question from before? "

"I think I should answer you till after class" said Kai as we approached the classroom where three girls were sitting, the blonde girl was talking to the raven haired who had her legs over the desk and the orange haired girl was reading a book intently, I looked around noticing the teacher was not there yet, It was kind of strange since is always early. As I was thinking on that, I noticed how the raven haired girl whispered something to the orange haired who in response just seemed to hide using the book causing the raven haired to cackle

"Oh if it isn´t…" Kai said smirking though his eyes suddenly changed to green for what I turned to see him and shook my head slightly begging Butch to not blurt anything unnecessary

"What is that annoying bitch doing here? " yelled Butch for what I panicked and stomped his foot causing him to wince and utter a groan

"Shit dude, what the fuck don´t do that! " Butch said to me as I glared back at him though I darted my attention to the girls who were staring at us puzzled causing me to flinch

"Ahahaha… he is just hyper never mind him" I said looking apologetic and so made my way to my seat followed by Butch, the girls were following us with their stares which made me even more nervous

"Dude! I´m not hyper fuck dammit" said Butch pissed for what I shot him a sarcastic face really wanting to ask ´´Do you know what discretions is?´´ but I just put up with his behavior since I would make it even more obvious that we were hiding something

"Kai…" I muttered rolling my eyes begging Kai to restrain Butch from speaking, I could even feel Brick´s temper boiling and restraining the need to bang his head against the wall to shut him up, he really has one good of a temper, doesn´t he?

"I just said that I can´t believe that b-" said Butch shockingly interrupted by Kai slapping Butch so like it´s kind of Butch slapping himself… I stared speechless, could he be even more obvious? I saw from the corner of my eyes how the girls stared somehow shocked by what Just happened and so I just chuckled nervously

"Kai why did you-"

"Haha I sometimes do this as a wake up method" said Kai while laughing so I just laughed amused at it, we were being so indiscreet I guess it wasn´t worth to try and pretend anymore and so after a while of laughing I noticed the girls had turned away, thank god…

After a bit we finally sat and started talking to each other normally trying to forget what had just happened, trying to look as normal as possible while the classroom gradually filled with more students, kind of odd since the hallway was empty, where could everyone had been?

"Good morning class" said as she stood at the front of the class smiling to everyone kindly for some moments waiting for everyone to sit and keep quiet "Sorry for being late but I´m happy to introduce you to a new classmate that came from afar to study here with us, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our new friend" said as a girl walked in and stood aside of smiling arrogantly, she sure looked like a pompous kind of person but well I couldn´t really judge her by the first glance though the way she looked gave away plenty of details… she had frizzy red hair tied as pigtails by a pair of purple ribbons, green eyes, slightly tanned skin with freckles on her cheeks, a yellow sweater with a white blouse under it, a purple skirt, white socks and purple mary jane shoes

"Miss Himeko Morbucks" said the girl as she stood in front looking around the classroom with disdain

"Anything you would like to share with us Himeko? " asked kindly to her while she closed her eyes looking proud

"Well, for starters I would like you all to call me Princess, that´s how everyone knows me like and how everyone SHOULD know me like" said Himeko weirdly looking at the three girls from before who were glaring back at her, do they know each other? "Secondly, I want to say to my beloved friends the PowerPuff Girls who are in this classroom that is very pleasing to see you three after a few years of being away with daddy in Italy" she said not looking at anyone in particular now though she was smirking satisfied after her comment, the PowerPuff Girls? I wonder why she said that

"Heh, I knew it, I bet that raven haired girl is that bitch from the other day…no, she is the one from the other day, I´m so fucking sure" muttered Butch while smiling the same way that new girl was doing

"Butch… calm down, she can´t be the girl you think she is why would those three be here in the first place? They must be fighting some monster or stopping a robbery in this very moment" I whispered to him

"Geez dude, you are so naïve, I´m not stupid as you think I am" He whispered to me then turned his attention to the girl in front while his eyes returned being silver

"The PowerPuff Girls? Oh Himeko you are so funny, they are not in this school, I even wonder if they have that kind of time with the criminals in Townsville" said who was giggling at Himeko´s words

"Well, what matters right now is that they are aware I´m back and that this time they will not escape from me" said Himeko, what was she saying? She really is an odd person

"Oh Himeko, you sure have a nice sense of humor why don´t you go sit with your classmates and try get along with everyone on the process? " said as she looked at Himeko

"Ms. Keane, please call me PRINCESS" said Himeko frowning at the teacher, this girl really lacked manners…

"Oh why sure Princess, so, why don´t you take one of the empty seats? " said ushering her to take a seat

"Oh you are mistaken , I will indeed take a seat but I will choose which one I like" said the girl, I really wonder how the teacher has that kind of patience

"Uh… well Princess as you can see there are only a few remaining seats so there is not a lot where you can choose from…" said sounding troubled

"Are you joking? There´s an entire classroom with empty seats, I will take whichever I feel like taking" said Himeko looking around the classroom, I can guess everyone felt annoyed by her now, the teacher looked at us apologetically and well I can assume she wanted us to do as Himeko pleased to avoid any further problems

"I guess…" said looking at loss of what to do, I wonder why is she not asking her to take a free seat instead of see who to move from their already taken seat?

"Ms. Keane, this is completely unacceptable. As an ordinary classmate here in the school Princess should not have any privilege among the others, she should just take a free seat instead of creating this absurd issue" said the orange haired girl that stood without any hesitation to defy the girl in front

"Well if this is an absurd issue you should just do as I say and stop making this problem bigger" said Himeko while smiling arrogantly at her

"Well Princess, you are in school now and orders around not you" said the girl as she seemed eager to quarrel with Himeko

"Exactly, Ms. Keane will decide for us since you have no authority either" said Princess while closing her eyes not even slightly concerned for what was happening, it´s as if she already had it covered or something. The girls turned to see Ms. Keane one glaring at her and the other just keeping the arrogant expression which never seemed to leave her face

"Well girls I…" said Ms. Keane sounding troubled while looking at both

"MS. KEANE! " said the orange haired girl pleadingly at the lack of response from the teacher, it´s as if she was going to support the new girl which I agree was completely unfair

"Well Momoko I…" said the teacher to the orange haired girl, oh, so that was her name…

"Allow me to elaborate for you Ms. Keane" said Himeko who cleared her throat before speaking "My family is the wealthiest in the city and have power over almost if not everything, in other words, I have the authority to do as I please. Unless you want more problems arising" she said while looking disdainfully at Momoko who was glaring and baring her teeth at her

"So Momoko, forgive me this time alright? " said Ms. Keane to Momoko who this time smiled satisfied at Himeko , of course she puzzled her as well as many other classmates including me, why was she so pleased of? Ms. Keane just admitted to be going to side with Himeko well… not exactly siding but allowing her to do as she liked

"Don´t worry Ms. Keane it is not a problem thinking twice" said Momoko while nodding to the teacher then facing Himeko "I hope you are happy Princess"

"You bet I am, nothing compares to doing what one wants" she said while laughing arrogantly

"Well, yes, you won a seat but you will never get what you want the most" Momoko said to her satisfied then took her seat, Himeko stood there speechless, her smirk turned into an angry grimace and just turned away from her scornfully. That had been so great for her, she put Himeko in her place in a way I couldn´t really get but Himeko´s face told everything I needed to know so I couldn´t help but smile happily at Momoko and mouthed a ´´Thank You´´ Seems she noticed me and stared shocked at me then turned away quickly while nodding slowly.

Himeko stood in front looking thoughtful as she looked around and finally smiled content.

"I found my seat" said Himeko as she looked in my direction and so walked with ease to stand aside of the girl who was sitting aside of me and smirked at her. Obviously after such a show the girl already knew she had to move so she did just that and went to sit in one of the empty seats.

I also noticed how Momoko looked at her in disbelief and Princess just looked at her in disdain while suppressing a really short chuckle

"Hello there" said Himeko apparently to me looking really pleased as she leaned her head on her hand and stared at me in a really odd manner

"Hi…" I said smiling troubled at her for what I heard Butch chuckling

"Way to go dude, you got the spoiled chick for yourself" said Butch mockingly for what I rolled my eyes, I could also feel Brick annoyed by this

"Well Princess, I hope you fit in the classroom, may you have a nice time with us" said honestly smiling at Himeko "You haven´t changed a bit in these last years" by that seems Ms. Keane already knew her, that explains a lot of things…

"Oh not to worry , I´m quite sure I will have an enjoyable time" she said still staring at me oddly, god I wonder how this came to happen…


	12. Bearings

**A/N- At last I typed this one xD, feel free to go over to my deviantart- AzureCrystalie- to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 12: Bearings**

It´s been three days since that rich, snobby girl came to the class, it was hilarious to make fun of Ressee who kept being flirted to by that bitch but I couldn´t help but think it was sometimes annoying since we couldn´t change to ourselves with her around but I don´t think it´s going to get old how he seems annoyed every time she is close; Ressee is too polite to make a gesture to a girl but haha I really wonder how long that´s going to last.

"Hello everyone!" said Boomer as he came in the room, we were playing videogames since we had nothing to do and well Ressee kept insisting we shouldn´t overdo it in the city since we were absent in school for some time now, I didn´t agree with this but Kai is so stubborn when it comes to chores that it just can´t be helped.

"Dude, where have you been? Maybe you can convince these two so we go do something fun" I said as I looked briefly at Boomer who was still standing close to the door.

"And why haven´t you? You are not going to say you hadn´t just because I´m not around right?" he said as he closed the door and came over sitting on the sofa behind us.

"Well, we´ve been absent in school and I really think we should leave this stuff for when we are on vacations or maybe on weekends" said Ressee as he kept focus on the game we were playing, we were playing a racing game that who knows how he was winning; well powerless people should be good at some shit I guess.

"Oh man, you are so wrong if you think I´m going to wait till the weekend to go do something productive" I said as I kept trying to blow his damn car, he kept blowing all the other cars but he couldn´t touch me, now I just needed some way to speed up to beat him damn it.

"Haha and you consider going to blow stuff up something ´´productive´´?" He asked me while letting out a small laugh.

"Well duh! Or go beat the shit out of some bastards!" I replied seriously wondering how I would manage to wait so much.

"But Butch, you know that Kai is busy all the week, well I don´t know what he does but he is almost always busy" said Ressee "Which reminds me, what do you guys do that is so rare when you are free?"

"Shit" I said flatly.

"Shit? Butch, that´s not an answer" said Ressee as he threw me a sarcastic look.

"No dude, shit! You blew my car!" I said as I pointed to the screen "When will I ever pass you this way fuck dammit!"

"Haha, come on Butch, tell me what you guys do almost every day" said Ressee.

"Hmmm, I think it´d be nice to know that" said Boomer from behind us.

"Then answer me something, how come you are always out but Brick doesn´t appear as much huh?"

"Well, Brick says it´s better to save that for when it´s needed since I have a bad timing almost always" he said as he laughed troubled.

"Well, that is true" I said as eyed him and took his control.

"Hey! Give it back!" exclaimed Ressee as he tried to snatch it away "Butch, that´s cheating!"

"No way dude, what you are doing is cheating! You blew my car!"

"Butch, you are also blowing up cars, that´s normal!" he said as he struggled trying to grab it back, there´s just no way he is going to snatch it from me.

"Guys, you look gay doing that" said Boomer who was sitting upside down on the sofa.

"Oh yeah, says the one sitting awkwardly on the sofa" I replied as I looked at him sarcastically.

"What? It is fun sitting like this" he said flatly "You two on the other hand look gay"

"Geez, well he took the control away" said Ressee as he took the control and sat straight on the floor.

"Geez, I´m going to fucking destroy your car dude" I said as I focused once more on beating him on his own game.

"Well, I guess it´s better now" said Boomer from behind us and possibly still upside down on the sofa.

"Oh man, just shut up okay?" I said as I hesitated to turn away from the game.

"Fine, fine, but you won´t change the fact that it was gay" said Boomer.

"Are you trying to piss me off dude?"

"Maybe" said Boomer flatly.

"Fine, I´ll strangle you when I win this shit"

"What if you don´t win?" said Boomer, he is seriously asking me to beat him up.

"I´ll strangle you anyway, that´s a win-win for both of us"

"Right…" muttered Boomer though well all of a sudden Kai´s cell phone rang, I picked it up and checked it, it was an alert of those he gets when he needs to go do something.

"Man this sucks, I have to go now" I said as I sighed resigned.

"Ah? Why?" asked Ressee as he paused the game and turned to see me.

"Yeah Butch, what happened?" asked Boomer as well, he was still sitting upside down.

"Seriously, are you trying to get the blood into your brain? It won´t cure the fact that you are stupid" I said mockingly while he pouted at me.

"Butch, you are avoiding the question you know" Boomer said while looking bored at me.

"Dude, I don´t really know why I need to go alright? I just know I have to" I said as I walked towards the door "See ya later, oh, and be careful with that stalker of yours" I said as I snickered at him and then left.

I left Ressee´s house right away to go do what Kai needed to do, thing that I still ignored but I just kept walking away, he lived not so far away from Kai´s house and they lived kind of close to the school which is like completely useless dragging attention by flying.

"So man, where are we going? Don´t tell me I have to clean please, just not that" I murmured to myself supposedly though I was really speaking to Kai.

-Haha, sounds ironic when you say it; you look like you are having fun when you scour the house- said Kai as he chuckled.

"Man, don´t ever dare say that with Brick and Boomer around and by that I´m also including Ressee and Haru" I said while frowning at the annoying thought.

-Haha why not? I don´t think is that bad showing off you are responsible for something you know-

"Man, that´s not funny just no dammit" I said as I rolled my eyes.

-Hahaha it´s not that bad Butch, really- he said sounding happy.

"Man, do it and I don´t know what I am capable of"

-Geez, alright, alright haha- he said sounding apologetic.

"So, where the fuck are we going? Mind giving me an address? A Street? Maybe a direction at least?" I asked him seriously wondering where we needed to go.

-We need to go to the hospital- Kai said flatly.

"The hospital? Dude, did you forget Boomer is in Ressee´s house? There´s no need to go there" I said puzzled.

-I´ll explain you of course, just for the time being start going over there-

"Geez, fuck, alright, just you better not think I´m going to work there or some shit"

-Don´t worry, if anything I´ll do it, you don´t need the exposure-

"It´s nice that you understand my language" I said as I started walking over there "So, spit it out, why there?"

-Well, I want to introduce you to someone important to me-

"Introduce? Dude, are you crazy? You can´t be introducing me to random people! Didn´t you just say I didn´t need unnecessary exposure?" I said seriously wondering if he had gone mad.

-You´ll see what I mean, with you it´s always better seeing than explaining- he said confusing me even more though I took that as a fair point, I hate shit being explained to me, I rather do the stuff myself though this being a hospital may be better to be explained what the fuck is going on.

"Alright, alright… just hope that introducing is worth it" I said as I continued walking towards the hospital. "Is it Townsville hospital or do you need me to fly to Newsville again?"

-No it´s alright, it´s this hospital; I´ve been meaning to pay a visit but we´ve been really busy haven´t we- said Kai.

"Man, just hope is not depressing shit"

-….-

"Kai? Hey man, it is depressing shit isn´t it… oh god" I said annoyed by that, I didn´t want to go see whatever it was now.

-Just shut up, and you´ll see when we get there- said Kai, he sounded now irritated, well I still don´t understand why would he get pissed.

I made my way to the hospital though well I had to switch with Kai so to not drag that much of attention, but anyway, we weren´t that known around here so I guess we wouldn´t attract anyone´s attention but maybe the powerfluffs; it was a big white building and when I say big I mean it´s huge! It was sure a fancy hospital the one we were visiting, nothing like the one in Newsville at all, inside was a waiting room though it was indeed for a wealthy hospital since there were sofas and a TV, in front of that was the reception where Kai asked for permission to visit a patient, I was clearly thrilled for the fact this area was so luxurious looking and wondered if the rest of the hospital was going to be this way.

After a while of Kai speaking to the woman in the reception, he went straight to the third floor and stood still just before opening the door, he looked kind of nervous and also kinda down.

"Butch… after a while I will switch with you but please refrain from saying unnecessary shit before and after, alright?" He said sounding serious, man; I just wonder who I am going to meet just behind this door.

-Fine, fine, I won´t say anything rude dude, promise- I said as he turned the knob.

"You better not, this is really important to me, you hear?" he said, shit what´s going on here? Why is he so damn edgy?

After pushing the door open and closing it, I came into view of a young boy resting on the bed; he had an oxygen mask over his mouth as well as some cables snaking from under the covers, there was this beeping machine on a side showing the heart rate of the kid, he had auburn colored hair and slightly tanned skin, it was most likely he was incredibly pale for his condition.

"Seems he is sleeping…" murmured Kai as he walked closer to the bed and stared while smiling, though I could feel the grief he was going through.

-Man, who is this kid?- I asked him as he sat on a couch that was on a side.

"This boy is my younger brother ´´Misaki´´ I´ve been really busy to come see him but at last I could pay him a visit, he is always lonely in this place…" He murmured as he looked down.

"Brother?" murmured the child as he took the oxygen mask off, I wonder if he is allowed to do that.

"Misaki? How are you feeling?" Kai asked him as he stood up and stayed close to his bed.

"I´m doing okay Kai, nothing you should worry for, how was your day?" Misaki asked quickly changing the subject.

"It was alright, I´m sorry for not visiting you before" said Kai sounding apologetic.

"It´s okay Kai, I know you are doing your best for me and the house, I just wish I could help you ear some money… I just keep sucking it away" the boy said sounding guilty.

"Well, you can help me with something" said Kai as he smiled to him.

"Really? What is it?"

"You can help me by being positive, in peace and of course when eating your meals; which reminds me, did you?"

"Well, somehow… I didn´t feel like eating but I ate some of it because I know I need to" said the boy causing Kai to smile and pet his head, man, I knew this was going to be depressing shit though I have no idea what this boy has.

"I´m so proud of you" said Kai as the boy smiled.

"Kai… when will I be able to play with other children?"

"Hopefully soon, Misaki" said Kai "How are nurses you?"

"They are alright, they are really nice to me" said Misaki "You know Kai… if I could, I would earn money for you in any way I could"

"Misaki, I´m telling you it´s fine but well I hope you don´t mean stealing ´cause then we have a problem" said Kai to Misaki who only looked away.

"I just don´t think is fair for me to sit on my butt all day while you work pretty hard" said Misaki as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Misaki, I really appreciate your feelings" said Kai as he ruffled his hair "By the way, I came here today especially to introduce you to someone that you´ll be seeing a lot"

"Introduce? Who?"

"He is a little rough when speaking so please try to ignore that" said Kai, this guy really thinks I´m going to make him cry or some shit; what does this boy has anyway?

"Uhmm sure" said Misaki looking confused though well he stood still waiting patiently as Kai switched with me in front of him.

"Ta-dah" I said not slightly amused.

"Wow, cool!" said the boy completely surprised, not shocked but just surprised; yeah, cause like changing with someone else is an everyday thing, ain´t it?.

"Well, hello kid" I said wondering what shit was I supposed to be telling him.

"My name is Misaki though you may already know that, how do you guys do that?" the boy asked me thrilled.

"It´s uh… ah… uh… a magic trick, yeah" I said though it was the lamest excuse ever.

"Magic? Really?" the boy asked skeptical, maybe he wasn´t that naïve after all.

"Anyway, name´s Butch" I said as he stared at me looking amused "Why are you so thrilled to see me? Was the surprise that big or something?"

"Kind of, but I can´t help but think I had seen you before" he said making me wonder when in hell would that have happened.

"So, why are you here? Is there like a reason?" I asked sincerely wondering what that was.

"Well… uhmm… I´m here because I have Leukemia" said the boy

"Leukemia? What the hell is that?"

"Well, I´m not sure what that is, I just keep listening to the nurses and they have mentioned something about it; I´ve been years this way but Kai says it´ll be over soon" he said while smiling.

"So, do you ever go outside, breath fresh air?" I asked him, but it was unlikely he wasn´t allowed to do even that.

"I really can´t… my legs hurt so much I can´t really move from this bed; as for the air, the nurses say I can get an infection so I don´t get any chance on them opening a window"

"What about, right now?" I asked trying to find an explanation for why he had removed the oxygen mask then.

"I´m always breathing through the oxygen mask but I get tired and remove it for a while; I have permission to do so, I don´t think I´ll get an infection that easily unless you sneeze or start coughing or something"

"Yeah, I´ll be sure to dash out of the room for that" I said while eyeing the door "So really? No going outside?"

"Well, I watch TV and use a laptop though I´m sleeping most of the time" said the kid, god that must suck; it is one thing to do that for a while but to be glued to the bed all the time is…

"What about taking baths?" I asked him, honestly curious.

"Well, nurses help me with that since it hurt to move"

"Oh god, are they hot? You must be one lucky son of a-"

-BUTCH, What did I say?-

"Sorry man" I murmured to Kai though really, if the nurses are hot…

"Well, I would be better off if I could bathe by myself, I don´t want to grow old and to still depend on someone for that" said the boy sounding sad.

"Geez, sorry, it was unnecessary to say that" I said feeling weird for apologizing, I wasn´t used to it, it was just so not me.

"It´s alright, it´s different talking to you hehe Kai is always looking out for what he says so much that It doesn´t feel natural but I´m happy you are blunt with me" said the boy as he smiled cheerful to me.

"Well, regardless of that, it´s not okay to be saying that to children; you´ll grow to like the subject someday though"

"You are weird… but I like you" he said while smiling "take care of Kai for me Butch; he likes to overwork himself but that´s not healthy"

"Hell if I know, don´t worry, I´ll keep an eye on him" I said as he started yawning.

"You are nice" said the boy as he was falling asleep "I hope you visit me again, it was nice meeting you"

"Ditto, wherever he goes I go as well, not because I have a choice but you´ll see us here" I said as he leaned on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Hope so Butch…" he said before finally falling asleep, I walked over to him and put the oxygen mask back on his mouth, afterwards, I switched back to Kai and so he left the room after kissing his forehead.

"So dude, what is Leukemia?" I asked Kai honestly wondering about that, was it something serious?

"How should I explain you so you understand me? Well… it's a type of cancer" he said as we walked to the stairway, seems he likes climbing the stairs better than taking the elevator.

"Cancer? Oh crap…"

"That´s why I wanted you to behave, not just for him being my younger brother but because he is in a delicate state" said Kai

"Are you saying there´s no cure?"

"Supposedly, with chemotherapy he would be alright but there´s no improvement whatsoever; he only seems to worsen, he could walk a year ago but suddenly I was told his joints caused him too much pain and now he is tired all the time…

"Oh man, I have no clue of what to say"

"I´ve been working hard to keep him in that hospital and I´m saving so he goes through a really expensive treatment, even though it´s uncertain for it to work, I´m willing to give it a try" said Kai as we stepped on the second floor; even though we were on the third floor the amount of stairs to get to the first one was incredible, fuck.

"What about the house part dude?"

"The reason I live alone is because dad left us, worst of all, he left us with a huge debt which was supposed to be his… but yeah, if I don´t pay the sum; we could lose our home. But you know… regardless of the debt, I´m happy he I gone, he only knew how to get drunk and threaten us; we were only insecure with him around"

"Man, what a dick that guy sounds like, but yeah, gotta give you credit for acting like a carefree happy freak all the time, it´s weird as shit but at least I know there´s stuff behind that"

"It´s not like try to appear to be that way, I just think that things don't solve themselves by complaining or cursing; problems are solved instead when we face them straight on willing to erase them"

"Uh… I guess but that doesn´t change the fact he is a dick" I said flatly.

"Yeah haha, it doesn´t" said Kai as he made his way to the entrance "Butch…"

"Yeah? What´s up?"

"I´ve been wondering but… what was of you before you met me?" He asked me though I wasn´t sure what to reply to that.

"What can I say? I have no clue; everything was blank before I met you though for some reason, I find those girls familiar, who knows why but I just do"

"The PowerPuff girls? Well no wonder, you three are their boy versions"

"Man, was that an insult? How the fuck are we their boy versions?" I exclaimed irritated.

"Well, you have same hair color, same eye color… the only difference is your gender so definitely male versions"

"Geez… don´t fight me with logic dude" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Then with what? We cannot literally fight"

"True, true… so man, should I tell the others about him?"

"I don´t know, I don´t want them to worry…" he murmured, it was clear he was lost on what to do.

"What about tomorrow? You know we are busy and can´t go much; introducing him to at least Boomer will gain him someone who he can speak with"

"Hey, you are right, that´s a nice idea Butch! That way Misaki won´t be lonely; thank you for suggesting that, you are awesome"

"No point saying obvious shit, but compliment taken" if he knew how awful I feel for his brother´s condition, man, I feel my guts tangling over and over creating a powerful knot of uneasiness.

"So we must go to another part time job right now" said Kai.

"Is that the reason we left?"

"But of course, I would spend all day and night with Misaki but if my work pays off his stay on a decent hospital and he is looked after 24/7 so be it"

"By the way, how old is he?" I asked wondering about it, he looked between 6 years and 8 years old but I wasn´t sure.

"He is 8 years old, why?"

"Just curiosity, say, don´t you think the little guy wants his brother?"

"He probably does and it kills me since I would like being with him more, I feel like I´m neglecting him but I just can´t skip work… to be honest, I would happily spend a holiday with him at the hospital than to celebrate somewhere else; nothing would make me happier… well, obviously his full recuperation would though" said Kai

"Dude, just don´t overwork yourself or you´ll end up with a fever or some shit, I know you are hell strong; you can stand me, we can switch to our liking and you don't show signs of weakness, that´s awesome shit man but don´t forget you are only human, if you don´t take care of yourself you can collapse, hell, even us can collapse so go figure!" I said as we reached the first floor and went for the exit.

"I appreciate those thoughts though I must be a super human if I want Misaki to be okay"

"Alright, Alright dude, enough drama shit ´kay? I will only say ´´I told you so´´ when you fall ill for being a stubborn ass"

"Haha, so be it… oh man, we are running late!" he said as he started running just when we were near the exit.

"Want me to fly you over?"

"No thanks, haha, no time for that!" He said puzzling me.

"Huh? What the fuck?" I said confused as shit for the nonsense.

-Ressee´s House-

"Hmm… Butch and Kai are taking their time, they are not coming back, are they?" said Boomer as he remained sitting upside down, we were watching TV since he didn´t look eager to play videogames.

"Probably not though it doesn´t matter if he came late, this is his home" I said as Boomer looked at me curiously.

"Is that so?" He asked me sounding confused.

"It is yours as well, mom rarely comes home, not to mention dad… brothers like you three can´t live separated, you need a roof where to sleep together" I said recalling Haru´s home "Haha you can say you have two headquarters, one in Newsville and one here in Townsville"

"Well… I doubt I could, we live in Newsville , the flower shop is over there as well as the hospital though we could always move here, cant we?"

"What does Haru thinks?" I asked him curious.

"He says it´s not a bad idea, there´s the school where you two go so we could join too, there´s a hospital though we may need to look for a transfer or something but we need to save some money to open a flower shop here"

"Oh, that seems to be the problem…" I said thoughtfully.

"There´s no problem about the house, it belongs to him so we could lock it up well and use it once in a while as to clean it… but he also thinks we would be a burden"

"Not at all, this is your house, we have a few unused rooms so we could use them for you two, besides since you three are brothers I can almost think of Kai and Haru as my siblings as well"

"Ressee… you are too kind" said Boomer looking at me unexpressive.

"Well, the more the merrier, right?"

"I think so… but don´t you think your parents have a word on this?"

"Yes I do, but mom won´t say no and dad is okay with whatever mom says" I said imagining the possible scenarios.

"Well then, we should start saving up" said Boomer as he sat straight.

"How much do you guys stay in the hospital?"

"Well, I haven´t been in Haru that much but he says that every time he suffers a relapse"

"Shouldn´t you be in the hospital? Waiting to suffer a relapse is…" I said as I noticed Boomer closing his eyes and changing to Haru, I wasn´t used to seeing them switch yet.

"Well Ressee…" Haru said while looking at the wall.

"Uhmm… I´m on your right" I said watching him turn to see me supposedly.

"I have been in the hospital a great part of my life, but, I´m only weak in health and I´m blind, why if I have working limbs should I not use them? I´m working in a flower shop because I can live by myself, because I´m capable"

"Well, you are indeed an admirable person you know?"

"Is that so… I get happy for such compliments" he said slightly smiling.

"What about your parents?" I asked him seriously wondering about that.

"Once I was able to live by myself they left me in the hospital, they never come to see me but I don´t really mind"

"Huh…?" I murmured.

"I once tried to look for them but they moved from where they used to live"

"What? And didn´t they tell you their new address?"

"Not really, though I´m worried for my brother who lives with them, I was told that he got in an accident but I haven´t heard about a patient with his name" said Haru puzzling me.

"Why are you worried for your brother?"

"My mom is seriously neurotic, I don´t know at what extent can she go with her outbursts and well, when I lived with them, my dad kept leaving home because of their fight, they were seriously chaotic since mom always accused dad of him cheating on her, I couldn´t see… but I always heard how stuff was shattered when they argued, how dad slammed the door when he left and how mom locked herself up in her room to cry and scream in wrath… honestly, I couldn´t be better; I still can´t help but feel sad of the thought of them abandoning me but I know that it was for the better"

"Wow…" I murmured shocked at the story, I could feel Brick was surprised as well, I really don´t know much about Haru and Kai, I wish to know them better now that we´ll be seeing each other a lot "I´m at loss of what to say but I just want to ask, why did you decide to tell me this?"

"I don´t know, we´ll be seeing each other a lot from now on and since you´re being so eager on having us over, I just thought on opening up to you as a way to thank you" said Haru as he looked at me.

"So you work on the shop to pay the hospital?"

"Not really, dad pays the hospital but I do work to be able to eat and so on, If I entered a school then would work to pay it as well" said Haru "Oh! I forgot my medicine back at home… well, I guess I´ll see you some other day"

"Haru, you can come back here to sleep if you want, there´s no problem" I told him as he walked over to the door.

"It´s fine, I don´t want to be a bother" he said as he left without me being able to say anything.

"Boomer is right you know, you are too nice, why are you doing all this?" Brick asked me suddenly.

"Well, I said so before, didn´t I? Brothers like you three can´t live apart"

"I personally don´t care, it´s nice not having those two glued to me all the time" said Brick.

"Brick…"

"It only comes handy when there´s something to do that requires us to come together"

"You seriously don´t miss them?" I asked him skeptical.

"Not really, I don´t really have much since I met them, not much since I knew they were my siblings; but we have an innate affinity to work as a team, it´s not perfect but it´s just the feeling of having been made to be a three man cell"

"Haha , that´s a funny yet valid way to put it but I think that you three need sibling quality time"

"That´s unnecessary, Ressee"

"It is not, when you bond with them you´ll see how much you like being with them"

"Right…" I could imagine him rolling his eyes as he said that.

"I mean it! I will plan something with Kai and Haru, even if you don´t want to, if I go, you´ll go"

"You are aware Butch is busy the mayor part of the time and Boomer has to be in the hop, only us can afford free time"

"Geez… it´s not like we are always free…"

"But it doesn´t mean we are that busy either" said Brick flatly.

"Touché… but you´ll see I´ll come to an agreement with the two; it´s not okay for siblings to not spend time together" I said.

"Says who? If you are that bored go see if you can find a part time job instead of wanting us to bond and shit"

" Say whatever Brick! But it does matter! As for the part time job… it´s forbidden for us to have one, but I do plan to go do stuff, it´s not like I sat home always and you know that"

"Right…"

"So, you won´t say you don´t like giving orders either, are you?"

"Okay, I admit it, but who doesn´t like to order around and better when they do it just as you said?" said Brick.

"Geez, don´t be a jerk, they are your brothers; you may order them around all want for being the leader but you have responsibility over them too"

"Huh? Who said I was the leader?"

"Well, red always leads… basing it from the PowerPuff girls where Blossom leads though that´s pink… oh well, you get the idea"

"Hmm… well, I won´t say I dislike it, I would have beaten the crap out of Butch if he dared say otherwise" he said sounding satisfied.

"Anyways…I´ll arrange something fun for you three to do on the weekend" I said.

"What are you, my secretary?"

"Ha-Ha, though well, I´m serious"

"Scribbling on a building is fun enough you know" said Brick.

"Not that, geez, Just leave it to me haha I won´t disappoint you"

"Well, it´s not like I have a say on this, so do as you like" said Brick sounding indifferent.

"Sure, will do" I said happily, there was a small holiday coming soon, what about going somewhere? Maybe out of the city or maybe go to an amusement park?


	13. Exhaustion

**A/N- At last I typed this one xD, feel free to go over to my deviantart- AzureCrystalie- to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**Don´t really pay mind to the usage of these on previous chapters since I don´t remember what I used for dreams or mind to mind talking between characters XD but yes the XXX always meant different P. and well since this chapter onwards these apply xP **

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 13: Exhaustion**

"Hahaha catch me if you can!" I exclaimed to Bubbles who was chasing me, Brick and I had gone to decorate the wall in an alley, we wanted Butch to come too but we couldn´t find him and he hadn't come, we don´t even know where his house was so we couldn´t contact him, for some reason Bubbles was the only once chasing us but we managed to outwit her by separating us so she could just chase one of us and well she ended chasing me.

-You know, maybe you three should buy cellphones- said Haru

-Doesn´t sound like a bad idea… I´ll tell Brick after we are done here!- I said to Haru as I dodged the laser beams.

"Don´t go do graffiti! That´s public littering!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Says who?" I said mockingly.

"Says me!" exclaimed Bubbles a she chased me to an alley.

"Oh no… I´m surrounded" I murmured as I looked around.

"Give up! Go clean that graffiti! You don´t have anywhere to go!"

"Oh no... AS IF!" I exclaimed as I flew upwards and so left that place.

"Come back here!" she exclaimed as I flew down and landed in a huge crowd, I ran to an alley watching her look around and then passing the area where I was; I sighed relief and so went out of the alley and walked with the crowd trying not to drag any attention to myself.

"I wonder where Brick went…" I murmured to myself as I kept walking.

"Mommy! Mommy! Buy me an ice cream!" I heard a kid say and so I turned to see him and then darted to see the ice cream shop, it wasn´t a bad idea at all…!

"I made my way to the shop and looked at all the flavors available "Would you give me one of-" I said as I turned to see the employee who turned out to be… BUTCH? "What are you doing here…?"

"Ugh, what are YOU doing here dude…" said Butch as he looked away while blushing.

"Haha who would think you´d be here!" I said as I laughed hard "I know you are embarrassed but it´s even funnier that you are blushing so strongly!"

"Blushing? Who is blushing? I am not, you fag!" he exclaimed seemingly pissed.

"Haha, right, right, because your face doesn´t say it all" I said as I kept laughing.

"Seriously dude, if you are going to keep laughing… you can go fuck yourself" he said as he glared at me.

"Ah? Well, give me my ice cream and I´ll go fuck myself" I said.

"Huh?" Butch murmured as he looked incredulously at me.

"I´m trying to say that I´ll scram" I said looking at him sarcastically "Now give me my ice cream"

"I´m not going to be polite so fuck you and I´m not going to guess what you are thinking either" said Butch sounding annoyed.

"Give me a vanilla with- wait no… maybe a lemon- okay, maybe not…" I said unsure of what I wanted.

"Would you make up your mind you fucking retard?" He said as he looked tempted to throw me the ice cream spoon.

"Geez… okay, give me a caramel- vanilla ice cream!" I said cheerfully as I noticed him giving me a cone with a tiny ball of ice cream on top "You can´t be serious… I´m not going to pay for that misery!" I said while pouting

"Well, I can always make it tinier you dumb fuck" he said as he breathed in like a heavy way, as if I was difficult to breathe.

"Geez, you don´t have to get so mad for that…" I said looking sarcastically at him "But I´m serious, I´m not paying for that midget"

"Ah fine!" he said adding a bigger one irritated "IS THIS BETTER?"

"Of course!" I said as I took it from him.

"So just you know… that ice cream you are eating is filled with my hatred" said Butch.

"Sure, thanks" I said as I paid him and so licked the ice cream happily.

"Idiot…" murmured Butch as he then silenced himself briefly "Oh shit, someone shoot me"

"Uh?" I murmured as I looked at him "Hmmm, I think I can do that!"

"I knew I would find you here Boomer… haven´t you seen-" said Brick as he turned to see Butch.

"Ah, so that´s what you meant" I said as I looked at Brick and then at Butch who was banging his head against the wall.

"Butch… why the fuck are you here?" asked Brick as he smirked tempted to burst out laughing, I guess seeing Butch with that employee outfit was too much.

"Can you two just leave me in fucking peace?" asked Butch as he glared at us still blushing.

"This is Kai´s part time job isn´t it?" said Brick "Even so, Ressee said these were illegal in school"

"That dumb place doesn´t get we have needs, now go the fuck away" said Butch still annoyed.

"Fine, but give me an ice cream first" said Brick causing me to chuckle amused.

"Goddammit" said Butch while rolling his eyes.

"Give me a Neapolitan, single ice cream" said Brick, we then watched how Butch gave him a monstrous sized ice cream.

"What the hell is this?" said Brick as he squinted at the ice cream.

"What, now, WHAT? Did you want it bigger?"

"No dude, this thing is a monster, I´m not paying you for this huge shit" said Brick looking sarcastically at Butch.

"Argh!" muttered Butch as he made the ball smaller with a decent size.

"Now, that´s an ice cream" said Brick as he took it and paid.

"Thanks, now fuck off and don´t come again" said Butch irritated as we walked away.

"Sure we will" said both Brick and I.

"EVER!" yelled Butch as we left.

"Brick, what did he mean with ´´We have needs´´ ?"

"Who knows, though he might be helping Kai for something of his" said Brick as he kept enjoying the ice cream.

"You know, I wonder how come only Bubbles was chasing us" I said thoughtful.

"She gave up fast" said Brick.

"Anyway, where shall we go next?" I asked happily, it was Saturday so we could do as we liked.

"Who knows…"

"Oh! Haru said we should get cell phones" I said wondering if Kai had one.

"A cell phone? Ressee has one already, I think it´s enough" said Brick.

"Is that so… well, Haru doesn´t have one so we can go get one" I said "Think Kai has one?"

"Who knows, you want to ask him?" said Brick.

"Yeah, I mean, we are still not that far from the ice cream shop, we can go back" I said as I turned around and started going back to the shop.

"It´s really weird that Butch was working instead of Kai" said Brick.

"Yeah… maybe Butch wanted to help once in a while?" I said wondering if that was possible.

"I doubt that, yet I have no clue what he was doing outside earlier" said Brick as we went back to the shop.

"Butch! We were wondering something" I said as we saw no one "Butch?"

"Restroom break?" said Brick as we approached the counter and looked around.

"There doesn´t seem to be a restroom anywhere" I said confused, I then looked down to find Butch leaning on the wall with his bangs covering his face "Ah! There he is"

"Butch… get up you lazy idiot, I thought you were working" said Brick looking bored at Butch, we then noticed him trembling like attempting to stand, though he only managed to look at us wearily with still that blush on his face, he looked annoyed though well, he almost always looks that way.

"What do you guys want, I thought I told you to not come EVER again" said Butch.

"You really thought we were going to keep our word on that?" I said as I arched a brow skeptical "Haha seems you can be naïve sometimes"

"Just shut up" He said as he frowned.

"Anyway, we wanted to ask you if Kai had a cell phone" said Brick.

"No, not really; he says there are things more important than a cell phone" said Butch.

"Are you planning on staying there? How will you work if you are that way?" said Brick.

"Yeah, someone can come and steal the ice cream" I said.

"Yeah, the gang named ´´Boomer´´ said Butch while rolling his eyes.

"Eh? What kind of gang is that?" I said puzzled.

"Boomer, he is talking about you" said Brick as he punched me.

"Ow!" I uttered "Well, it´s true I could steal these… but I won´t cause it´s Kai´s part time job"

"So well, tell Kai he´ll have one soon" said Brick.

"Huh? Dude… Are you planning on stealing the phones?" Butch asked sounding curious.

"Yeah, any problem with that?" said Brick.

"Regardless of Kai´s opinion on this… mind stealing a pair of laptops too?" said Butch, I wonder why he wants two laptops…

"That sounds cool! I´ll have one as well!" I said happily.

"Alright, though… why two laptops?" asked Brick curious.

"Just get them dude, I´ll explain later" said Butch.

"Yeah, ´cause you look REALLY busy right now" said Brick sarcastically.

"Guys, just fuck off already" He said as he eyed us irritated.

"Will do! Come on Brick!" I said excitedly as I ran off followed by Brick, I really wonder why two laptops though.

After leaving Butch, we headed for the electronics store, we had to take advantage now that Bubbles was the only one chasing us when Blossom and Buttercup remained missing; can it be they stayed at home and left the work to Bubbles? I didn´t know they were that way or she being so stupid as to agree.

"Haha seems we really lost Bubbles back there!" I said happily as we entered the store.

"I kind of already knew she was going to follow you" said Brick.

"Eh? How so?" I asked puzzled.

"Easy. She just needs to go for the easy target" said Brick making me frown.

"Hey! Who says I´m easy!"

"Me" said Brick making me groan in annoyance.

"Pfft yeah cause you are the authority" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Exactly" he said proudly.

"It was sarcasm…"

"So, what cell phone do you like? Don´t take long" said Brick ignoring me.

"Right… well, let me see…" I said while looking around "What about that one?" I said while pointing at a phone.

"Whichever it is but don´t take ages" He said while taking a green cell phone probably for Kai.

"You sure pick fast…" I murmured while watching him, I still looked around though.

"Speed it up, we need to take advantage now that there´s no one at the counter" said Brick.

"Geez, alright, alright…" I said as I took a phone and then went to see the laptops "This place sure has everything"

"Yeah" He said as he took the laptops, as soon as we finished picking stuff, we didn´t waste any more time and ran off the store; the alarm went off but before anyone noticed we went to hide in an alley and switched to Haru and Ressee to avoid being seen by Bubbles.

Xxx

-Ah? Brick I told you not to do this…- I said to him as I saw Haru looking puzzled at the phone he had apparently stolen.

-Hey, the laptops are for Butch, if you want to complain go tell Butch about it- said Brick uninterested.

-But stealing is wrong…- I said wondering why would Butch ask for the two laptops and if Kai really had allowed it or if Butch had spoken without considering his opinion.

-Suck it up; as long as you have us within you, it´s going to be common stuff- said Brick.

-I guess… but you still know my opinion on this- I said as I gave one laptop to Haru just to not look weird with two laptops.

"Ressee… I didn´t mean to steal the phones… they decided that on their own…" said Haru sounding ashamed.

"Don´t worry, I know" I said while smiling at him "I just hope Butch has a decent reason for wanting the laptops, I would have understood if he wanted just one but two?

"Yeah… by the way, didn´t you guys notice he was behaving weird?" asked Haru.

-Yes working in that ice cream shop is incredibly weird- said Brick.

"Do you mean about him working there?" I asked Haru curious.

"No, he was like fatigued…" said Haru making me wonder about that.

"Fatigued? Butch? Is that even possible?" I asked dubious about Haru´s claim.

"Just think about it… couldn´t it be that if Kai was exhausted maybe Butch could be as well?" asked Haru.

"Brick thinks Butch was probably just hiding out of embarrassment yet he doubts he was at the same time… yet he is not really considering him being sick" I said, it did sound reasonable, after all… Butch was having a hard time trying to stand up, maybe he was really tired…

"No… I think we should go see him and make sure about it" said Haru.

"Hmm… alright, we had to go give them these anyway" I said as we went back to the ice cream shop, I then noticed Bubbles flying around, she looked upset, I wonder if it´s because she lost these guys and not catching the thieves in the electronics shop who turned out to be the same… I feel bad for her but there´s nothing I can do.

After we arrived, we hoped to find Butch but we saw a girl attending the ice cream shop instead, did Butch leave…? But, didn´t he leave too fast?

"Uhmm excuse me, do you know where the guy who was working here went off to?" I asked though I really doubted she would know anything.

"Oh, you mean that cute raven haired?" said the girl as she giggled; we just stared at her kind of puzzled, she had brown hair, turquoise blue eyes, a red diadem, green apple earrings and wore the same outfit as Butch.

"Ah… yeah, I guess" I said as I smiled troubled.

"He went off in a hurry as he saw me entering the shop" said the girl "It was really cute how he looked to be in a rush"

"So… did he say anything?" Haru asked this time.

"No, not really though he went off that way" She said this time pointing to the left.

"Thank you" I said as I smiled cheerfully.

"By the way, are you Ressee?" she asked me all of a sudden.

"Ah? Yes, my name is Ressee" I said puzzled.

"Oh okay, nice to meet you" she said as she turned to face Haru.

"My name is Haru" He said while smiling politely.

"Wow, who would know" She said as she smiled amused "My name is Robin"

"Oh… nice to meet you Robin" we said, I didn´t know how we ended introducing each other when we only approached to ask about Butch but well, I wonder how she seemed to recognize me…

"Well, I won´t take more of your time, you can go after him" she said "Though let me tell you… that boy didn´t look okay"

"He didn´t look okay? How come?" I asked.

"Well, the way he ran off… he looked exhausted and kind of dizzy, I don´t think It´ll be long before he collapses" said Robin looking worried "People shouldn´t come to work when they are sick"

"Haha don´t worry, he runs in a silly way" I said smiling cheerfully as I imagined him running in a zigzag way like some sort of drunk bum.

"I wonder… go catch up to him, it was nice talking to you" said Robin.

"Same here" I said as we started walking away, she then waved us a good bye and went back to attend a boy who had gone probably for an ice cream.

"Just, where did Butch go…" said Haru as he looked around.

"Haha maybe he went to another part time job? Or maybe he went wander somewhere" I said amused "Think he went back to Kai´s house?"

"Well… hope not because we don´t know where Kai´s house is…" said Haru as he kept looking around carefully.

"True… maybe he is selling hot dogs somewhere" I said as I suppressed a chuckle, it would be hilarious to find him that way.

-Dude, if we find him doing that… he is so not getting out of it- said Brick as he laughed amused –It was just too much to find him in that ice cream shop, too bad we didn´t see him selling ice cream to others, I wonder how come he doesn´t scare them off-

-Maybe he was smiling and being kind with the customers?- I told Brick wondering how that would be.

-Butch? Smiling kindly? Yeah, right!- said Brick as he didn´t stop laughing- I just hope we find him doing something even more embarrassing ´cause that would do my day-

-Haha, you are so cruel, Brick- I said while smiling troubled.

"Ah! Guys, there he is" said Haru as he stopped to look to a Cake shop.

-Oh fuck yeah! Butch is so going to crawl into a hole when we enter that place- said Brick as he burst out laughing- Let´s go in as customers, maybe he will attend us-

"Brick, don´t be so mean to your brother…" I said as I smiled troubled.

"Ah? What did Brick say?" asked Haru.

"He said we should go in as customers" I said as I kept hearing to Brick laughing madly in my head.

"Yeah, maybe we should do that… at least that way we won´t be suspected for talking to Butch" said Haru.

"Oh hey, now that you put it like that" I said considering the idea "It doesn´t sound half bad, it would look weird that we talked to him and we can avoid the PowerPuff Girls seeing us by chance"

"That was a nice idea" said Haru "Brick sure thinks ahead"

"Nah, he just wanted to embarrass his brother" I said as I looked sarcastically sideways.

"Ah… that sounds like something Brick would think too… to be honest, Boomer also wanted to go in just for that"

"Haha well, siblings do think alike" I said as we walked inside and went to sit to an empty table averting Butch´s attention, fortunately he was looking too focused on his job as a waiter to even notice us.

-Hahaha, I can´t believe I got to see Butch working in an ice cream shop and working as a waiter in the same day, think he works somewhere else?- asked Brick.

-Probably, though you shouldn´t go following your brother, I don´t think you would like that either- I said to him.

-Hey, I know that, we just came to deliver the stuff he wanted along with the phone, it´s not my problem he decided to go work the same day- said Brick –He can do whatever, I don´t really care, yet I can´t stop finding this amusing-

"So, what would you like to-" Butch said silencing himself, then looked shocked though he eventually glared at us "SHIT, can´t you guys let me be? I will kick your ass out the next time you pointlessly wander in to every freaking place I go work to"

"Hey, calm down, we didn´t know you worked here" I said as I smiled at him.

"We had to find out first" said Haru; I wonder if that comment was really Haru´s or Boomer´s though…

"Shit, this guy is copying Boomer´s stupidity" said Butch as he looked at Haru still glaring "Though I guess stupidity is contagious"

"Haha, Butch, we came to bring you the laptops you wanted as well as the phone, that´s the reason we seem to be following you" I said as I suppressed a chuckle.

"Okay, I´ll forgive you only because you brought me the shit I asked for" said Butch "Yet, you´ll have to wait until my turn is over before I can explain stuff"

"That´s not the only reason we came for… Robin told us that you looked exhausted and that you were probably going to collapse soon" I said staring at his blush spread around his face and his heavy breathing.

"What? Do you mean the one that works on the evening turn? I don´t think she is a doctor or something close to that, I´m doing just fine" said Butch.

"Yeah right, so, that blush is for embarrassment?" I asked him making him frown irritated.

"Stop saying I´m blushing, I am not, why would I be? I don't fucking care you are here, it´s annoying as hell but I´m not going to die out of embarrassment like you guys seem to think I would" He said as I noticed him panting.

"Hey, chill… it´s not wrong to admit you feel down, it´s just human" I said.

"Human? Dude, I´m not human, I have no idea what the fuck I am, but I´m not a weak human" he said as he looked scornfully at me.

"Yet, the body you are in is human, even if it hurts you to accept it; you are half human Butch, you are prone to sickness" I said.

"I know I can get sick dude, okay? I´m just saying I´m not human" said Butch probably avoiding the subject.

"Butch, you don´t look well, you shouldn´t be working" said Haru looking worriedly at him.

"Guys, just stop it. If you are not going to order shit just go the hell away" said Butch looking irritated as he sighed.

"Okay, okay, we get it… give me a strawberry milkshake" I said looking at him writing it down.

"I want a chocolate cake" said Haru also staring at him writing it down.

"Okay, see ya" said Butch as he left looking still annoyed.

"I don´t get why Butch won´t accept he is ill" I said thoughtfully.

"Well, at least he took our orders" said Haru "Didn´t think he would"

"Me neither… but well, this must be too important to Kai, otherwise he wouldn´t have sucked it up" I said.

"Yes… Boomer, wonders why he cares so much if he doesn´t know Kai for that long, Butch just doesn´t seem to be the type to care" said Haru.

"Indeed…" I murmured while looking at the wooden table, it was a really nice place and curiously very girly looking, more reason for Brick to find it hilarious that Butch worked here.

-I guess there must be a really good reason; he might explain us after his turn is over- said Brick.

"I wonder how long his turn is though…" I said as I played with the sugar in a small cake shaped container.

"Probably not that long… these places have lots of waiters, so maybe he´ll be here for two hours" said Haru.

"Two hours? We should order more than just a pair of things…" I said.

"Maybe… Two hours is long though he never said it was only two, it could be four or five… maybe six" said Haru.

"Nah, don´t think so, Butch wouldn´t work here for so long" I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah though, what about Kai?" asked Haru.

"Good point, maybe he would" I said then noticed how Haru´s eyes became blue showing Boomer was the one speaking now.

"Geez… in two hours we could have done some graffiti…" muttered Boomer annoyed.

"Haha, Boomer, not all in life is scribbling on a wall" I said.

"Who says that?" he said as he looked annoyed at me.

"It´s just-" I said startled by the sound of plates shattering, we turned to see alarmed towards the kitchen, just as the others customers did, it wasn´t a pretty big place so of course everyone heard all that noise…

" Hey, do you know what happened?"Asked Haru to a waitress that was walking past us, I also noticed his eyes had turned brown.

"Seems someone fell unconscious with the dishes" said the waitress

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I stood up and went towards the kitchen followed by Haru and indeed, it was Butch the one lying on the floor with cake splattered around him, Haru bent down and rolled him over covering his forehead with his hand briefly.

"He is burning…" said Haru, we then helped him up and so I carried him on my back.

"Where should we take him?" I asked Haru noticing the people looking at us shocked "Don´t worry guys, we´ll take care of him, sorry for bothering you here" as I said that we ran off the shop, we looked even weirder running off with an unconscious guy on my back and the laptops.

"I don´t get it though… why would Kai be working if he was suffering a really serious fever? It doesn´t make any sense…" said Haru.

"Haru, before wondering about that, we should take him somewhere… do you think is serious enough to take him to the hospital…?" I asked him as I then heard a murmur.

"Not… the hospital" uttered Butch while struggling "Why do you… do bothersome shit…"

"Geez Butch, be grateful we were there" I said as I wondered where to go "Where is Kai´s house?"

"Not there either…" he uttered wearily.

"Then where? Okay, we´ll go to my house" I said as I hurried home followed by Haru.

"Fuck, I feel like shit" said Butch as he groaned.

"Why were you working then?" We asked him, we didn´t understand his stubbornness on working with such a fever.

"No, I feel like shit… for being seen that way" said Butch irritated as I heard him pant over my shoulder.

"What, so you preferred the PowerPuff Girls finding you instead?" I asked him.

"…I guess not" he said after a while, I then noticed he kept silence again, I wonder if he had fainted again…

After a while of running we finally reached my house, I´m pretty sure the girls didn´t see us with Butch… but well, I guess we could make something up if any of them happened to ask us about them… Or well, if anyone other than the PowerPuff Girls asked… since we didn´t know who were they as normal humans.

Back inside, we hurried him to the guest room where we took off his green sweater and his converse, and then we placed him on the bed; we put him a cold wet towel on his forehead and covered him with a light sheet, I wasn´t used to taking care of sick people but well… we were hoping he would be fine, though Brick kept saying he was faking it but in truth I believe he was worried too, haha as much concern he allows himself to show.

"What can we do…" I said looking worriedly at Butch.

"We did enough" said Haru "When he regains consciousness he should take a lukewarm bath and rest for the rest of the day…"

-You guys worry too much, Butch has superpowers, he´ll be fine- said Brick dismissively.

-Brick, show a little more concern for your brothers… besides, maybe Butch will be okay but this helps Kai too and if Kai feels better probably Butch will too- I said, it is true that Butch might heal by himself… but it doesn´t mean it´s alright to leave him passed out somewhere.

"Is it normal for Boomer to not show that much concern over him?" asked Haru, seems Boomer and Brick thought similarly in many occasions.

"I guess… Brick doesn´t mind either, or so he says" I said as I watched Butch on the bed "I get he is a super being… but he still shares the body with Kai, of course he needs to be treated in this occasions"

"Yeah…" murmured Haru "It doesn´t feel good to be taken for granted when one is in pain"

-That doesn´t reach me at all, Butch only passed out, it´s not like he is dying- said Brick.

-What? What about Boomer? You guys were really worried for him days ago- I said puzzled.

-He was dying, that´s different- said Brick.

-But isn´t he a super being too…- I murmured.

-Yes, but if Haru dies, Boomer would too- said Brick –What´s your point anyway?-

-My point is that if Kai dies, Butch would too- I said.

-Huh? Man, Kai is not dying, don´t be such a paranoid- said Brick sounding indifferent.

-There´s nothing wrong on expressing concern over your brother you know- I said mildly annoyed at his attitude.

-Uh-huh- said Brick dismissively.

"Shall we cook him something? Maybe he hasn´t eaten" said Haru sounding thoughtful.

"Do you think he´ll ran off when we leave?" I asked mildly worried about that.

"I don´t think so… his fever is pretty strong, he´ll be lucky to be conscious in a pair of hours" said Haru.

"Well, he might wake up in a while since it is Butch" I said as I smiled "Let´s go to the kitchen haha maybe some chicken noodle soup will do him good"

"Lemonade might help too" said Haru as we walked towards the kitchen, I prepared the chicken noodle soup while Haru was doing the lemonade, we spend a little time talking about the issue of Haru living in Newsville and the possibility of moving to Townsville, I was wondering too that maybe I should work to help Haru move here faster, it´s fun having Kai and Haru around just like it is speaking to Brick, Boomer and Butch, when I talk to them is amusing but when they are together in a conversation they almost always are hilarious, so it´d be fun having them around most of the time.

After we were done with that, we went back to the room finding Butch staring at the ceiling looking bored, I assumed he had wanted to leave but he found he was just too tired for that.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as I held the tray with the chicken noodle soup and lemonade; he then closed his eyes while frowning.

"You guys didn´t have to do that" said Butch.

"What? We weren´t going to leave you passed out there" Said Haru looking skeptical at Butch, did he really expect us to leave him there?

"I even ditched in the middle of my turn, fuck damn it" said Butch sounding irritated.

"Well… mind telling us what was all that about now?" I asked him as I sat on a side of the bed putting down the tray while Haru remained standing.

"I can´t believe I fainted just like that, how stupid, fuck" said Butch very irritated.

"Butch, come on, you said you would explain us" I said.

"Yeah, I guess I did" he said as he looked away.

"You should eat, we made you some soup and lemonade" said Haru as he placed the tray on his lap.

"Stop treating me like a fucking ill retard, do that to Boomer, not to me" said Butch as he bared his teeth annoyed.

"Well, you are ill, so get over it and eat" I said as I looked indifferent at him "We carried you all the way over here, the least you can do is eat" said Brick suddenly.

"Okay man, I get it, I´ll eat okay? Just stop treating me like a retard" said Butch as he started eating the soup.

"Well, what can you do? You are ill so they´ll treat you like an ill person, if you don´t like it don´t go collapsing like you did" said Brick, I wonder how they notice when I speak or when Brick speaks… oh yeah, our eyes change in color when we do… though some times, odd times, that doesn´t happen.

"Yeah, I guess though, tell that to Kai… not that he can do anything about it" said Butch as he shrugged and kept eating.

"By the way, I think I remember Kai had a cell phone the other day" said Boomer, now that I think so… he did leave the other day for an alert from his phone"

"Yeah, he had one" said Butch "He sold it"

"Sold it? Why?" asked Boomer puzzled.

"That´s not any of your business" said Butch mildly irritated at Boomer constant questions.

"Anyway, mind explaining us already why you were working and the need for two laptops?" asked probably Boomer, I could notice for the eye color change in Haru.

"It´s because of Misaki" Butch said flatly as he kept eating, I could notice the blush still on is face.

"Misaki?" asked Boomer curiously.

"Misaki is Kai´s younger brother, he is currently living in the hospital" said Butch "Kai does many part time jobs to be able to keep his brother in the hospital"

"Oh…" we murmured, we had no idea…

"Kai´s been sick since this morning but there was nothing to do but me changing with him since he had fallen unconscious on the second part time job, the one before the ice cream shop" said Butch.

"What? Kai had fainted since then? Why didn´t you stop right away?" I asked Butch really concerned.

"Are you deaf? I just said Kai is working for his brother´s stay in the hospital, I was just following Kai´s wishes but yeah, who would think you guys would appear all of a sudden like you did" said Butch as he drank the lemonade.

"What about the two laptops?" asked Boomer to him.

"Ah, that… well, I asked you for the laptops since one is for Misaki and the other for Kai, I just thought it was a good way to keep in touch with the other and well, Misaki uses a laptop but that one is borrowed, he needs one for himself" said Butch.

"Haha, you are so considerate" I said to Butch while smiling.

"Don´t give me that stupid expression, it was just a random idea I had" said Butch while frowning.

"It´s really nice that you care for Kai that way" I said.

"Ah, just shut up already… I did it mostly for his brother, it´s the least I could do" said Butch as he sighed irritated.

"For his brother? We really wonder why though… I mean, it´s great that you care for him but, just why?" I asked him while looking puzzled at him; Brick also wondered why Butch was acting that way.

"That´s…" murmured Butch while looking away uneasy.

"Who´d know you were a soft hearted idiot" said Brick while looking at him bored like.

"I am not! It´s just different, shit with him is on another level" said Butch annoyed at Brick while he put the tray to a side.

"Another level? What the fuck do you mean?" asked Brick to him.

"Misaki has leukemia" said Butch, wow that´s awful… no wonder Butch seems to be worried.

"What is that?" asked Brick confused.

"Kai says it´s a type of cancer… but anyway, I need to go give the laptop to Misaki now that I´m off work" said Butch as he tried standing.

"Hey! Easy there! Butch, you can´t go, you are really sick" I said to him.

"Like I gave a shit about that, I can at least give him the laptop" said Butch.

"Why don´t I go give him the laptop?" said Boomer.

"Huh? You want to go give him it?" asked Butch to Boomer "…Alright, that´s okay too I guess"

"Really?" asked Boomer "In which hospital is he? Oh, and what room number is he in?"

"He is in Cerulean Medical Center on the third floor room 334" said Butch "I guess I´ll take a nap then, I´ve been telling Kai to rest, he is just too stubborn"

"Oh, really…" I said while arching a brow looking at him skeptical "I think his stubbornness makes a really nice match with yours"

"Right…" Butch murmured.

"Oh, Haru says you should take a lukewarm bath, if you want to get better you should do so" said Boomer as he walked away "Oh before I go…" he said while throwing me the phone Brick had picked for Kai "Here´s Kai´s new cell phone, be sure not to sell this one"

"Yeah, yeah, just scram already" said Butch while rolling his eyes.

"See ya then" said Boomer as he waved a good bye and left to the hospital, I then noticed Butch had fallen asleep again.

-Haha Butch sure is a great guy even though he doesn´t want to admit it- I said thrilled at his concern.

-I really wonder about that- said Brick- maybe having fever just affected him-

XXX

I left Ressee´s house then made my way to the hospital Butch had told me of, it´s kind of funny how this boy had reached Butch so easily… I mean, I thought he was crueler but it shows the side of his humanity, kind of weird though but it´s not that bad… I just wonder if he´ll get to be known and liked for the part time jobs hmm… it´d be so funny if an old lady greets Butch!

After reaching the hospital the first thing I did was to gaze at it awestruck, it was so big and luxurious!

-Hey Haru! It wouldn´t be bad for you to change to this hospital, it looks like you would be better treated here- I said to him happily.

-Just because it´s big doesn´t mean it´s better…- murmured Haru.

-Oh come on! Be a little more positive! I´m sure this hospital would treat you a lot better! Plus we would be close to the guys and even assist to school with them- I said.

-I know that, I´m just saying that it´s not for certain that it´d be better… but yeah, I´d like to believe that as well- Haru said as we entered the hospital, I made my way to the elevator while looking around amused, this hospital looked cooler to even rest in!

-So it was the third floor right… hope it´s not wrong just to wander in like we did- said Haru as we waited for the elevator´s doors to open, we then stayed silent until entering and finally going to the third floor.

-No worries! If it was wrong to wander in, I´m sure a nurse will tell us to go the hell away- I said happily as we looked for the number Butch had given us.

-Well, I´m not sure they´d be that rude as to tell us to go away… but yeah, I guess you are right- said Haru as we stood in front of the room 334; we knocked once and went in.

-Ah? Boomer, I don´t think it was right for us to just waltz in- said Haru.

"Kai?" asked the boy that was in the bed "Oh… not Kai…" he murmured sounding disappointed.

"Sorry about that, Butch asked me to bring you this" I said as I gave him the laptop.

"Oh, Butch did? This is so nice of him" said the boy while smiling "But I wonder why… I already use a laptop…"

"Yes but, Butch mentioned it was borrowed" I said "Do you use it much?"

"Not really… just like two hours a day since the nurse uses the laptop for other things…" murmured the boy.

"See? Now you have one for yourself and you can use it as much as you like" I said as I helped him open the box the laptop was in.

"I guess… I do appreciate it" said the boy as he smiled "My name is Misaki Aikase"

"My name is Boomer" I said as I returned the smile and sat on the couch that was on a side of the bed "It´s incredibly uncomfortable to be in a hospital bed…"

"Oh? Sounds like you know from experience" said Misaki.

"Yep, it truly sucks" I said remembering how annoying it was.

"How long were you in the hospital?" he asked me, mild curiosity in his voice.

"Ah well… I still kind of live in the hospital but I wait to suffer relapses since it´s way too annoying to be bedridden" I said.

"Relapses? So you don´t care you are ill?" he said confused.

"Well, It´s not something so serious… with me I don´t have to worry that much for that" I said, he probably wouldn´t understand me though.

"I see… so you must be like Butch, right?" he asked me looking amused.

"How did you know?" I asked very puzzled about him getting it right away.

"My brother changes with Butch so I figured you would change with someone too" he said while smiling.

"That´s right, his name is Haru" I said.

"That´s so nice! So then… you are in the hospital often for him?" he asked curious.

"Yes, he is blind and his body is very but very sick" I said kind of troubled, it was really sad to recall that.

"But you are not blind right now… are you? Sorry if it´s a rude question…" he said looking uneasy.

"Don´t worry about it! And no, I´m not blind, with me inside him, he can see as well as me" I said as I smiled to him.

"How cool! So having someone inside you makes up for one´s deficiencies? "He said excitedly.

"It seems that way" I said while looking at him who was incredibly happy.

"So that means… if I had someone inside me… I could go outside…?"

"Huh? You don´t go outside, not even to breath fresh air…?" I asked confused.

"And then… I could walk again…? I could seriously go play with other kids too? Oh boy, I wish I had one of you guys inside me" he said as he grinned blissfully.

"You can´t… walk…?" I said taken off guard, I didn´t expect him to say that… it was kind of awkward now…

"Well, it´s not been so much since I could walk… though I feel like it´s been ages since last year…" said Misaki as he smiled troubled to me "It´s nothing to worry about"

"Nothing to worry about? Are you kidding? As soon as I can get you away of this place, I´ll give you a ride around the city!" I said happily.

"A ride around the city?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes! We´ll fly above the city, you´ll really like it!" I said.

"That sounds fun! If I could bring an oxygen mask with me I´d go though… for the time being I think I´m tied here" said Misaki.

"It won´t be long till you are able to go out, so don´t worry!" I said to him cheerfully, though I was saying things as they occurred to me, I wasn´t really thinking… I mean, I can´t know when he´ll be out of this place…

"So, are you related to Butch or something like that?" he asked intrigued.

"Yeah, we are siblings" I said "Butch is a really edgy guy, he is almost always frowning too, I really wonder how he didn´t scare you"

"Butch is a really nice guy, he is a little weird… but I like him" said Misaki as he chuckled.

"Well, today we found him working in an ice cream shop, it was really funny finding him there and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack, it was hilarious!" I said while chuckling amused over the memory.

"Really? I would´ve loved to see that" He said as he giggled "I find funny to imagine it, I also think my brother would look funny working as well"

"We also find him working in a cake shop later, it was a really girly cake shop" I said "It was really fun going in just to embarrass him"

"Hehe, Butch doesn´t look like the type of guy that would be working in such place" he said while giggling though he started coughing.

"Hey! Shouldn´t you be wearing the oxygen mask?" I said alarmed, I walked closer and put the oxygen mask on him.

"It´s okay, I´m allowed being without it for a while…" he said as he seemed to relax now that his coughing had stopped.

"Oh… at least" I said as I smiled reassuringly to him "I guess we´ll be seeing each other a lot"

"Really?" he said while smiling "I love company, company that is not the nurse´s… It´s not like I dislike her but… I really prefer company from my brother or from other people like Butch or you"

"Is that so? It must be horrible not having someone to talk to… Haru can sympathize with you, I´m sure he´s been through the same as you, well almost everything" I said while smiling "I´ll be moving to this hospital when I collect the money to move here"

"Which hospital are you from?" asked Misaki.

"From Newsville central hospital" I said.

"Newsville? That sounds far…" he murmured thoughtfully.

"Not really! At least it´s even shorter if you cross the skies" I said "It´s a pain to come here over and over but it´ll be better when I move here"

"Is that so… Butch goes looking for you?"

"Yes, Butch and Brick do" I said "I sometimes come by my own but most of the time they go looking for me"

"Brick? Is he your brother too?"

"Yep, he is not that talkative though… but if you liked Butch you might as well like Brick, Ressee says he is more talkative than we think" I said thoughtfully, seems he talks well to other people that are not us… though I only know of Ressee for now.

"But I thought brothers were close…" said Misaki looking concerned.

"Well, it´s not been that long before we found out that we were brothers" I said.

"Oh! Then it´s just a matter of time" Misaki said while smiling.

"Haha I guess so" I said while smiling troubled at him.

"Why didn´t Brick come with you?" asked Misaki suddenly.

"He stayed looking after Butch-" I said realizing I said something horrible since he would probably ask more.

"Looking after him? Is he sick…?" Misaki asked sounding worried.

"Ah! No, not at all… he just needed to rest, that´s all" I said while chuckling nervously.

"Oh no! did he collapse while working? I told him to not overdo it…" he said looking upset "Kai never listens to me… he even went as far as to force Butch to work…"

"I don´t think he did, Butch wanted to work since Kai couldn´t anymore-" I said stopping again noticing I was really screwing it up. "But hey, you shouldn´t worry! We are looking after him, it´s nothing serious! He´ll be good as new soon!"

"I see… I would hate Kai suffering because of me; I don´t like Butch being dragged into this mess either…" said Misaki sounding kind of down "Kai is too stubborn, I tell him to not overdo it but he goes and does just that! I only want my brother to spend more time with me… but I also think I´m being selfish since I´m asking too much out of him"

"Oh Misaki…" I murmured looking at him concerned; he had something that caused others to warm up to him… I now understand why Butch was so worried for him… "I don´t think you are being selfish, it´s not wrong to want your brother for yourself sometimes… and Kai well, I assume he doesn´t visit you as often as you would like"

"I would like him to visit me at least once a week… even once two weeks or something; sometimes my brother never comes in months and I just miss him so much…" He said sounding sad "Sometimes I feel like if I disappeared I wouldn´t be a burden to him anymore but I can´t even move from here…"

"You are not a burden to your brother, I know he must love you so dearly… he is only busy working" I said trying to find away to prevent him from crying.

"It´s because of me that he kills himself working… I only wish I could help him somehow… repay the debt along with him and even pay some of the hospital fees" said Misaki "I know I don´t gain anything with crying, though I can´t help but cry sometimes… but I never cry out of loneliness, I know Kai cares for me and is doing his best to keep me here" he said, it was clear he was lying about crying for feeling lonely…

"Know what, I´ll come visit you as much as I can, I may not be your brother but it´ll be nice talking to you" I said, sometimes I don´t know what to do with my free time and well, I don´t know… he makes me want to come visit him often.

"Oh! I don´t want to bother you, Boomer, I really liked you visiting me but I could never ask you to do such thing…" he said feeling uneasy.

"Maybe so, that´s why I´ll come by my own will, you are a nice to talk to" I said while smiling "Butch and Brick are sometimes hard on me… I feel I can speak to you as open as I like"

"Yes, you can" said Misaki "Sorry for sharing my problems with you, you don´t deserve me whining, it´s not nice… I mean… this is the first time you come"

"Don´t worry! You won´t scare me away, you are free to whine as much as you like, the way I see it… you are allowed to do so" I said.

"You are very kind… feel free to share with me your complaints too" said Misaki.

"Haha, I wonder if you´ll like hearing me whining…" I said while smiling troubled at him.

"Just try me" said Misaki while giggling "It might be amusing"

"Maybe so, Brick and Butch are a pain in the butt…" I said as I groaned while hearing him chuckle.

"I hope to meet Brick next time" said Misaki.

"Don´t look forward to him, he is pretty boring… well, I have no idea how he´ll be with you… but Ressee is more talkative than him, at least he is someone you´d enjoy listening to" I said thoughtfully.

"I will look forward to it anyway" said Misaki cheerfully, in that moment I heard a knock on the door and saw a nurse walking in.

"Visit hours are over, please leave soon" said the nurse as politely as she could.

"Oh…" I murmured "Well, I´ll come again soon" I said to Misaki.

"It was nice meeting you Boomer! Say hi to Kai and Butch from me!" said Misaki cheerfully as I left the room; I walked towards the elevator and after a little while, I finally exited the building.

-That child sure is nice, I really liked him- said Haru.

-Too bad you didn´t talk to him, you should next time- I said to Haru.

-Yeah… maybe so- said Haru.

-With this I can´t really say anything to Butch now, I ended talking to him pretty much and even having fun being there, it´ll be a nice company to have when you change hospitals!

-He sure will… we should work hard on the shop- said Haru.

-Sure we will! By the way, think Butch is fine now?-

-I doubt so… but he may be, who knows- said Haru, I then recalled about Bubbles a while ago, I really wonder why was she alone chasing us, I mean…those girls always travel together… don´t they?


	14. The RowdyRuff Boys

**A/N- Feel free to go over to my deviantart- AzureCrystalie- to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 14: The RowdyRuff Boys**

It´s been exactly one week after I visited Misaki at the hospital, not long after that, Kai asked me to visit him since he couldn´t because of work, I agreed happily since now I had someone to talk to that wasn´t Butch or Brick, I know he is just a kid… but it´s not bad to like children, right?

I closed the shop early and went to buy a pair of desserts for Misaki and me, I bought him an apple pie while I bought a small ice cream jar to enjoy as I stood there, I wasn´t sure if he liked pie but I hoped he did; I then rushed to the hospital.

I reached the hospital just in time for the visit hours; I walked up to the third floor and knocked once before entering.

"Good morning…" I murmured in case he was sleeping.

"Oh! Boomer! It´s nice to see you!" said Misaki as he darted his attention from the computer to me.

"I see you´ve taken a liking to your laptop" I said as I approached him.

"Yes! I can chat with Kai now! The nurses always lent me the laptop on Kai´s working hours" said Misaki "But now we managed to set a time to talk to each other… Butch is really funny through msn hehe"

"I guess Butch is funny through any means" I said as I took the pie out "Look what I brought you! It may be forbidden but the nurses don´t have to know"

"Nice, I love pie! How did you know?" asked Misaki happily as he put the laptop away as well as the oxygen mask and started eating after I handed him a spoon "And it´s an apple pie too!"

"Is it your favorite?" I asked him curiously.

"Nope! But I love it anyway, thank you!" said Misaki "I´m so happy you came too"

"Happy to see you as well, how are you feeling?"

"I´m doing great! I thought this would be another boring day… but I always cheer up with people here with me" said Misaki.

"Yes, I can see that" I said "Do you always talk openly like that?"

"Well… my lack of human contact kind of forces me to… it´s not that I mind" He said.

"How long have you been in the hospital…? If you don´t mind me asking" I said looking at him shaking his head.

"I wonder… I remember my brother and I lived in that house…" he said thoughtfully "Kai was always in charge of everything, ever since I met him…"

"Since you met him?" I asked puzzled.

"Kai is the son of the first wife dad had or so I heard… Ah! But this is not the answer to your question, sorry for trailing off…" said Misaki probably embarrassed.

"Don´t worry, I like listening to you" I said curious on what he was telling me.

"You are not annoyed then…? I randomly went off subject…"

"Not at all, you can go on" I said while smiling "You need to be listened to as well, don´t mind about annoying people"

"Thanks, I´m glad I´m not annoying you" said Misaki "Well, I overheard this conversation but… seems Dad was having an affair with two women, one woman was Kai´s mom and the other was mine… mom moved with Kai and dad when Kai´s mom passed away, I never knew how she passed away though. Kai ever since I was two years old started looking after me completely"

"Why´s that? And your mom…?" I asked.

"Mom disappeared one day… Kai told me she was fed up with dad and left" Misaki said though I really wondered why she hadn´t taken Misaki along with her…

"Out of curiosity… do you know what ´´having an affair means´´?"

"Huh? No, not really… I just remember hearing it that way, I´m not really sure, I just understood we had different mommies…" said Misaki "Kai looked after me sine dad was too busy working paying the debt, so I depended on Kai for everything, he even protected me when dad came back and started yelling at us and hitting us…"

"Oh…" I murmured, Kai must have had it hard…

"Around the time when out electricity and water stopped, that´s when I started feeling sick, we barely ate too… I think Dad was making us more and more poor every time he went out to work for some reason, Kai was sick too, it was awful… that until dad suddenly left, that´s when things turned worse and well, I guess around that time I became hospitalized" said Misaki "But we are good now, well, we are better than back then, I owe my life to my brother" he said as he started crying.

"Hey! Why did you start crying?!" I said alarmed.

"It´s just…! I realized how horribly selfish I was and still am! Kai was sick then too! But he still looked after me! I relied on him too much!" Misaki said as he cried desperately, I stood up and approached him to hug him, it was weird… it felt funny, yet I´m sure Haru impulse me to embrace him, this kid had gone through a lot, it´s incredible the kind of person Kai is with the type of life he has lead…

"Calm down Misaki… you have no fault on this, you are a very considerate kid and I´m sure Kai is happy for having you as a brother! You may think you were a burden but you were always with him, he´s always had you and I can assure you that you are the reason Kai is such a positive an optimistic person… since he is always thinking of you"

"Boomer, thank you" said Misaki as he tightened the hug "Kai is always there for me… though sometimes I feel like he doesn´t care or has forgotten me to be honest, and I sometimes think that might be the best, that it´s just the balance of things… Kai deserves to be happy…"

"Misaki, you´ll be out of this place soon, just be a little more patient, okay?" I said to him.

"I apologize though… you didn´t need to know all that, don´t tell Kai any of that… I´m sure he would get mad if he knew I told you about that" said Misaki as he put the pie to a table on the side.

"I promise not to"

"Thank you, Boomer…" said Misaki as he leaned his head on the pillow "That pie was delicious, I may finish it later, I kind of have a hard time when eating… but I really appreciate you bringing me it"

"No problem, I just hope I didn´t give you something you shouldn´t have eaten…" I said suddenly realizing that I may have done just that…

"Well, I don´t mind, I really liked that pie… I haven´t eaten a dessert in years…" said Misaki as he yawned.

"Oh crap" I said alarmed, there had to be a reason why Misaki didn´t eat them… "Kai will have my head"

"He´ll have to pass through me first… so don´t worry" said Misaki as he yawned.

"Misaki, oh god, I´m so sorry" I said nervously.

"I don´t think it will make me bad, they just don´t serve desserts at the hospital…" said Misaki as he closed his eyes "I´m very sleepy… I´m sorry, you even came to visit me…"

"Don´t worry, sleep well" I told him as he closed his eyes, I just hoped not to have done something I would regret later…

"I like you…" he murmured as he fell asleep, I wish I could fall asleep that fast…

-Seems like I didn´t have a chance to meet him today either- said Haru.

-Don´t worry, next time will be- I said to him while I walked over to Misaki and put the oxygen mask back on his face and put the laptop to the table aside of his bed; This kid kind of frustrates me, I would like him to be okay, yet he is the way he is, if only he had one of us inside…

-What´s on your mind?- asked Haru as we left the room and the building to go take a walk around the city, of course I changed with Haru, I wondered if I would meet Butch or Kai working somewhere, the fever he had a week ago was incredibly strong, it lasted three days straight, how many part time jobs does he has…?

-Nothing really… though I had considered turning Misaki into one of us…-

-Huh? Boomer, don´t say nonsense, how could that be possible?-

-I don´t know… I just know it would help him spare the pain he is going through-

-It would, but how? That´s the problem- said Haru.

-Yeah…- I murmured suddenly distracted by the sound of a banjo playing, I turned around and saw a bunch of girls surrounding a tree in the park.

-What´s that?- asked Haru as he went to investigate, it sounded familiar for some reason.

-I kind of think I´ve heard this before…- I said as we approached the circle of girls.

"Would you give us your autograph?!" a trio of girls asked in unison, I noticed a pink haired guy who was signing the autographs silently.

"Here, stop asking for autographs, I´m getting really tired for today" said the pink haired guy.

"What about an encore?" asked a girl which caused the other girls to support her.

"Sorry but no, maybe tomorrow" said the guy as he seemed to dismiss them.

"Alright! We´ll come tomorrow!" said the girls after he had glared at them, they then left.

"Damn humans, they just don´t get enough…" muttered the boy as he looked at me "What ya looking at?!"

"Uh…" murmured Haru "That´s-"

"Oh… interesting, come on boy, show yourself" said the boy, I felt he meant me so I switched with Haru "Guess I was right"

"Who are you? You look really familiar to me" I said while squinting my eyes.

"No wonder you don´t recognize me" He said as he sighed irritated "Where´s the rest of the guys? I have something to ask them"

"Huh?"

"Don´t play stupid, the rest of the boys, the RowdyRuff Boys, where are they?" the boy asked.

"RowdyRuff Boys? What the hell?" I asked confused "I don´t know them"

"Are you faking or are you really that of a dumb fuck? I know you are stupid, but there are limits" said the boy "Where are your brothers, smartass?"

"Ah? You meant us when you said ´´RowdyRuff Boys´´? Now that´s interesting" I said thoughtfully, we hadn´t really thought if a name for the team… not that Brick or Butch cared.

"I´m warning you, stop playing dumb or I´ll use Joe to blow your ass up" said the boy as he aimed at me with his air gun.

"You seriously think that thing will hurt me? Normal weapons won´t do-" I said interrupted by him firing his air gun smacking me harshly "Ow! What about a name before you start shooting me?"

"My name is Fuzzy, Fuzzy Lumpkins" he said as he was aiming at me.

"What? Fuzzy? That´s right, no wonder you sounded familiar…! Wait, I have no clue who Fuzzy Lumpkins is…" I said puzzled with myself.

"You three are Mojo Jojo´s dogs! You better tell me where Him is or else!" he said as he kept shooting, I just kept dodging.

"Mojo Jojo? Who´s that?" I asked completely confused.

"Your dumb acting is getting on my nerves boy!" said Fuzzy as he drank from a liquor canteen and spat five fire balls at me which I hit back with my electric baseball bat, he then stopped the balls with an energy shield he created by strumming his banjo.

"Hey! It´s not like I appreciate some exercise but… I have no idea of what you are talking about!" I said, I really wanted him to explain me all the stuff he knew.

"Do you take me for a fool?" said Fuzzy "I know the RowdyRuff boys are always fooling around, I´m not buying any of your crap, tell me where Him is!"

"What? Why do you want that man? If I can call him that… we don´t want anything to do with Him, he is very WEIRD" I said.

"I know he is, yet I need to meet him to stop looking like this!" He said as he kept shooting and I dodged in a zigzag way thinking on what he had said.

"Do you mean your pink hair?" I asked confused.

"No" he said as he stopped firing "To stop looking like an ugly human"

"What? You want to ask him to make you good looking or something? That guy´s fashion sense is questionable" I said causing him to shoot again.

"No you dimwit! I´m not a freaking human, I shouldn´t be" he said "I want him to turn me back to normal!"

"I really doubt he would fulfill that for you" I said shrugging "How did you know it was me anyway?"

"I had a feeling" he said "I wasn´t sure yet you showed yourself right away"

"Oh… I have to remember not to do that again…" I said to myself, I then got hit by a tree he threw "Hey! Stop that! I don´t know what you want from me but I can´t really answer you even if I wanted… not that I would anyway…"

"You must know something" said Fuzzy.

"Well, I DON´T" I said while looking sarcastically at him.

"Well then, I guess I´ll just beat the crap out of you just for fun" said Fuzzy as he smirked at me.

"Yeah right! Try getting over here!" I said mockingly "I doubt you´ll achieve more than your bullets-" I said startled by him jumping me, seems he climbed a tree and jumped from it to reach me, I wasn´t that high from the tree so he easily caught me, he then grabbed me and threw me at the ground with force followed by him falling on me while elbowing my stomach which caused the air to escape my lungs; this guy was good just too good…

"Answer me now" he said as he stood up and pointed his air gun at my forehead after loading it.

"Those were nice moves" I said "Who´d say you´ll reach me from the tree"

"It´s called using your brain, now spit it out or I´ll blow your brain up" He said as he looked about to pull the trigger.

"Doubt that would do anything like that though" I said as I looked dully at him, I then kicked him sideways making him trip and fall, as he was down I flew away towards the inner part of the park to lose him.

-He was kind of scary- said Haru.

-It´s interesting how much he knew… he said we were called the ´´RowdyRuff Boys´´?

-It´s not a bad name though- said Haru.

-Yeah! I should tell Brick and Butch as soon as I meet them- I said.

-Speaking of which… isn´t that Kai?" he asked as he looked at the guy who was in a grocery stall, that yes, turned out to be Kai.

"It looks that way…" I murmured as we walked towards him.

"Hey!" I said to Kai as he laughed the moment he saw us.

"Seems you keep running into us, Butch told me about the other week" said Kai.

"It was really fun haha but you know Butch asked us to get him something so we had to look for him" I said.

"Yeah, I still feel bad about those laptops… yet I don´t really feel guilty or anything, it was wrong yet I can talk to Misaki now"

"And the phone? You still have it right? ´cause I remember you sold the one you had before" I said.

"Haha yes, I sold it since I needed to pay something, I don´t plan on selling this one though" said Kai.

"Good" I said then recalling about Misaki, I should ask Kai about it just that I don´t want to upset him… "Uhmm Kai I have a question"

"Yeah?" he said looking curiously at me.

"I went to visit Misaki earlier…" I started, I just hope he doesn´t get angry at me…

"You did? That´s so nice! Misaki loves company and it makes me feel a little bit at ease since I can´t really go see him" said Kai.

"He mentioned something about not having been eating desserts… is there something wrong with it?"

"Hmm? You mean to ask if the sugar is bad for him?" asked Kai looking at me curiously.

"Yeah…"

"Well yes it is, if he ate desserts and such, his blood sugar levels would increase stimulating the cancer´s growth" said Kai shocking me "But as long as he doesn´t eat any sugar, he should be fine, he hasn´t eaten any in years"

"Oh…" I said shocked, he would surely have my head.

"I feel bad for not letting him eat any kind of dessert but well, he´ll have to wait until he is fine and out of the hospital" Kai.

"Yeah… it sure is sad he can´t eat that…" I said feeling guilty, I felt like I had poisoned his brother even if I didn´t do it on purpose… "By the way does Misaki have a cell phone?"

"Hmm? Now that I think so… I believe he doesn´t" said Kai thoughtfully.

"Oh, I´ll get him one then" I said while smiling "By the way, be wary of a pink haired guy"

"Pink Haired guy? Do you mean this guy with the banjo? He is actually pretty nice; he came to buy some stuff earlier"

"Tell Butch not to go out, he should ignore whatever he says"

"Huh? Well, Butch says he wouldn´t do that, that not just because some weirdo seems to know he is in me he would go out, that would be stupid" said Kai while laughing "Why? Did you meet him that way?"

"I rather not answer that…"

"So you did" said Kai as he laughed "Don´t worry, we´ll be careful"

"By the way, I heard from him earlier but seems we have a team name too like the PowerPuff girls" I said.

"A team name?" said Kai looking curious "… Butch says he is not interested on that and that you should just go away and let us work, as rough as always it seems" he said while looking troubled.

"Fuzzy mentioned that-"

"Fuzzy? When you say Fuzzy… do you mean the boy who came?" asked Kai looking skeptical.

"Uh… yes, that was his name, Fuzzy Lumpkins" I said staring at him who only burst out laughing.

"You can´t be serious! Fuzzy you say? That´s so funny!" said Kai as he kept laughing.

"Yeah, that´s a stupid name, I thought so too" I said, it was really an odd name.

"I´m not laughing because of that haha" said Kai as he stopped laughing "Fuzzy is actually a pretty huge pink haired monster the PowerPuff girls fight once in a while"

"A monster?" I asked recalling what Fuzzy had said earlier about him not being human.

"Yes, he is almost always lurking in his property, he is pretty inoffensive yet he has his fits of madness where he goes out claiming anything as his own" said Kai "I find him to be actually funny, it´s one of the few villains in the city that don´t do much"

"Oh… how do you know that?" I asked him interested on what he was saying.

"I haven´t been living in Townsville for nothing, all citizens know a thing or two about the monsters that appear in the area" said Kai "Fuzzy is only beaten by the Amoeba Boys in terms of being barely villains"

"Is that so… the Amoeba Boys…" I murmured thoughtful.

"Yes, Fuzzy has no real conviction as a real criminal, he only creates havoc once in a while like a ruffian yet well… he is an odd being, he is actually pretty calm if not angered" said Kai.

"So strange… you sure know a lot of stuff, yet you didn´t tell us a thing…" I said.

"Well, you never really asked me about it" he said while smiling.

"Anyway! Fuzzy said something about the RowdyRuff Boys, do you maybe know about them?" I asked him knowing Fuzzy meant us yet I wanted to know what Kai had to say about it.

"Actually yes" said Kai "I was pretty little back then but I still remember those boys… I never really got to know their names, I only knew they were called ´´The RowdyRuff Boys" those were the most competent villains that could fight the PowerPuff Girls evenly"

"I see…"

"They were also like you guys, they were like their male versions and now that I think so they looked a lot like you… except for some things of course" said Kai "To be sincere I´ve been wondering If you three were actually them"

"Really? Well, Fuzzy was pretty stubborn on us being the RowdyRuff boys and well I wanted to ask Butch about it"

"…Butch says he still couldn´t give a crap" said Kai "What a brother you have Boomer…"

"Yeah… I don´t doubt Brick would be uninterested as well" I said "What else do you remember about them?"

"They were always fooling around in the city yet they didn´t really behaved like villains… just like ruffians and well they always gave the PowerPuff Girls a hard time, they behaved just like children" said Kai "Since Butch said he didn´t know anything about what was of him before meeting me, it kind of gave me the suspicion you could be those boys"

"How? How did you relate us?"

"Well aside of the pretty obvious coincidences haha like being their male counterparts, having superpowers and being ruffians… it kind of answered the question of what was of them"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked kind of puzzled.

"Those boys disappeared one day, no one really knew what happened to them… it was probably 9 years ago the last time I saw them; since they weren´t really known… I mean, they showed themselves barely in the city, I believe many people started forgetting about them, I wonder if the PowerPuff Girls did too…" said Kai looking thoughtful.

"I bet they forgot… I mean, they didn´t know who we were at all" I said "But it´s awesome we know more about ourselves now"

"Yeah" said Kai "So you don´t remember anything before meeting Haru?"

"Not really… the only odd thing that happened was some girl trying to anger Haru, I still wonder why…" I murmured confused recalling that event "And well, when we rescued Butch from Him, Him was saying really weird stuff…"

"I just remember him saying something about a reconstruction but that doesn´t really answer about what happened to your memories… yet I kind of believe you were destroyed back then and he was trying to resurrect you, I don´t know if it´s true, I´m just basing it from Him mentioning a reconstruction, why don´t you try asking Brick?"

"The one we should learn more stuff from is Him… he is the one that knows the most" I said thoughtfully.

"You must be kidding" said Butch, I noticed Kai´s eyes now green "That fag is not going to tell you shit and he is just going to rape you, don´t go there willingly dude"

"I don´t plan to… he creeps me out too, yet he is the only one that knows about us, what was of us and what´s going on at the moment" I said.

"He never says the stuff completely, it is true, he always leaves us confused and just with even more questions before meeting him" said Butch "I know we don´t see the fag that much yet I don´t really want to know shit from him, I rather be in the dark"

"Maybe the next time he appears… that´s when I´ll ask him" I said.

"Well, you can try, yeah… what makes you think he´ll tell you just for the sake of it?" said Butch.

"Nothing does… maybe if I make him spit it out" I said.

"Yeah right… it´s like obvious we can´t do shit against him, the only thing we do whenever he is around is watch till he leaves or escape, I really wonder how those PowerFluffs manage to frustrate him so much" said Butch.

"Who knows… maybe they just achieve that barely? I don´t think they can do that so easily…"

"Yeah, besides… if they are able to, we are able to and even more capable than them" said Butch.

"By the way… Fuzzy said something even more puzzling" I said.

"What?"

"He said we were Mojo Jojo´s dogs… does that mean Mojo created us?" I asked him wondering about that.

"Dude… who the fuck is Mojo Jojo? Sounds like the brand of burritos" said Butch "Or maybe a slushy…"

"Well, I have no idea who Mojo is but if Fuzzy said that, why does Him says he gave us the gift of life then?"

"BLEGH, dude don´t repeat that!" said Butch looking grossed "You gave me the gross image of the dude pregnant" he said while shivering "Man, why did I say that out loud"

"Eww… I don´t know but I don´t think I´ll sleep today" I said while feeling the creeps "But yeah, how come Him created us yet Fuzzy said it was Mojo? Fuzzy seems to know us from the past, so would that mean Mojo made us first or something?"

"Why so stubborn on using your brain today? I don´t think we´ll figure out shit just by thinking up stuff" said Butch "I think it was enough for today to have that picture in my mind, I surely will need to rip it apart somehow"

"Changing subject… Butch, I´ve been wondering but, is there a way to talk in private?" I said to him newly bothered about Misaki, I wanted to ask him what do now… yet I didn´t want for Kai to listen.

"Dude, if it´s what I think it is… no, there´s not a way, if we have a power to do so then I don´t know of such thing, is it so bad?" said Butch.

"Yes kind of…" I murmured.

"The only thing that occurs to me is to wait until he is unconscious to tell me" said Butch "But he is already suspecting you for your lack of discretion right now, just spit it out, what did you do?"

"I´ll try telling you later… by the way, what´s Misaki´s favorite food?"

"Ah? That´s kind of random dude… Kai says that he loves hamburgers yet that´s another thing he can´t eat and of the desserts would be the blue berry pie yet that´s another no" said Butch.

"Oh I see…" I murmured "How bad that is… I was thinking on giving him a blueberry pie, but I´m glad I asked" I said while chuckling nervously trying to make Butch notice it without Kai doing so, yet I didn´t know who of the two would get it first.

"Boomer…" murmured Butch looking at me fixatedly "Are you okay, dude?"

"Yeah I am" I said while sighing irritated, seems he didn´t get it…

"I´d say you take your reasoning to Brick, he might figure out more shit since you are actually giving me a headache" He said while face palming himself as he looked sarcastically at me "You are in so much crap now"

"Yes, I know…" I murmured, I think he got it now yet he was telling me to go ask Brick… maybe wanting Butch to tell me what to do now was impossible. "Well, I´ll go ask Brick then but before I go give me a bag of chips"

"Sure, here you go, idiot" said Butch as he gave me the chips and I paid "I´ll talk with you later"

"Yeah… see you" I said as I left the park, I then went to the hospital once more to check on Misaki, I flew around looking out for the PowerPuff girls until I reached the hospital, I then rushed to Misaki´s room.

"Boomer?" said Misaki, it looked like he had just woken up "It´s good to see someone when I-"

"Did you eat the rest of the pie?" I said alarmed.

"Just got up… uhmm… no, I didn´t… I´m sorry Boomer, seems a nurse took it away in my sleep" said Misaki "I wanted to eat it though"

"At least you didn´t eat much of it… and it was a small pie…" I said nervously.

"Why? What´s the matter? You look worried…" said Misaki looking concerned at me, I then just approached him and hugged him.

"I´m so sorry Misaki… I gave you something so poisonous for you…" I said.

"Poisonous…? Did it have poison…?" Misaki asked kind of shocked "Why would you-"

"No, that´s not what I mean… you can´t be eating sweets at all, they are extremely bad for you, and I just without thinking brought you it" I said.

"Don´t worry Boomer, I´m not mad at you, I really enjoyed that pie, I don´t think I´ll die because of it" said Misaki as he smiled to me.

"Misaki, please, don´t tell your brother that you ate it please"

"Huh? Why not?" he asked looking puzzled.

"If he knows you ate it, he´ll go nuts" I said.

"Ah! Then I won´t tell him, my brother is such a worrywart, I don´t doubt he would overreact" said Misaki, I then stopped hugging him and sat on the side of his bed.

"I did something so stupid Misaki…"

"Don´t worry about it, it´s a human mistake and you were only thinking of me" said Misaki "That makes me really happy"

"Still…"

"I believe the body answers to the mind, if I think I´ll be fine and this was nothing then nothing will occur"

"I hope so… I´m just glad you didn´t finish it"

"Yeah, I think it was good the nurse took it away, I won´t tell them either that it was you" said Misaki.

"Thanks…" I murmured looking troubled at her; I then noticed the door opening showing Ressee.

"Well hello!" he said as he was panting.

"Uh… who are you?" asked Misaki.

"My name is Ressee, I thought on meeting Kai´s brother today so nice to meet you" said Ressee to Misaki.

"Nice to meet you too! I´m Misaki Aikase" said Misaki looking overly happy "This is turning to be a really fun day"

"Well, I ´m glad to see you are in such good spirits" said Ressee "I´m technically Boomer´s brother"

"Is that so? Does it mean you have another being?" asked Misaki excitedly.

"Yes, though try to bear with him" said Ressee looking troubled as he changed with Brick.

"…And I told Ressee not to do this when it wasn´t necessary" said Brick.

"Awesome! I really like it when you guys change just like that" said Misaki.

"What an odd kid you are" said Brick looking puzzled at him "One would think you´d be a little more shocked… yet after seeing Boomer and Butch, it´s no wonder it´s nothing new to you"

"Yeah, which reminds me I don´t know the one you switch with, Boomer" said Misaki looking curiously at me.

"My name is Brick" said Brick "I´m the leader of these two idiots"

"Hey…!" I said while pouting "And yeah, thanks for reminding me Misaki, I´ll change with him now so you meet him"

"Sure thing" said Misaki looking amused as I switched with Haru.

"Finally, I meet you" said Misaki as he stared at Haru.

"My name is Haru" said Haru as he smiled to him "Looking forward to being in this hospital"

"Yes, we´ll be able to talk a lot more!" said Misaki " I just wished Kai was here… it´s nice having Butch over too"

"I guess that moron can make people laugh with ease" said Brick.

"So Brick, how does it feel to be the leader of your brothers?" said Misaki looking expectantly at Brick.

"It´s nothing out of this world yet it is good to order them around" said Brick while smirking "It´s truly satisfying"

"I would love to see you guys flying and fighting and so" said Misaki "I wonder if you´d be on TV"

"Probably we will, if we fight the PowerPuff Girls again that is" said Brick.

"So you have fought with them? That sounds cool! Was it a nice fight?" asked Misaki.

"Well, lately Boomer has been out of action but I guess they were decent" said Brick.

"What´s your opinion on the PowerPuff Girls, Misaki?" Haru asked him looking curiously at him.

"My opinion on them? Well… I think it´s kind of boring they always win… yet I don´t mind that they do, they are protecting the city after all" said Misaki.

"Wow, I never really expected that from you" Haru said to him.

"Hehe I don´t know, I appreciate good villains that are decent rivals for them" said Misaki while blushing "I feel kind of bad for this… I mean they are the city´s heroines and yet I like to see them struggle… forget that I said that"

"Hey, you don´t need to be embarrassed, it´s perfectly understandable that heroines are boring" said Brick.

"When things go too smoothly it turns out boring right? I really do get that" said Haru while smiling at him.

"Hehe I´m happy you understand me" said Misaki "I could never tell this to Kai yet I believe Butch would understand me too"

"Kai would support you too though I kind of see him as a neutral kind of guy, he doesn´t like fighting girls yet he likes fighting in general" said Brick.

"Kai sure has given Butch a hard time with that" Haru said amused.

"Brother has been bringing Butch down? I surely need to talk to him about that…" said Misaki.

"Well, I think your brother is kind of right for not wanting to hit a girl, not like we care about that" said Brick.

"He is not right… I mean, those girls could hurt Butch! They are not normal girls… they have superpowers, it´s so unfair that Kai is giving them the advantage…" said Misaki.

" I think I like you too" said Brick to Misaki as he smirked "You are not like those kids with easy to figure out minds, though yeah pretty much people that support the girls bore me"

"I really need to speak to Kai…" said Misaki while pouting "I wouldn´t like seeing Butch wounded"

"Hahahaha, it´s kind of funny that you are being worried for Butch, I don´t know" said Brick "That guy is always fine so no need to worry for him"

"I think it´s not bad to worry for them… it just shows how much you care about them" said Misaki while smiling.

"I wonder…" said Brick looking serious, at that time a nurse came in the room and asked us to leave since the visiting hours were over.

"I guess we´ll be going now, Misaki" I said to him who looked kind of sad.

"Oh, I see… it was good seeing you two" said Misaki.

"Don´t worry, I´ll probably come tomorrow for a while" Haru said "Just not as much as today, I can´t be closing the shop that much or I would never be able to move here"

"Don´t worry, I appreciate even 5 minutes of any of you three being here" said Misaki "Yet it doesn´t matter if you can´t come, there are times when one just can´t"

"You are a truly nice kid" said Haru "I´ll visit you often"

"Thank you for coming; it was nice meeting Brick, Ressee and you Haru" said Misaki "And talking to Boomer again"

"Sleep well, Misaki" said Haru to him as he smiled and so we finally left the room.

I wonder if we could meet Him soon… it´s obvious we are not going to meet him ourselves, yet I want him to appear so he can answer me a lot more questions I´ve had, but well, at least I know now that we used to be the "RowdyRuff Boys" just hope Brick and Butch are okay with that, I mean.. how can they not be when we were named that on the past?


	15. Nostalgia

**A/N- Feel free to go over to my deviantart- AzureCrystalie- to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 15: Nostalgia**

It´s been a month since princess moved to this school, I can´t cease to say how it never gets old to see her flirting with Ressee, yet I´ve grown somehow used to it; it doesn´t bother me anymore, it doesn´t-

"Sis, stop staring at Ressee´s table" said Kaoru "You look way too obvious doing that"

"Yet Ressee doesn´t seem to notice" said Miyako "Not even Kai is looking this way"

"Kai isn´t dumb, I´m sure he already saw Momoko staring intently" said Kaoru.

"I can´t believe she won´t stop that" I said annoyed.

"Momoko, I thought you said you were over it… besides, if you don´t stop staring, Princess won´t let him go, just ignore her" said Kaoru.

"I would if she didn´t have her head on his shoulder… and Ressee won´t say a thing" I said irritated at that.

"Well, Ressee is too nice to say anything" said Kaoru "Just look at the boys you like sis"

"I just don´t get what Princess wants by doing that"

"Irritate you, maybe?" said Miyako.

"Yeah, Momoko, stop pleasing her and keep eating your lunch, Recess doesn´t lasts forever" said Kaoru.

"I guess you are right…" I said as I Sighed and continued eating "You know Kaoru… I´ve been wondering but, don´t you miss Mitch?"

"Mitch?"

"Yes, you know… Mitch Mitchelson from kindergarten" I said as she threw me a sarcastic glare.

"Yes, I know what Mitch you are talking about" said Kaoru "I don´t know, I haven´t seen him in years"

"That´s why, don´t you miss him?" I asked looking confused at her.

"Nope, not one bit" said Kaoru as she took another bite from her sandwich.

"But Kaoru… Isn´t he your best friend?" I asked puzzled at her denying it.

"Yeah I guess… " said Kaoru "Why do you care?"

"Just wondering… it was a random question" I said "Yet I don´t understand why you wouldn´t miss him"

"Momoko… time has passed, I bet Mitch is not the same person I knew" said Kaoru.

"I guess you are right, maybe he changed for the better…? What´s wrong with that?" I said.

"I don´t think he has forgotten you, Kaoru" said Miyako while smiling.

"Who said anything about that, I just don´t see a point on looking forward to meet a person from the past" said Kaoru.

"So you are looking forward to meet him? Then you do miss him" I said while laughing.

"No, I don´t" said Kaoru "Worry for your own stuff, like Ressee being snatched by Princess"

"You´ll see we´ll see Mitch soon" said Miyako.

"How do you figure? He moved to SoundsVille 7 years ago, you can´t possibly know when he´ll come back" said Kaoru then silencing herself for some seconds as Miyako giggled "But I don´t miss him! Not at all!"

"Sure" said Miyako as she kept giggling "But I agree with Momoko, I hope he´s changed for the better"

"What´s the fun in that…" said Kaoru with a bored expression "Anyway, the bell just rung, why don´t we go already? Maybe Momoko should try switching seats with Princess"

"Are you crazy? If I did that Princess would throw a tantrum! And I wouldn´t sit aside of him anyway" I said.

"Why not?" asked Miyako and Kaoru.

"Because then it´ll be obvious I like him!" I said.

"And you think Princess cares about looking obvious?" said Kaoru as she stood up.

"Well, I do!" I said while frowning and following her along with Miyako, every time recess was over, it was kind of a pain walking with everybody back to the classroom since the halls filled with students yet sometimes Ressee was close to me when we went back so maybe it wasn´t so bad…  
but still, students racing off to the classrooms like monkeys wasn´t fun either.

Back in the classroom, I noticed Princess coming latched from his arm, can´t she see he is annoyed by her? Although, she might not even care anyway.

"Welcome back everybody" said Ms. Keane "Today a new friend will join the class, I hope you´ll treat her well"

"A new classmate?" I murmured.

"I just hope she is not as annoying as Princess" said Kaoru, it would be terribly bad that someone like Princess or someone worse came to the classroom, hopefully it wouldn´t be that way…

"Meet Robin Schneider" said as Robin walked in and stood aside of her.

"No way!" we three said, we were thrilled to see our friend from so long ago to suddenly walk in, I can´t believe she moved back to Townsville!

"Robin?" I heard Ressee say, he looked confused for a moment yet he smiled and waved at her, did he know her as well?

"Nice to meet you everybody" said Robin as she stared at us and smiled cheerfully, she also waved at Ressee "My name is Robin, I´m 13 years old, I moved from SoundsVille a few days ago, it´s great to be back, hope we can all be friends"

"It´s nice to have you here with us Robin" said Ms. Keane "Now why don´t you take the seat that is in front of Ressee?"

"Sure I will" said Robin as she walked towards her seat and started talking to Ressee, I also noticed Princess looked kind of annoyed but well I prefer Robin talking to him than Princess… But I just wonder… when did Robin meet Ressee if she didn´t have much since she moved back?

"See, she beat you to it, next time choose a seat next to him" said Kaoru.

"Well, next time sit next to Kai then" I said to Kaoru who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right" said Kaoru "Like that´s going to happen"

"Hello Robin, It´s nice seeing you again" said Princess to Robin, did she forget they weren´t really in good terms?

"Nice seeing you gain Princess, seems you really haven´t changed" said Robin while smiling to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Princess to her.

"You seem to be still the snobby girl from back then, I guess some things never change" said Robin "Not to mention your need to bother Momoko"

"What?" I said to myself, how can this be? Robin just made it obvious! Oh my god!

"Haha such nice friends we have, don´t we?" said Kaoru as she chuckled.

"Robin…" I murmured while face palming me.

"Hahaha" uttered Ressee as he started chuckling probably because he agreed with Robin.

"You should not have befriended those three, they lack so much class" said Princess.

"Just like you" said Robin as she smiled causing Princess to look indignant at her.

"Hmph" uttered Princess while looking away.

The rest of the classes passed fast and as they finished we hurried to meet Robin who had left with Kai and Ressee a while ago.

"Who would have guessed Robin knew Kai too" said Kaoru as we exited the school and saw her talking with the guys, they then left after a while.

"Robin!" exclaimed Miyako as she hugged her "That was a big surprise!"

"It´s so nice to see you" I said while smiling to her.

"You didn´t even call us to let us know you were coming" said Kaoru causing her to chuckle.

"I supposed it was better to surprise you" said Robin.

"Sure you did! Who knew you had friends already besides us, you know, Ressee and Kai" I said.

"Well, I met them some weeks ago" said Robin "I was amused to meet your crush, Momoko"

"Huh? How do you know I…" I said puzzled.

"Miyako has been sending me emails, I recognized Ressee for a photo attached to one of the emails, I also know Kaoru likes Kai too" said Robin.

"Huh? Miyako, can´t you stop telling others about us?!" said Kaoru mildly irritated.

"Well, it´s fine isn´t it? It´s Robin after all" said Miyako while giggling.

"I also know about Miyako´s crush, so don´t worry" said Robin causing Miyako to blush.

"Robin…" murmured Miyako uneasy.

"Yeah, I guess that´s fair" said Kaoru "Say, I feel like we are forgetting something…"

"What? … Oh! Junior! We are forgetting him!" said Miyako as she rushed back inside.

"Junior?" asked Robin puzzled.

"Oh, you know, the amoeba boy´s younger brother" I said.

"Oh that´s true! I haven´t seen them in years! But wait, why are you looking after him and why is he in the school?" asked Robin looking confused.

"It´s kind of a long story…" I said "As for why he is in the school… we needed to leave him somewhere as we went to classes so Miyako suggested the kindergarten"

"I see… yet, the school doesn't mind about taking care of an amoeba?" she asked puzzled.

"Well the thing is…" I said as we turned to see Miyako coming back.

"Now, that was fast!" said Kaoru as Miyako approached while holding Junior´s hand.

"Aww! Oh my god! Who is that?" said Robin as she stared at junior.

"Hi, hi" said Junior as he laughed.

"That would be Junior" I said.

"Eh? That´s Junior…? But he is a human…" said Robin sounding skeptical.

"The amoeba boys have been human for a long while now" said Kaoru.

"I see, I can wait for an explanation" said Robin as she crouched "Hello sweetie, I´m Robin"

"Hi, hi, Robin" said Junior as he giggled causing Robin to hug him.

"Oh god! He is adorable! I want to eat him up!" Said Robin.

"I´m Junior" said Junior as he smiled broadly, Robin then stopped hugging him.

"How old are you?" asked Robin.

"Uhmm…" murmured Junior as he counted with his fingers "I´m five years old"

"So cute!" exclaimed Robin.

"Come on girl, let´s walk home, you can ask all the questions you want to him on the way" said Kaoru.

"Okay! Can I carry him?" asked Robin to Miyako.

"Of course! Though ask Junior first" said Miyako.

"Can I carry you, sweetie?" asked Robin to Junior who just laughed while nodding, she then gave him a piggyback and so we started walking home.

"Hehehe, me likes piggybacks" said Junior while giggling "Boss gives me rides often"

"That´s so nice of him" said Robin happily "By the way girls… why does Junior speak kind of weird?"

"It´s part of being an amoeba… seems he has the mentality of a three year old so, he sometimes says full sentences but most of the time he speaks like a baby" I said.

"Oh my god, that´s so cute!" said Robin as she giggled and ran amused causing Junior to laugh.

"Faster! Faster!" yelled Junior between laughter.

"I can´t get enough of him!" said Robin as she came back with us "Little kids are so fun and adorable!"

"Maybe we can give you him as a gift" said Kaoru.

"Haha you are so funny" said Robin as she giggled probably for hearing Junior laughing.

"What? I was serious, it´s a pain when he has to take a bath and two of us have to stay to babysit him while one goes patrol the city" said Kaoru.

"Well, maybe with me here two can go patrol instead of one" said Robin.

"Really? That´d be so nice!" said Miyako "By the way, do you have any news from SoundsVille?"

"News? Hmm…! Oh! That´s right, Mitch entrusted me with a letter for Kaoru" said Robin.

"A letter?" said Kaoru.

"Yes, can someone take it out? It´s on the first bag of my backpack" said Robin, Miyako then took the letter out and handed it to Kaoru "Thanks for reminding me, Miyako"

"It´s so nice Mitch wrote a letter!" said Miyako "You must be really happy, right, Kaoru?"

"It´s like whatever…" said Kaoru while looking away.

"How is Mitch by the way?" I asked to Robin really curious.

"He is doing alright, though it was really hard for him to move on after his grandmother´s death" said Robin.

"His grandmother died? That´s awful…!" said Miyako.

"He lives now in a small apartment close to the school" said Robin "Huh? Kaoru, stop staring at the envelope… he wrote it so you read it"

"I know that, geez" said kaoru while sighing.

"Are you scared of what it might say?" asked Miyako curiously.

"Actually yes, kind of" said Kaoru "What if he says something like he ended up in jail or he got a girl pregnant or something"

"I doubt Mitch would tell you that… and it´s not a fact that he turned so much worse" I said "Kaoru, he is probably 15 years old, I doubt he´d do such thing being so young"

"Robin… what kind of person is Mitch now?" asked Kaoru to her who only looked sarcastically at her.

"I´ll tell you after you read what Mitch has to say" said Robin.

"Okay, okay… I´ll read it" said Kaoru as she took a paper out of the envelope and unfolded it.

"Do you mind to read it out loud?" asked Miyako.

"Yeah, why not" said Kaoru as she started reading "To Buttercup from Mitch; it´s been years since we´ve talked to each other, being here makes me realize how much fun it was to be with you in kindergarten, even though you were busy most of the time fighting some random monster, I never understood how they appeared just like that or well, where they came from-"

"Seems Mitch never knew about the monster island" said Miyako.

"Anyway, I never really cared about that to be honest. The past few months have been a little hard on me and I´ve been thinking about going to Townsville for a while, I´m on vacations right now so I said, why not go meet the PowerPuff Girls? Of course, I mean specially you; part time jobs have taken my time from having fun in the city but I just know there´ll be plenty of time once I go over there, look forward to seeing you! Mitch" said Kaoru.

"That was nice, seems Mitch did turn for the better" I said.

"I´m not so sure, this letter doesn´t say much about the kind of guy he is now, besides, he was talking to me… meaning one can´t know how he is to others" said Kaoru.

"Well, that is true…" said Miyako.

"But it´s awesome that he is coming" said Kaoru sounding happy "Though he didn´t mention when"

"Maybe he wants to surprise you too" said Miyako happily.

"He might want to startle me, knowing how he is…" said Kaoru.

"And you said you didn´t miss him" I said while smirking at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… so Robin, what kind of person is he?" asked Kaoru to Robin.

"Well, I thought twice and it might be best that you find that on your own" said Robin "But I can say for sure that the last thing he´d do would be to get a girl pregnant"

"Oh, so he really did change" I said "That´s nice"

"Hmm… not for being a good kid, more like he finds girls disgusting" said Robin as she chuckled "He so needs to get over that, he is not a kid anymore"

"Well, that sounds better than he going all out like some manwhore" said Kaoru "But well, does he treat you well at least?"

"Yes, we get along well" said Robin "I don´t think he would have given me his letter if it wasn´t that way"

"That is true" said Kaoru as we kept walking for a little more and reached home, now inside, we sat on a circle around the living room on some cushions with a lemonade jar on the center and some cookies.

"So tell us Robin, how did you meet Ressee?" I asked her while she gave Junior some cookies looking amused at him eating them so happily.

"Sis, don´t ask her about that, ask her about her life in SoundsVille first, geez" said Kaoru looking at me sarcastically.

"It´s okay Kaoru, we can talk about that later, it won´t take long to answer her" said Robin "I was working at an ice cream shop, you know ´´Sunnyside Ice cream´´ ? I had just come to substitute the one before me who was actually Kai"

"Kai? He was working at an ice cream shop?!" said Kaoru shocked "Unbelievable…"

"Though I swear he had black hair back then…" said Robin thoughtfully "Anyway! It wasn´t long before Ressee and a boy named Haru came looking for Kai, that´s when I recognized Ressee and so greeted him"

"Haru?" said Miyako surprised "What was Haru doing with them…?"

"Was it really that Haru?" asked Kaoru.

"But Haru lives in Newsville, why was he here and with those two…?" asked Miyako looking puzzled.

"Well, that boy had medium length solid brown hair and solid brown eyes; he was wearing a blue apron…"

"Yes, sounds like Haru…" murmured Miyako.

"After that, they rushed over to the direction I gave them, that´s how I met them" said Robin "And ever since we have gotten to talk several times"

"I see…" I murmured "I´m so jealous!"

"You seem to befriend anyone, you even talk to Kai" said Kaoru.

"And Haru…" murmured Miyako.

"Well, Kai is a nice guy, he is not hard to talk to like Miyako has told me he supposedly was" said Robin "The only thing with him is that he is always busy, so we only talk on the shifts we share at the shops we work in"

"Always busy?" asked Kaoru curious.

"Yes, seems he has several part time jobs and he is always running off to them, the only part time jobs I share with him is in the ice cream shop and in the cake shop" said Robin.

"Cake shop? Which cake shop?" asked Miyako.

"Creamy Pastries" said Robin while giggling.

"Creamy Pastries? That´s the girliest cake shop in the city!" said Kaoru shocked "Isn´t it embarrassing for him to be working there? Hell I would never work there myself!"

"He doesn´t seem to be bothered at all" said Robin "he is like the third boy working there, everyone else is a girl"

"What?! So he is surrounded by girls?" said Kaoru surprised.

"Don´t worry Kaoru, I don´t think he has a girlfriend" said Robin.

"Who said I was worried about that…" said Kaoru while looking away.

"Oh, you know you are" I said elbowing her teasingly.

"Stop that, damn it" said Kaoru while glaring at me.

"And well, Haru hmm… I only saw him that one time where I first met him, so I don´t know anything aside of who he is" said Robin.

"Oh… that´s okay…" said Miyako looking troubled "I hope I manage to talk things out with him"

"Don´t worry Miyako, as far as I know, it´s just a misunderstanding… maybe someone wanted to hurt him by impersonating you" said Robin.

"Maybe…" murmured Miyako sounding kind of down.

"We'll help you investigate Miyako" I said to her "Things can´t stay the way they are"

"Ressee and Kai might know something" said Robin "I should try asking them"

"Yeah, if they hang out together they should know" said Kaoru "But it´s also possible that he didn´t tell me about it"

"Let´s hope he did" said Robin.

"K…Boss…" we heard Junior suddenly ay as he drank his lemonade, he has these moments where he remembers his brothers…

"Guess what time it is, Junior…!" said Miyako happily gaining Junior´s attention.

"Hmm?" he uttered as he tilted his head to a side.

"It´s your bath time!" said Miyako as she hugged him.

"Ah! No, no, bath no!" said Junior as he struggled to get away from Miyako.

"I want to bathe him too!" said Robin happily.

"Eh? No, Robin, no!" said Junior as he pouted.

"Haha, he might be embarrassed" said Kaoru.

"So you three bathe together with him?" asked Robin.

"Well not really, we just struggle to get him into the bathroom, once inside, only one of us bathe with him" I said.

"The bathtub is not that big you know" said Kaoru "But the first time we did bathe together since we thought Junior would give us a hard time inside as well"

"I want to bathe with him today then!" said Robin.

"Well, I guess that´s fine… I don´t like bathing with him" said Kaoru.

"Why not?" asked Robin curiously.

"I don´t know, I just don´t like him staring at me, it´s awkward" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, he is five years old and he has the mentality of a three year old, what makes you feel so awkward?" asked Robin.

"I don´t like it when he starts saying ´´boobies´´ it makes me want to smack him" said Kaoru irritated.

"I´m quite sure his brothers are to blame for that, yet, you can´t blame him, he is just a child and a boy, boys don´t have them" said Robin while smiling gently at Kaoru.

"Anyway! Stop with the awkward conversation, bathe with him for all that I care" said Kaoru "Let´s take him to the bathroom though"

"Hey Robin, why don´t you stay for a sleepover? It´d be fun" said Miyako happily.

"I like that idea!" I said while looking at Kaoru expectantly.

"Yeah Robin, stay with us" said Kaoru.

"Alright! I´d like that too, thanks for inviting me" said Robin "Let me go to my house quickly for some stuff, by the way, I´m your next door neighbor again"

"Really? How come we didn´t notice?" I asked her wondering about that.

"We were moving in the morning, probably when you were already in school, I went to school since my parents insisted ad well, they stayed at home ordering things around, it´s likely they haven´t finished" said Robin "Anyway! I´ll be right back!"

"Sure! Take your time!" I said to her as she left.

"Okay Junior! Let´s get you to-!" said Miyako noticing Junior was gone.

"Junior, don´t start!" yelled Kaoru "I´m gonna count to three, if you don´t come her by that time, I´ll fry you with my laser beams!"

"Geez, don´t have children ever" I said while looking sarcastically at her.

"Believe me sis, I won´t be doing this by that time, I´ll send my husband to do that bothersome stuff" said Kaoru.

"You can´t make your husband do everything for you, you know…" said Miyako.

"Well, he has to do something and I´m not going to change diapers smeared with poop" said Kaoru "HEY! Why the hell am I talking about this?!"

"I think you like the subject hehee" said Miyako while giggling.

"Yeah right… Junior! Where are you?!" yelled Kaoru as she went off to look for him upstairs, we then looked for him around the living room and even in the professor´s laboratory, we then went back to the living room, seems Kaoru was still looking for him upstairs.

"I think I know where he is" said Miyako as she went towards the kitchen, I then followed her.

"There you are!" said Miyako as she saw Junior under the table "Come on Junior, I´ll give you many cookies if you come out now"

"I don´t want to bathe…" said Junior.

"It´s so you smell nice" said Miyako "We are not giving you baths just to bother you, it´s for your own good"

"But K and Boss… he murmured uneasy.

"You can convince them on taking showers with you" I said "Since you three are humans, you can´t afford not to take a shower, it causes you guys to smell really bad…"

"But…" He murmured uneasy.

"Come on Junior…! If you agree to bathe, we´ll call your brothers to visit you" said Miyako while smiling to him.

"K…Boss…? No… no…" he murmured even more uneasy.

"I think he doesn´t want to bother his brothers… since you know, he is a ´´spy´´" I said.

"Yeah…" murmured Miyako, in that moment, I heard the door open and close.

"I´m here!" said Robin "Uhmm… where is everybody?"

"Kitchen!" I Yelled to her, she then came right away.

"Hello again" said Robin as she then stared at Junior under the table.

"He won´t come out…" said Miyako.

"Hmm…" she murmured as she let her bag on the floor and then crouched near Junior "Come on Junior, let´s take a bath!"

"I don´t like bathing… baths are healthy…"

"Hmm, but Junior, you are human now, soap won´t do you bad" said Robin while smiling "It serves so people want to be near you, hug you and give you piggybacks"

"Piggyback…?" he murmured while looking curiously at her.

"I´m sure your brothers prefer you smelling good, you can make them shower too… it´ll be fun" said Robin.

"Fun…?"

"You can bathe your brothers and help them smell nice" said Robin "That´s being a little evil you know"

"Evil…?" murmured Junior as he then laughed "I want to bathe K and boss…!"

"See? Now come with me, I´ll teach you how" said Robin cheerfully, she sure has lots of patience…

"Okay!" said Junior as he stretched his arms to Robin and Robin took him out.

"Wow Robin, I admire you" I said honestly impressed on how fast she could convince him bathe.

"Not even with superpowers can we do that so easily! Kaoru always ends about to explode but you make it look so simple!" said Miyako fascinated.

"Haha, I guess normal people are good at one or two thing" said Robin as she giggled, she then picked up her bag and walked upstairs along with us.

"Seems she tamed the beast" said Kaoru as she saw us from across the hallway.

"Beast?" asked Robin.

"He sometimes uses his powers to try to avoid bathing" I said.

"That´s why it´s impressive you managed so easily" said Miyako.

"Haha, you make me blush" said Robin.

"Do you plan on having children?" asked Miyako retaking the subject from before.

"Of course! I want so much to get married to the right man and have a wonderful wedding…!" said Robin sounding excited "I would like having three kids, I don´t care about the gender, I would love them the same hehe, but it´s so early to be thinking on that… it´s kind of embarrassing"

"With that patience you might have a dozen" said Kaoru as she approached us.

"There´s still the issue of finding the ideal boy for me…" she said while blushing "So! Where do I leave my stuff?"

"We´ll do the sleepover in Momoko´s room" said Kaoru "Her bed is the biggest"

"I think that´s okay" I said as we walked to my room "Here we are, there´s a bathroom over there" I said pointing to the room adjacent of my room while she dropped her bag.

"Alright! I´ll be done in a while" she said as she took a change of clothes from her bag and a couple of toys.

"Toys?" asked Kaoru puzzled.

"Yes, I thought Junior could like them" said Robin as she took Junior´s beret off as well as his shoes and socks; she then went to the bathroom.

"It´s kind of cute how much she likes children" said Miyako as she giggled.

"Think she´ll have it hard to bathe Junior?" asked Kaoru.

"I don´t think so, we don´t have much trouble either once we are bathing him" I said.

"It was sure a surprise that Robin moved back" said Miyako.

"Yeah!" I said "She makes up for having Princess with us"

"She sure does, let´s go do something fun with her" said Kaoru.

"Yes! And we even have the day free" said Miyako probably referring to the lack of homework of today.

"But wait, Junior just bathed… I don´t think he should go out, he likes getting dirty so the bath would have been meaningless" I said.

"Oh… I´ll stay with Junior today" said Miyako.

"Thanks to Robin helping us with Junior, I can go take a look around the city, I´ve been aching for some action, being locked home to take care of some kid is not my style" said Kaoru "So I guess you should go out with Robin today, Momoko"

"I see… maybe we can all go to the amusement park the next time" I said "We can ask the rest of the amoebas to join us there"

"Do you think it´d be okay? He may suffer more later for being separated" said Kaoru.

"Maybe but… I think it´ll be a nice gesture for the boys to meet Junior and see how he is doing" I said.

"I´ve been wondering but… what´s Junior´s real name? His name can´t be ´´Junior´´, right?" said Kaoru.

"We should ask the amoebas next time" said Miyako.

"I wonder how those two are doing…" I murmured.

"They are probably alright, why don´t we ask them about school too? They might like the idea" said Miyako.

"Well, I guess as long as they are humans it won´t be bad that they join" I said.

"But it would be embarrassing that they are put in a grade below their age…" said Kaoru "I´m kind of curious to see how they do on their tests"

"The it´s settled, let´s ask them once we meet them, Junior seems to like the nursery, so it´ll be good his brothers are there in school too" said Miyako.

"Yes but… we are doing this only with them, right? I have the suspicion that they may not be the only ones that turned human…" I said thoughtfully.

"Well, duh! The gangrene gang is definitely a no and Fuzzy as a human… he might be this old fat guy, I don´t think he´ll be allowed anyway" said Kaoru.

"What if he was a teenager?" I asked them.

"Even if he was, it´s not our obligation to force him into a school" said Kaoru "Although that odd guy that trued it with the Gangrene gang might strike again"

"Hehe, it´d be funny to see Fuzzy as a human and a teen above all!" said Miyako as she giggled "I´m so nicknaming him Luzzy"

"Luzzy? You sure got creative huh" said Kaoru sarcastically.

"I think it´s cute" said Mikayo cheerfully.

"Anyway, only the amoebas since they are kind of lonely and helpless" said Kaoru "It´s even worse when they have someone like Junior"

"They are nice guys, I´ve always liked them even since they were only amoebas" I aid.

"They were cute then too" said Miyako while giggling, we then kept talking about the Gangrene gang, Fuzzy and Mojo on how would they be in one classroom, we were having fun laughing for the crazy theories we came up, all that until we saw Robin come out of the bathroom holding Junior´s hand, he was wearing new pajamas, did Robin brought him some?

"Hey Robin, how did it go?" asked Kaoru to her, she was wearing a different outfit since well it was clearly early for her to be in pajamas too.

"He was so cute! He kept playing with the ship and rocket I brought him and the little ducky!" she said while giggling "I also brought him some PJS I had, hope you don´t mind"

"Of course not!" I said "How come you had those? You didn´t take long to have gone buy him clothes"

"I actually had one from one of the children I used to babysit back at SoundsVille, seems that kid forgot them and I brought them by accident, I found them in my luggage by chance, so I thought on giving them to Junior"

"That´s so weird yet it was useful, thanks" said Kaoru.

"I just wish he was younger to carry him around; I love to hold babies!" said Robin sounding amused.

"You sure are weird" said Kaoru looking puzzled at her "Little kids are kind of dumb"

"But Junior is still so adorable!" said Robin "How was your bath Junior?"

"Nice! Nice! Lots of bubbles!" said Junior as he giggled "Warm and cozy!"

"See? That´s the feeling one has after bathing" said Robin as Junior nodded happily.

"Me likes baths with Robin" said Junior as he hugged her.

"I liked bathing with you too!" said Robin happily "Oh Kaoru and he didn´t say ´´boobies´´ maybe he only does that with you or am I wrong?"

"Well, he doesn´t say that when he bathes with me…" I said along with Miyako.

"What?! But then, why does he say that with me?!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Maybe yours are bigger?" said Robin causing us to giggle.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kaoru while blushing "That kid was just being annoying!"

"Eh?" murmured Junior as he looked at Robin momentarily.

"Children don´t like, Kaoru, he said it for a reason" said Robin as she laughed.

"Enough! I´m going off patrolling!" said Kaoru as she left jumping from the window.

"Kaoru is easy to tease" said Robin "By the way, I left the toys in the bathroom so you use them when you like"

"Thanks" I said to her.

"Cookies! Cookies!" said Junior happily.

"Let´s go for some, okay?" said Miyako to Junior as she stood up from the bed and held his hand; she then left to the kitchen.

"Hey Momoko, let´s go for a milkshake! Do you think you can? Let´s invite Miyako too, I would include Kaoru but she left to who knows where…" said Robin.

"Sure we can! Miyako will stay here with Junior since he can´t go outside after bathing but we can still go for a while" I said to her as we left the room and went downstairs.

"I see…" murmured Robin "Hey Miyako, would you like a milkshake?"

"Sure! I would like a vanilla with cinnamon milkshake" said Miyako as she peeked from the kitchen.

"Does Junior want one?" I asked her.

"He says he wants a chocolate one!" said Miyako after a brief time.

"Okay! Well be back in a while! If something happens be sure to call me!" I said.

"Sure! Take your time!" said Miyako as we left the house, we then started going over to the shop.

"It really is nice to be back" said Robin "y parents had gotten sick of the monsters but they suddenly wanted to come back"

"I really appreciate that, it´s great having you back" I said sincerely.

"I´m also excited since I´m going to be an older sister" said Robin surprising me.

"Really?! Why didn´t you say anything before?! Those are incredibly good news!" I said thrilled "I´m so happy for you!"

"I know! And well, I´ve had many things to think on… I´ve had forgotten about Mitch´s letter too" she said "My mom has five months now, there´s only some months left before the baby is born"

"Wow Robin, that´s incredible! You´ll have a baby to hold now" I said.

"Yes! I completely love the idea! Babies are so cute and now being my own little brother, it´s going to be amazing!" said Robin "I´ve always wanted a younger brother or sister"

"I´m so overjoyed for you Robin" I said "I look forward to meeting your new little brother, I´ll also babysit him when you want"

"Haha thank you" said Robin while smiling "So tell me Momoko! How come the amoeba boys are human? I just recalled I was going to ask you that"

"There was a dark ray that struck them several years ago, since then, they´ve been human" I said "I´m actually relieved the twins are working now and they living in a hotel"

"Twins? How do they look like?" asked Robin curiously.

"They have the same hair color as Junior and two colored eyes, one is purple and the other is yellow, oh and they wear purple suits with matching fedoras" I said "They also talk like synchronized"

"Hmmm… now that I think so, they sound like the twins that work on the night shift at the cake shop" said Robin thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can go meet them some other time" I said.

"I share that shift with them several days, they are really good waiters, I think they might be the reason the shop is always full of girls" said Robin.

"Wow, really? I always thought they were kind of clumsy on everything they did" I said intrigued on what she was saying.

"Maybe on being villains only" said Robin "I think being humans changed them somehow even if they still are incompetent at some stuff"

"Yes, but it´s impressive" I said amused.

"They are actually pretty charming" said Robin as she giggled "I´ve heard from female customers that they adore their synchro speech, I actually like it too"

"Haha that´s something worth seeing" I said as we kept walking, we continued talking about the amoeba boys and her daily life after meeting with us again until we were close to the shop, she had been checking her phone just as we approached the door.

"By the way, I have a surprise for you" she said as she went in.

"Eh? A surprise…?" I murmured confused as I followed her inside, I then saw her sitting on a table with… Ressee?!

"Hey come on Momoko" she said as she waved at me, Ressee just smiled to me, I then approached the table shyly though I tried to hide it as well as I could.

"So! Ressee, this is Momoko Akatsutsumi" said Robin as she winked at me making sure Ressee didn´t notice "Momoko, he is Dairoux Rei Ressee, you must already recognize each other, don´t you?"

"It´s nice meeting you Momoko, I really enjoyed how you confronted Himeko a month ago, it was really fun to see" said Ressee while smiling gently to me.

"Ah, yes…" I murmured shyly while blushing, I then tried to calm down and took a deep breath.

"Hmm?" murmured Ressee.

"She was an old friend from Kindergarten, well not a friend, more like a classmate actually, she´s always been that way, always bragging about her money and thinks she is superior to everybody else but she is not hard to deal with-" I said silencing myself suddenly after realizing I had talked too much, Robin even stared at me puzzled.

"You know I can´t say that…" murmured Ressee as he looked troubled, he then stared at me and chuckled "I see! I´ll go ask for the milkshakes, what would you girls like?"

"I want a mango milkshake" said Robin, he then turned to see me.

"I want a strawberry milkshake" I said embarrassed.

"Haha okay, I´ll be right back" said Ressee as he left to the counter.

"Ah… Robin, what am I doing…" I said as I leaned my head on the table.

"It sees you are leaning your head on the table" said Robin getting a frustrated look from me "Try to relax, Momoko, he is a normal boy, just talk to him like you do to anybody"

"That´s easier said than done! I can´t do that! I have a crush on him, it´s not easy" I said.

"Well, you´ll have to relax someway, it won´t help you being all nervous" said Robin.

"Well you decided to do this and not warn me beforehand, I came unprepared" I said uneasy.

"If I had told you, you wouldn´t have come" said Robin while looking sarcastically at me "Muster some courage and talk to him"

"I wish I was like you… you are so easygoing…" I said.

"What are you saying? You are also easy going… well, kind of but anyway! You are facing your crush here, he might be nervous too you know" said Robin.

"Nervous? Yeah right!" I said while pouting.

"He could be, you don´t know that!" said Robin.

"You don´t know that either…" I said as I looked troubled at her.

"Momoko, you are Blossom from the PowerPuff girls, this should be easy as pie for you" said Robin "You are being so cut! Come on, loosen up, you are finally talking to him"

"I guess you are right, I´ll try to relax" I said as I smiled to her "But try to do this for Kaoru with Kai too"

"You are so considerate, I will too you´ll see" said Robin.

"Well, I just wanted her to feel as awkward as I am now but I guess I´m considerate too" I said.

"Geez…" murmured Robin while looking sarcastically at me "You are so mean" she said while giggling, Ressee then came back after a while with the milkshakes.

"That line was sure long" said Ressee "I felt like something inside me wanted to kill me for not budding to the front"

"Your patience?" said Robin.

"…Yeah! Patience, haha" he said while chuckling.

"Did you have much here?" asked Robin to him.

"Not really, I just arrived here, well like 10 minutes ago but that´s okay" said Ressee.

"By the way Ressee, I saw you befriended Kai, I thought you two didn´t know each other" I said wondering about that.

"Ah? Well, yes I didn´t use to talk to him, but I met him…" he said trailing off "Uhmmm… I met him once at the field haha"

"Really? You two seem like really good friends now" I said.

"Eh? Well, that´s because Kai is a really nice guy, we get along pretty well" said Ressee as he laughed.

"Really? It was kind of sudden… ah! But it´s not like I´m always seeing what you do; it was something stupid I noticed haha…" I said nervously, I then noticed Robin´s sarcastic face like saying ´´You are not relaxing at all´´

"Really?" said Ressee as he suppressed a laugh "Can I bother you to try and distract Himeko the next time? She is always around me for some reason, I would really appreciate it if she got distracted enough to not know where I go"

"Huh? Oh, of course I can" I said happily, at least he didn´t call me an stalker or something… it´s not like I follow him around I just notice stuff around him because I watch him when he is around me.

"Thanks, though it´s kind of irresponsible of me to ask you this" said Ressee "I just don´t know what to do so she stops following me everywhere I go…"

"She follows you everywhere you go?" asked Robin looking curious.

"Yes, and also, Kai says that if she could she would follow me to the restroom, I kind of doubt he would but who knows right?" said Ressee while chuckling troubled "Sorry for talking badly of your friend"

"Friend? She is nothing close to that, she is just an irritating classmate of mine from kindergarten, it was really unpleasant to see her come into the classroom" I said.

"I see… I understand that; she must be one of those persons you think you´ll never see again yet they end walking into your life years later" said Ressee as he smiled.

"Yes, exactly one of those!" I said happily "Have you had someone like that?"

"I think yes but I don´t really remember his name right now, I just remember he used to bully me a lot" said Ressee "That boy was in my life until I finished elementary school"

"Wow, sounds like you had a hard time from kindergarten to elementary…" I said "I sympathize with you"

"Haha I think I kind of miss him sometimes" said Ressee shocking me.

"You miss him?! Why?" I asked surprised to hear that.

"Well, I believe he was one of those persons that gives us life lessons with their existence, I appreciate that; but I don´t appreciate the physical abuse haha" said Ressee as he chuckled nervously.

"Physical abuse?"

"Oh, nothing to worry for, it´s the classic physical abuse bullies resort to, I never really got into a fight with him" said Ressee "I sometimes wonder what was of him"

"So you would like meeting him?" asked Robin to Ressee.

"Oh god, no, no way" said Ressee then chuckling "Maybe in some years I will, just to see if he has changed"

"Haha but well, maybe if you run from Himeko it´ll be fine" I said while giggling.

"Oh god, no, I can´t run away from a girl, that would be so mean of me" said Ressee "But I really wonder why she started behaving that way"

"She just likes to bother Momoko" said Robin while giggling.

"Bother her? Why?" asked Ressee looking puzzled on what the relation to the current subject was.

"Ahahaha it´s nothing, Ressee" I said while looking sarcastically at Robin as she smiled, she seemed to be having fun embarrassing me.

"If you say so" said Ressee while smiling he then picked up his phone which was ringing loudly "Hello? Misaki? oh yes! Oh, I´m sorry! I´ll be right there!"

"What was that?" said Robin.

"Oh girls, I´m sorry, I forgot I had to be somewhere at this time" said Ressee as he stood up "It was a pleasure meeting you Momoko, see you at school"

"Bye Ressee!" said Robin along with me.

"By the way, I already paid the milkshakes, I really owe you girls one and I´ll treat you next time!" he said as he left in a rush.

"But he treated us today…" I murmured.

"See? It went nicely in the end" said Robin "You can now talk to him whenever you feel like it"

"Thank you, Robin! But it was still embarrassing… yet I can talk to him now!" I said happily "I feel bad for him paying us the milkshakes…"

"Haha he likes treating people, the second time I met him he bought two ice creams from where I work and he gave one to me" said Robin while laughing "If you end up dating him you can expect lots of gifts and dates to restaurants"

"Ah! Robin! I just met him!" I said while blushing "But I wouldn´t mind dating him…"

"Haha , at least things will turn for the better from now on" said Robin.

"Who knew he had a bully… I said I sympathized with him but Princess has never really been a bully, has she?"

"Haha who would dare bully Blossom?" she said happily "Let´s go ask for Miyako´s and Junior´s milkshakes and go back home… think Kaoru wants one too?"

"Sure, let´s ask for another chocolate one to be on the safe side" I said as we stood up to stand in line for the beverages, after we waited for like 5 minutes, we asked for the milkshakes and then went back home I wondered if Kaoru was back… It was so nice to meet Ressee at last! It was horribly embarrassing but I really liked it, so nice of Robin to do that! Hmm… with what happened I kind of forgot the possibility of Ressee being Brick… at least Brick can´t recognize me and well I think I should ask some questions related to that subject without making Ressee suspicious just to see if there´s a tiny chance of him being Brick; But I surely hope he isn´t.


	16. Wounds

**A/N- Feel free to go over to my deviantart- AzureCrystalie- to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 16: Wounds**

"Good morning!" I said happily as I walked into Misaki´s room "How are you doing, Misaki?"

"Boomer…" said Misaki looking wearily at me and coughed, he was speaking with the oxygen mask on- "Hi…"

"Oh no, Misaki, what´s wrong?" I said as I approached him.

"I don´t feel good… but don´t worry, I´ll be fine" said Misaki.

"Misaki…"

"The nurses said I have a fever, so I´ve been drinking lots of fluids" said Misaki.

"I´m sorry, it must have been that apple pie from last time…" I said feeling guilty.

"This not odd, Boomer… I always, well, almost always have fevers, headaches, cougher and joint pain; so don´t feel guilty for this" said Misaki as he smiled, he then started coughing.

"Misaki…" I murmured as I sat down on the couch "Maybe I should bring you something that is good for you"

"Don´t worry about that… tell me something amusing, I like listening to your stories…" said Misaki as he closed his eyes "I´m not sleeping so go on…"

"Let me turn off the lights then, you can fall sleep whenever you like" I said as I switched off the lights and sat again "Something amusing hmm… let´s see… oh! I know! The other day Butch was stuck with Ressee´s mom, they went shopping and some old ladies were greeting him"

"Seems Butch is popular with the elderly" said Misaki as he giggled interrupted by his coughing.

"He was carrying her bags and followed her around, it was surely funny" I said amused.

"Were you with them?" asked Misaki.

"Nope! I was only passing by but it was worth catching that" I said.

"I would have loved seeing that too" said Misaki.

"Hmm, what else… Brick fell into the fountain the day after that, we were doing some pranks at the park and he tripped and fell backwards, he ended up with a fish sticking from his t-shirt! Who knew they had fishes swimming there?"

"That sounds hilarious, what kind of pranks where you doing?" asked Misaki.

"Well, we were throwing mud balls at people in the park, Butch wasn´t amused though" I said, it´s surprising how well I hear Misaki but I guess it´s thanks to my super hearing.

"Hmm, why not?"

"Butch was working at the park so he yelled ´´Knock it off! You are scaring possible buyers!´´ I said chuckling "I´m sure he was dying to join us though"

"Sounds amusing! But why mud balls?" asked Misaki.

"It was a sudden idea haha" I said.

"You should have soaked people with water using water guns! That would have been funny!" said Misaki happily.

"That sounds good! I´ll tell Brick, you sure are a little devil" I said amused "Any other ideas?"

"You guys could try stealing a bank" said Misaki cheerfully.

"Ah?"

"Maybe pick pocketing too…" said Misaki thoughtfully.

"Misaki…?"

"Or even blackmailing" he said as he laughed, he then silenced himself "Ah! Forget I said all that! How embarrassing! I sometimes think on stuff like that but it´s not like I would…!" he said as he started coughing roughly.

"Don´t worry Misaki! It´s okay! Those are nice ideas but we are not that into money" I said while smiling troubled.

"Why not scare away people doing picnics and then eat their food?" said Misaki.

"That sounds great!" I said amused "I never thought on that"

"You can also shatter building´s mirrors with bats, metal sticks or just bare fisted" said Misaki while chuckling.

"Wow, I never expected you to think on all that stuff" I said surprised.

"Oh, I´m mentioning things you can do, I wouldn´t do that…" said Misaki sheepishly.

"I really liked the picnic and soaking idea" I said "Any others?"

"You can also explode stinky bombs in public places, that would be really hilarious" said Misaki.

"Haha, you should be part of our team, Misaki" I said amused.

"I would really love to" said Misaki "Too bad I don´t have any superpowers"

"Well, you are very creative" I said "We are almost always bored since we have no idea what to do, yet, you come up with plans so easily"

"Haha, I´m glad I´m useful for something" said Misaki as he giggled.

"Say, Misaki… if you joined us, what kind of nickname would you like?" I asked him happily.

"Uhmm… I´m not sure, does it has to start with ´´B´´ ?" asked Misaki as he coughed.

"You can be called anything you want" I said.

"I guess with B, since you know, you three have B names" said Misaki amused "What can it be…?"

"Hmm…" I murmured looking around noticing a pair of slippers on the floor with little horns on the sides and a nose ring shape on the center "What about… Bull?"

"Bull?" asked Misaki curiously "Hehe I like it"

"Really? Do you like bulls, Misaki?" I asked him.

"Yes I do very much! It´s my favorite animal" said Misaki "That´s why Kai bought me the bull slippers that are on the floor, though I don´t use them anymore ´cause I can´t stand up"

"You will use them soon" I said cheerfully "You´ll see"

"I hope so" said Misaki "By the way, do you guys gave a name just like The PowerPuff Girls?"

"That´s… yes! We are The RowdyRuff Boys" I said happily, Butch and Brick will have to deal with it, after all… I didn´t come up with it myself, we were called that before too!

"The RowdyRuff Boys?" That´s a cool name" said Misaki "I think I´ve heard it before… but I´m not sure"

"You are a RowdyRuff now, Misaki" I said cheerfully, I was glad to see him so happy, he seemed happy to be part of something, I don´t think Brick and Butch will mind… hopefully.

"Haha, you make me so happy" said Misaki "You are so kind to let me play to be one of you yet I´m incredibly happy about this"

"What? It´s no playing, it´s the true thing, you can brag now!" I said amused at him laughing content.

"You know, I think I can die happy" said Misaki surprising me "Saying I´m a RowdyRuff and all"

"…Misaki?" I said worried for his sudden silence "Misaki?"

"…"

"Hey no! don´t die!" I said alarmed as I stood up to check him.

"Huh…?" murmured Misaki "No, I´m not dead you dummy" he said while giggling "I think I fell asleep for n instant before you started yelling…"

"Oh, I´m sorry" I said while smiling apologetically.

"I may die some day but I hope to be able to walk and fly by then… and have paid the deft off, that´s when I won´t mind to die"

"Don´t say that, Misaki" I said "You are just a kid… try to have more expectative on life, you know… grow, date, have a family, have fun…"

"I feel my purpose of life is that debt to be honest" said Misaki "I´m still alive because I´m supposed to pay it off…"

"Hey, don´t say bullshit! You are not alive because of that!" I said frustrated.

"Then why, Boomer? Why is it I´m alive…?" he asked while smiling.

"I don´t know… but Misaki, that´s not your purpose of life" I said sad for him saying this.

"I believe we all came here to fulfill something, learn many things… and I think that´s the only expectative I should have" he said while smiling.

"Misaki, it won´t be long before you are out of here, just stop thinking that way…"

"I don´t know, I have too much free time" he said while giggling "But it´s not that bad, at least you know I can´t die yet and the way for us to pay it off is a long one, so don´t feel sad…"

"Misaki…" I murmured sadly as I watched him falling asleep, how can a kid his age be thinking on that? It was truly depressing…

"Hey…" murmured someone from the door, I then left the room to see who it was.

"Hey Kai" I said "How weird finding you here"

"It´s a holiday today" said Kai "So I thought on spending it with Misaki"

"About Misaki…" I murmured feeling kind of down.

"What is it?" asked Kai curiously, I was going to tell him but I would only depress him so I chose to keep quiet.

"I… I made him a RowdyRuff Boy" I said happily.

"A RowdyRuff Boy?" Kai asked puzzled "Ah! That thing you mentioned at the park long ago"

"Yes, I made him part of the team" I said "I don´t care what Butch thinks, we were and we are The RowdyRuff Boys!"

"Haha Butch says you should calm down, he doesn´t care about the name so I guess he is okay with it and he agrees on Misaki being part of the team" said Kai.

"Really?"

"Well, I find it really sweet from you" said Kai "That way he can feel part of something important, you must have made his day; thank you"

"I would like Butch and Brick accepting him" I said "Misaki looked so excited about it… though it saddens me that he thinks it´s out of pity"

"Well… Misaki is really aware of his condition, he must be thinking that since he can´t walk or has any superpower it´s just so he feels better" said Kai "I would greatly like him to walk and for him to feel part of the team"

"Yeah" I said "Think Brick will agree?"

"Butch says that he probably will knowing all this" said Kai "Though I wouldn´t like Misaki getting involved in dangerous stuff, I would still be glad"

"Haha hopefully Brick will agree and yes" I said.

"What nickname did you give him?" asked Kai.

"Bull" I said.

"Bull? He must have adored it" said Kai "He loves bulls plus his zodiac sign is Taurus too"

"He really did" I said happily "By the way; he is sleeping so try not doing that much noise"

"Sure" said Kai as we walked back in to find Misaki crying without the oxygen mask on.

"Misaki?" we said worried.

"Oh, you are back…" aid Misaki as he sobbed "I see Kai is here too…"

"Why are you crying…?" asked Kai concerned as he approached him.

"I… I thought Boomer had left I just felt so lonely…" said Misaki as he sat straight moving to hug Kai.

"Oh Misaki… I´m sorry too, I never have the time to come" said Kai while hugging him.

"Don´t worry Kai, I know you work for my sake…" he said while sobbing "I only felt lonely this one, I don´t cry for this usually, I don´t…"

"It´s okay, Misaki… oh god, you are burning" said Kai as he broke the hug and pit his forehead against his "You should lay back and-"

"No!" exclaimed Misaki surprising us "I want you to hug me, you never come, I rarely have you close and I rarely get hugged by you… I can deal with the fever for a while…!"

"Misaki… I´ll be here all day, I won´t leave at all until I´m kicked out, you can rest and then I can hug you all you want…" said Kai.

"I just want my brother" he said while crying, Misaki is pretty stubborn but it´s obvious he is pretty vulnerable… he must cry for Kai constantly when he is alone even if he denies it…

"I always think of you, Misaki… I want to hug you but you need to cool off that fever first…" said Kai as he tried to make him stay still to rest.

"Okay, I´ll rest, Kai…" said Misaki while sobbing.

"That´s good" said Kai while smiling gently at him and rubbing off his tears "Did you eat your breakfast?"

"No, I wasn´t hungry…" said Misaki shocking Kai.

"But Misaki, you need to eat… I thought you had started eating already…" said Kai "What happened…?"

"I tried, I really did… but it made e nauseous, Kai…" said Misaki as Kai petted his head.

"Well, no matter… I can´t pressure you to eat, you must do it by your own pace" said Kai.

"I´m sorry, I really am…" said Misaki looking sadly at Kai.

"No, don´t apologize… don´t worry, Misaki, any effort is good, I appreciate how much you try, just keep at it" said Kai kindly to him.

"I will" said Misaki while smiling cheerfully.

"Go to sleep, I´ll be here when you wake up" said Kai.

"Okay…" said Misaki while closing hi eyes.

"You are such a really kind child, Misaki… I really, really love you" said Kai as he kissed his forehead, he then put the oxygen mask back on his face and afterwards, he sat aside of me while covering his face.

"Kai…" I murmured worried to him.

"I feel like shit, Boomer" murmured Kai.

"What? Why?" I murmured back.

"Misaki is probably crying for my absence and I won´t show up to comfort him until a month after or so" murmured Kai "I don´t want him to feel neglected"

"Kai, you are doing your best… you are maintaining Misaki in the hospital all by yourself, paying your house and the school" I murmured realizing I may have let something I shouldn´t have…

"Yes, I sometimes think I´m doing great but when I see Misaki all heartbroken, I feel like being stabbed, I feel awful, I wish I could divide myself into two so I could do more things at the same time but I just can´t…!" murmured Kai sounding desperate and about to cry.

"You know I´m always here with Misaki now, all I can afford with the store and the checkups at the hospital though but Misaki is not alone anymore and things will turn out for the better when he is out of here" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Just when is that…? I don´t want to see Misaki suffering any longer, do you know how I felt when I was given the notice that he couldn´t walk anymore…?" murmured Kai moving his hands to his hair and tugging it slightly.

"What…? So it´s something permanent…?" I murmured shocked.

"Yes… his bones are too weak and without walking for a year it´s likely that he would need to learn how to walk again but his legs won´t hold him up so he learns" murmured Kai "Not even with a bone marrow transplant…"

"What is that?" I asked.

"It´s a process to exchange unhealthy stem cells for healthy ones… but I can´t do that since my tissue type is not the same as his" murmured Kai.

"What why not…?" I asked honestly puzzled, I know they have different moms but aren´t they still brothers…?

"You see… Misaki and I have different mothers… it seems that´s what affected, they are looking for the closest match but I´m afraid that not even with that would his legs get better… I´m willing to give it a try but my brother is not walking again…" murmured Kai.

"Kai… come on, don´t cry here where Misaki can hear you, you´ll only sadden him more…" I murmured worried.

"Yes, you are right… I shouldn´t be crying" murmured Kai as he rubbed off the tears "I must be positive on this, Misaki needs it"

"Yeah, Misaki wouldn´t like seeing you sad" I murmured to him.

"Well then, I´m going to ask the nurses if I can bathe him" murmured Kai "I want to do more for Misaki and well I feel like I should be the one bathing him"

"You think they´ll let you?" I asked him.

"I don´t know, I should give it a try haha" murmured Kai.

"If they allow you to, I´ll help as well" I murmured back "It´s nice to do something for Misaki"

"Thank you Boomer, I really appreciate it" murmured Kai as he stood up "Guess our lives turned for the best when you guys came"

"Haha don´t mention it, it´s a pleasure to help Misaki, In other cases I would find it kind of annoying but he is your brother and well that makes Butch kind of his brother too… which makes us three his brothers… did that made sense?" I murmured slightly confused.

"Yes haha, I got what you meant" murmured Kai "Stay here for if Misaki wakes up, I won´t take long"

"Sure" I replied as I saw him leave the room, he sure is doing his best for Misaki… so Misaki is part of the team… The RowdyRuff Boys… what was of us before meeting Haru, Kai and Ressee…? How were we before…?

Xxx

"Junior come back here!" I yelled as Kaoru, Miyako and Robin chased him around the house, we were going today to the amusement park and it seems the news of his brothers overjoyed too much… and now he is kind of hyper running around the house excited, seems he can´t wait for them to come, I don´t blame him though it´s been a month and some weeks since he last saw his brothers… or maybe a little more than that?

"K and Boss, coming! K and Boss, coming!" yelled Junior while squealing happily.

"He sure is excited" said Robin while giggling "How long has it been since he´s seen his brothers?"

"Like a month and something, I´m not really sure" I said "But it´s been a long time for someone that is always around his brothers no matter what"

"Aww… he´ll be so thrilled" said Robin.

"Yeah though at this pace we´ll never reach the amusement park" said Kaoru sounding irritated.

"Spare him, Kaoru, it´s the first time in a month that he´ll see them" I said to her while smiling apologetically.

"I´ve been sparing him the entire month and more, do you think he is not getting on my nerves when he bathes with me?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah Kaoru but be patient with him, he is just a child" said Miyako as she came from the bathroom "Although I wonder why the amoeba boys haven´t come greet him"

"They must fear he won´t agree to keep living here if he sees them again" I said "They might be thinking about the credibility"

"Geez, they can make something up and the kid would totally buy it without caring how cheap it is" said Kaoru as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, we can ask them once we are there" said Robin happily "Junior! Come on! If you don´t calm down we won´t get to see your brothers any sooner!"

"Okay!" Said Junior as he finally calmed down "Let´s go! Let´s go!"

"Sure thing" I said as I held his hand and we went outside.

"How thrilling, it´s been long since we´ve gone to the amusement park" said Miyako excitedly as we started heading that way.

"You know it´s been some time since we´ve seen those guys" said Kaoru.

"Which guys?" asked Robin.

"Oh well, these weirdos… Brick, Butch and Boomer" said Kaoru.

"Now that you mention it…" I said thoughtfully.

"Well I have encountered them several times before… you may not have seen them because you guys were taking care of Junior" said Miyako.

"That must be" said Kaoru.

"I even remember Boomer asking me where you two were" said Miyako "But well he was only making fun of me for being ´´abandoned´´ by my sisters"

"What about the leader boy and Butch?" asked Kaoru.

"I haven´t seen him at all, I wonder if he ditched his brothers" said Miyako.

"When you say Brick, Boomer and Butch… do you mean the RowdyRuff Boys?" asked Robin.

"Huh? The RowdyRuff Boys, what…?" I said confused.

"What´s that Robin?" asked Miyako curiously.

"You seriously forgot about them?" asked Robin agape.

"Robin, what are you talking about?" asked Kaoru "Should we know them?"

"But of course! I can´t believe you forgot your enemy counterparts from back then when you are even fighting them now!" said Robin surprised "Which reminds me I haven´t really seen them in years"

"What? We wouldn´t forget about any villain we´ve fought!" I said indignant.

"Oh sure, what about a trio of boys that you only fought once in a while but really gave you a hard time?" said Robin.

"Was there anything like that?" said Kaoru in disbelief.

"That´s what I mean! You girls are unbelievable" said Robin looking skeptically at us "You have to be kidding me!"

"Robin, calm down… I don´t get why you remember them when we don´t but we´ll figure it out eventually" I said.

"Yeah, someday" said Robin looking sarcastically at us "I really wonder what happened to them… they disappeared way before I moved from Townsville"

"Kaoru, Miyako… is there something wrong with us? Why don´t we remember them…?" I said kind of puzzled.

"Well… maybe it was the time that erased them from our minds?" said Miyako thoughtfully.

"Oh come on, don´t say bullshit! There must be an explanation to why we don´t remember The RowdyRuff Boys" said Kaoru.

"Amusement Part!" exclaimed Junior as he ran off towards the amusement park.

"Junior hey! Wait up!" we exclaimed running after him, we dashed the rest of the way and we were about to lose him until he was caught by… Ressee?

"Ah! Ressee!" I said surprised to see him there.

"Hello there" said Ressee "Seems you almost lose him" he said as he chuckled, he then put him down and stared at him.

"Hmmm?" murmured Junior looking at him curiously.

"Do I know you?" asked Ressee to him while looking at him momentarily; he then shook his head "Haha I think I´m going crazy"

"I don´t think you have met him, yet" I said "Ressee, he is Junior, Junior he is Ressee"

"Nice to meet you" said Ressee as he offered a smile to him, Junior only looked down looking kind of sheepish.

"Ressee… sorry…" said Junior.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?" I asked him kind of puzzled, why did he need to say sorry for? They only just met.

"This is definitely weird" said Kaoru.

"Oh hey, what are you saying…" said Ressee to him looking troubled.

"Arm… sorry…" he said puzzling everyone.

"Ahaha… how…" murmured Ressee kind of shocked "How weird, Junior, we only met so don´t worry about that, okay?"

"Uh… okay!" said Junior happily.

"No but really, it´s completely weird, since when do you guys talk to each other?" asked Kaoru while facing Ressee.

"Haha, Robin introduced us the other day" said Ressee while suppressing a chuckle.

"Kaoru…" I said while looking at her sarcastically.

"Anyway, I´m Kaoru, Momoko´s sister" said Kaoru looking indifferent at him.

"I´m Miyako, nice to meet you" said Miyako while smiling politely.

"Miyako?" he said "Hmm…"

"Is there something wrong?" asked Miyako to him.

"Nope! Not at all" said Ressee.

"I invited Ressee to come, I had also invited Kai but he said something about being busy…" said Robin "I also told him to tell Haru but it seems he couldn´t make it either; but it´s nice that you could make it, Ressee"

"Hey! Powerpu-" said the amoeba boys silencing themselves after seeing Ressee and Robin "Ah, haha I mean, girls! Nice to see you!"

"K, Boss…!" exclaimed Junior as he tackled them one at a time "Miss you!"

"We missed you too, Junior" said both "We just came here, great to see you girls just arrived as well"

"Nice seeing you guys" said Robin.

"Oh, if it isn´t Robin, hello there" said both politely "Let´s keep doing our best at work"

"Sure!" said Robin while nodding.

"Aren´t you guys from the cake shop?" asked Ressee curiously.

"Oh! You must be the guy who was chasing Junior long ago" said the twins, what did they mean…?

"Haha, what…? I don´t know what you are talking about" said Ressee while chuckling nervously.

"Really? You know, when the city was covered in slime" said the twins, Ressee looked kind of upset, I wonder why…

"You two are surely funny, I didn´t know you guys had a younger brother" said Ressee in attempt to change the subject…

"Yes, and we missed him so much!" said both "How were you with the girls, Junior?"

"It was fun, fun!" said Junior while giggling.

"Did you behave like we told you to?" asked the twins to Junior.

"Yes, yes!" replied Junior happily.

"Well, as much as a Kid his age can afford" said Kaoru.

"That´s so nice to hear!" said Both "Let´s go to the games, alright?"

"Games, yes! Games!" said Junior as Keim gave him a piggyback.

"Haha they seem like a fun trio" said Ressee while suppressing a laugh "Let´s go too!"

"Sure!" I said excited.

"This amusement park is new, isn´t it?" asked Robin.

"Yes" said Ressee "It´s been here ever since five years ago but I suppose it is new for you, Robin"

"Haha yes" said Robin as she looked around "What should we do first?"

"Let´s go to the games! I´m dying to ride one!" I said impatiently.

"Ah, Momoko, Junior can´t ride most of them" said the twins.

"Don´t worry, I´ll stay with him" said Ressee "You guys can ride everything you want"

"Ah? You are not coming with us?" I said disappointed

"I apologize, I just get so dizzy with the games" He said looking troubled.

"Aww…" muttered Junior.

"When you are taller you can come with us, Junior" said the twins.

"But, K… Boss…!" Junior said as he pouted.

"Haha let´s ride the most dangerous ones till the end, we haven´t seen you at all in a month or so" said the twins.

"Yaaaay!" exclaimed Junior happily.

"Wow, that synchronization is stunning" said Ressee.

"I know…!" said Robin "By the way, you guys have the cutest brother ver!"

"Haha you think? Junior is a little mischievous though" said the twins.

"He is still adorable, I could eat him up!" said Robin.

"Well, well, someone likes you, little on" said the twins content to Junior.

"You guys look so good with casual clothes! I just can´t stop noticing" said Miyako amused, I guess she really liked their style being a fashion lover.

"Thank you, miss, you are really kind" said the twins while grinning "You guys can go ahead to the games, we´ll take Junior to the zoo for a while and then to some children games, we´ll catch up with you guys afterwards"

"But how will we know where you three are later?" I asked them.

"Hmm…" the twins murmured thoughtfully "What about meeting at the food area in two hours?"

"Okay!" said Miyako "Have fun guys!"

"You all too!" said the twins as they waved at us.

"Bye, bye!" said Junior as they left.

"Those three are so adorable together!" exclaimed Robin happily.

"Well then, seems you have to go on, now!" I said to Ressee who laughed troubled.

"Let´s go to the necksnapper!" exclaimed Kaoru as she ran off.

"Wow, that sounds disturbing…" said Miyako.

"Haha don´t mention it" said Ressee troubled as Robin pulled him along, we then went to the game, it was amazing! It swirled over and over and behaved like a slingshot, we were a mess when we went down though, our hair looked like a cotton candy and well just as Ressee said, he ran to a trash bin as soon as he stepped on ground, we then decided to take a walk before going to another, it helped to see the games and choose the next one; after looking around the park, we rode like 5 more games and then went to the food area where we met the amoebas shortly after.

"Hello girls, had fun?" asked the twins as they approached us, Junior was eating cotton candy.

"Yes! And we are not done yet! Let´s all ride one after this break!" I said amused.

"Ehehe! Spongy!" said Junior as he pointed to our hair and laughed.

"Haha seems it didn´t go well for him" said the twins as they looked at Ressee who was close to unconscious on the table.

"Ah… I´m dead…" said Ressee.

"Haha yes, seems Ressee can´t handle rough games" said Kaoru.

"What game do you suggest then?" asked the twins "There isn´t one Junior can ride, is there?"

"Yes there is! It´s a game of cabins of 4 or 3" I said happily "It´s called the chandelier"

"Hmm… sounds nice" said Miyako "Since there are many people in it, I´m sure Junior will be fine!"

"I will really let this one pass" said Ressee.

"What? Why? I´m sure you can fit in too!" I said.

"I´m sorry, Momoko, I´m not fond of throwing up over and over" said Ressee "But I´ll join you on the next one…"

"Okay…" I said worried for him.

"I can wait here on my own, so go on, I´ll just pass out here calmly for a while" said Ressee.

"Come on Momoko! Let Ressee rest his stomach, we´ll kidnap him again after this one" said Kaoru as they started walking to the game.

"We´ll be right back, Ressee!" I said.

"Sure…" he murmured while smiling troubled as we left.

"Was it okay to leave him…?" I said.

"Who cares! We´ll see him after the game" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, right…! But if it was Kai…" I said interrupted by her.

"I don´t think he´d get dizzy! Besides, the poor wanted to rest so it´s better to let him be, I don´t think you´ll find it amusing if you threw up in every single game" said Kaoru.

"Oh my god, you are right!" I said in sudden realization "I´ve been torturing him!"

"So, calm down now, you´ll see him when we get back" said Kaoru a hoped into the cabin, at the very last moment, we were swapped and so Robin ended up with Junior and Keim while we stayed with Kiem.

"Ah? Seems we were mixed, I don´t mind though, the PowerPuff Girls are nice company" said Kiem as we waited for the game to move.

"You guys really amaze me, How come you talk so perfectly in synch?" asked Kaoru, I kind of wondered that too.

"I don´t know, when we are together is harder to talk separately" said Kiem "It´s like our minds became one haha"

"That´s honestly incredible" said Miyako "Is it like a superpower?"

"Who knows, it might be" said Kiem thoughtfully "It´s an odd ability we have"

"Junior was really fun to live with" I said.

"Haha, he seems to be enjoying his life there but he really missed us, it´s kind of a relief to see him doing fine after what happened with Him" said Kiem "But he appears to not have done anything, maybe Junior will be fine with us now"

"I see… he really needs to be with you guys, you can ask us again though" I said while smiling.

"Thanks" said Kiem "I´m glad we asked you girls"

"By the way, Kiem, what´s Junior´s real name?" asked Miyako.

"Oh yes! What is it?" I asked curious as well.

"His real name? Haha that´s-!" said Kiem interrupted by the game moving.

"Maybe you can tell us afterwards!" said Kaoru, the game started spinning, turning and stopping leaving us upside down, it then fell rapidly and lifted us; as the game was starting to spin once again, it suddenly stopped.

"What, is it over already?" said Kaoru in disbelief "That was the shortest game ever"

"No, we are not on ground level yet it completely stopped" I said "Maybe something happened?"

"Oh no, I´m not staying here to wait for it to be fixed, we can transform and fly away from here" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, be patient" I said "It might start again and hit you or something"

"Yeah right" said Kaoru while rolling her eyes.

"Uhm girls… the area seems to have reddened…" said Miyako.

"Why don´t we take a look?" asked Kiem.

"Take a look? You mean us right? You would fall straight to the ground if you tried peeking" said Kaoru.

"Haha maybe so, but if the game won´t move I can definitely peek without falling" said Kiem, we then opened the door and peeked outside, the sky was scarlet with pink fog; this had to be…!

"Well, well, you girls don´t know what keeping your hands and head in the game means, do you?" said an effeminate voice, the sky the swirled to form Him who was floating above us.

"You?! What do you want now?!" yelled Kaoru to Him irritated.

"I came for something that I said I would come retrieve" said Him.

"Oh no, he came for Junior…!" said Kiem alarmed.

"Don´t worry, he doesn´t know in which cabin he is" I said trying to calm him down.

"Junior… I hope Keim is hiding him or something, he won´t take my brother!" said Kiem while frowning.

"But first, it caught my attention your sudden lack of memory of my boys" said Him.

"What?" asked Miyako.

"The RowdyRuff Boys" said Him.

"Ah, that again… who cares who they are?" said Kaoru.

"Who cares? That´s really hilarious! Those boys will defeat you once and for all YOU PESTS" said Him finishing the sentence with an angry male voice.

"Says who?" said Kaoru.

"ME" said Him angrily as he shot a shockwave at the cabins and so all of them broke in half except for ours, unfortunately, it showed Junior in one of them.

"The RowdyRuff Boys aren´t yours! Mojo created them!" yelled Robin at Him, what was she doing? It wasn´t right for her to taunt Him, she had no superpowers!

"That stupid monkey could not take care of the boys and so they were destroyed, I, HIM, brought them back stronger than ever, therefore they belong to me!"

"Mojo did them first and you can´t change that!" said Robin, she probably didn´t care but she wanted to anger him who knows why.

"That monkey is no longer here, girl! He was so stupid and pathetic that getting rid of him was not hard at all" said Him.

"How could he get rid of Mojo…?" I murmured puzzled.

"Who would have guessed" said Kaoru, we then noticed how he grabbed Junior with a red tentacle that came from his body, it was so gross…

"Stop! Don´t!" yelled Keim as he jumped the tentacle hugging Junior trying to free him "Hold on Junior! I´ll get you out of here!"

"Boss! No! you can fall! No!" Junior yelled desperately, it was true; he was suspended in mid air by holding on to Junior.

"Keim! What are you doing?!" yelled Kiem alarmed about to go help.

"Stay there Kiem! I can rescue Junior by myself!" yelled Keim.

"Boss! Boss!" yelled Junior worried for Keim.

"Hold on Keim! We´ll assist you!" I yelled though as we were about to fly, Him showed us Ressee who was looking at us wearily, he also looked kind of drowsy.

"So? Mind continuing what you were doing?" said Him, we couldn´t do anything now since Ressee was present, we couldn´t show ourselves to him.

"Momoko…? What´s going on…?" asked Ressee as he saw Keim trying to snatch Junior from Him "Hey! Bastard! This is going too far, let the kid go!"

"Ressee! Don´t anger Him! He can drop you!" I said alarmed.

"Don´t worry about me! You guys are in danger here too!" said Ressee, he was being wrapped by a tentacle "Ngh…!"

"Don´t give me orders child" said Him wrapping his tentacle around his neck "I can just snap this and you´d be history"

"Let them go! Do whatever to me but let them all go!" shouted Ressee as the tentacle started squeezing him "Agh!"

"Well, well… playing to be the hero hmm…" said Him "I can torture you as I decide what to"

"Junior, turn your body slimy, I can then pull you out" said Keim to Junior who nodded and slipped through the tentacle´s hold, Keim then hugged him as they fell.

"Keim!" yelled Kiem "Bacteria Catch!" he yelled shooting to wrap around them and returning them with Robin.

"Oh god, thanks…" I said relieved "Kaoru, Miyako, what should we do…?"

"We can´t risk ourselves to be known by the enemy" said Kaoru.

"What? You are worrying about that? There´s the possibility that he is not Brick" I said unsure, I feared the same as her "But what can we do…?"

"Don´t worry girls, we´ll cover for you, we respect your need to conceal your identities" said Kiem.

"But Kiem…" murmured Miyako.

"See it as a thank you for taking care of Junior all this time" said Kiem as he stepped from the game, I just hoped they could handle it… "Toxin Plate!" he yelled forming a plate under his feet to float on.

"You guys are really interesting species… I will love to do living tests on you guys" said Him as he chased Kiem with the tentacles.

"Junior, stay with Robin, I need to go help Kiem" said Keim.

"But Boss…!" exclaimed Junior as he stretched his arms to him like wanting him to stay.

"Come on sweetie… let your brother help your other brother, just stay calm and try not to catch that weirdo´s attention" said Robin to Junior as she hugged him.

"Okay, Robin…" murmured Junior as Keim went off to Kiem´s side.

"Hey bro! let´s deal with this guy" said Kiem.

"Yes, that will be a very evil thing to accomplish!" said Keim as he high-fived his brother.

"You´ll see what it means to mess with us!" said both in unison "You are going down, you creepy ass man!"

"Oh yeah? I´d like to see you trying" said Him as he smirked.

"Bacteria Missile!" yelled both shooting two beams of pure germs.

"I´ll counter with the new discovery I made through investigating you guys" said Him as he deflected the attack and shape shifted into three girls, the youngest one was holding Ressee till.

"What?" the twins said surprised at the appearance of the two girls.

"We are The Vaccine Girls and we exist to eradicate evil infections like you guys!" the girls exclaimed.

"What is he doing…" murmured the twins perplexed, we were also confused beyond words.

"Too bad that you are a pair of cuties" said one of the girl that held a giant syringe.

"No!No! How can you say that! They are gross, they are evil!" said the other who held a giant scalpel.

"Why is Him trying to imitate a trio of girls..." murmured the twins confused.

"I´m over here" said Him who was calmly watching everything from afar.

"What?! So they are the real deal?!" exclaimed the twins surprised.

"Not at all" said Him "Just interpretations from the Mirror World"

"Mirror world?" we said confused as the girls started attacking the amoebas.

"Yes, one of many projects in progress" said Him "It is said that world is the home of our other reality selves and as something interesting… they are tied to our lives as well.

"What…" I murmured, was he saying the truth…? What was this mirror world about?"

"Needle Vacuum!" yelled the girls throwing needles at the boys who shielded with bacteria based attacks though the needles passed through them easily.

"What are these girls…?" said the twins as they dodge.

"I´m not done yet, sexy!" yelled one of them as she threw a giant scalpel at them.

"Want to see another magic trick?" said Him as he shape shifted like before but this time into an orange haired boy with red eyes just like Brick but lighter in color, he had long hair which was tied into a ponytail, he was wearing a red back just that it looked kind of odd, a spiky collar, a red sleeveless t-shirt, he had his wrists bandaged, black pants and red converse; Him reappeared behind the boy to keep watching things from afar.

The Boy kept hovering while looking indifferently at us; I also noticed how Ressee started screaming out of pain… the unknown boy flew over to the girl holding Ressee and just nodded to her, she then released Ressee and went to join her sisters. The unknown boy grasped him by the neck now and gripped him tightly, Ressee continuing screaming but this time I noticed Ressee was being hurt by burns.

"No! don´t touch Ressee!" I yelled to him, the unknown boy looked at me briefly and then turned back to Ressee.

"It´s useless to yell at him, girl... He can´t do as you say since he is just a doll made by me, he is not the real deal" said Him, this boy… he looked like Ressee…

"Sis, now what? Should we really leave it to them? That guy will snap your boy´s neck" said Kaoru.

"Please! Stop hurting him! Stop! Please!" I yelled to him without getting a response, why did those talk yet he didn´t…? I also felt incredibly useless by yelling, this kind of situation was pretty frustrating…

"Scalpel slash!" yelled one of the girls, the boys just kept dodging and shooting bacteria spheres.

"What are you..?!" exclaimed Ressee as he kept squeezing his neck.

"Ressee!" I yelled as I saw how he fell unconscious "Why…"

"Wait is, look" said Kaoru, I then watched him approach us, he nodded and handed us Ressee.

"What…?" I murmured confused "But, weren´t you going to kill him…?" I asked staring at him shook his head "But you are made from Him´s matter… as gross as that is…"

"Twin syringes! Medicine burst!" yelled the youngest of the girls who was aiming at Junior while Robin was shielding him, it was probably the best since he was made of bacteria and that attack would probably kill him; Keim and Kiem seemed to notice though the quickest to move from the other two girls was Keim who rocketed to shield Junior getting hit by the young girl´s attack letting out a shrill scream of pain.

"Keim!" I exclaimed, I then noticed the unknown boy trying to tell me something "What…?"

"Transform, I´ll deal with them" said the boy finally and flew over to the girl, why was he helping us…? Him said he wasn´t the real deal, he looked like Brick so I thought he was evil by default too…

"Come on sis, let´s take care of that little girl" said Kaoru as we three transformed, we left Ressee in the cabin and rushed to the cabin Robin was in.

"Robin!" I exclaimed then got shocked at seeing Keim half conscious on the seat with an arm missing, it was bleeding heavily…

"To think this almost happens to Junior" said Keim as he panted heavily, Junior looked horrified at his brother.

"Robin, look after him! We´ll deal with-" I said as we turned around noticing the unknown boy hovering in the center of them.

"Knives ball" he said shooting knives at the girls causing them to disappear, they turned back to red matter and back into him, we then rushed to meet him.

"I know you are not the real deal… but who are you?" I asked, he should know who he is shaped like.

"Rage" he said as he closed his eyes and turned back into red matter and back to him.

"IMPOSSIBLE" exclaimed Him furious "How could this happen?! That damn boy…!"

"So what is it Him? Your own flesh turned against you?" asked Buttercup mockingly.

"I knew that clone was too well made" muttered Him sounding annoyed.

"How could he turn against you?! You said he was not the real deal!" I yelled confused.

"Not at first" said Him puzzling me even more.

"Not at first, what do you mean…?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, well, you became really talkative all of a sudden; I would love to chit chat with you girls, but aren´t you forgetting something?" He said as he waved his claw dismissing us, we then heard Junior bawling over Keim.

"Junior…" I murmured concerned as I turned to face in their direction.

"Hey! Come back here, we are not done with you...damn!" exclaimed Buttercup irritated as the sky reverted to blue.

"Come on girls, let´s help Keim" said Bubbles as we then approached them.

"Keim! Can´t you regenerate your arm?" asked Kiem looking worried at his twin.

"No… something is eating my germs and it won´t let it grow" said Keim as he kept groaning "It felt like something had ripped my arm off the moment that substance made contact"

"Antibioic" I said "Come on, let´s get out of here"

"Yeah" said Buttercup, she then went for Ressee and gave him a piggyback, Bubbles took Robin while I carried Keim and Kiem carried Junior who was still crying; we took a while before reaching the hospital, Kiem tried to calm Junior but it was understandable he wasn´t close to relaxing since it had been a horrifying sight…

To think Him appeared just when we didn´t expect him, he had appeared and had created a huge amount of questions regarding everything that had gone on, like… why is he so stubborn on capturing Junior? Who were those persons he brought out as ´´clones´´ ? and what happened to Mojo…?


	17. Bunny

**A/N- Feel free to go over to my deviantart- AzureCrystalie- to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 17: Bunny**

After we went to the hospital, Kiem asked us to keep looking after Junior since Him as still targeting him, Junior was very reluctant to leave his brothers and well, I seriously don´t blame him… he was being forced to leave his brother who had his arm blown up.

He was very quiet afterwards and he rarely spoke, he didn´t even want to eat; just how disturbing was it for him…?

However, Kiem was around now everyday for a while before going to visit his twin, seems he slept over at the hospital and it was clear that he was highly concerned for Junior.

"Sweetie… I brought you a chocolate milkshake" said Robin as Junior watched the TV intently "Junior…"

"No…" said Junior while shaking his head in denial "Don´t want…"

"Come on, it´ll cheer you up…" said Robin "You can´t keep being this way, you are worrying me…"

"Boss…" murmured Junior sadly.

"Just leave him, Robin" I said "He´s been like this the whole week"

"I just don´t like seeing his sad face… it´s truly depressing…" said Robin "Do you want the milkshake?"

"Sure, I guess we can´t waste it" I said as I took the milkshake and noticed Miyako looking sarcastically at me.

"Geez, Kaoru…" murmured Miyako, we then noticed the door opening showing Momoko and Kiem, he was helping her carry some bags.

"Hello girls" said Kiem politely.

"Kiem has been a great help" said Momoko as she walked off to the kitchen along with Kiem to drop the stuff.

"Huh? What did you buy?" I asked.

"A lot of junk food and some ingredients for meals" replied Momoko from the kitchen; they then came back after a while.

"Why junk food? Not like I dislike it though" I said.

"We´re going to try to counter the antibiotic smeared on his arm by feeding him high calorie foods and some that have expired" said Momoko causing me to grimace in disgust.

"What? You´ll just cause the guy to have diarrhea" I said while looking sarcastically at her.

"Not really, he is an amoeba, we´ll just try to increase the bacteria in his body to tryand null the antibiotic by creating antibodies that kill it off" said Momoko.

"Long time from hearing you speaking so tediously" I said.

"That way, Keim´s body will be able to make his arm grow" said Kiem as he walked towards Junior

"He is still this way… I miss to hear his cheerful laughter" said Robin concerned.

"He won´t eat any sweets either" said Miyako.

"Junior…" murmured Kiem as he knelt down besides him.

"Boss…" murmured Junior.

"Come on Junior, Keim will be okay soon" said Kiem to Junior.

"Yes?" asked Junior.

"Yes" said Kiem while nodding "Keim is getting better"

"Really..?" said Junior surprisingly happy.

"Yep, yep, I´m truly serious!" said Kiem as he tickled him happily, Junior started giggling then sprawled on the floor.

"No!No! K! No!" said Junior as he continued laughing "Tickles no! Tickles no!"

"Then promise me you won´t have that gloomy face any longer!" said Kiem as he kept at it.

"No! No! Okay, promise! Stop! Stop!" said Junior as Kiem stopped tickling him, Junior then remained panting exhausted.

"Now, no long face, okay?" said Kiem as Junior sat back down and nodded.

"Love you, K!" said Junior as he hugged him happily, seems he was in a better mood now.

"I´m just glad you are happy now, Keim will be good as new soon" said Kiem.

"You two are so adorable!" said Robin holding a camera, when did she take that out?!

"I know! You guys are such loving brothers!" said Miyako as she giggled content.

"Hope your expired food plan works" I said "Why not feed him raw meat? That would develop a great deal of germs"

"Eww!" uttered Miyako and Robin.

"Maybe, but I don´t think Keim will eat that" said Momoko.

"He would probably throw up" said Kiem looking troubled.

"Can I go?" asked Junior "Wanna see Boss…!"

"Is that so…" said Kiem "Make a sentence with all that and I may let you.

"Kiem…" murmured Momoko while looking sarcastically at Kiem.

"Haha, I´m trying to help him start speaking fluently" said Kiem "He can´t speak that way forever"

"That´s true…" said Momoko "By the way, I have lots of things to discuss with you"

"With me?" asked Kiem looking puzzled at her "Really?"

"Yes, though it´d be better if Keim is included" said Momoko.

"Well you can discuss it with me for now, I´ll tell him later on" said Kiem.

"Uhmm…" murmured Junior thoughtfully" I want to see boss… I miss him" he said then grinning.

"Fair enough" said Kiem "Come on, we´ll go see Keim"

"Yaaaaaaaay!" squealed Junior excitedly as he ran to the door "Piggyback! Piggyback!"

"Junior…" murmured Kiem.

"Uhmm… give me a piggyback, please! Said Junior.

"Haha alright, let´s go outside and I´ll do that" said Kiem "It´s so fun to make you elaborate, Junior"

"Meanie…!" said Junior while he stuck out his tongue.

"You don´t want the piggyback then, right?" said Kiem as he left.

"Ah! No! No! Piggyback! Piggyback!" exclaimed Junior as he followed him, seems Momoko would tell him later since she didn´t follow him.

"They are so funny" said Robin while giggling.

"They sure are, maybe they are incompetent villains but they are a good family" said Momoko.

"It´s incredible how they changed now as humans" said Robin.

"Yeah, their lives became a little more complicated now being humans" I said.

"They took time to adjust" said Momoko " "I wouldn´t doubt about them living in an alley before realizing Junior couldn´t live there and they needing to be aware of more things that maybe as amoebas they had the luxury to overlook"

"I wonder what other villain is also human" said Robin.

"Who knows" I said while shrugging.

"Hey girls, want to go troll around?" asked Robin to us.

"Sure!" said Miyako and Momoko happily.

"I´ll pass" I said while staring at the milkshake.

"Huh? Why?" they asked looking disappointed.

"I forgot to do something, see you three later" I said as I ran off leaving them confused, it started to bother me the fact that Junior was going to see Keim, maybe no one found a reason to not allow Junior but it was obvious he shouldn´t go see him, I mean… Keim was missing an arm, that was something a child shouldn´t see.

Halfway there I started to wonder if they had left running since I didn´t see them anywhere, maybe they went in another direction? Yet I couldn´t help but think that maybe the amoebas are still dumb or at least Kiem for not realizing what he was taking Junior to see; I kept drinking the milkshake and just when I completely finished it, I noticed Kai walking ahead of me carrying a white box, I wondered where he was going…

"Hey there" said Kai as he turned to see me.

"Ah, hey" I said taken by surprise, I never thought he´d turn around and talk to me…

"I see we keep running into each other" said Kai "I wonder if it means anything"

"Who knows… maybe it does, maybe it doesn´t" I said as I threw the vase away into a trash bin that was close.

"Haha, that´s a good throw, you may want to try playing basketball" he said as he chuckled.

"I don´t know, I don´t like basketball that much but it´s true I´d be good at it" I said thinking about it.

"Haha definitely" said Kai "May I ask where you are headed?"

"Ah? I´m going to the hospital" I said.

"Oh, really? What a coincidence, I am going over there as well" said Kai "Shall we go together?"

"Sure, why not" I said, was he flirting with me? Why else would he go to the hospital, he did not look hurt at all… can it be he made it up? Ah… who knows, I shouldn´t act as Momoko.

"What takes you to the hospital?" asked Kai.

"I´m going to give a message to someone that happens to be there visiting a patient" I said "What about you?"

"Ah… that´s…" said Kai looking troubled "I´m visiting someone there"

"Oh really…" I said "Who is that?" I asked kind of expecting him to confess that he had made it up.

"Someone very important to me" said Kai, important…?

"Mind if I accompany you to visit?" I asked him, what was I doing…?

"Ah? Sure, I don´t mind and probably neither will he" said Kai happily "By the way, you probably already know me but I´m Kai Aikase"

"Ah, yeah! I´m Kaoru Matsubara" I said "Sorry for skipping that part"

"Haha no problem" said Kai, it was true that he was not hard to talk to at all.

"Say, since when did you hang out with Ressee?" I asked him curious.

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"I don´t know, I just find it weird that the boxing captain and the soccer captain get along" I said.

"Haha well, he is actually pretty cool, I really wonder why I didn´t talk to him before" said Kai "But well, I rarely see him outside the school"

"Huh? How come?" I asked wondering why he didn´t meet up with him.

"I´m always kind of busy so I have almost no free time" said Kai.

"Hmm, is it because of the part time jobs?" I asked him.

"Yep it is" said Kai "But hey, how do you know about that?"

"Ah… sorry, Robin told us about you guys sharing shifts sometimes" I said.

"Oh yeah, you talk to Robin, she is a very nice girl" said Kai "Pretty cute too!"

"Ah yes…" I said looking sarcastically at him.

"Haha sorry" said Kai looking troubled "Do you know Robin from long ago?"

"Yes, back till kindergarten" I said "Why?"

"I don´t know, I had the feeling you did" said Kai "She is a really outgoing, blunt girl, isn´t she?"

"She sure is" I said "Say, do you like Robin or something?"

"Ah?" he uttered looking puzzled at me.

"I don´t know, I got the feeling you do" I said still looking suspicious at him.

"Haha she is a very nice girl, but I don´t know her that much" said Kai "But who knows, maybe I do maybe I don´t"

"Oh…" I muttered bitterly "Well, I guess Robin would be a nice girlfriend"

"You think so? Haha but if I barely have time for friends, I will less likely have time for a girlfriend "He said laughing amused.

"What about your work at the cake shop?"

"Oh, you know about that too? Geez, Robin…" he said while looking away "It´s a nice place to work at, they even let us eat a piece of cake every now and then, oh and the buffet is free for us, though well… those that are not working at the time can eat haha they don´t really need all their workers eating instead of working"

"So that box you are carrying…" I said as I looked at the box in his hands.

"It´s a piece of cake, yes" said Kai while nodding.

"Oh, is it for the one you are visiting?" I asked feeling kind of stupid for the dumb question.

"Not really, he can´t eat cake" said Kai "This one is for the person who is always looking after him"

"The nurse?" I asked confused.

"Haha, no, no, for a friend that visits him daily" said Kai as he laughed.

"I see… that´s very considerate of you" I said.

"It´s the least I can do to show my gratitude" said Kai, we then reached the hospital and so followed him to the third floor and into a room with a kid in the bed and a brunet boy sitting on the couch.

"Kai…" murmured the brunet boy "Don´t do much noise, Misaki is sleeping"

"Sure, by the way, here´s a gift" said Kai as he handed him the box.

"Oh, what is this…?" asked the boy curious.

"A piece of cake from the cake shop I work in, thanks for looking after my brother" said Kai content "By the way, she is Kaoru Matsubara, Kaoru, this is Haru Micci"

"Haru…?" I murmured, wasn´t he the one Miyako referred to…?

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru" said Haru while smiling "Sorry for not greeting you, my eyesight is not so good" he said, he was so Miyako´s Haru.

"That´s okay" I said, I then noticed the kid in the bed sitting up while removing the oxygen mask "Ah! Can he do that?!"

"Yes, he is allowed for a while" said Kai "Hey Misaki, meet Kaoru, Kaoru, he is my younger brother Misaki"

"Nice to meet you, Misaki" I said politely.

"I see, I´m so thrilled to meet my brother´s girlfriend!" said Misaki while coughing.

"Huh?" we both murmured.

"Haha no, Misaki, she is just a friend" said Kai while laughing troubled "Forgive him, he is just not used to see girls coming with me"

"Yeah, it´s alright" I said feeling kind of happy, that meant Robin hadn´t come here and I was first, right? Geez, I sound like I was jealous or something.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" said Misaki while blushing "I didn´t mean it, I just assumed stuff when I shouldn´t…"

"Don´t worry about it" I said "Oh damn, I forgot to go see the one I came to visit, sorry guys though nice to meet you"

"Hehee, come again, Kaoru" said Misaki.

"That´s…" I murmured, I wasn´t sure if it was okay to come again when I just came randomly…

"Haha Misaki loves company, I´d be happy if you come visit him again when you are not in such a rush" said Kai to me.

"Yeah… I may come after what I need to do, it was kind of important" I said.

"Sure, go ahead" said Kai as he smiled to me.

"So then, excuse me" I said while leaving, that was so embarrassing, I mean… why the hell did I tag along anyway…? I feel like an idiot, but well, I got to meet Haru, it´s so odd he hangs out with Ressee and Kai.

After I left Misaki´s room, I ran to the reception and asked them for Keim´s hospital room, o I then rushed over there, I went inside without knocking and found Kim on the bed with the sheet covering his shoulder while Kiem and Junior looked at me startled.

"Buttercup…?" said the twins "What a rare surprise"

"Kiem, I need to speak to you" I said bluntly.

"To me? Okay I guess…" said Kiem "Want to talk outside?"

"Yes, come" I said as I pulled him outside leaving Junior and Keim puzzled inside.

"So, what´s the matter…?" Kiem asked me.

"Don´t you realize that Junior shouldn´t be here? No one noticed but it really bothered me" I said "Your brother is missing an arm, that´s something Junior can´t see"

"Well… Keim scolded me too" Kiem said "He was pretty upset about it, but well that didn´t seem to cross my mind in time"

"At least he covered himself" I said.

"Yeah, that´s the first thing he did when he saw Junior walk in" said Kiem "Some sort of reflex I guess"

"Jeez, sucks that I was late" I said disappointed.

"I appreciate it though, I´m thrilled to see that you were so worried for Junior, I never thought you´d be so concerned" said Kiem making me blush.

"Don´t mention it… it was kind of an impulse I had" I said.

"Thank you" said Kiem "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I guess it is" I said "I´ll leave you guys so you can talk, don´t forget to bring Junior home before it turns too dark or call if something happen, oh and say hi to Keim for me"

"Sure, will do" aid Kiem as he waved at me and went back into the room, I then decided to go visit Misaki a little longer; I went down one floor and went to his room, though I knocked first this time.

"Hey, Kaoru, you really are back" said Misaki as I walked in, I then noticed Haru asleep.

"Yeah, sorry about before" I said "Where did Kai go?"

"Oh, he left already… he is not around much unless it´s a holiday or so" said Misaki "My brother is really busy"

"I see… it must be hard for you" I said while taking a seat aside of Haru.

"It´s okay, I´m used to it" said Misaki while smiling.

"What´s up with him?" I asked referring to Haru.

"Ah, well… he´s been looking after me since I had a fever" said Misaki "He stayed awake at night so he I very tired"

"Seems like he is pretty considerate" I said.

"Yes, though I feel bad since he is very weak too yet he watches me" said Misaki.

"He must care a lot about you if he is willing to overlook his own health" I said.

"Ah! No… I don´t want Haru to get sick because of me…" Misaki said sounding worried "I´m not that bad so he has to stay, yet he comes everyday… I really like it but I don´t want to hurt Haru that way.

"Not that bad…? Why are you in the hospital anyway?"

"I´m not aware of what it is but I heard I have leukemia" said Misaki surprising me, no wonder Haru stuck around so much, yet… why does Kai go do part time jobs when his brother is going through so much…?

"What about your mom or dad…?" I asked wondering about that.

"I don´t know where they are right now" said Misaki while smiling.

"Don´t they call you…?"

"I don´t know where they are" said Misaki again, maybe he didn´t want to talk about it… "By the way Kaoru… are you Buttercup?"

"Huh? What…?" I said startled while looking at him who was really happy.

"Regardless of that…" said Misaki "I´ve always wanted to know how The PowerPuff Girls came to be"

"Well…" I murmured while looking at Haru still asleep, he couldn´t be Boomer, right? Besides, he was in deep sleep so it was less likely that he´d remember anything "I heard they were made from chemical X"

"Chemical X?" asked Haru "Now that´s interesting hehe, I wonder if the RowdyRuff Boys were created the same way"

"The RowdyRuff Boys?" I asked him interested "You know anything about them…?"

"Hehe, I´ll tell you what I know if you admit you are Buttercup" said Misaki.

"Hmm… why should I?" I asked him "Anyway, I´m not Buttercup, a superhero like her should be busy beating the crap out of criminals in Townsville"

"Hehee I guess you are right" said Misaki, it was unlikely that he knew anything about them, I would just be revealing who I am in vain.

"Well then, do you like my brother?" he asked surprising me.

"What? I just met him a while ago, I couldn´t possibly-"

"Kai doesn´t introduce me to people unless he likes them" said Misaki "So I know you didn´t meet him today"

"Now, what a smart boy you are" I said.

"I just notice stuff by the way people behave" said Misaki while smiling.

"Huh?"

"Yes, I can read body language as well as facial" said Misaki; this kid was apparently dangerous… Blossom nor Bubbles can come, seems he can identify us by just looking at us…

"Is that so…" I murmured looking suspiciously at him.

"Seems I´m making you uncomfortable…" said Misaki "Don´t worry Kaoru, I won´t tell Kai either hehee"

"Sounds like you want something in exchange for your silence" I said.

"Ah? No, no, I promise not to say anything, really" said Misaki as he giggled.

"No, really, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Well… I would like to see that chemical X thing" said Misaki "But I´m fine, really"

"You boy are so skilled" I said "Alright, I´ll bring you it"

"Really? But you said you were-"

"Don´t play dumb" I said "Just you better keep your word"

"Of course hehe, I´ll be so thrilled" he said amused "I like talking to you, Kaoru"

"How come you know to do that?" I asked him curious.

"Do I really know, hmm…" said Misaki thoughtfully "I have plenty of time, I may or not"

"You are such a little devil" I said "I think I like you though I better not do any deals with you on the future"

"Ah? Yeah, I don´t mind, I don´t plan on telling on you anyway" he said while smiling.

"Damn" I said, I was practically at his mercy now, though he doesn´t look like a bad kid aside of his sneaky way of blackmailing… yet, I may be overreacting since he might just not tell… or would he? But anyway, whatever aside of giving him chemical X to him is alright "I´ll bring you it by tomorrow"

"Okay" said Misaki while giggling.

"Just keep your word" I said.

"Kaoru, I´m telling you I won´t say anything" said Misaki "Don´t be scared of me, you don´t even have to bring it"

"I will" I said "No use telling me anything now, you know I can´t do anything else but that"

"Hmm… why do you remind me of Butch" he said thoughtfully "Oh yeah, you both are so funny"

"What?! You know Butch?! You have to be kidding me!" I said in disbelief.

"Hmm… am I or not?" he said "I´ll tell him you came" he said while giggling.

"What?! No way! You better keep your mouth shut!" I said irritated "I´ll bring you the damn bottle by today so don´t dare say anything to him!"

"Ehehehe, you two would be a nice couple" aid Misaki a I turned the knob "Who knows, he might already like you!"

"What…? Misaki, what the hell are you talking about?" he might already like me?

"Haha, I´m kidding" said Misaki while giggling as I opened the door.

"Or not…?" he said with a sly tone.

"You…" I said while looking annoyed at him.

"Hehe, hope you come soon!" said Misaki as he waved at me, I then left the building hurrying home, that boy was so damn cunning, even if he was just teasing me, he was too sly to even left me that uneasiness of the probability of him telling, fuck.

Back at home, I sneaked to the professor´s laboratory taking advantage of no one else being here, I grabbed a small bottle from a shelf and so brought out the chemical X from the professors safe to dip the bottle in; afterwards, I went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water noticing a box of chocolates on a side, by the time I thought on eating one, Momoko ran in startling me.

"Kaoru! Don´t eat the chocolates!" said Momoko irritated.

"Ah? Of course not… geez, why can´t I?" I asked while looking sarcastically at her.

"I made those chocolates for Ressee, it´s a way to apologize for what happened" said Momoko.

"Uh… aren´t you a week late…?" I asked her looking at her incredulous.

"Maybe… yet, I want to see if I can meet his mom when I take him these" she said.

"His mom? Aren´t you rushing things…? You are not even his girlfriend, why would you do that…?" I asked puzzled.

"So that she meets me and tells Ressee he should date me" said Momoko while fantasying or something.

"You expect too much… by the way, why did you leave the chocolates vulnerable to predators like me?" I asked curious.

"Haha you seriously called yourself predator? Well, I just ran to the bathroom, I didn´t know you were going to be here"

"Yeah…" I said while putting the bottle in the shelf above, she looked kind of curious on what I was holding so I needed to hide it before she asked "Talking about bathroom, I think I´ll be back in a while" I said as I ran off to the bathroom, I had to go give the bottle to Misaki as I could…

Just after going, I went back to the kitchen and took advantage to take the bottle as Momoko decorated the chocolates but… as soon as I opened the shelf, the bottle was gone…!

"Momoko, did you-" I said silencing myself after noticing the empty bottle on the table "Momoko, why…" I said shocked.

"Thanks for the vanilla! It was a life saver since we had run out for a while now" said Momoko "Though we´ll need to buy more haha, sorry"

"VANILLA?!" I exclaimed shocked at seeing the caramel mix that she was using to cover the chocolates.

"Yes, sorry, did you plan on baking cookies or something?" she asked oblivious to what it had been yet I chose not to tell her since she would get angry, the chemical X might have ceased to work after being turned into that… "That´s- yes, exactly! I can´t believe you used it all up, now I´ll have to go buy more, damn!" I said "By the way, where are Robin and Miyako?"

"Oh, they went to Robin´s part time job, Miyako wanted to go too so they left" said Momoko "I didn´t go since I got this sudden idea and I wanted to do it now or never!"

"I see… well, sis, I´ll be leaving for more" I said as I ran back to the laboratory to take more.

"Sure! I´ll be heading to Ressee´s home now! "yelled Momoko, I then heard how she left home, geez, I just hope nothing happens to this one, I can´t be wasting it like that.

XXX

I headed to Ressee´s home, I didn´t know where it was but with Ressee´s phone number that wasn´t a problem, I reached his house in like 30 minutes for getting lost on the way there, then rung the bell, it wasn´t like a common house, one had to wait for the garage door to be opened first.

"Hey, it´s you" said Ressee happily "Seems you did get a little lost on the way"

"Haha kind of" I said.

"Want to come in?" asked Ressee.

"Sure!" I said as he pushed the garage door to a side showing a car on the left and the entrance door on the east side, there was a window at the bottom and a palm on the left side leading somewhere, I also noticed a boxing sack on the middle.

"You have such a rare house" I said as I walked in "It feels like being in a secret base haha"

"Really? That´s the first time I hear that" he said as he then opened the door walking in "Hope you don´t mind my sister Mikie, she is kind of odd with girls that come"

"Haha, that´s alright, By the way, I made these" I said while handing him the chocolate box.

"Oh, wow, nice!" he said as he opened it "I really like chocolate"

"I wanted to give you these as an apology for what happened at the amusement park, I´m sorry it´s a week later, I´ve been really busy"

"Oh, that´s okay" said Ressee "It wasn´t your fault"

"Of course it was! I kept dragging you to every game we went when you didn´t want" I said.

"Oh that… yeah, don´t worry, it was fun anyway" he said as he put the chocolates on a table close to the living room, there was a pretty chandelier hung on the ceiling above it.

"By the way, is your mom home? I thought on greeting her" I said.

"Mom? Haha she is not here, she rarely comes so don´t worry for looking rude, you´ll know when she is here though, she won´t refrain from greeting everybody in the room" said Ressee.

"Oh, I see" I said disappointed, jeez, now when the plan had gone so well…

"Don´t worry, she won´t accept you as his girlfriend by meeting you right now" said a young girl, I blushed embarrassed, how did she know?!

"Mikie, don´t be so rude!" said Ressee as he faintly blushed.

"It can´t be helped brother, every girl you bring wants to do you" said the girl surprising me.

"Mikie, she is just a friend, apologize!" said Ressee still blushing.

"My name is Mikie as you may already know" said Mikie looking irritated at me, it wasn´t good that she didn´t like me…

"I´m Momoko, nice to meet you" I said politely to her.

"I don´t care who you are, you won´t appeal to me to get Ressee and even so, you are not doing him!" she said while sticking her tongue at me.

"Oh, Momoko, I´m so sorry, please ignore her, as I said, she treats girls very odd not to say rude" aid Ressee while smiling troubled.

"No, brother, I just treat whores rudely" said Mikie "My brother is too good for you!" she said, she then took the chocolate box with her and left.

"Oh god… she even took them…" said Ressee "I deeply apologize, Mikie thinks ill of any girl that comes, I don´t know what gets into her… not to mention her foul language, she is so young yet talks that way when she is angry, maybe she should stop watching so much TV…"

"Don´t worry, I understand" I said while faking a smile, I was pretty annoyed now; taking away those chocolates was crossing the line…! "She is just very fond of you, she gets protective"

"That´s a little funny considering her age" said Ressee "She doesn´t like me bringing girls home, she is always telling me ´´I forbid you´´ and though I just ignore her, I may just do as she wishes if she´ll keep insulting every girl I bring"

"Don´t worry Ressee… let´s just meet somewhere else next time" I said, I felt awkward in the house now.

"Ah? But… alright, I think that´s for the best" he said while eyeing Mikie who was peeking from behind a wall.

"Yeah… talk to you soon then" I said as I headed out.

"Sorry about this, I´ll make it up to you" said Ressee as he accompanied me to the door, he then saw me off, jeez, that girl was so going to get in the way of me with Ressee…

XXX

"Oh god, that was so embarrassing…" I said to myself as I leaned on the door.

-Hahaha your sister Mikie is awesome; she made my day- said Brick.

-Jeez, Brick, don´t be such a jerk, she can´t talk to people like that…- I said while sighing.

"Mikie…!" I said calling her; she then came with the empty box of chocolates.

"What is it? She might be annoying but she does yummy chocolates" she said while licking her fingers.

"Mikie you embarrassed me in front of her! I told you not to do that anymore!" I said while frowning.

"I don´t like hags that only see you as their play thing" said Mikie looking irritated.

"She is not that way! She is a really nice person!" I said "And now you scared her off!"

"You don´t notice when girls are in love with you! She had the same ´´in love´´ face as all the others, I just wish you noticed…!" she said frustrated.

"Mikie, even if any girl is in love with me, you have to face I will have a girlfriend someday…" I said looking troubled at her.

"The only girl you need is me!" she said angrily.

"Mikie I love you and all but you have to stop being so unreasonable" I said looking worried at her "You´ll have a boyfriend too someday, you wouldn´t like me to insult him, do you?"

"I won´t have a boyfriend, I just need you" she said, it was pretty understandable that she wasn´t into boys yet so I didn´t press with it.

"Mikie, anyway… you can´t treat people that way, it´s not nice" I said.

"I don´t! I treat everyone great, I just treat girls that target you badly" she said.

"No, you treat all girls badly regardless of them liking me or not" I said.

"That´s not true! Bring a girl that is not interested in you and I´ll prove it to you!" she said.

"You are impossible…" I said frustrated "Just apologize to Momoko, please…"

"Why? Do you like her?" she said while pouting.

"I don´t know, okay? She is just a friend that you embarrassed me in front of" I said "Anyway, you didn´t even leave me one chocolate…?"

"Nope! You can eat from my cakes though, I know you like them better!" she said proudly, what kind of sister I ended up with…

-Haha she is so evil- said Brick while snickering.

"Go to your room, Mikie" I said annoyed for what had happened.

"Okay!" she said while she gamboled off to her room proud for what she had done.

-Haha, don´t be so exaggerated, she is just a girl- said Brick.

-Girl that turns out to be my sister… she can´t behave this way, I can´t imagine her being like this when she grows up, she has to learn what I right and what is not- I said to Brick as I went to my room, closed the door and sat in front of a mirror to stare at Brick while we spoke.

-Now you sound like her dad or something- said Brick.

-She is just too mischievous, I love her, but I can´t stand her being this way- I said.

-Well, too bad, you should like her as she is, haha- said Brick.

-You really need more time to know her- I said- When you know her, you´ll see what I mean.

-Jeez, I won´t meet her, I don´t think is alright for your family to know me- said Brick.

-What? Why not?

-I don´t know, it´s just awkward- said Brick.

-Haha, alright; you may want to meet her in the future- I said while smiling at him.

-Maybe… uh…- he said as he looked suddenly shocked apparently by something behind me.

-What? What are you looking at?- I said confused as I turned around to see Mikie looking at us in awe.

"Ah, Mikie, this is…" I said as I chuckled nervously.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed looking excited "You are that cute boy I saw the other day!"

"Huh…?" I murmured along with Brick.

"I didn´t know you were friends!" she said as she squealed excited weirdly releasing a powerful sonic scream shattering the mirror.

-What?! Ressee, you didn´t tell me your sister had powers!- said Brick surprised.

-That´s because she didn´t!- I said confused.

-Well, explain that- said Brick suspicious.

"Mikie, how did you do that?" I asked her bewildered.

"Hmm? I´m not telling!" she said while giggling.

"Mikie! Tell me or I´ll tell mom what you did!" I said while frowning at her.

"Hmph! Well… I´ll tell you if you promise never to date girls!" she said as she smirked.

"What?! Mikie… then what do I date, aliens?" I asked her looking at her in disbelief.

"Boys" she said while giggling, I also heard hard cackling in y head, seems Brick was dying out of laughter.

"What? Are you serious…?" I said while arching a brow looking skeptical, she has to be kidding…

"Yes I am! Why don´t you date Kai? I think he is cute for you!" she said while beaming, Brick continued laughing until he abruptly stopped.

-KAI? WHAT?- Brick said shocked –That´s like me dating Butch! What the hell?!-

-Brick, if I date any boy it would mean you dating guys too- I said in a mocking tone.

-That girl is crazy!- said Brick- yet she is clever-

-Right…- I muttered- stop praising her, jeez-

"The other day I saw him with his hair down; he is a lot girlier than what you´d expect! I think he is even cuter than Haru hehe" said Mikie still giggling.

-Okay, she just technically said Butch was girlier than Boomer- said Brick, he then broke down laughing again- That made my day! Butch girlier than Boomer? Oh god, this girl is hilarious!-

"Mikie… tell me already how you got powers" I said flatly.

"Hmm…" she murmured while pouting "Well, I knew it was impossible for you to not date girls… but I had to try, right?"

"Mikie…"

"Okay, okay! I´ll tell you" said Mikie while smiling broadly.

"Finally… so?"

"Only if you let me meet that cute boy!" said Mikie.

"Alright" I said noticing Brick silencing himself.

-What?! I said I don´t want to meet your family!-

-Brick, she already saw you- I said indifferent-

-I guess you are right- said Brick –But only her, not anyone else, not even your mom-

"Okay" I said.

"Yaaaay!" exclaimed Mikie content.

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone about him, not even mom" I said.

"Okay! If you keep your promise, I´ll keep mine!" she said happily.

"Sure" I said while smiling troubled "…So?"

"I don´t know" she said while giggling.

"WHAT?" I said shocked, I then heard Brick laughing frantically again.

-OH MAN, SHE TRICKED YOU! This is awesome!" said Brick as he mocked me and kept laughing.

"Mikie…" I said looking troubled at her.

"Hehee, I didn´t have powers until after I ate those bunny shaped chocolates" said Mikie.

"The chocolates…? Is that possible…?" I said looking skeptical at her.

"If not that then I don´t know" she said as she giggled "Hmm… I may have realized something interesting though…" she said as she smirked slyly.

"Huh? What?" I said puzzled, Brick seemed interested too.

"I´m not telling…!"

"Mikie…"

"I´ll tell you if you kiss Kai" she said as she smirked.

"What?" I asked slightly surprised at that, I then looked at her troubled "Mikie, stop that…"

-I think your sister has something for gay shit…- said Brick.

-She is jut teasing me, just that- I said- I know she wouldn´t want me to kiss him either.

-Oh yeah? Why don´t you test her?- said Brick.

-What? Brick, she is six years old, there´s no way she´ll like that at this age!-

-You sure underestimate kids- said Brick.

-God… alright I´ll prove you wrong-

"So? Will you kiss Kai?" she said amused.

"If I kiss him, will you tell me?" I asked her, it was likely she was trying to trick me again.

"Of course but only after you kiss him, I´m not easy to fool you know" she said as she looked sweetly at me.

"Okay, I promise to kiss him" I said flatly.

"REALLY?!" she said sounding excited, I can´t believe it… she is actually into that?!

"Hell no!" I said "Mikie, I´m not going to kiss him and even less when I know you´ll just be tricking me again"

"But that´s why you love me" she said while giggling "I´m a genius trickster! Now, keep your side of the deal!"

"God, I´m starting to feel I´m too soft…" I said as I switched with Brick.

"Amazing!" Mikie exclaimed happily.

"You are really evil you know" said Brick as he snickered amused "But I´m not going to kiss another guy"

"You are cuter up close!" she said amused.

"Right… girl, how do I know you are not a PowerPuff Girl?" asked Brick looking suspicious at her.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Mikie "I´m not like them, I´m prettier and smarter hehee"

"I guess" said Brick getting startled by a sudden tackle from her which made him fall back on his butt.

"You really think I´m pretty?!" she said as she hugged him happily.

"Wha… hey, calm down, jeez" said Brick as he sat down looking at her who was kneeling on top of him.

"What´s your name?"

"My name is Brick" said Brick as she giggled.

"I´m Mikie! You must already know me! Hmm… but since I have powers now I need a new name! mind suggesting one?"

"Huh…? Uh…" murmured Brick uneasy as he thought on what to say "Bunny?" he blurted out, haha he must have used it from the box of chocolates.

"Bunny? Hmm… I love it!" she said happy "Meet trap genius, Trickster Bunny!" she exclaimed, she then kissed Brick?! God! I can´t believe I´m kissing my sister, oh damn!

"Whoa?! Hey! Hey! Calm down!" exclaimed Brick as he pushed her gently away "Girl, I´m in Ressee´s body! You kissed your brother!"

"Nope! I kissed you!" said Mikie.

"You kissed Ressee…" Brick said uneasy.

"I kissed you!" said Mikie while pouting and looking sarcastically at him.

"Ugh…" muttered Brick annoyed as he looked away "Man, talk to your sister!" he exclaimed and switched with me.

"Mikie… you scared him off…" I said looking troubled at her.

"Hmph! You took Brick away!" she said while pouting "But well, you kept your promise I guess… I can now talk to Brick whenever I want!"

"Yes but Mikie, no kissing… besides, why don´t you act your age? I´m starting to worry for what you watch on TV" I said.

"Not to worry! And I kiss you too if I want!" she said kissing my cheek "See?"

"I guess that´s acceptable…" I said while smiling at her "Just no mouth to mouth, okay?"

"Well, I will only kiss Brick like that, not you silly!" she said "Oh! My program is about to start!"

"What program?"

"Oh, you know… that program where they show hags who got pregnant at a young age! You better not do that too!" she said as she ran off.

"I can´t get pregnant though, if that´s what you meant…" I said apparently to myself since she left, at least she wasn´t watching porn or something like that.

"I hear that! And I wouldn´t like Kai getting pregnant either you know!" she said.

"He can´t get pregnant either" I said puzzled.

-That girl is definitely into gay hit- said Brick.

-Brick, knock it off! She is just teasing! Besides, she knows nothing about sex for god´s sake-

-If you say so…-

-Brick, I´m going to get angry- I said annoyed.

-It would help you, you always seem to be in a good mood, that can´t be healthy- said Brick.

-Haha, at least it´s better than frowning all the time- I said.

-Are you picking a fight with me?- asked Brick.

-No, are you?-

-At least I don´t have a sister that watches gay porn-

-HEY!- I exclaimed irritated- Let´s just drop the subject alright-

-Yeah, maybe you can just go and make out with Kai- said Brick mockingly.

-How mature of you- I said sarcastically- I´m going to check her programs though, she can´t watch whatever turns her into a worse person.

-The damage is done, no point trying to fix it now- said Brick.

-Yeah, typical from the leader that doesn´t care for his siblings-

-No offense taken, Boomer and Butch can look after themselves- said Brick indifferent.

-Right, remember to say that when one of them is dying…-

-Right- said Brick dismissively.

-You worry me you know- I said concerned.

-I suggest you directing your concern towards your sister- said Brick.

-Let´s plan something fun for some other day- I said.

-Whatever- said Brick.

-Jeez, you short tempered idiot….- I murmured as I walked towards the living room to sit on the sofa aside of Mikie who was laughing hysterically at the screen, it wasn´t a teen pregnancy program, I couldn´t really place what she was watching, comedic accidents?

Anyway… I don´t know who concerns me more right now, Mikie or Brick…?

**A/N: For those waiting for the other story, just bare with me till chapter 23 of this one XD after that one I will continue uploading the mirror side story.**


	18. Unsettled Matters

**A/N- Feel free to go over to my deviantart- AzureCrystalie- to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 18: Unsettled Matters**

It had been a nice week, it was now April 6, Haru was almost done gathering the money to move to Townsville, I guess once he had enough to buy a small shop here and move to this hospital, he would then save money to join the school where Ressee and Kai are; we were so happy about it and the first one we would tell about this was Misaki, we made him a bouquet of purple flowers, at least it was something he wouldn´t poison himself with… I still feel bad about that pie though I should really forget that sine that uneasiness won´t help Haru´s health at all.

Now in the hospital I noticed Kai looking through the window, he had his forehead against the glass and looked kind of sad…

"Hey" I said though Kai didn´t look at me… was he lost in thought? "Hey!" I said a little louder.

"Hey…" I heard him murmur, he sounded tired or something.

"Did you work too much again? Why aren´t you inside?"

"Misaki is sleeping…" said Kai "He just took a bath"

"Kai, what´s wrong?"

"It´s just an issue I have, I feel weird whenever I see Misaki bleed"

"That´s not an issue, that´s totally normal! But hey, how come he is bleeding?!" I said mildly scared.

"He sometimes have nosebleeds but that´s not all, he pees blood and also bleeds from his mouth"

"He coughs blood?"

"Yes, but just when his gums start bleeding, so he coughs a bit of blood but still whatever way I see it I feel nauseous and sad" said Kai as he sighed.

"Kai…" I murmured worried.

"Go on ahead, I´ll stay here for some minutes and calm myself down before going in" said Kai "He´ll be thrilled to see you, he told me you stopped coming for a while; he was really worried"

"I see… alright then! Try and compose yourself fast!"

"Yes, I´m trying" said Kai as he smiled troubled at me, I then walked away and into the room carefully as to not wake him up if by any chance he was sleeping.

"Kai…?" murmured Misaki as he sat down slowly and put the oxygen mask to a side.

"Ah? Misaki, go back to sleep…" I said looking worried at him, I didn´t like him taking that oxygen mask off…

"Boomer?! Hey! I´m so happy!" he said excitedly.

"I see you are not planning on sleeping any time soon…" I said "I´m sorry for haven´t come visit you lately"

"Don´t worry! I missed you really much but I wasn´t alone!" said Misaki content.

"I´m glad to know that, who came?" I asked him curiously.

"Kai´s friend, Kaoru" said Misaki.

"Is that so… I guess I have to thank her then" I said.

"But I´m so overjoyed to see you here! What happened though, did you fall sick…? Were you busy?" asked Misaki looking curiously at me.

"I was struggling with work to move here and guess what! I´ll move soon!" I said happily.

"Awesome! When is that?"

"Probably in two weeks" I said "Sorry for that… I wanted to come visit but as soon as I move here I´ll be around a lot much more!"

"I understand" said Misaki "You work! I can wait!"

"What? I´m not going to do that again… I did that so I had the time to come now" I said.

"Maybe so but if you don´t waste time you can move faster!" said Misaki.

"Misaki, visiting you is not a waste of time…" I said looking at him concerned.

"You know what I mean" he said as he grinned cheerfully.

"I guess…" I said "It won´t be much now"

"Haha yes!" said Misaki "Ressee also visited e so I wasn´t lonely"

"You are really a great kid, Misaki" I said.

"By the way, did you guys do what I suggested?" asked Misaki.

"Hmm? Oh, the pranks?" I asked watching him nod.

"Yep!"

"That´s… ah! First, I brought you some flowers from Haru´s flower shop; at least I can give you these! I picked a bouquet that had no strong smell so you didn´t feel nauseous" I said as I put the bouquet in an empty vase that was on a table not so close to him "Sells went up so much on Valentine´s day, Brick wanted to go do some pranks but we couldn´t go have fun since it was a really busy day"

"I wonder what Kai was doing then…" said Misaki thoughtfully.

"Well, Butch and Kai were working in a chocolate shop so they must have been very busy"

"Hahaha I can´t imagine Butch being all happy about it, I wonder if he didn´t scare anyone off" said Misaki as he giggled, it was amusing seeing him happy.

"Probably not, Kai would have had his head" I said chuckling.

"I don´t think Kai would behead himself…" said Misaki looking puzzled "Or would he?"

"Haha no, don´t think so" I said as I chuckled nervously.

"Anyway… Thank you, Boomer" aid Misaki happily "That´s a really nice gift, it´s been years since I last saw flowers… I usually see them on TV or the laptop but nothing can beat real life ones"

"Haha, I´ll be sure to bring you more when these wither" I said.

"Ah! Don´t say that… I will take care of them! Well… not me since I can´t do much in this bed… but I´ll ask the nurses or Kai to water them!" said Misaki looking determined.

"Well, you can do something too" I said.

"Really? What´s that?"

"Flowers like when you speak to them, Haru says they stay healthy that way" I said, fortunately Butch wasn´t hearing this or he would definitely mock me harshly for this.

"Really? Well, I´m going to give it a try then!" said Misaki.

"Oh and by the way, we did do what you suggested! It was a really nice idea, people ran off and we ate their food; Butch even joined us!"

"That´s great! I´m glad to hear it was a success and that Kai and Butch had fun for a change" said Misaki.

"Haha, I´m sure that when I move here we´ll do more things" I said amused.

"Evil things?"

"Yep, evil things!" I said as I nodded.

"Cool! Can´t wait to hear what you guys do!" said Misaki content.

"No problem, I´ll tell you everything!" I said then noticing his nose bleeding "Ah!"

"Hmmm?" he murmured while the trail of blood ran from his nostril to his lips.

"Your nose…" I said as I looked around looking for something to use to clean that, I then took a tissue from the package inside the drawer beside his bed and wiped his nose.

"Ahh… that happens really randomly…" he said as I wiped his nose.

"Try and lay down so the bleeding stops" I said, I also put the oxygen mask back on his face.

"Thank you for taking care of me" he said while smiling.

"Well, what are friends for?" I said "Ah! No, no, you are our brother too haha my bad"

"Yes, brothers…" he said "I love you"

"I love you too, Misaki" I said while smiling cheerfully at him.

"Say… how is it?" he suddenly asked.

"Ah?" I murmured confused.

"How is the feeling to walk?"

"Huh?" I murmured startled at his question.

"You know, being up, standing… walling with the breeze against your face?" he asked me looking curious at me.

"That´s…" I murmured uneasy, what should I say…? This is some everyday thing but he sees it as a gift or maybe a power we have… I couldn´t describe it and less when it was a delicate matter, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Ah! Sorry! I´m being silly" he said then smiling gently at me "I know it must be like whatever yet I ask something like this…"

"Oh no, no, it´s okay! Don´t worry, it´s not a stupid question" I said.

"Is that so? I´m sorry if I made you feel awkward haha" he said as he giggled "Where did Kai go?"

"He went to the bathroom" I said a little bit too quickly.

"Oh…" murmured Misaki looking confused, fortunately, Kai walked in looking better than how he was a while ago.

"Well hello!" said Kai "Look what I brought you!" he said while showing a bull shaped toy, seems Butch switched with him and flew to a store moments ago…

"Wow!" said Misaki as he took the toy "This is so cute! Thank you!" he said while giggling happily.

"Haha you are welcome" said Kai looking pleased to seeing his younger brother smiling the way he was doing, it was really adorable how he seems excited by a toy but well, Misaki is still a kid so it´s normal for him to like those.

"But Kai… it´s not my birthday today…" said Misaki looking puzzled.

"I know it´s not April 23 but it doesn´t have to be your birthday so you get something nice" said Kai "You deserve gifts no matter the day, because you are really special, Misaki"

"I´m so grateful!" Misaki said "But how did you…?"

"It´s likely that Butch stole it" I said.

"Really?" Misaki asked.

"Jeez, Boomer…" said Kai looking sarcastically at me.

"Butch is so nice!" said Misaki.

"But you know I will definitely work for your birthday gift, it has more meaning that way" said Kai.

"Don´t worry, Kai, you should work for important things, you don´t need to give me anything" said Misaki while smiling.

"What?" said Kai then frowning, seems he got mad… "Misaki, you are the most important to me! I would work just for you! I don´t care paying school, paying for your welfare matters most to me!"

"Kai! Don´t say that!" said Misaki equally mad "How can you be so insensitive?"

"What? What are you talking about?! Misaki, I give you the best I can! How am I insensitive?!" Kai said angrily.

"DON´T YOU SEE? I´m already sucking your daily life like a parasite! How d you think I´d feel if you dropped out from school?!" he said as he started sobbing yet he still looked clearly mad "I don´t need you to devote every bit of your life to me! I feel like the worst thing ever when I see you suffer that way! Go have fun, go to school! Go to places I can´t! Don´t stay working only!" Misaki yelled as he started crying while hugging the toy, I didn´t know what to do… I could only listen to them quietly.

"Misaki, you are not a parasite…" said Kai as he looked away sadly.

"Kai, it kills me to see you in pain…" murmured Misaki.

"Pain? Misaki, I´m not in pain at all… I´m only-"

"See? You don´t even realize I´m screwing your life!" said Misaki as he hugged the toy tighter and sobbed a lot more "I might as well DIE ALREADY!"

"Misaki!" said Kai startled as he approached him and hugged him, he then petted his head gently "I raised my voice… I shouldn´t get angry, I´m so sorry, please forgive me…" he said softly to him as he kept petting him.

"Kai, I love you, I want you to be happy…" he said between sobs.

"You are my family Misaki, I just want you to know how precious you are to me… I got mad because you labeled yourself as not important; like it or not, you are my top priority, not because I have to but because I want to regard you as such… you are a really special child Misaki and you know I love you" he said as he then kissed his forehead "I may seem to act harsh on myself, but it´ll be over when you are out of here"

"Kai..." Misaki murmured calming down.

"Think on how I´d feel if you were gone" said Kai "Who would I take to my secret place?"

"A secret place…?" asked Misaki looking curious at Kai.

"Yes! I plan on taking you there, you´ll surely love it" said Kai "There are cherry blossoms, a flower field, small animals and a really nice breeze blows there"

"That sounds really great!" said Misaki "I love this toy! I don´t mind it´s stolen… the intention is what counts" he said while smiling "It amused me to imagine Butch running off with it"

"Haha but you know that´s not a right thing to do" said Kai looking troubled.

"Maybe, but at least you guys had fun" said Misaki cheerfully "I really love it, I wanted a bull toy too so I´m truly appreciate it" he said, seems they were good now…

"Be a little more patient Misaki, you´ll see everything will pay off" said Kai making Misaki nod.

"Yes…" he said while yawning.

"Guess someone needs to take a nap" I said.

"I think so… it´ll be a quick one, we could then watch a movie or something" said Misaki.

"That´s a nice idea" we said.

"Sweet dreams, Misaki" said Kai as he put the mask back on and Misaki leaned on the pillow losing his eyes "I really gave him a hard time… I don´t understand why I lost my temper, I´m usually really patient and understanding" said Kai puzzled.

"Maybe it´s Butch´s doing" I said "he might learn patience from you though"

"Haha, that´d be nice" said Kai "I´m going for a glass of water, want one?"

"Sure" I said as he then left. So Kai, Haru and Ressee do affects us like we do to them…

XXX

"Junior! Come back with my skirt!" I yelled as I chased him downstairs, I then noticed Kaoru walking in but I was more focused on catching Junior to even greet her.

"Whoa, who set the monkeys loose?" asked Kaoru as she watched us mildly intrigued.

"Haha, pretty funny, help me catch Junior!" I said as Junior stood on a table waving my skirt happily just like the kid he is…

"Ehehe not give you! Not give you!" said Junior as he giggled.

"Juniort! Give that back!" I said irritated.

"What if he likes it? Let the guy wear it and problem solved" said Kaoru while shrugging.

"Kaoru, he is a boy… and I need that skirt, it´s so perfect!" I said trying to snatch it back.

"Anyway, where did Robin and Miyako go?" asked Kaoru.

"They went with Kai to the park, I believe they were going shopping afterwards" I said as I kept looking at Junior warily.

"What? They went to the park? Robin and Kai…?" asked Kaoru kind of surprised.

"Huh? Miyako went too" I said looking at her puzzled.

"Oh… yeah, so, why are you so stubborn to get that skirt?"

"I´m going on a date with Ressee today" I said.

"I see, did he like the chocolates?"

"Agh! Don´t remind me about that!" I said pissed about remembering Mikie taking them away.

"What? What happened? Did he spit them or something?" Kaoru asked.

"No! His little sister ate them!" I said angry, Kaoru just burst out laughing making me look sarcastically at her in return.

"Oh my god! That´s hilarious!" exclaimed Kaoru "I would look out for you too if my brother was your target!"

"Oh yeah?! I would like to see your face if Kai´s sister ate something you prepared with a lot of love put into it!"

"Misaki wouldn´t do that, he is a little devil but he is just not that way" said Kaoru, Misaki? I guess that was Kai´s brother name.

"Oh, so he has a brother…" I said looking slyly at her.

"No sis, he is not a hot old guy if you were thinking about that, yes, I know you were but no, Misaki is his younger brother" said Kaoru.

"Jeez! I did wonder about it but I only have eyes for Ressee!" I said feeling indignant.

"Right" said Kaoru flatly while rolling her eyes "Anyway, I´ll go out to take a stroll"

"But then why did you come home?"

"I was close home and I needed to pee" said Kaoru as she walked away.

"Can you take Junior with you? We can´t leave him here alone and well…"

"Yeah, yeah, let me go pee and I´ll take him with me" said Kaoru as she went upstairs.

"Junior! Give me the skirt!"

"No! I don´t want!" said Junior as he stuck his tongue and pulled an eye lid down playfully.

"Come on, I´ll be late… oh! Junior if you give me the skirt, I´ll buy you a cake!"

"Ah? Okay!" he said giving it back, why didn´t I try that before?!

"What kind of cake would you like?" I asked him happily now for having the skirt back.

"Chocolate!" he said excitedly while waving his arms frantically.

"Okay! Then I´ll be going, see you later, behave well!" I said as I ran upstairs to finish changing, I then headed out and ran to the cake shop; we were going to the buffet! I guess it wasn´t so bad that Mikie had eaten them since I got a date with Ressee in exchange!

As I went in, I looked around and saw Ressee sitting on a table for two, it felt like we were dating already!

"Ressee!" I said happily as I sat down in front of him, he seemed a little spaced out though he snapped out of it quickly.

"Hey there" said Ressee while smiling "This surely is a nice place"

"Sorry I came a bit late, I had a problem back at home" I said as I smiled to him apologetically.

"Haha there´s no problem, I actually got here like 5 minutes ago, I ordered the buffet already so it won´t take long before they come with the cakes" said Ressee.

"I´m happy you invited me! I love cakes like you have no idea!"

"That´s great, I´m really sorry for what Mikie did so I hope you can forgive me" said Ressee.

"Oh don´t worry about it, thanks to her I´m here with you" I said happily though I blushed at realizing what I had said.

"I guess you are right, I should thank her, I´m sure she´ll behave better next time" said Ressee embarrassing me more.

"Oh… so you liked coming?" I asked him still blushing.

"Ah?" he murmured surprised, I was going to fix it but he spoke again, he looked away troubled and I noticed a faint blush on his face "Yeah, of course I do"

"I see…" I said as I looked down silently while blushing even more, I was so happy…!

"Here you go, the first serving for the lovely couple!" aid Kiem as he served us the cakes.

"Whaa? We are not a couple!" we said troubled, we then looked at each other and blushed embarrassed, we then looked away.

"Haha of course, and this is a pizza shop" said Kiem.

"What? No, no, we are not dating!" I said.

"Well then, someone has work to do" said Kiem as he looked slyly at Ressee who just chuckled nervously.

"How is Keim doing?" I asked him in attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, he is doing nice, he is kind of weak but I´m sure his arm will be back to normal" said Kiem.

"Normal? What happened?" asked Ressee surprised.

"His arm got severely injured" I said.

"But he is recovering nicely" said Kiem as he smiled "I´ll bring you a Chocolate Fountain too"

"Ahh? I didn´t order that" said Ressee puzzled.

"Haha don´t worry, it´s on the house" said Kiem.

"Huh?" we both said.

"The cake shop gives a few extra treats to couple that come to the buffet, you should try and use that bonus for other times you come" said Kiem, we then nodded happily.

"Thank you" I said.

"The Chocolate Fountain is a really delicious parfait that is mostly dedicated to couples, it´s also known for its power to join couples" said Kiem.

"Really?" I asked "That´s so romantic!"

"Is that so…" said Ressee seemingly not understanding.

"If you finish it in 5 minutes you get another one for free, it´s really tasty so I presume you´ll want to finish it between the two" said Kiem.

"Awesome" said Ressee "Alright, we can surly do that, right?" he said while smiling at me.

"Huh?" I uttered embarrassed "Are you okay with that…?"

"Of course! Nothing a pair of gluttons can´t handle" aid Ressee while suppressing a chuckle.

"Ah? I see…" I said, wasn´t he thinking about the romantic part of it…? Us drinking it with two straws… so romantic!

"Okay then! I´ll bring you it in a little while" said Kiem, as he left, I noticed the girls turned to see him like infatuated; seems the twins are really popular here.

"Ressee… about the amusement park…" I started as we begun eating the cakes, he took a caramel one while mine was a mocha shortcake.

"Don´t worry about it, it´s my fault for being so bad at the games" said Ressee.

"Not about that… when Rage appeared, you looked like you were burning"

"Ah, that… no way I could forget about it" said Ressee.

"What did you feel…?" was he like those other girls…?

"You ask some stranger questions" said Ressee, I hope he was not suspecting me… "But I wonder somehow about that too…"

"I see…"

"When that guy looked at me, I felt like I was staring into a twisted mirror of myself" said Ressee "Hope it doesn´t sound so odd"

"It´s alright, why a twisted mirror?" I asked, to be honest, I also thought he resembled Ressee in some way I can´t place….

"Like a different view of myself, perhaps in another dimension? I don´t know, I might be wrong; I just felt a strong connections" said Ressee as he poked his cake over and over.

"But why were you suffering…?"

"It felt like two existences colliding, as weird as it sounds, haha" said Ressee "I kind of think is like that rumor about double gangers, you know, that when you meet you are fated to die soon"

"Ah?" I murmured surprised.

"Oh no, but I don´t mean I feel like I´m going to die or anything, I just think it was like we didn´t belong in the same time-space…" said Ressee while looking troubled.

"Like of one exists, the other can´t?"

"Yes, exactly that" said Ressee "That´s what I got from what happened… when he touched my neck, my neck and his hands started to get burns, like flames igniting on our skin"

"Oh, I have no idea what that means… but well, it should be like the double ganger thing"

"Yes" said Ressee as he ate the big strawberry on the center of is strawberry shortcake.

"I find it amazing you felt all that in those moments…" I said.

"Haha well, it was a mix of emotions and a downpour of hugely different ideas and reactions; like a part of me had been thinking a lot about things" said Ressee.

"Who knew you thought so much about these things" I said sincerely intrigued.

"Not many of the ideas are great… I hope that is over soon" he said doing a sarcastical expression., I kind of thought he was speaking to someone else for some reason but he might just be tired to be that way.

"It was scary how he knocked you out of it" I said.

"Yeah, he did knock me out of it but I didn´t feel any evil intention on it" he said as he smiled.

"Well, I changed my mind when he handed you to us" I said.

"I see" said Ressee "I was kind of startled but when he said ´´sorry about this´´ I knew he wasn´t an evil being"

"He really did? I didn´t hear" I said surprised.

"He mouthed it" Ressee said "I can read the lip movement"

"Wow! You do? That's amazing!"

"I´m not very good at it but I know somehow" said Ressee while smiling though he looked away while staring sadly afterwards.

"Yeah, I wonder what those persons are… Him said they were images from mirror world beings" I said "If it´s from another dimension, is it possible for them to cross here?"

"Who knows, though that´s very interesting" said Ressee.

"Do you know about the RowdyRuff Boys?" I asked him, he then looked at me puzzled.

"Yes, I do recall some stuff about them" said Ressee.

"Really? You know who they are?"

"Yes, everybody in Townsville should know a thing or two about the villains the PowerPuff Girls have faces" said Ressee, it was kind of funny how they knew the and we didn´t at least for the RowdyRuffs.

"So you know about them…?"

"They didn´t show themselves much" said Ressee "I just know they always gave the girls a hard time"

"I see…" I said "Well, as odd as it sounds, when I saw Rage, I thought he was similar looking to you and Brick"

"Ah? Brick?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, you know, Brick, the RowdyRuff Boy" I said.

"So that´s his name…" murmured Ressee looking thoughtful "So you say Rage looked like us?"

"Ah?" I murmured surprised, what did he mean?

"Hmm? You know, to Brick and me, sorry I shortened it" said Ressee while smiling at me.

"Oh! Yeah" I said, in what was I thinking? We then turned to see Kiem who came with the Chocolate Fountain Parfait.

"Here you go you two" said Kiem as he placed the delicious treat on the center.

"Thank you" we said to him while smiling.

"No problem, enjoy it haha" said Kiem as he left.

"This is one of the best days of my life!" I said happily as I stared at it, a buffet of desserts, sitting with the one I like and now sharing a drink with him! I so have to thank Kiem or even give him something in return!

"Haha is that so? Glad you liked it" said Ressee.

"Of course!" I said.

"I´ll invite you again some other time" said Ressee.

"Really? That´s awesome!" I said.

"Say, do you know Haru?" asked Ressee.

"No, but Miyako has told me about him" I said "Talking about that, what´s up with them? Haru suddenly flipped at Miyako"

"Huh? Well, he told us that she had been very mean to him, mean and rude" said Ressee.

"What do you mean with ´´us´´?"

"Kai and me" Ressee said "He told us Miyako had approached him and so started insulting him in a lot of cruel ways… he told us to not share the story since he didn´t want to sound like a whiner but I can´t help but think that there´s something off. When I met Miyako at the amusement park, she was as sweet as he said she first acted"

"Well, Miyako is not a hypocrite, she behaves as she does every day, she was also pretty hurt when Haru accused her of things she didn´t do" I said "What exactly happened?"

"He told me she met him in the park on January 21, it was probably between 5-6 pm" said Ressee.

"January 21? That´s impossible!" I said while staring at him shocked.

"Huh?"

"Miyako was with us the whole time! I remember we went to look at some pet shop after she got back from the flower shop, we then went to the movies and then we got back home where Kaoru fell off the stairs!" I said noticing him chuckling amused and well I was not going to add that she had gone chase Boomer for obvious reasons…

"You sure have a great memory; does that mean Miyako is your sister?"

"How to forget that when Kaoru fell o funnily from the stairs? And yes, Miyako is my sister" I said.

"How strange, you three have different last names…" said Ressee looking puzzled, oh no, he is not supposed to know about this…

"Well, uh… our dad married three times so we have different last names because of it" I said nervously, that was a barely believable story, I would need to tell Miyako and Kaoru about this lie to avoid any more trouble.

"Oh, I see" said Ressee, it was an easy to see through lie so it wasn´t surprising that he didn´t believe me "It must have been tough, sorry, I can´t seem to know what to say"

"That´s alright" I said, it was great he had fallen for it though I kind of feel bad for lying to him…

"That´s odd, how could Miyako do that if she was with you the whole time?" asked Ressee looking thoughtful.

"The only thing that comes to mind is that someone tried to upset Haru by impersonating Miyako" I said "Although I don´t know why would that be"

"Hmm…" murmured Ressee looking confused, he then looked serious at me "I´ll talk to Haru"

"Really? Haru and Miyako need to clear that misunderstanding…" I said.

"Guys, if you want the other one, I suggest you start drinking!" said Kiem who peeked from the table on the right, we then started drinking it, I looked time to time to see Ressee but I only saw him focused on trying to finish it... he looked cute though! After a while, the drink was gone so we asked Kiem to bring us the other one; it seems we had earned it since we drink it up in 4 minutes.

"Haha that was really delicious" said Ressee as he looked at me finishing an almond shortcake "Any full yet?"

"No way! I´ll eat till my stomach explodes! This is a buffet so I have to enjoy it!" I said happily as I kept eating.

"Haha I like girls with huge appetites" said Ressee while smiling gently at me, thing that embarrassed yet made me happy!

"Haha, is that so… there´s another thing that bothers me" I said as I started eating a lemon cake.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Ressee as he stared at me, he had a chocolate dot on a side of his lips haha he looked so cute and funny with it.

"He mentioned that Mojo disappeared and I just wonder what happened to him"

"Yeah, he really did…" said Ressee "Though I heard something interesting from Robin, she said that back in Soundsville there was one time where she saw a really creepy boy who had a monkey on his shoulder, that boy had red eyes, green hair and purple clothing; she also said she spotted him talking with it, I wonder if there´s more to that boy" said Ressee as I looked at him expecting him to continue.

"And…?"

"And well, that´s it" said Ressee as he smiled at me apologetically "I know it´s not much haha, I´m sorry; she said that boy looked like he was traveling and looking for something, I wonder if he is a lead to find Mojo. Mojo is one of the villains I like the most haha"

"A villain you like…?" I said surprised.

"Yes, he is actually pretty funny and well, he has worked together with the PowerPuffs when he really had to but the point is, he has something that makes me like him"

"I guess you are right, Mojo is one of the funniest villains, I admit he has good plans sometimes but well his plans are always useless against the girls" I said while smiling proudly.

"Is that so…" murmured Ressee turning silent for a minute "At least he is interesting unlike the girls, Villains should win instead of heroes, heroes bore me"

"Ressee…?" I murmured puzzled, Ressee then looked down kind of uneasy, maybe nervous?

"I´m sorry, I don´t know why I said that" he said as he frowned "Some things are just better left UNSAID"

"Oh no, no, that´s okay" I said as I chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, let´s talk to Haru and Miyako so they hopefully make up, would you like going to a picnic next time? Let´s invite the others too" said Ressee.

"Alright, we´ll plan something after they fix the misunderstanding" I said while nodding.

Okay, we´ll work hard too" said Ressee "It´ll be fun to spend time together"

"Yeah!" I said while nodding, I then noticed a sarcastic expression on his face "Ressee… are you alright?"

"Haha of course, couldn´t be better" said Ressee.

"If you say so…" I said smiling troubled at him, it had been an odd conversation but it was really great that we could talk with ease now.

XXX

I had been shopping around for some new clothes and some sweets, Kaoru had disappeared early in the morning while Momoko had gone to her date with Ressee so I went shopping along with Robin just after Kai had left because of some urgent thing of his. It was so nice to have her back in Townsville! We spent the entire day at the mall and just when it was turning dark we headed home, to my surprise though… I spotted Haru some distance away so I went after him followed by Robin; things can´t stay bad between us when what supposedly happened didn´t even occur!

"Haru! Hey! Haru! Wait!" I yelled as I set my sight on him to not lose him since the moment he had heard me, he had started running away.

"Why is he running?!" asked Robin puzzled "Haru! It´s me! Please stop! We just want to talk!"

"Haru! Please! I don´t want us to stay this way! There was a misunderstanding! I never ever would be rude to you! Please! Hear me out, please!" I yelled as we crossed the park and ran across the bridge close to the lake. I just don´t get it, I didn´t do anything yet things turned out this way "Haru! I don´t know what happened but please!"

"Haru! Stop it already! You are just going to ignore her when she is yelling so desperate?! What kind of person are you?! Miyako didn´t do anything wrong! She just wants to talk things out!" yelled Robin not getting through him.

"Haru! I want to fix things; I want us to be friends!" I yelled while stopping, I then noticed how he finally stopped.

"I wanted us to be friends too" said Haru making me smile happy.

"We can be friends! We can put this behind us and move on!"

"Yeah, it must be easy for you, it must be easy… to be a hypocrite!" he said as he turned to see me angrily.

"What? A hypocrite…?" I murmured shocked.

"Glad to know you are not deaf nor blind" he said bitterly "You think I can forgive you for everything you said? You think it was easy to take in all those things? You seriously think it was easy for me when I realized you were just toying with me?! I thought you were nice, kind and a honest person yet you kicked me and spat on me like everyone does! That´s not EASY to ignore, Miyako! And just like you said before… I don´t want to see you anymore!"

"Haru, why…" I murmured while looking down.

"I don´t want to meet more people that only know how to hurt me and trick me… I´m tired on liking people that only turn out to be trash!"

"But Haru! I like you!" I said without knowing what to reply, all these unfair claims were getting to me…

"Don´t lie! You despise me and you better have me dead!"

"That´s horrible… who´d say such things…" I said worried "Haru, I would never…"

"I thought that as well but I guess people´s true nature just shows up when one less expects it… But anyway, you are not my friend and you´ll never be!" he yelled enraged though he suddenly froze and looked lifeless.

"Haru! What´s wrong?!" Robin and I yelled concerned, I then noticed Him had appeared behind him and had latched an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, well… thanks for making my work easier, Bubbles" said Him while smirking diabolically at me… what was going on…?

**A/N: Ahhh almost done with this arc XD just 5 chapters more and I´ll start the PPGR: Regressions arc, hope you can bear with me for a little more x´D**


	19. Naivety s Thorn

**A/N- Feel free to go over to my deviantart- AzureCrystalie- to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 19: Naivety´s Thorn**

The atmosphere turned somber and a dense fog surrounded the area, Him stood still behind Haru while Haru remained paralyzed, what was Him doing to him?

Robin and I stood there ignoring what to do or think, I could only stare at Haru sorrowfully for seeing him so lost like that. Him´s words had confused me so much; I did his work easier…?

"Miyako…" murmured Robin while looking troubled at me.

"You… does that mean you were the one that turned into me to hurt Haru?" I asked irritated.

"Effectively yes, it was so easy to trick this fool" said Him while smirking.

"How could you?!" I yelled angry as I clenched my hand into a fist "Haru has gone through so much! To toy with him is unforgivable!"

"People´s hearts are easy to manipulate girl, they are weak spots that serve as means to achieve my goals; and you girl was what made it happen" said Him as he caressed Haru´s face.

"Don´t touch him!" I said while glaring at him while he looked at me unfazed about it.

"And what does it matter? Don´t you see he can´t complain?" said Him "Wasn´t he yelling horribly at you? It puzzles me the reason you have for defending him"

"Haru is just upset because of you! You tricked him cruelly and made him suffer!" I said terribly annoyed, why must he go so far as to hurt others that way? "I won´t forgive you! I´ll never forgive you!"

"Your irritation amuses me" said Him flatly "Also, I have no longer use for you"

"What…?" I murmured confused as he kept staring slyly at Haru´s face.

"This boy has finally reached the level of darkness I wanted, that´s the only thing that was a problem for me" said Him "This boy was useless before but now I can experiment with him all I want"

"Haru…" I murmured while staring at him who remained unresponsive "Wake up! Haru, wake up!"

"Keep yelling girl but that boy can´t hear you right now" said Him while snickering.

"What did you do to Haru?!" I yelled tempted to transform in front of him, Robin looked surprised at my reaction and looked doubtful on whether I should or not though this was something that really needed me to…

"I wonder… his heart has fallen into a pitch black hole" said Him "Immersed by a heavy energy of darkness"

"Release him! Haru is too good to suffer through that!"

"Your constant yelling does nothing but entertain me" said Him.

"Him, you won´t get away with this! Turn Haru back to normal, NOW!" I yelled transforming; Robin was probably confused for my decision to reveal myself in front of Haru.

"Oh my… that´s an interesting decision you took" said Him while smirking "To reveal yourself in front of your crush is certainly brave as well as stupid.

"I do not care; I will help Haru escape from you!" I said as I prepared to attack him.

"Well, well… it amuses me to see you sacrificing your identity and so, I will give you a little gift" said Him.

"What…?"

"It´s interesting to think your little crush has been hiding things from you" said Him "It may seem like a normal human thing… but what happens when that secret jeopardizes your identity?"

"What do you mean…?" I asked a little puzzled as he looked at me with a scoff.

"No way…" murmured Robin shocked.

"Exactly girl" Him said while smirking diabolically, he then pulled Haru up from his hair and so he shot a weird laser at him that after some seconds showed Haru turning into… Boomer…?

"Boomer…" I murmured shocked at seeing Haru turning into him, so Boomer was Haru all along…

"Unbelievable…" murmured Robin "Haru was Boomer…?"

"No… it´s a lie… you have to be tricking me!" I yelled angry trying to deny the truth in front of me.

"Is that so…" said Him while licking his face "This is the real deal girl, my little useless blond boy is right before your eyes" said Him while throwing him close to me afterwards stepping on his head startling me.

"What are you doing…?" I asked scared, I felt so awful for Boomer…

"This is your enemy, girl, why don´t you take advantage now that he is down?"

"What? I couldn´t possibly…"

"But he made you suffer, didn´t he? He has seriously wounded you before; why not get back at him?"

"It would be dirty to beat up a defenseless enemy!" I said looking irritated at Him "Why are you treating him like this? He is your creation yet you bully him this way!"

"What a soft heroine you are, that will bring forth your defeat" said Him "I´m not bothered about this, this boy is the weakest and less evil of the three therefore he is nothing but scum"

"How cruel! Not being evil is not wrong! It´s a good quality instead! How can you call him scum?!" Yelled Robin looking pissed at Him.

"Creations that do not fulfill their purpose are not worth anything" said Him pushing him harder to the ground.

"Stop! You are hurting him!" I yelled while shooting a laser beam at him which he only deflected.

"I wonder what I´ll do to him now" said Him while trampling on his head continuously "I may use the darkness blearing his heart to recreate him or-"

"No!" I yelled kicking him away and grabbing Boomer, I then jumped backwards and knelt down while hugging him "I won´t let you hurt him any longer!"

"Bubbles…" murmured Robin looking at me concerned as she darted her attention between Him and me.

"Oh? And now, why are you protecting him?" asked Him while arching a brow seemingly not understanding.

"What you are doing is wrong! Boomer is not just Haru, he is also a person! A living being! You can´t just change him out of convenience! He is not your toy!" I yelled enraged.

"What a naïve girl, in this world you cannot survive protecting your enemy that way" said Him "This boy is already used to being experimented on"

"What…?" I murmured shocked.

"Do you not wonder why Boomer doesn´t remember you?" Him said while showing a syringe, yet… it wasn´t just the RowdyRuff Boys… we didn´t remember them either.

"What, what did you do to him…?" I asked shocked while staring at him.

"I wonder… hand over the boy" said Him while smirking.

"No!" I said firmly while hugging his head.

"Bubbles…?" murmured Boomer weakly, he still had that lifeless expression on his face.

"I won´t hand him over to you so you can hurt him even more!" I said while holding him tighter.

"Who are you talking to…" he murmured while turning around staring at him, he seemed to have entered into a great state of shock since I felt him tense his body "Syringe…"

"Now, now, you remember about this?" Him said while pressing the plunger releasing an odd liquid.

"No more needles… no more…" Boomer murmured while holding his head in frustration "I don´t want to be in that dismal room again, I don´t want to…"

"Boomer, hey…" I said trying to calm him down, why is he scared so much of the syringe…?

"The blood…" muttered Boomer while gritting his teeth "The pain… the screams…"

"Him! Stop playing with him! Stop torturing him!" I yelled angry while being lost in confusion to why Boomer was behaving this way, I´ve never seen him this terrified…

"You bastard… you tortured Brick and Butch too!" yelled Boomer while standing up and glaring at Him.

"That´s it my boy, retain all that hate, all those negative emotions will make you stronger" said Him while making syringes appear.

"Needles…" murmured Boomer terrified "Get them away! Get them way!" Boomer shrieked while kneeling down and pulling his hair.

"Cut it out!" I yelled releasing a sonic scream at him only managing to shatter the syringes.

"Damn devil…" muttered Boomer while clenching his hands into fists, he then stood up and made an electric bat "Electric Shoot-" he said interrupted by Him who looked like he was pulling something, Boomer remained paralyzed and suddenly he fell to the floor; Shockingly Haru was being pulled out from his body "Stop…"

"What is this…" I murmured disturbed along with Robin "Bubble tornado!" I yelled shooting a tornado made of bubbles that swirled at high speed directed at him which was easily deflected, he kept pulling Haru out of Boomer; Haru was halfway out and so he turned to see me making an expression of distress.

"Miyako, I…" he murmured looking down.

"No Haru, don´t, it´s fine" I said looking worried at him and soon rushed to try and stop Him "Sonic Blast!" I yelled making a sphere of energy with my hands that grew in size as I ran closer and closer to him.

"Hell shield" he said creating a red barrier that not only did it bounce me off, it also threw fire beams making me hurl back to my previous spot "There´s no way you can fight against me, Bubbles, I will get away with what I want and you won´t be able to do a thing about it but squirm in the pain of remorse!"

"You talk too much for a fag" said apparently Butch who suddenly appeared kicking his face, when did he get here…?

"You runt…!" exclaimed Him angrily while yanking Haru, Boomer screamed in pain as Haru was taken from him but as much as I wanted to do something, the same barrier appeared and stopped me from getting closer.

"Well then, I just came to pick up something" said Butch while grinning probably amused at Him´s reaction, afterwards, he took Boomer causing Haru to go back inside him and turned to see me "What an insult of heroine you are, heh" he said while grinning contemptuously.

"Huh…?" I murmured shocked.

"Don´t expect us to be as soft as you are" said Butch while frowning annoyed at me "Enemies show no compassion and shit towards each other"

"That is…" I said looking at him confused, that was a wrong way of thinking, how could I just leave him…?

"This world doesn´t need third rate heroines like you" said Butch dispraisingly, he then turned to see Robin "See ya later"

"Eh? Okay…" murmured Robin perplexed, and so, Butch flew away with Boomer unconscious on his back.

"Now, that caught me off guard" said Him with chagrin as he looked at the direction Butch took "No matter, this has only bought them a misery amount of time… farewell Bubbles, may we meet again" said Him while smirking and fading in pink swirls.

"Bubbles… you weren´t wrong so don´t worry for what he said" said Robin looking mildly annoyed.

"…Yeah" I said while sighing worried "I´m just glad Butch rescued Boomer before it was too late and well, I don´t know what to think about Haru being Boomer…"

"Let´s go back, Bubbles, maybe Blossom and Buttercup will know what to do" said Robin as she turned around and started heading home.

"I probably shouldn´t tell them about Haru" I said making Robin stop and turn to see me.

"What? You are not going to tell them?" asked Robin sounding surprised.

"What for? Haru doesn´t do anything wrong, he only does when he transforms to Boomer… If I tell the girls about this, I´m sure they won´t ever see Haru as Haru anymore and they will only see Boomer instead" I said concerned.

"I guess you are right… you are so kind, Bubbles" said Robin while smiling "I promise not to say anything either"

"Thank you Robin, and you know… aside of what happened, Haru and I will probably be friends from now on" I said happily.

"I´m so happy for you!" said Robin joyfully while hugging me.

"Yes" I said while nodding, I just wondered why Him tried to pull Haru out…

XXX

Ressee and I kept talking even after the buffet, he accompanied me home and thanked me for joining him, he then left saying he would be sure to invite me again. I was so happy that I walked in the house still in a daze ignoring Kaoru chasing after Junior.

"Sis? Well, seems someone had a great day" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, it indeed was" I said excitedly "Oh, I almost forgot… Junior! I brought you chocolate shortcake!"

"Haha seems you managed to do a deal with him in exchange for the skirt" said Kaoru.

"Yes! I brought you one as well" I said "The cakes there are delicious!"

"Is that so… well then, thanks" said Kaoru "But it´s better you drop those on the table in the kitchen"

"Huh? Why is that?" I asked a bit puzzled, she looked kind of frustrated, I wonder what happened…

"As soon as I came back, I thought about giving Junior a bath so I managed to get him here BUT he ran away after saying ´´Boobies´´ " said Kaoru looking irritated which made me laugh.

"Haha Junior is so funny" I said still laughing.

"Yeah, right" said Kaoru while rolling her eyes "Well, he is running around naked right now"

"Huh? He can´t do that…! I´ll help you catch him" I said while running to the kitchen and so I joined Kaoru to go chase Junior around the house, though the moment we were about to run off, Robin and Miyako came in.

"Hello everyone!" said Robin and Miyako happily.

"Seems you two enjoyed yourselves" I said.

"Yeah, how did it go with Kai?" asked Kaoru looking a little bored.

"Well, he had to go for some urgent thing of his" said Robin.

"It was fun though, Kai is really nice guy!" said Miyako.

"Yeah… anyways, mind lending a hand to catch Junior? He is running around the house naked" said Kaoru.

"Awww! He is so funny! I´ll lend you a hand!" said Robin running off.

"Me too!" said Miyako as she went upstairs.

"Well then, if someone catches him be sure to let the others know!" said Kaoru as she headed to the hallway close to the laboratory, I in the other hand went back to the kitchen to look for Junior; he might have hidden under the table or above the fridge.

We spent like half an hour looking for Junior and so finally Robin yelled she had caught him, therefore, we headed to the source of the yell and found Junior and Robin all muddy in the garden.

"Seems there was a battle here" said Kaoru as we looked surprised at Robin and Junior

"You sure can be such a naughty kid" said Robin while giggling along with Junior.

"No kidding. It looks like a pig pen ran you over" said Kaoru making us laugh.

"Haha who is the cutest piggy ever?" said Robin while tickling him.

"No tickles! No tickles!" said Junior as he laughed hysterically for the tickling.

"Come on Junior, let´s go take a bath" said Robin while smiling gently at him.

"Okay!" said Junior while nodding.

"Hehee, you are so cute!" said Robin as she saw him run inside probably to the bathroom.

"You´ll be such a good older sister" I said as Miyako and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Haha thank you, I´ll do my best to be a good older sister" said Robin happily "By the way, isn´t Junior´s little thing so cute? It´s so small!"

"Robin…" I said while smiling troubled.

"You sure get excited over anything" said Kaoru while looking puzzled at her.

"Yes, yes it is!" said Miyako while giggling.

"Miyako…" I murmured looking at them laughing together.

"Anyway! I´ll go give him a bath!" said Robin while running inside.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" said Miyako chipperly.

"So, how did it go…?" asked Kaoru sounding kind of odd… something between sad and indifferent.

"Hmm? You mean going shopping with Kai? It was so great!" said Miyako "We went to the pet shop and we were petting some animals! I picked a puppy while Robin and Kai picked a bunny"

"Is that so…" murmured Kaoru while looking away "What else did you do?"

"Ah? Well, we went to the food area where Robin and Kai had a food competition" said Miyako "I didn´t participate since I don´t eat so much"

"Heh, perhaps Momoko should have entered" said Kaoru "She is the personification of a mix between a pig and a girl"

"Hey…!" I said while frowning at Kaoru, how dare she calls me a pig?!

"In the end, Robin won and so Kai bought her an ice cream" said Miyako "Afterwards, he joined us to go see clothes haha Kai is really patient and actually looked like he was having fun seeing the things we tried on"

"Is that so…" said Kaoru looking suspiciously "Did he look especially happy when he saw Robin wearing something?"

"Hmm? Now that you say so… I wonder if he did" said Miyako looking thoughtful.

"I knew it" muttered Kaoru while sneering "Anyway, you look too happy, did something nice happen?" she now asked with a bored expression on her face.

"I think I´m on better terms with Haru now" said Miyako surprising us.

"Really?" we asked excited by the news, how did it happen?

"Yes" said Miyako as she nodded appeased.

"Well then! This calls for a party! I said happy while raising a fist into the air.

"Or at least for a sleep over, movies and pizza" said Kaoru as she crossed her arms looking thoughtful, maybe trying to think what else to eat?

"Haha yes, that sounds like a nice idea!" I said thrilled "Don´t forget the popcorn though!"

"Sis, that goes without saying" said Kaoru looking at me sarcastically "You better tell us the details though" she said while looking at Miyako.

"Yeah, I sure will" said Miyako while nodding.

"Well then, let´s wait for Robin to finish bathing Junior and so we can go to the movie center" said Kaoru.

"Ah! But Junior can´t leave after bathing!" said Miyako looking worried.

"Huh? Well, Robin can give him a piggy back, that way he won´t get dirty" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, I guess that´s true" I said while nodding "Let´s buy some sweets too"

"Sis, didn´t you go gain weight at the buffet? What are you? A horse? A pig? Maybe a hippo?" said Kaoru while looking skeptically at me.

"Haha, so funny" I said looking sarcastically at her.

"What? With your hunger I´m sure you could be a cannibal or some shit like that" said Kaoru.

"You eat as much as me!" I said irritated.

"Says who?!"

"Me!"

"Hell, who goes to a buffet and then has space for more crap? What are you, a trash bin?" said Kaoru disparaging me.

"Girls… calm down…" said Miyako looking troubled at us.

"I´m sure an entire city could have been fed with all the crap you gorged!" said Kaoru ignoring Miyako, what´s her problem?! Does she want to fight or something?!

XXX

I watched Momoko and Kaoru fight like possibly monkeys or maybe cats and dogs yelling at each other for a while, maybe half an hour until Robin came down holding Junior´s hand.

"Alright! Junior is all clean now!" said Robin as she stared at them arguing "Uhmm… Miyako, why are they arguing?"

"I think they are trying to decide who is fatter or something about being a pig… but I´m not sure in what subject are they now" I said a little troubled.

"I see…"

"But as soon as they finish arguing we´ll go for a movie" I said while smiling.

"Sounds great! Let's hope they end it soon" said Robin.

"Yep! By the way, would you like staying over? They are celebrating for making up with Haru" I said happily.

"Sure! huh? You talked things out? But didn´t-"

"I believe everything will be good now" I said interrupting her "He knows it wasn´t me"

"I guess you are right, I´m so happy for you" said Robin while smiling.

"Thanks!"

"Oh! But Junior can´t go out… I´ll stay with him" said Robin.

"Well, Kaoru was suggesting you giving him a piggyback" I said.

"I don´t think that´s a great idea… as much as I´d love to give him a piggyback, I don´t want him to catch a cold" said Robin "It´s starting to get dark so I believe it´s better for him not to go out at all"

"Piggy back! Piggy back!" said Junior amused while raising his arms seemingly wanting Robin to carry him.

"No sweetie… you can´t go out at these hours" said Robin while petting his head.

"Aww…" murmured Junior while pouting.

"Oh Robin, I´ll stay with him this time, go pick the movie with them" I said.

"Ah? But they are celebrating you! I believe you should go pick it" said Robin.

"Don´t worry, I rather have you girls surprise me" I said while beaming at her.

"Alright then… but at least tell me, what genre do you want?"

"Comedy- Romance" I said.

"Okay then! Now we just need to wait for the girls to end arguing" said Robin, I nodded and stared at the girls waiting for them to end the argument though they went on like for 15 minutes finally getting on my nerves.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT?! YOU BOTH ARE PIGS NOW STOP IT" I exclaimed angrily, fortunately they did stop after that.

"Miyako…?" they asked looking puzzled at me, even Robin was throwing me a funny look and Junior looked uneasy.

"Girls, come on, it´s getting late" I said happily.

"Right" said both Momoko and Kaoru looking at me in awe.

"Who knew we would experience you angry" said Momoko as she went to the entrance door along with Kaoru.

"That bipolarity was scary" said Kaoru as she opened the door and Robin joined them "Okay then, we´ll go already"

"Yep" said Robin "We won´t take long! Junior, be a good boy!"

"Okay" said Junior while nodding, they then left and so I went to the living room with Junior.

"What would you like to do?" I asked him sweetly.

"Cartoons! Cartoons!" he said cheerfully as he sat on the sofa and tapped the cushion on his left trying to tell me to sit.

"Okay then, let´s watch cartoons" I said while sitting down and turning the TV on, we stayed there comfortably watching TV laughing together at the foolish things the characters did; after a while of that, the door bell run making me wonder if it could be Kiem "Stay here Junior, I´ll go see who it is"

"Okay!" he said content as I stood up and went towards the door.

"Yes? Who is this?" I aid while looking through a tiny hole noticing Boomer at the entrance, how did he know I live here…? And why did he come…? Did he come to attack me…? That only reminded me of what Butch had said about not expecting them to be as soft, but anyway, I opened the door and pulled him inside startling him a bit, but well, I didn´t want anyone to see him…

"Well, I didn´t expect you to invite me in and less to pull me so eagerly inside" said Boomer looking confused.

"Well, I didn´t think you´d come here at all" I said "What brings you here?"

"It´s about what happened earlier…" said Boomer.

"Don´t worry, I won´t tell the girls about you" I said while smiling.

"Well yes but I came here to say ´´Thank you´´ "said Boomer while grinning.

"Ah?" I murmured baffled at this.

"Well, Butch is against showing softness but I felt like I needed to, I heard everything you said when we were lost in the darkness" said Boomer.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I´m happy you tried to help us" said Boomer "And I´m also glad that the misunderstanding was cleared, Haru is feeling so much better knowing you weren´t the one that hurt him.

"Yes, I´m feeling better as well, I´m happy we can be friends now" I said happily "I was wondering… do you know why Him did that?"

"Hmm… I believe he did that so Haru could turn into me with ease" said Boomer.

"What about the syringe thing…? You seemed pretty scared by it…"

"I actually don´t know much… I just know I got some weird images in my mind and well, I kind of lost my senses yet I´m not sure why all that happened" said Boomer looking troubled "There are many gaps in my memory so there´s no way I can figure it out right now"

"But you said something about Him having tortured Brick and Butch too…"

"Yeah, that´s because of the weird images I saw, they were pretty ruthless… hopefully I´ll find more about it at some point" said Boomer.

"I see… well, do you know why he was trying to take Haru?"

"I´m not sure either" said Boomer looking puzzled "We would need to talk to Him but that weirdo is never on terms of talking… he is always trying to catch us, so it´s kind of impossible to talk unless we fought him"

"I see… and Him is too strong… but maybe if we all teamed up we could beat him!" I said.

"Maybe so, but Butch and Brick will never agree, I don´t have a problem, although I don´t really want to follow Blossom´s orders" said Boomer looking uneasy "See? It´s kind of complicated"

"Yeah… but I´m sure we may be able to reach an agreement when the time to fight comes" I said.

"I wonder… the others are not as understanding, but anyway, Haru wants to tell you something" said Boomer.

"Oh… wait!"

"Hmm?" murmured Boomer looking curiously at me.

"Would you like staying to watch movies?"

"Huh? What?" he asked surprised " I´ve been trashing you so badly lately and you dare invite me?"

"Yes" I said while smiling.

"Are you crazy or maybe stupid?" asked Boomer while raising a brow "I came here without Butch and Brick knowing and staying to also watch movies is…"

"I really don´t mind" I said "It would be nice"

"How…?" he asked skeptical "I´m sure your sisters will beat the crap out of me"

"I won´t let them, so… you can stay if you want" I said again.

"I don´t get you…" he said looking puzzled.

"Miyako"

"Ah?" he murmured confused.

"My name untransformed is Miyako" I said while smiling sweetly at him.

"Miyako…" murmured Boomer getting a slight blush on his face "Hmph, I already know that… I think I´ll take you on that some other day, right now it´s just awkward for us"

"Okay then, I´ll look forwards to that" I said noticing him blushing stronger and looking away.

"But don´t think I won´t trash you again just because you invite me and stuff…" said Boomer with a scowl.

"Yeah, it´s okay" I said.

"Stop saying it´s okay!" he said sounding flustered "This is hell weird and I don´t get it… but I´ll invite you to the movies instead, being around your sisters is awkward…"

"Sure" I said while nodding content gaining a frown from him though he blushed hardly again.

"Girls are so odd, I don´t get them" said Boomer as he changed to Haru making me giggle.

"Hi there" I said to Haru who looked away.

"Miyako, I´m so sorry about everything…" said Haru sounding ashamed "I was so rude to you and even accused you of things you didn´t do"

"Haru, don´t worry, Him was behind this and well, you know that Him is really sneaky" I said trying to reassure him everything was fine.

"You are just as kind as I remember you before all that" said Haru "I´m deeply sorry for giving you a hard time and I hope we can get along from now on"

"Yes, I would love to" I said while nodding.

"Boomer was right, he had told me things were off but I didn´t listen" said Haru.

"Hmm… from the RowdyRuff Boys, I´m glad Boomer ended up with you" I said "You two really match"

"Thanks, I´m also glad to know this will stay between us" said Haru.

"Yes, I won´t tell my sisters, so… this will be our little secret" I said while beaming at him.

"Our secret…" Haru murmured while blushing "Anyway… would you like going to the movies once I move here to Townsville?"

"You are moving here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, in a few weeks" said Haru while nodding.

"I´d be happy to! But Haru, your eyes…" I said concerned, how did he plan to…?

"Thanks to Boomer I´m able to see" said Haru "So don´t worry about it"

"That´s so sweet of Boomer" I said "It´s great to know Boomer is nice deep inside"

"Well then, I´ll see you when I move to Townsville" said Haru as he changed back to Boomer.

"It´s kind of odd how you guys change, I guess I need to get used to it" I said while giggling.

"Hey, I´m not nice!" said Boomer while frowning.

"Haha yeah" I said while nodding.

"That´s not true, I´m serious! I´m mean just like Butch and Brick!" he said while frowning.

"You are right, you are really sweet" I said.

"Stop saying that!" said Boomer looking irritated while approaching the door "Yeah, I came to thank you and yes, I invited you to the movies, but that doesn´t mean I´m going to treat you well!"

"I see" I said giggling at his silliness.

"And now what are you laughing about?"

"It´s nothing" I said while opening the door "Thank you for coming, Boomer, I really liked to see you"

"Huh?" he murmured confused while stepping outside.

"I´ll look forward for our date" I said while giggling.

"Date? Who said any-" Boomer said silencing himself as I gave him a kiss on the cheek, I then stared cheerfully at him who had held his cheek while blushing looking troubled.

"Take care" I said politely while waving my hand happily.

"Geez, this is so odd…" he said while scratching the back of his head "See you around I guess" said Boomer as he flew off, I then closed the door and walked back to Junior´s side and sat down.

"Who?" asked Junior looking curious at me.

"Oh, it was no one haha" I said while petting his head.

"Boyfriend?"

"Ah?" I uttered surprised "Junior, you know about that stuff?"

"Yes, yes" said Junior while nodding, I really doubted it though…

"I don´t know, he is kind of cute" I said looking to the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Cute?" asked Junior looking confused as I nodded "Kiss?"

"Ah? No, No, it was Boomer, he came to thank me so I just… saw him off and kissed him on the cheek…" I said while blushing slightly "It was something soft... nothing to worry about…"

"Boomer, cute?"

"Are you asking me if he is cute?" I asked him wondering about it, Junior wasn´t saying much so I wasn´t sure what he meant…

"Girl?"

"Junior,if you don´t say much I won´t understand… but well, Boomer´s sex is male, Ah! I mean, Junior, Boomer is a boy… but yes, he is cute" I said puzzled on why I said it so strangely.

"Sex?" asked Junior looking innocently at me.

"Ah! Junior, forget that word! Forget that!" I said troubled" With sex I mean gender!"

"Oh…" murmured Junior, he then chuckled amused "Sex with Boomer?"

"Junior, that doesn´t make sense…" I said blushing strongly trying to make him ignore that word… his brothers would kill me if he happens to mention it…

"Bubbles like Boomer?" He asked me amused.

"Junior, you are embarrassing me…" I said while holding my face, at least Boomer wasn´t here "We are enemies… although I think he is good…"

"Hehe, good sex with Boomer" said Junior while snickering at me.

"Junior! Stop it! You are doing in on purpose!" I said trying to catch him though he jumped away and ran off yelling over and over ´´Sex with Boomer´´ thing that really embarrassed me…! "Junior, hey!"

"We are back!" said the girls as they walked in, as for me; I had thrown myself to catch Junior just in front of them.

"Miyako, what are you doing…" murmured the girls while closing the door then looking puzzled at me.

"Ahahaha, it´s nothing we are just playing…" I said while giggling nervously as I held Junior against the carpet.

"Hehehe! Bubbles sex with Boomer!" yelled Junior for my dismay.

"Bubbles, what?" the three asked looking bewildered at me while I looked shocked and abashed without knowing what to say.

Boomer only came to thank me… how could that just twist so much to end in that…?

**A/N: For all those waiting for the other story, I must say that the first chapter is up XD "PPGR: Regressions" and well, the following chapters will come when I finish this one (chapter 23) Thank you for your patience and I hope you keep enjoying the story XD**


	20. Life s Anguish

**A/N- Feel free to go over to my deviantart- AzureCrystalie- to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 20: Life´s Anguish**

Two weeks and a few days had passed since the incident with Him; Bubbles had managed to puzzle me so much… I wasn´t going to explain this to Brick or Butch so it was better to do as if nothing had happened. I moved to Townsville yesterday so I had been really busy arranging stuff around the house, the next thing to do was to visit Misaki who I wanted to share the good news with, today was also his birthday and I was planning to give him a Taurus sign necklace as a gift that I bought in Newsville before coming here; It was definitely alright since I could order stuff around the store tomorrow or so, I don´t think I´ll take long.

We made our way to the hospital and as soon as we reached it, we noticed right away that it was kind of empty or maybe completely empty since I didn´t see anyone while wandering around, there was no one in the halls either; where was everyone?

-I wonder if Misaki is fine… it´s kind of concerning that there´s no one around- said Haru.

-Well, we´ll go see right now- I said while rushing to his room on the third floor being careful as to not bump with anything or anyone.

-What´s going on…? We seriously haven´t seen anyone at all, no one on the first or second floors- said Haru as I stepped in front of Misaki´s room.

"Misaki…" I murmured kind of worried, I then grabbed the knob and turned it slowly to avoid waking him up. As soon as I walked in, I stared at Misaki asleep with the respirator on; the bouquet of flowers I had brought him was in a vase not so close to Misaki, they were slowly withering… Misaki probably did his best but the flowers did not last much.

I sat on the couch avoiding doing too much noise though my efforts were in vain since Misaki woke up anyway.

"Boomer…?" murmured Misaki incredibly weak.

"Misaki, what´s the matter? You sound so weak…" I said while standing up to stare at him.

"Boomer, you came to see me, I´m so happy…" said Misaki while beaming gently at me, his face looked way too pale as well as fatigued, his voice was way too weak yet it had this gentle tone to it… it was like listening to a person whose body was too exhausted, a person whose time was almost over and well, it was painful to listen to Misaki´s voice sound like that since he is just a kid… how can he sound that kind of tired…?

"Yes, I finally moved to Townsville, we can be together a lot more now!" I said cheerfully while hiding the gift behind me.

"That´s great… I´ve been longing to see you" said Misaki as his expression looked curious, did he notice I was hiding something?

"Guess what day today is!" I said excitedly, I wanted to give him the present and shout happy birthday to hopefully see that excited expression he does when he is way too happy.

"Uh… I wonder…" murmured Misaki looking thoughtful "The PowerPuff Girls Remembrance day?"

"Eh? No…" I said looking puzzled at him, there´s a day like that?

"The Mayor´s pickle day?"

"What? They celebrate pickles?" I asked while blinking confused and freaked out of such festivity.

"Animal´s day?" asked Misaki innocently still with that weak voice yet he looked more curious than anything.

"Huh? No, that´s not it…"

"Hmmm… chicken´s day?" he said while smiling childishly "That one is a fun one, I have vague memories of it"

"Haha no, no" I said while moving my hand to the sides wondering about the person who came up with these silly days.

"Hmm… maybe the Squirrel day?"

"Are you making up festivals?" I asked seriously wondering if he was just kidding.

"Ah? No, of course not" said Misaki smiling troubled "There is a day like that… people do picnics and feed squirrels, I believe they do some games too"

"Haha seems they do festivals for silly stuff" I said while chuckling "But nope! Come on; guess again, I know you can do it!"

"Would you at least give me a hint?" asked Misaki while pouting.

"Sure, it´s the happiest day of your life, it´s the day were you first felt alive" I said chuckling on the obvious hint; I was practically telling him the answer.

"Hmm… I wonder which day that was" he said looking seriously oblivious, I looked at him a bit concerned, everyone would have guessed by that, right? "I think maybe it was one of the days before coming to the hospital"

"Well, that´s pretty close"

"Ah? It´s close? Hmm…" murmured Misaki while frowning into the distance "I really don´t have many memories of so long ago…"

"What about one of the happiest days you´ve shared with Kai?" I said wondering why he wasn´t saying his birthday…

"One of the happiest shared with Kai… and it was before the hospital…" said Misaki "Why do you ask such complicated things?"

"Complicated…?" I murmured puzzled on that, how was it complicated…?

"Oh! Oh! Kai´s birthday!" said Misaki worrying me even more.

"No…" I murmured looking sadly at him.

"No…? Then I don´t know… oh! How silly, I think I know" said Misaki while smiling apologetically at me "Did you mean my birthday?"

"But of course!" I said while smiling cheerfully "Happy Birthday Misaki, you are 9 years old now"

"Oh! Thank you! It didn´t cross my mind that it was my birthday today" said Misaki while chuckling.

"Here´s your gift, I hope you like it" I said while I handed him the gift which he took weakly, he looked happily at it though he suddenly dropped it.

"Oh! I´m sorry! At least it fell on the bed" he said while he took the gift with his trembling hands; he was that weak now…?

"Ah! I´m sorry, I´ll open it for you" I said looking apologetically at him though he shook his head not giving me the gift.

"I want to open it, the excitement builds up when I´m unwrapping them, I´m sorry if it sounds a bit…"

"Don´t worry, go ahead" I said a bit worried for his trembling though well he did manage to unwrap it, slowly, but well he eventually opened it and so picked the necklace inside the small box and raised it to stare at it "How is it?"

"I seriously love it" said Misaki while smiling "It´s so nice of you to give me my zodiac sign in shape of a necklace, it´s so funny how it represents bulls and you know I love bulls"

"I´m glad you ended liking it" I said happily watching him try and put it on.

"Uhm… sorry to bother you but… could you help me put it on?" asked Misaki shyly, I nodded content and took the necklace putting it around his neck.

"Thank you!" said Misaki as cheerful and loud he could manage to in his weak condition "I´m really happy you remembered my birthday"

"No problem! But it´s kind of worrying how you didn´t guess right away, I thought it was obvious enough"

"Yes, I understand the silliness of it, it´s just… it was on my birthday that I started to stay in the hospital; as years go by, I just keep disliking my birthday" said Misaki looking troubled at me.

"Misaki…" I murmured looking sadly at him, how could he see his birthday that way…?

"But not just that, I resented myself since Kai used to bring me expensive gifts when he was going through so much, we were economically in shambles and well, Kai overworked himself to buy me something, I appreciated his efforts but it hurt to see him pushing himself so hard" he said while looking down, he then smiled at me "Oh, I did it again, forgive my whining"

"Don´t worry Misaki" I said while smiling reassuringly at him, I couldn´t say anything to him when I knew Misaki experienced things way too cruel long ago, even things I couldn´t even think of, I´m sure he hasn´t told me the things that hurt him most to not annoy me or something… but well, he is just a kid, I can´t really tell him not to think in a particular way…

"Boomer, can you raise my bed please? I can´t sit unless the bed pushes my body forward" said Misaki shocking me.

"What? You can´t sit…?"

"I´m too weak right now… but I´m sure it´s just for today, I never have the same symptoms everyday but I do admit it´s kind of annoying not being able to move so much…" said Misaki weakly as I raised his bed to help him sit straight.

"So you´ve experienced this before? You haven´t been able to sit?" I asked looking worried at his pale and weary expression.

"No, it just happened today" said Misaki smiling warmly at me "Boomer, I can´t take the mask off…"

"I think it´s better you keep it on for now" I said "Have you taken your bath yet?"

"Ah? No… the nurses haven´t come since yesterday…" murmured Misaki.

"What?!" I exclaimed surprised "You were left alone yesterday?!"

"It´s no big deal… I´m sure that they were busy with something else" said Misaki while looking troubled at me.

"Misaki, you have the same right as anyone in this building, you being left alone is horribly irresponsible!" I said pissed by this, how could they?! If Kai knew about this hell would definitely rise!

"It´s okay, Boomer, I can manage by myself for some time, there are patients that need more attention therefore I can´t complain" said Misaki.

"Misaki, don´t say that!" I said staring upset at him; he was looking at me curiously while holding his bull plush against his chest.

"I´m sorry, I actually don't have an idea of why the nurses haven´t come" said Misaki "I didn´t mean to anger you just now"

"It´s alright, I just wonder the real reason why I haven´t seen any nurses or doctors around"

"Well, let´s forget about that for the time being, okay?" said Misaki while smiling gently at me while squishing the plush, it did a funny squeak sound just like a rubber duck which made me chuckle at the adorableness of it.

"Haha, that bull toy sure is cute" I said watching him hug it affectionately while curling his lips into a loving and blissful smile.

"Boomer, do you like my toy?" he asked while looking curiously at me, I nodded in response and then noticed him raising his hands with the plush in a shaky manner "You can play with it too if you want, he keeps me company when there´s no one here, I´m sure he´d like being friends with you too"

"Haha, I see" I said smiling gently at Misaki while taking the plush from his hands, he was doing so much effort to raise it that it would be just wrong to leave Misaki like that "So, have you named him yet?"

"Yes! I named him Skye" said Misaki letting out a soft giggle, ha-ha how funny, a bull with "Skye" for a name "So, tell me something amusing"

"Amusing? Hmm…"

"Yeah, anything you want to share with me, you always manage to make me laugh" said Misaki as I stared at the plush happily, I placed it on top of my head and remained quiet pondering what to tell him.

"Skye looks so cute on top of your head like that" Misaki said while giggling, I had done that to hopefully hear his gleeful laugh like this "I feel like he is staring at me from above, I wonder how that feels like"

"Haha, it does look like he is staring at you now that you mention it" I said while smiling amused, I should really take Misaki for a flight with me, he would then stare at everyone from above "Well, what can I tell you… oh, the other day I saw Brick running away from a little girl looking really worked up, haha it´s odd to find Brick behaving so funnily"

"I can imagine" said Misaki while chuckling "But I so bet Brick´s expression was priceless, by the way, when you see him… can you tell him I said Hi?"

"Sure thing" I said wondering why he was bothering to do that when Brick hardly came to see him…

"You know, I think it must be tough for Brick to interact with Ressee" said Misaki as he smiled at me probably still amused at the bull toy on top of my head.

"Ah? Why do you say so?" I asked pondering about that, Misaki does have a point I guess…

"Well, Brick is kind of serious and Ressee is way too friendly and talkative, I kind of think their personalities crash making Brick act confusing" said Misaki.

"Yeah… one can´t really know how he really is like since their personalities get mixed sometimes" I said while looking at Misaki who nodded in agreement.

"But well, Ressee is a positive influence on him, so we shouldn´t worry that much" he said while grinning.

"Hahaha yeah, you are right, I wonder how Brick´s personality will end up like" I said, it was interesting to think Ressee´s personality and Brick´s were like mixing to result into a certain kind for Brick; I wonder if that´s the same with Haru, Kai, Butch and Me…

"Oh and well, they come more often than you´d think but yeah I see you more than them. Ressee and Brick are really nice to talk to, he makes me laugh the most with his jokes about you two" said Misaki while snickering softly making me look suspicious at him.

"Oh really… I wonder what he says" I said while narrowing my eyes at him.

"You don´t look threatening with Skye on your head" he said while suppressing a snicker, I just smiled and placed the toy on his head instead causing him to look curiously at me.

"Skye looks better on top of your head" I said making him smile sweetly at me "So! How does a bath sounds to you?"

"But it´s kind of embarrassing since I can´t move my arms so I can´t really uhmm…" he said while blushing strongly "I can´t let you, I think is better that Kai bathes me, though I wouldn´t like to annoy him"

"Misaki, we are family, you don´t have to be embarrassed" I said amused at his sudden shyness.

"But… uhmm" murmured Misaki uneasy.

"It´s really okay to bathe your family you know? Plus I can´t let you stay this way, you need to be clean so you won´t get an infection" I said looking at him who looked away sheepishly.

"Well… if Boomer says so then it´s fine but…" murmured Misaki sounding flustered.

"Misaki, you know it´s not a problem" I said "Just tell me, does your chest down hurts or is it just weak?"

"The pain is little… but the numbness is great, I can only manage to tremble" said Misaki showing me how his legs shook barely responsive "I can move my arms a bit but not so much since I suddenly can´t feel them"

"I see… let me go get the bathtub ready" I said, Misaki then uttered a low yes. I went to the bathroom and turned the taps allowing the water to flow into the tub filling it gradually; I adjusted the temperature so it was lukewarm and then went back to Misaki´s side.

"Boomer, are you sure…?" he asked looking uneasy at me.

"Kai told me that your skin is pretty delicate… he is not helping me right now but I promise I will be gentle" I said.

"I´m not worried for the pain, I´m just kind of… embarrassed" said Misaki while looking away blushing slightly.

"Don´t worry" I said while smiling, I then took the oxygen mask off and carefully lifted him up, After that, I went into the bathroom and placed him on top of the toilet´s lid while I checked the water; when it was filled up nicely I then turned the taps and stopped the water from running.

"Boomer, I really appreciate it" said Misaki, after he said that I turned to see him and nodded.

"Haha that´s okay, I feel happy making you feel good"

"Huh?"

"You know, that refreshing sensation after a bath, it makes one feel greatly at ease" I said watching him nod.

"That´s true… I always feel sleepy afterwards" said Misaki "Uhmm but Boomer, aren´t you going to get wet?"

"Oh, that´s true" I said thoughtfully "After all, I need to bathe you completely"

"I´m sorry…" he said while blushing, it must be frustrating not being able to move…

"Haha, stop that, I´ll just take my clothes off" I said as I grabbed the corner of my t-shirt and pulled it above my shoulders taking it off then throwing it to a corner.

"Won´t your clothes end soaked…?"

"Nope! I don´t think we´ll do a mess" I said as I took off my pants and underwear throwing them also to the corner "By the way, do you have a change of pjs?"

"Yes, there are some in the drawers beside the bathroom" said Misaki while nodding.

"Okay, glad to know" I said kneeling down to unbutton his pj shirt "I´ll undress you now, alright? If something hurts don´t hesitate to tell me"

"Uhmm, okay…" he murmured shyly as I begun unbuttoning his shirt throwing it to a basket where I suppose dirty clothes go, I also took his pants and socks off throwing them to the basket as well "Have I hurt you?"

"Ah? No… I haven´t felt any pain" said Misaki while smiling gently at me while I took the Taurus necklace off and placed it on top of the toilet´s tank lid.

I started to pull down his boxers when suddenly the door flung open startling us, Butch stepped in looking between shocked and pissed.

"Butch?" I said surprised while Misaki looked startled and embarrassed, Butch seemed to notice this and for some reason made him glare intensely at me.

"What are you doing to Misaki you fucking fag?!" exclaimed Butch while smacking me on the head "Have you no shame? Misaki is just a kid dude!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed at the smack while rubbing my head.

"Do you think making Misaki cry is amusing or something?" said Butch while cracking his knuckles clearly expressing irritation "You better explain this or we´ll beat the crap out of you"

"Ah?" murmured Misaki while pulling his eyebrows together showing utter confusing on Butch´s sick misunderstandings… not that Misaki knew what Butch had imagined I was doing.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don´t barge into a bathroom like that!" I said annoyed at his lack of common sense.

"Yeah, right! I´m glad I barged in the way I did! I can´t believe you are undressing him while you are already naked!" yelled Butch, what the fuck is up with him? Maybe Kai´s and Butch´s mixed feelings ended in misunderstanding the situation?

"I´m going to give him a bath! Just that!" I said while frowning at him.

"Is that true?" asked Butch to Misaki looking sarcastically at him "You don´t have to keep it to yourself, I can beat this guy with a hand tied to my back"

"Eh? Yes… Boomer kindly offered to bathe me" said Misaki sheepishly averting his eyes from Butch, I don´t blame him, Butch is scary even when he is trying to protect someone; he is just way too aggressive.

"Oh... guess we just overreacted then…" said Butch while slightly raising his eyebrows looking calmer "Well, I have to go now. We´ll come later so just wait for a while, Misaki"

"Then why did you come?" I asked while looking sarcastically at him, more like a sarcastically irritated face.

"What? Can´t we come visit him? Misaki is not yours dude!" said Butch "But anyway, take care of him in the mean time"

"You don´t have to tell me that…" I said looking dully at him.

"If you dare do something weird to Misaki you´ll regret it you shitface" said Butch to me while pointing a finger at me in a menacing way.

"Like hell I would, I´m just helping Misaki you damn pervert"

"Me? I´m not the one doing suggestive shit to a kid you fucking pedophile!" said Butch while snarling at me.

"Butch!" I exclaimed looking irritated at him, I darted to see Misaki looking completely baffled about what was going so I motioned Butch to notice Misaki and hopefully understand that this wasn´t the place to say those things!

"Okay, okay, I´ll scram, congratulations on your birthday, Misaki" said Butch while ruffling Misaki´s hair with a gentle smirk, he then left leaving me kind of surprised.

"Hehe Butch is really funny" said Misaki while I locked the door to avoid any other unwanted visits.

"Never thought I´d see him smiling that way" I said unsure of what to think.

"I liked seeing him smile that way, it made me feel happy while being congratulated" said Misaki as I took off his boxers and threw them to the basket "By the way, what´s being a pervert?"

"Ah? Uh… how can I explain this, jeez, a pervert is a person that misunderstands situations and thinks on other exaggerated stuff just like Butch" I said sighing kind of troubled for the question, how could I explain it to Misaki? He is a kid, he shouldn´t worry about this…

"Is that so…? What kind of exaggerated stuff?" he asked looking innocently at me.

"Misaki…" I muttered in a whiny way, it was troubling to explain this and well I kind of didn´t want to "Dirty stuff"

"Dirty stuff? like smelly things?" he said tilting his head to a side, oh man…

"Misaki, it doesn´t matter, really… don´t worry about that" I said while smiling awkwardly at him.

"Is that so… is it an awkward thing?" he asked looking frustrated, he did look eager on understanding…

"Yes! That´s exactly it! Being a pervert is someone who behaves or makes another feel awkward or embarrassed" I said while nodding, it wasn´t an accurate definition but it was okay for Misaki to take it like that.

"I see…" murmured Misaki "So if you make me feel embarrassed and awkward does it mean you are a pervert?"

"Huh?" I murmured staring puzzled at him "No, it´s human to be embarrassed for being bathed, it´s just you being shy… Misaki, seriously don´t get so worked up for that"

"Hmm… okay…" murmured Misaki looking thoughtful, he then grinned cheerfully at me "What´s a pedophile then?"

"Misaki… give me a break…" I said looking at him painfully like asking him to have mercy on me.

"But I really want to know what that is, it´s kind of a funny word" said Misaki.

"Jeez…" I muttered while looking away and blushing uneasy "Butch says such unnecessary things…"

"Eh? But you were the one who called him a pervert" said Misaki thoughtfully.

"Misaki, forget about it, come on, I´ll bathe you" I said while lifting him up carefully then heading to the bathtub.

"Okay… then, what´s a fag?" asked Misaki as I lowered him into the water gingerly.

"Well, I can answer that for you" I said wondering if it was okay to tell him… "A ´´fag´´ is a word used to refer to boys who like each other, it´s an insult towards them"

"Oh… I see, thanks for answering this time" he said looking pleased, seems he just kept on asking things till I answered one of them…

"Sure… just don´t ask such weird stuff… Butch is weird don´t pay attention to what he says" I said while I pulled a plastic stool close to the bathtub on which I sat to wash Misaki´s hair, I grabbed a shampoo bottle and poured some of it on his hair and so I started to massage his scalp softly.

"Ahh… it feels so good…" murmured Misaki while smiling in a relaxed manner "You would be a good masseur"

"Haha, you think? I´m happy you like it" I said as he released a sigh expressing comfort "Oh and close your eyes, we don´t want any shampoo sneaking in"

"Okay" murmured Misaki "I wish I could do the same to you; when I´m out of the hospital I would like to have a bath with you again"

"Haha sure" I said while nodding.

"Maybe we can have a sleepover too!" he said joyfully.

"Sure you can sleep with me every day if you want" I said while grabbing the shower head.

"Great! And hey! Why did you stop? It felt even better than how the nurse washes my hair, they don´t do it as gently and pleasing like you do" said Misaki while pouting at me.

"I get it though we need to rinse your hair now" I said as I rinsed his hair while stroking his hair to make sure all the shampoo was gone, I then entered the bathtub with him and grabbed a soft sponge to then rub his skin gently. After the bath was over, I took him out and dried him with a towel properly, dressed him and sat him on a stool to dry his hair with a hairdryer, after brushing his hair, I then carried him to the bed tucking him in and putting the oxygen mask on his face.

"Thank you" said Misaki smiling pleased at me "You went through all that trouble"

"I´d do it any time" I said sincerely, maybe I wouldn´t do it for other kids… but Misaki is also my family.

"I certainly feel better, I feel myself healthier too" said Misaki while beaming.

"I´m so glad to hear that" I said "How is the numbness around your chest?"

"It hasn´t lessened" said Misaki "But I´m sure that I´ll be back to normal tomorrow"

"Yeah, all this is just a step to your release from the hospital" I said while nodding.

"I can´t wait!" said Misaki excitedly "By the way, would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"Of course! But aren´t you sleepy?"

"Not at all! Besides, all I do is sleep and I want to spend my birthday in a different way" said Misaki suddenly sneezing.

"Haha, you got snot trailing down" I said while chuckling.

"Haha, it´s true, I just hope it´s not me catching a cold" said Misaki as I opened the drawer of the bedside table left to Misaki´s bed taking some tissues, I handed him the tissues and before closing the drawer, I noticed an odd bottle with a black substance in it.

"Misaki, what´s this?" I asked while taking the bottle holding it up so Misaki could take a look at it.

"Ah!" he uttered surprised "Well, I can´t help it since you already saw it… it´s a bottle containing Chemical X"

"Chemical X? What is that?" I asked baffled, I´ve never heard of it before…

"The substance that gave birth to the PowerPuff Girls" said Misaki.

"Gave life? Bubbles…" I murmured thoughtfully "Seriously? Why would you have it anyway?"

"That´s a secret!" he said smirking slyly at me, seems he was kind of proud of what he knew.

"Secret? Oh come on, tell me!" I said honestly curious.

"Information isn´t free" said Misaki "Just kidding! Actually I promised to keep it a secret… when I make a deal I see it through the end or well, maybe I can speak if offered something better"

"Ah, really? Well, what could I…"

"Haha, I´m joking, just joking" said Misaki looking apologetically at me "I don´t speak the secrets I´m told… sorry…"

"It doesn´t matter" I said "But it´s amazing you have the real thing"

"Right? Chemical X sure is mysterious" said Misaki as I placed it back in the drawer and pushed it back into place.

"Well Misaki, you can look up a movie you want to watch, I´ll go see if humanity came back, I´ll come back after a quick peek"

"Sure! I´ll do that" said Misaki as I picked his laptop and placed it on his lap, I moved the bed as to help Misaki sit a bit better and put some pillows behind his back for support along with a wooden base to place the laptop on.

"Remember to not touch your face or mouth with your fingers once you´ve touched the laptop; laptops are one of the most dirty things so really don´t"

"I´ll be good" said Misaki "Don´t take long!"

"Yeah" I said while nodding before heading out to the reception. I made my way downstairs noticing the hospital still lacking human activity; it was surely odd that no one was here…

After inspecting the first and second corridors, I then saw how a pink fog started to appear "Haru, what is this…"

-Oh no, Him…- murmured Haru sounding worried.

-What?! Misaki!- I panicked and so rushed back to his room on the third floor hoping to get there on time before Him tried anything. Once I got there, I barged inside staring shocked at Him staring at Misaki who was using the laptop, can´t Misaki see Him…?

"Boomer? Why do you look so agitated?" asked Misaki looking confused at me while Him only smirked.

"Well, well, such a pitiful Kid he is" said Him "To be condemned to a life of isolation until the moment of his death, what a miserable, miserable, Human"

"What…? How dare you say that?!" I exclaimed annoyed at Him.

"Ah? Well, you look nervous that´s why I said that…" said Misaki a little sad.

"Such a pitiful life, he´s not just isolated, he is also restricted of movement" said Him as he stared with half lidded eyes at Misaki and licked his lips slowly side to side "Such a vulnerable source of darkness… how delightful"

"How can you be so cruel?! You disgust me!" I said while glaring and baring my teeth at the damn monster in front of me.

"Boomer, what´s wrong…?" asked Misaki looking concerned at me while being kind of frightened.

"Seems this child is now permanently paralyzed from the chest down though the ability to move his arms a bit is intriguing" said Him, paralyzed…?

"Permanently…? What do you mean…?" I asked him in utter shock.

"This boy won´t walk again or leave this bed whatsoever" said Him while smirking "Human pain sure is thrilling"

"Misaki…" I said while sobbing, tears threatened to come out for the sorrow that gave me; Misaki is so nice, so good… so innocent and young, he deserves a life like any other kid yet he has to endure this torture… he is so strong and it kills me to think we´ve been giving him false hope, telling him he´d be out of this place soon… he having to live tied to that bed until he dies is too cruel, too devastating.

"Boomer? Why are you crying…?" asked Misaki while looking at me concerned "I can´t image what´s bothering you but I hope spending time together can cheer you up, I can´t do much but well, I´ll try and make you happy the same as you have made me" said Misaki while beaming warmly at me.

"This kid has great endurance" said Him.

"What…" I murmured confused while wiping the tears off my eyes by nuzzling my face along my arm.

"His heart has a scratch, that scratch that can lead into a useful amount of darkness"

"You… you bastard, you are not going to toy with Misaki!" I yelled irritated puzzling Misaki.

"Boomer, who are you talking to…?" Misaki murmured as Him passed an arm around his shoulders, Misaki can´t see him? Why…?

"This kid has a great deal of composure and strength, yet, if that defense of his is broken… one can keep stabbing the same spot until it´s liable that a deep wound will form and will never scar" said Him while snickering deviously.

"You bastard… take your hands off Misaki or I swear I´ll beat the crap out of you!" I yelled enraged making Misaki kind of nervous.

"Boomer, is there someone behind me…?" he murmured looking worriedly at me as Him caressed his face and brought a syringe out positioning it close to his neck, if Misaki dared to jerk his head he would be stabbed by the syringe he apparently couldn´t see.

"Misaki, don´t move" I said watching Him playing with the syringe, he looked like he was about to prick him with it; the sight of that terrified me but the wrath it gave me to see Him so close of Misaki with it overwhelmed the feeling of fright.

"This boy has great potential to become a villain" said Him "Too bad he won´t last long"

"Why are you saying that?" I said while frowning at him though being wary of the syringe, Misaki kept still trying his best to not move looking really tense…

"Why do you think he keeps worsening and weakening?" said Him "His body is reaching its limit, soon his mind will lose coherence, his heart will be too sick to go on and so his life will be over"

"Liar! That won´t happen! I´ll take him out to see everything even if he needs a wheel chair! But not here! Not isolated from humanity and ignoring the beautiful world outside!" I yelled as tears trailed down my face uncontrollably noticing how Misaki widened his eyes in surprise.

"Pathetic boy, He is just a weak human, one of the lowest and pathetic ones; he is nothing but a useless parasite" said Him while looking at Misaki with Disdain.

"Boomer" murmured Misaki as he looked apologetically at me "I´m so thrilled to have met you; I don´t know if you are referring to me or not but well, I honestly appreciate your feelings, I really do" he said as he smiled gently while tears rolled down his face.

"Don´t say such sad things, Misaki" I said while looking concerned at him "Have a little more faith in you, you´ll be out in no time"

"Yes…" said Misaki while nodding, I approached him and punched Him away from Misaki, that syringe was getting on my nerves and worst of all the dangerous distance it was from his neck, Misaki looked at me curiously while I frowned at Him who cackled apparently in excitement.

"Foolish boy, what´s the reason to give him false hope? He is going to die soon anyway" said Him.

"You are wrong! Even if there´s a slight chance, it´s enough to believe!" I said confidently.

"Your babbling does amuse me, but I´m getting fed up at the bullshit you spit each time" said Him changing from a feminine mocking voice to a manly menacing voice.

"Misaki, we are going to run for it" I said as I stared at Misaki who looked baffled at me.

"Ah? But I can´t leave and I can´t run…" said Misaki looking uneasy.

"I´m sorry, Misaki, but there´s no choice" I said as I lifted him as fast as I could while being careful not to hurt him after putting the oxygen mask away, Misaki looked startled though well I had to ignore such reaction to hopefully run away. We made a run for it to the stairs leading to the first floor and out of the hospital while being chased by a pink smoke.

"Ah! Boomer! I can´t go out!" said Misaki though he calmed down suddenly as I kept running "Wow, so this is how the hallway looks like, I had forgotten about it"

"Boy… I just hope we don't run into Butch and Kai or we´ll lose time" I said while looking at Misaki who scanned the place happily, I hated to expose him to bacteria but I needed to because of Him and well… I think it´s best that Misaki sees the world before passing away, that way he would not regret not having seen anything else…

"Boomer, hey, don´t cry…" said Misaki while looking reassuringly at me, I have to say this might be the only day I have cried like a little girl, I just can´t handle the sorrow every little thing causes me for some reason… like my body was getting ready to bawl later or something, it´s just so strange how emotional I am today, Brick and Butch would definitely eat me for this "We´ll get through this so don´t be scared"

"Misaki, I hate to do this to you…" I said while hugging him tighter as I headed outside the building trying to lose that annoying smoke "I hate to take you away from that room but I had to, I painfully had to…"

"Boomer…" he murmured while weakly touching my face with one of his shaky hands "Don´t worry, this is one of the best days of my life, it makes me so happy to see the world I was kept away from; I can finally gaze at it and enjoy its sight, I´ve never felt so alive"

"Misaki…" I uttered staring at him who laughed excited "I won´t let Him hurt you"

"Yes, we´ll escape from Him, you´ll see… ah? So it was Him the one behind me?" asked Misaki bemused while coughing "I just wonder why he is interested in me"

"He has some twisted ideas" I said "He tried using Haru before but he failed and now he wants you"

"Oh, well, from a villain´s perspective… it´s clever to target the most vulnerable ones and well, I can´t move so…" murmured Misaki while smiling troubled.

"No, Misaki. That´s low, too freaking low!"

"Haha, Boomer, everything will turn out fine" said Misaki "Can we go to the flower field? I want to gaze at the flowers"

"Well…" I murmured while looking behind me to see if Him was close, interestingly the pink smoke was gone "We can go to Kai´s secret place"

"You know where it is?" asked Misaki intrigued.

"Uh no… I´d have to ask him but well, Him will probably not find us soon if we hide there"

"But didn´t you say you wanted to avoid my brother and Butch?" asked Misaki, yes, he was right but maybe it was better to show him now than regret… wait! What am I thinking? Misaki will not die; Misaki will have plenty of time to gaze at the flowers some other day…!

"Yeah, you are right… we can´t" I said "I´ll take you to see a flower field but we´ll go back to the hospital afterwards, I´ll beat the crap out of Him if he is still there"

"Okay" said Misaki as I hovered to the sky and flew to the closest flower field from the hospital, Misaki looked amazed and thrilled to be flying and soon, we reached the flower field at the city outskirts where I sat on the middle and placed Misaki down carefully.

"Wow! This is amazing and so gorgeous!" exclaimed Misaki marveled at the flowers which varied from pink to yellow and red, I smiled pleased at his excitement while he inspected the place with his sight "Boomer, I´ve never been this happy! It´s so like the most incredible birthday ever!" he said while giggling at me, he then turned back to gaze at the flowers "And if I´m not mistaken… this is the first time I´ve actually wanted to live the most"

"Misaki…?" I murmured puzzled at what he was saying, it was really concerning and sad…

"I don´t think I´ve expected much, I even thought I would die right there in the hospital room with no chance of living" murmured Misaki in a melancholic way, he then turned to see me and beamed at me cheerfully "But Boomer, you have actually given me hope; a different way of thinking… that maybe it´s not impossible for me, that I´m able to enjoy life like anyone else and for that, I truly, greatly, thank you!"

"Misaki…" I murmured surprised, I then smiled at him and nodded "The world is waiting for you, Misaki"

"I wonder what other things are out there" said Misaki "I want to see everything!"

"You will" I said happily "If you want, I can take you to see somewhere else before going back!" I said noticing Misaki holding a fist tightly against his chest "Huh…?"

"Ngh…" groaned Misaki painfully "Ugh…"

"Misaki, are you in pain? What hurts you?" I asked while standing up ready to rush him back.

"My chest feels funny, it´s like someone heavy was sitting on me and it´s difficult to breathe…" groaned Misaki while coughing roughly.

"Come on Misaki, let´s go back" I said leaning down to lift him up carrying him on my arms since he was too weak to hold my neck.

"I really don't want to leave…" muttered Misaki while groaning "But I´ll come back another day, right?"

"Yes, I´ll take you as many times you want, we can go hang out somewhere else too!" I said as I flew back to the hospital, Misaki seemed content with that response though he still looked in so much pain; thankfully Him did not appear on our way back either, where was he?

We headed back to his room in a hurry, Misaki was gradually worsening, my concern grew since he was gasping for air in a really brusque way and coughed scarily rough; for my chagrin, Him was in the room staring at us mockingly as I tucked him in bed and put the oxygen mask back on him.

"Such pity" said Him flatly.

"Why is he not getting better…?" I muttered watching Misaki coughing wildly, I believe he was breathing now but he didn´t look better besides that.

"This child is not going to last much" said Him causing me to snarl in irritation.

"Shut up…" I muttered while holding Misaki´s hand, why did Him has to be here…? Why can´t he go the hell away?

"Unfortunately, I don´t need him anymore" said Him "But it was surely amusing to chase you out, it wasn´t necessary to chase you back here; I just came back and waited for your return"

"Shut up!" I yelled while glaring at Him "You don´t know anything about him! How could you force me to take Misaki away?! You are a monster! A heartless and sick monster!"

"Thank you" said Him while looking at me with a devious smile "I´ll leave now, farewell my boy" he said while disappearing in pink fog.

"Misaki…" I murmured while softly squeezing his hand "Hang in there please…"

"Boomer…" murmured Misaki while looking wearily at me once his coughing had stopped "Don´t worry, I´m fine"

"But…" I murmured while looking sorrowfully t him.

"You gave me a reason to live and the faith to keep believing I´ll be out of this place" said Misaki while smiling, he then started to pant with a blush covering his face.

"Ah! You are sweating…" I said while leaning my forehead against his "Misaki, you are burning…"

"Boomer, my heart is beating so fast, it feels like it´s going to burst" said Misaki as he winced in pain.

"Let me check…" I said as I unbuttoned his PJ shirt moving it to the sides exposing his chest, I then leaned down to listen to his heartbeat.

"Boomer…" groaned Misaki as he squeezed my hand "It hurts ngh… my chest feels so heavy…" as he said that the room door flung open.

"Happy Birthday, Misaki! Look what I have for you!" said Butch as he held a gift proudly, he then kept silence and stared at me with a scowl forming on his face "Boomer you shit face…"

"Butch?" I said as I stood up looking puzzled at him, why does he keep doing that?

"I leave and you keep doing weird shit to Misaki! I can´t even imagine what you do to him when we are not around at all!" exclaimed Butch while snarling at me.

"Stop misunderstanding dammit! I´m not sick to touch Misaki indecently!" I said irritated.

"How can you take away his innocence? Misaki is weak you fucking asshole! I´m so going to beat the shit out of-" said Butch interrupted by Misaki´s groans.

"Boomer…" groaned Misaki while panting "It´s hot… my body is burning…" as he said that I leaned on his chest to listen to his heartbeat without being interrupted this time.

"The fuck are you doing?" asked Butch puzzled, he sounded more relaxed now as he approached his bed after leaving the gift on the couch.

"Butch" I said while standing straight and grabbing his wrist.

"Huh?" murmured Butch confused as I moved his hand towards Misaki´s chest so he felt the heartbeats "Whoa! What are you doing you-"

"Shh! Just listen" I said, Butch looked confused though he moved his hand away and instead leaned on his chest to listen to his heartbeat silently for some seconds while closing his eyes; Butch then looked startled and stood straight while staring at Misaki who kept being in pain.

"This is…" murmured Butch looking shocked.

"Ngh… I feel like something is pressing my chest harshly" groaned Misaki while wincing in pain.

"Boomer! Call the nurses! Misaki is having a heart attack!" said Butch looking nervous at him, seems Butch was paralyzed with apparent fear "Hurry up you fag!"

"But the building is empty!" I said panicking.

"What are you saying? When I came here the building was hectic as always!"

"What…?" I murmured confused, it was surely Him´s fault… "I´ll go as fast as I can" I said about to leave.

"N-No, Boomer, stay… please…" said Misaki as tears formed in his eyes "P-Please…"

"I´ll go bring the nurses then" said Butch as he left in a rush, I then stood aside of Misaki nervous on not knowing what to do when people had heart attacks.

-Boomer, take the oxygen mask off- said Haru as Misaki fell unconscious.

-What?! You want me to- I said interrupted by Haru.

-There´s no time! Just do what I tell you!-Said Haru kind of irritated.

-Okay! I´ll trust you- I said taking the mask off noticing he had stopped breathing.

-Kneel on top of him- said Haru.

-What?!-

-Boomer!-

-Okay…- I said while kneeling on top of him with my legs on the sides of his thighs.

-Now place you right hand´s heel on the breastbone below his nipples- he said and so I did, what were we doing…?

-Put your left hand on top of his forehead to keep his head tilted back then press down on his chest so that it compresses about 1/3 to 1/2 the depth of the chest; we are doing CPR to keep Misaki alive until help comes-

-Okay I will do that, whatever is necessary to keep him alive- I said then pressing his chest-I told Misaki he would be out of here and he will! He can´t die here! He can´t!-

-Lift up his chin with one hand and with the other tilt his head by pushing down on his forehead, after that; plug his nose, take a normal breath and cover his mouth with yours to create an airtight seal and then give two, one-second breaths as you watch for his chest to rise, do thirty compressions and give two breaths until help comes- said Haru slightly puzzling me.

-I´m not sure of what you said… but I´ll do the best I can- I said feeling kind of guilty for not understanding with exactitude what he had said yet I did what I understood, it´s kind of weird how Haru knew exactly what to do… maybe experience from being hospitalized?

I did the thirty compressions and locked our lips together while plugging his nose just like Haru instructed to and gave two breaths into his mouth; I kept at it for like two minutes and I started to grow desperate as frustration overwhelmed me, Misaki wasn´t reacting at all, I swear he was turning colder and colder as I kept fruitlessly trying to rescue him.

-Boomer, keep at it…- said Haru sounding way too worried and frustrated like I was.

-But Misaki is not responding…- I muttered irritated as my tears fell on his face, I stared at his solemn expression and bit my lower lip "Why are you so serious Misaki…? That´s not like you, smile, smile like you always do…" I muttered as I leaned on his chest while sobbing for a few seconds, I then looked around and noticed the drawer where I had previously taken some tissues, I stared at it recalling what Misaki said before about the Chemical X that gave life to the girls; If Misaki turned powerful, maybe he could be saved…! "I have an idea"

-Huh?- murmured Haru puzzled as I stretched my arm towards the drawer pulling it out to take the bottle of Chemical X, I then took a syringe from the bunch that were there; holding the syringe was incredibly disturbing for me, my body didn´t lie since my hands shook uncontrollably as I held it but I had to suck it up for his sake.

"Hang in there, Misaki… Don´t go, not right now… Life for you has just started; so please, be strong" I said as I pulled the plunger up filling the barrel and injected him in the chest above his heart, maybe it could make his heart work even when the chances of that happening were low. If Misaki was dead already then it wouldn´t work since I´m sure this substance can´t revive the dead.

Nothing is able to.

-Boomer! What are you doing?!- exclaimed Haru alarmed at my actions.

-Trying to save his life using whatever means possible, that´s what!-

-But don´t you know that Chemical X is dangerous?! I´ve seen on the news about people becoming monsters when bathed with it! - said Haru flustered.

-Maybe… but I´m injecting him Chemical X, I´m not bathing him with it… I´m sorry but this substance is the only one that can save his life now-

-I hope so…- murmured Haru uneasy as I pricked his wrists injecting the substance into his veins, I also injected him in the neck and again in the chest above his heart; I kept at it until the bottle was completely empty, I then waited for a bit so the substance could take effect.

"Why…?" I murmured as I saw nothing was happening, Misaki was not reacting at all… why? I injected the Chemical X, why wasn´t it doing anything…? My arms started to shake nervously as I widened my eyes in terror at seeing Misaki was going to die "No! Damn this fucking thing!"

-Boomer, calm down, I don´t think it will do anything so quickly…- said Haru not calming me at all.

"This thing created three super powered girls! That it can´t save the life of one powerless kid is bullshit!" I yelled enraged while throwing the syringe and the bottle towards the wall shattering them once they made contact with the surface; I remained sobbing on his chest feeling horribly useless and ashamed I couldn´t bring him back, I couldn´t manage to make his breathing return at all…

-Boomer! Quit it! Keep doing the CPR or Misaki will really die! Come on, there´s still hope!- Yelled Haru at me, he was right… I couldn´t give up just like that, that would seriously be pathetic and dumb of me…

-You are right, Haru, thanks…- I murmured, I still had doubts and guilt eating me inside, it would be a lie to say I was completely confident and worriless but I needed to keep at it no matter how uncertain I felt, I begun CPR again and repeated the same I had a bit ago; I was telling Misaki to struggle, so why wouldn´t I keep at it? I would really be a hypocrite if I gave up just like that…

-Time it right, it can definitely save his life- said Haru as I tried to do just that.

-Maybe if I manage to save Misaki that substance can repair the damage to his heart…!-

-Yes, it may be able to heal his heart so don´t give up- said Haru a bit happy I had resumed the CPR-

"Nn…" I heard a muffled sound below me as I was giving him the breaths, I opened my eyes to stare at Misaki´s half lidded ones, he looked confused as I moved away from his lips; I then stared at him incredibly relieved that he had woken up.

"Misaki, thank goodness…" I murmured as my eyesight bleared with tears of happiness.

"Boomer…" murmured Misaki while blushing "What were you doing…?"

"CPR" I said as I leaned my ear against his chest enjoying the heartbeats that had paused a while ago though his heartbeats were slowing down again…

"Eh? So you were kissing me for the CPR?"Asked Misaki while looking curiously at me, he looked kind of tired maybe for the struggle he had undergone a while ago…

"Yes" I said while nodding.

"I see…" murmured Misaki looking thoughtful – "You were trying to wake me up?"

"Yep" I said then turning shocked to his heart irregular heartbeats, it´s like if it had stopped momentarily and then continued briefly then stopped again and continued but maybe those missing heartbeats were just faint "Where are the doctors…"

"Eh?" Murmured Misaki as he looked puzzled at me.

"Misaki, I´m sorry, I´m so useless" I said while snarling frustrated, I got off the bed and looked at the floor feeling guilty.

"Boomer, I appreciate all you´ve done for me" said Misaki while smiling sweetly at me "I don´t want to die but I can´t do anything about it, I can´t stay even if I really want to, I don´t want to hurt Kai but I´m just so…" Misaki continued while tears trailed down his face, his expression was that of grief and possible guilt along with frustration; he was trying to chuck out more words but his sobbing didn´t let him, the shivering and stuttering restrained him, the pain was too much to bear for him.

"Misaki" I said while pulling him close then petting his head reassuringly "Don´t be scared, we´ll be here for you all the time"

"Boomer… if I was stronger we could be more time together, we could play, bathe, laugh or even walk around bored together and even have that sleep over, I really wanted to have that sleep over" he said while suppressing a chuckle, he tried to compose himself but his expression reverted to grief and the sobbing continued just that now he was hiding his face on my chest while tugging my t-shirt.

"You are wrong" I said as I leaned down on his head and hugged him trying to comfort him.

"Huh…?" murmured Misaki looking puzzled at me, his cheeks and eyes were stained red for the crying but his innocent expression was still there, I could notice the confusion in his eyes as I smiled warmly at him.

"You are strong, you are the strongest of all of us" I said as I tangled a hand in his unruly brown hair and tried not to cry.

"This is so unfair" he said while trembling in my hold, I could hear how he chuckled troubled and sniffed loudly as he tugged my t-shirt, I could feel he was frightened and how not to be? He was just a kid and death scared everyone, to have to experience such a dreadful thing when being so young was... heartbreaking.

"It is…" I murmured softly as I kept hugging him feeling how his tears dampened my t-shirt.

"I just met you guys, why when I finally had friends… Why when I stopped being lonely do I have to lose them? I´m sorry we didn´t get to know each other better" he said while sobbing softly, I then felt how he relaxed after a little while.

"Misaki…?" I murmured a bit taken by surprise he had stopped making sounds.

"I´m sorry for being so frail, Boomer…" he said while groaning, he looked like he was having a hard time breathing so I knew he was having another heart attack, why were the doctors not coming?!

"Boomer!" yelled Butch as he barged in followed by doctors and nurses, thank god…

"Why the hell did you take so long?!" I said annoyed as Misaki was taken from my arms to be placed on the hospital gurney.

"They had some shit going on, it was fucking frustrating!" said Butch as we saw how they left with Misaki in a rush to the emergency room "But don´t worry if they dare say they can´t save him I will beat the shit out of them for being fucking irresponsible and useless"

"I really don´t want to lose Misaki… he is just a kid, he can´t pass away without knowing how it is to live outside of a hospital room, it´s just so cruel and unfair…"

"And you think we do? Kai is a mess right now; no one can reason with him, he is possibly risking a nervous breakdown" said Butch while sitting on the couch as he took the gift and stared fixatedly at it.

"Poor Kai…" I murmured "What about you?"

"Me? Well, Kai´s emotions do affect me, dude, but I´m still fine because I believe Misaki will turn out alright, maybe after all the drama, Misaki, will just laugh and apologize to us like he does almost always" said Butch as he smirked while looking confident.

"So you really think Misaki will live?" I asked him noticing how he placed the gift box on his lap and turned to see me, his eyes looked at me briefly though he then looked down and to the right before staring back at me.

"Of course! Misaki is a strong boy, there´s no fucking way he won´t get through this" said Butch supposedly confident yet I could notice how his hand trembled, it seems Butch was way too nervous, his eyebrows trembled in a funny way and his smirk twitched; Maybe Kai has much more impact on him than what he thinks…

"Butch… is Kai that bad?"

"Ah?" uttered Butch looking at me with curiosity, maybe mildly confused "Man, don´t ignore my feelings, I know it sounds fucking ridiculous coming from me but Misaki is practically my family by now; I care for him too, I´m not just a filter for Kai´s emotions"

"I guess, sorry…" I murmured while looking apologetic at him as he frowned at me irritated.

"I saw him wearing a Taurus necklace, was that a gift from you?" asked Butch.

"Yes, Misaki was really thrilled" I said "What did you bring him?"

"We got him a Taurus headband" said Butch as he smirked at the gift box "Funny that it matches the necklace you guys gave him"

"Yeah, I hope we can see him wearing both" I said.

"We will, we will" said Butch while nodding slowly.

"By the way, how come Brick didn´t come with you?"

"Hmmm… who knows, we were in our own shit, if I have to guess… he might be having another date today" said Butch while shrugging.

"Doesn´t he know that today is Misaki´s birthday?"

"Boomer, don´t be stupid, not because you care about someone means that everyone around you does" said Butch while scratching the back of his head "You care because you´ve been with him almost every day, heh, it´s not wrong to say you were close to being his personal nurse"

"I´m not his nurse! I´m his brother!" I said a bit irritated, I wasn´t that angry since Butch was probably just trying to lighten the mood if it was even possible…

"I care because Misaki is Kai´s brother, Kai´s emotions and love towards his brother affect me at some grade, I personally like him too, he is a little devil and his way of thinking greatly amuses me" said Butch as he smirked though I looked surprised to see tears rolling down his face; It´s just, Butch crying…?

"Butch, you are crying…" I murmured still shocked to see that, for some reason I just didn´t think I´ll ever see Butch crying.

"What? Who the fuck is crying? I´m not crying!" said Butch while frowning though the tears didn´t do justice to his claims.

"If you say so… It´s reasonable that you became fond of Misaki just like Kai is of him" I said while smiling, I was trying to sympathize with him even when I couldn´t process the fact of Butch crying at all, I would probably laugh my stomach out in some other situation for the nonsense happening, maybe I would even try and record a video of him to later make fun of it or upload it to the internet but in this situation it was just different.

"I´m not crying you bastard!" he said irritated looking suddenly surprised "What the fuck…?" he murmured while moving his hand to his cheek feeling the tears.

"See? You are crying" I said noticing how the tears kept coming from his eyes with no intention of stopping, Butch just glared and looked down hiding his face with his bangs.

"That´s Kai´s doing, those are Kai´s tears, there´s no way I´d be fucking crying" He said while curling his lips forming a sad smile, I guess even Butch finds it odd to be crying.

"But didn´t you say-"

"Oh shut up you dumbass" said Butch while suppressing a chuckle.

"Brick is not here Butch… cry all you want, I´m not going to laugh at you either" I said while looking at him kind of concerned as he passed his fingers across the ribbon on the gift box.

"That´s not my thing" said Butch suppressing another chuckle "The girl of the team is you, not me"

"Butch…" I murmured ignoring what to say or think, he was so concerned about looking bad in this situation? Maybe he just can´t accept he is as human as everybody else, hell, Brick is not safe from crying either, crying is not bad, it might be funny seeing Butch crying but crying doesn´t make you weak…

"Don´t say anything, dude, I´m going to where Misaki is" Butch said as he left the gift on the couch and left probably to the bench outside the emergency room.

-Should we follow? - asked Haru sounding as confused as me.

-You bet we are, not because of Butch but because I want to know how Misaki is doing- I said as we left the room to head to where Butch had gone.

-What do you mean? What do you plan on doing?-

-I plan on using my X-Ray vision to see what´s going on inside- I said noticing Haru´s concern.

-But don´t you think is better not to peek? You might get scared-

-Well I´ll have to risk that, I just want to know what they are doing to save Misaki- I said as I noticed Butch outside of the door probably doing the same I was about to do.

"Butch? What´s going on inside?" I asked him as I stood beside him not getting an answer out of him so I just shrugged it off and turned to see the door to use my X-Ray vision.

Inside I stumbled with the horrific sight of Misaki being electrocuted with some devices as the heart rate monitor marked a rapid pulse but why were they electrocuting him…?

-Boomer, those are defibrillators, they are used to send electric shocks to the heart, in Misaki´s case… they might be using them to shock him into asystole- said Haru as I stared terrified at what was happening, I know those things are supposed to save him but it was just so scary… I could hear the sound those things did and well I was surprised to see his body not jerking or doing a sudden involuntary movement.

-Weird… I swore his body would like convulse or something, glad it didn´t…-

-TV shows and movies always exaggerate the defibrillators function I remember I asked the doctors once out of curiosity and he told me that although the muscles may contract, such dramatic detail was rare- Said Haru now making me wonder what asystole was.

-Haru… what is asystole…?-

-Asystole is the state where the heart has no cardiac electrical activity- said Haru shocking me.

-What?! Why would they want that?!-

-Calm down, they are doing that so they can give him CPR to be able to rescue him- said Haru.

-It´s just so scary…-

-For starters stop watching, just sit and wait instead of scaring yourself to death and well while you do that, try and pull Butch with you so he stops traumatizing himself and Kai- said Haru, he was right, it was wrong for us to be seeing this not to mention the severe stress this gave Kai… I´m suspecting that their mental health also affects us, what would happen if Kai got so shocked that Butch went permanently depressed or something like that…?

"Butch, stop peeking already!" I said while turning around to see Butch looking paralyzed, I didn´t want Butch to go depressed, that would be so annoying! "Butch!" I said pulling him by the hoodie.

"What is it" said Butch with a mildly irritated expression, it was like an indifferent stare but looked slightly angry.

"Let´s sit and wait for Misaki to come out; it´s not right to be watching the process…" I said watching Butch nod letting out a sigh.

"I feel odd" said Butch flatly, was he already depressed? Or what did he have?

"Why?" I asked trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"I don´t know… I feel like a fucking asshole doubting about Misaki´s life but I still believe he might turn out okay" said Butch while massaging his temples probably for the stress or maybe a headache?

"Oh, so that´s what" I said, to think I was worrying he was getting depressed "I thought you were depressed or something"

"Not depressed, just confused" Butch said as he turned to see me and smirked "If I was depressed I would be taking Misaki for dead"

"Yeah, I guess so…" I murmured kind of relieved Butch still had the belief Misaki would be okay.

"Kai is not helping but he will turn back to normal once he sees Misaki is fine" said Butch as we noticed the door opening, we stood up right away and saw how they took Misaki away; a doctor then came out and so looked at both of us.

"Doctor, how did things go…?" I asked a bit relieved to see Misaki had come out of the room instead of having been told he had died in the emergency room.

"May I speak with the family members?" asked the doctor confusing us.

"We are his brothers" said Butch looking at the doctor with a scowl.

"Alright then, we managed to save the patient and prevented any possible damage to his brain" said the doctor causing us to smile relieved at the news.

"However, I´m afraid to say the magnitude of the attacks and damage to the heart was great, in result the infant´s heart is now incredibly weak; in fact it´s questionable the reason of why the infant is still alive" said the doctor making Butch angry.

"What the fuck do you mean with that?!" yelled Butch pissed off as he lifted the doctor up by the neck probably tempted to strangle him.

"That it would be plausible to say that the infant will not live long" said the doctor shocking us, what did he mean with that…?

"Doctor, what do you mean…? How much time does he have left?" I asked scared never minding the doctor´s scared look for what Butch was doing.

"He probably won´t survive the night" said the Doctor causing Butch to drop him "I´d recommend you to stay with him until the very end, show him your full support"

"So… show him our full support huh…" murmured Butch in an odd way, he had his bangs covering his face and I swear he sounded like he was going to snap "Don´t screw with me!" yelled Butch taking the Doctor´s arm about to swing him and throw him against the wall enraged.

"Butch! Stop it!" I said making him pause just before throwing him , he then looked at me angrily.

"It doesn´t matter that you throw the Doctor! Misaki will not live just because you hurt him!" I said trying to knock some sense into Butch, it wasn´t time to be doing that…!

"I guess you are right" said Butch letting the Doctor go "Doesn´t matter how much I pummel you, Misaki won´t get better or worse because of it"

"The infant should be awake by now, go see him and if anything happens please notify us" said the Doctor before leaving in a hurry, can´t blame him after being threatened by Butch.

"Butch…" I murmured looking concerned at him; it was odd that he listened to anyone when he was willing to do something.

"Misaki would probably be upset if I dared do such thing to one of the incompetent doctors, that´s it" said Butch flatly, he seemed to have read my mind or something… he then headed for Misaki´s room in a hurry and well I followed along.

We reached Misaki´s room and sorrowfully walked in, the knowledge of what was going to happen was too much to bear but at least we could talk to him and say farewell… 

Once inside, Misaki looked at us wearily as he hugged his bull toy ´´skye´´ but even when he was weak and possibly aware that he would die, he still smiled at us, the happiness he felt when he saw us was incredible but nonetheless painful and heartbreaking to notice.

"Guys…" murmured Misaki "Hello"

"Misaki… you gave us such a scare" I said while smiling troubled at him and just like Butch had said earlier, he offered us an apologetic smile and a brief giggle.

"I´m really sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you" said Misaki as he softly squished the toy letting out that funny squeak sound. Butch approached Misaki and grabbed his hand; he looked fairly interested on his hand since he was staring fixatedly at it.

"I´m so glad to see you are awake" I said as I eyed the gift on the couch, I walked towards it and grabbed it, I then went to the other side of Misaki´s bed to look at him up close.

"I´m glad to see you two again" said Misaki as he looked at Butch with curiosity "Butch, you have such a big hand" said Misaki while beaming warmly at Butch, I then saw how Butch´s hold trembled and how he started to sob while he covered his face with his other hand like saying ´´How stupid I am´´.

"And your hand is so small you shrimp" said Butch as he chuckled nervously and tears fell on Misaki´s hand, it was really disturbing to see Butch so sad and so vulnerable, it was just like someone had taken his place, it just didn´t feel like Butch at all and to be honest I didn´t even feel like I would be making fun of him in other occasion maybe it was because what was happening at the moment wasn´t laughable at all but I just wonder… did the Chemical X really had no effect? Maybe it was even the reason his heart was worse, could that be it? That maybe his critical state was my fault?

-No, Boomer, don´t blame yourself… it´s unlikely that the Chemical X could damage his heart… if it could do that it may have already killed him since that thing is not like any kind of normal drug-

-Yeah, I guess you are right… I just want to find the reason why we can´t save at least one kid…-

"Butch, don´t cry, you´ll depress Skye" said Misaki looking sweetly at Butch while raising the toy with his other shaky hand like offering it to Butch.

"Skye…? Is it the name of the bull? Haha, you kid always seem to amuse me" said Butch "You are one of a kind" he said as he took the toy and released Misaki´s hand which was indeed small in comparison to ours.

"Butch, the gift" I said in a really low whisper, Butch seemed to hear and turned to see me handing him the gift box; Butch took it and then offered it to Misaki.

"Happy 9th birthday, Misaki" said Butch as he handed it to Misaki who took it looking excited, Butch still held the toy in his hands and was looking at Misaki eager to know his reaction when he opened it.

"This is so great, I got another gift today" said Misaki happily as he opened it as quickly as he could with his current strength.

"Do you want me to help?" asked Butch possibly wondering if it was okay to let Misaki open it when he was so weak.

"That´s alright, the excitement builds up when I open it, please forgive my selfishness" said Misaki looking embarrassed making Butch shake his head.

"Go ahead, whatever suits you best" said Butch as Misaki took the lid off and stared inside the box, a wide grin covered his face as he took the headband.

"Cool! The headband matches with the necklace!" said Misaki excitedly "Thank you so much, I really love it"

"Hey little guy! Don´t ignore what´s left inside" said Butch, Misaki looked at Butch with curiosity and then turned to peek inside once more.

"Oh, you are right" said Misaki as he took a letter from the box, he took the paper inside the envelope and unfolded it "Uhh… I can´t focus on the letters too well… can someone read it for me?"

"Hmm… let Kai handle it, he wrote it after all" said Butch changing with Kai who looked at Misaki concerned.

"Brother… "Murmured Misaki while looking at Kai with a grin "Don´t cry, it´s not like you at all"

"I´m trying Misaki, I´m really trying…" said Kai as he looked at the paper taking a deep breath in attempt to calm himself "I´ll start by reading you this, okay?"

"Sure" said Misaki as he nodded, Kai gave the toy back to Misaki who accepted it joyfully and squeezed it making the toy squeak again; I don´t think I´ll ever get tired of hearing that sound.

"To my Dear Misaki: 

I wrote you this letter for your birthday today hoping to see that grin on your face, I´m always trying to make you happy, no matter how much it takes from me, it doesn´t really matter. 

I´m always thinking of you, wondering how to make your dreams come true, eager to hear how you are doing every day, looking forward to the next holiday and being able to stay with my dear and precious brother, who I accidentally neglect and cry for every morning.

I´m always praying for your welfare but I curse and hate when I call you to excuse myself ´´sorry I can´t make it today´´ since I can´t see your face and think ´´There he is, strong and cheerful as he always seems to be, don´t give up, you are continuously struggling for this ´´ hurt and painful it is to not being able to embrace you, I only manage to a few times a month, sometimes just a week others just a day and it kills me day to day imagining you crying for my sake.

But I can´t help but think, hey, it´s just a day before you actually take him out to play, what you are doing it´s not in vain, there´s always light when you are lost and feeling faint.

I crave for the day and time I see you walk, skipping and jumping, happy above all. Just like when I used to dandle you all the time.

I long for the day where I won´t have to worry for my dearest and cutest little brother, unless for a bruise or a romance problem, not from wondering if one day I won´t see you, I want to see you alive and well, just like the kids running here and there. May be suffering from a game of truth or dare, fretting on which to pick and maybe say ´´I don´t want to, it´s just too lame´´.

I feel you have shaped me into a great person, I ignore how I´d be with you not teaching me a lesson, you make my day and life worth living, aiming to be the one to help you keep grinning, I know you may think your life is just a burden on me but I don´t feel that weight you claim to have on me, if anything you help me keep going, without you here, I don´t know what would be of me.

I wish you the best in this day of glee and bliss, that even if you don´t believe me, it´s a day of joy and mirth!

To have you as my brother is the best that I could ever ask for, maybe your warmth and love but it may be too much to call for, but I want at least to say, ´´Please don´t ever leave me, I love you and I want you to keep gleaming"

And look I have rambled for a while hoping I made you sniggle and laugh, I may not give you the best things right now and I may not come as often as you would like but I want you to know that I wrote this with all my heart

Love you today and always

Kai"

"Sorry for the length of the letter just wanted to amuse you and make you feel better" said Kai while smiling gently at Misaki who giggled in response to what he said last.

"It´s such a beautiful letter brother, I love it, I want to put it in a frame" said Misaki as tears formed in his eyes "This is the best present I´ve gotten in my life, so, thank you" he said while sobbing softly, Kai approached him and hugged him in a comforting manner.

"I´m glad you liked it, it´s the least I could do for a special child like you" said Kai as he kissed his forehead "But I won´t take all the credit, Butch helped me a lot with it"

"Butch did?" I asked surprised, man, too many weird stuff involving Butch going on today… who knew Butch knew of poetry or well… oh man, how weird.

"Yeah, he did" said Kai while wincing "Haha I think he just got mad at me for saying that but it would have been wrong to take all the credit"

"Thank you, Butch, Kai might be out right now but I know you can hear me" said Misaki while smiling happily at Kai "You made this day just much better and of course my best birthday ever" he said as tears rolled down his face but with his smile never faltering, seems Misaki liked the rhyming of the letter; Kai´s eyes changed to green implying it was now Butch, he took the headband and helped Misaki put it on complimenting him on how cool he looked with the matching necklace and headband gaining an amused giggle from Misaki before Kai´s eyes went back to their natural silver color.

The evening passed quickly and it was soon night, we agreed on staying the night in his room to spend it with him, we tried to talk about things unrelated with was going to happen, we wanted Misaki to laugh until the very end, we didn´t want to depress him either with our crying so we tried our best to not think about Misaki dying today, we shared funny stories and laughed about past hard times we had went through. I told Misaki about Haru and Miyako without mentioning the fact of she being Bubbles since Kai was in the room, how the problem started and how they fixed it in the end; Misaki never showed signs of pain or his gradually increasing fear as night came or how he was near his limit, that until it was around 3:00 am, that´s when he started to sob just like if fear had just overwhelmed him or maybe as if he had just realized he was afraid of whatever death involved.

"I´m scared…" murmured Misaki while sobbing softly as his body trembled in intense fear; I took his right hand while Kai took his left, we brushed our thumbs lightly against the back of his hands trying to tell him we were not going to leave him at any time.

"Misaki, we are here with you, you are not alone… don´t forget we will always love you" said Kai restraining his tears, it was clear Misaki felt he was about to go for some reason… was it like a brain signal alerting him or something…? How can people know when their life is ending…? How can they become so frightened…?

"Misaki, I´m so happy we could talk all this time, it was really fun, so don´t forget about us either, okay?" I said as I smiled gently at him, contrary to Kai, I couldn´t restrain my tears so they only fell never minding my attempt to comfort him.

"What am I doing…" murmured Misaki as he sobbed and sniffed "I don´t want you guys to remember me looking this awful, you do know about that, right, Kai…? We must put on a brave face in times like this" said Misaki as he offered us the sweetest smile he could pull off.

"You are right, Misaki, we should smile" said Kai as he smiled at Misaki though his tears betrayed him and embraced his brother in the most heartbreaking way possible, Kai briefly moved his left hand away from Misaki and pulled me with force to join the embrace and so I complied without any hesitation.

"Kai… I really wish we can be brothers next time we meet" said Misaki puzzling Kai though Kai without really thinking too much about it just went with what Misaki said.

"Yes… it´ll be good bye for now, Misaki, but let´s meet again as quickly as possible" said Kai sorrowfully while sobbing yet he tried sounding happy when he said that as he chuckled nervously when he spoke.

"I want to meet Boomer, Brick and Butch again as well, let´s be family again, okay?" Misaki said while tugging from our t-shirts.

"Yes… you can count on it" I said confidently.

"Kai, don´t rush… I´ll be sad if you rush to meet me…" murmured Misaki as I felt his grip weaken eventually letting go of our t-shirts letting his arms fall limp, I noticed this and moved away scared at this.

"Misaki…?" murmured Kai as he moved his hand away from his head noticing how his head tilted back in a lifeless way; he took his hand in his and pressed his fingers lightly against Misaki´s back hand "Hey… come on, hold my hand, Misaki…" he murmured waiting briefly for some reaction, Kai broke down in tears and tangled his hand in his hair and cradled him like he would to a baby while he sobbed sorrowfully.

"He was so strong, until the very end…" I said as I sobbed painfully and broke down in tears as well; it killed me to see Misaki like that, his once lively body was now unmoving and gradually turning colder.

"Misaki, I can´t accept this, I can´t…!" said Kai as he sobbed and stuttered while speaking "We were going to go see the flowers, we were going to stroll around the park, we were going to eat ice cream together, enjoy ourselves doing a picnic and finally play whatever he wanted…!"

"He wanted to do a sleepover you know…" I said while smiling sadly, I wanted to embrace Misaki the same way Kai was doing but this was Kai´s moment to grieve over his brother, so I just sobbed where I was.

"Why must we lose such important people…? I understand that´s just life´s cycle but Misaki was so young, he didn´t deserve this, he deserved so much more than I could ever give him and life just took him away, it mercilessly took away the life of an innocent child who knew… no… who had forgotten about life outside, Misaki passed away only knowing about this room and nothing else" said Kai sobbing harder and even more hurt.

"Actually… I took him to see the flower field outside of the city, so he did get to see it at least once, I´m glad I showed it to him" I said noticing how Kai stopped sobbing, he placed Misaki back on the bed and moved some of his locks away from his peaceful face before turning to see me looking confused with tears still forming in his eyes.

"You did…?" murmured Kai while sniffing, I think I had lifted a small bit of guilt from his shoulders by having said that though I expected him to turn furious since Misaki wasn´t supposed to go anywhere.

"I´m sorry, Him appeared and I-"I said interrupted by Kai suddenly embracing me, he hugged me tightly and grievingly, his arms also trembled as he held me "Kai…?" I murmured startled, wasn´t he mad?

"Thank you, Boomer, I truly, greatly appreciate it, you don´t know how happy I am for knowing Misaki didn´t die ignoring the wonderful world outside, yes, he might have left without knowing plenty of things but I´m glad he left with the beautiful image of the flowers; You possibly can´t imagine what you did for him and for that I´m pleased" Kai said as he sobbed and bawled on my shoulder with mixed feelings of grief, guilt, joy , frustration and anger at life; I turned my head slightly as to not disturb Kai to look sideways at Misaki´s face, he had passed away after curling his lips into a soft and gentle smile. For some reason I couldn´t cry anymore, I only gazed melancholically at him and lastly closed my eyes while releasing a sad sigh.

Kai´s cries echoed in the room for the rest of the night; his tears held an incredible amount of sorrow and as I allowed him to cry his heart out until any kind of relief reached him… I felt how new feelings and thoughts at life surfaced by having experienced a cruel and tormenting event, one of the most painful and grieving experiences there exist, known as Life´s anguish.

~_Childish squeals in serene like gardens._

_Innocence radiates from the youngest of smiles._

_Whimpers echoing in your agonizing heart,_

_Sorrow fills up drowning you inside._

_Child who never lost faith,_

_Wipe off the tears that trail down your face._

_Don´t pamper the pain that has silenced your laughter,_

_Don´t swallow those tears that cleanse you from darkness._

_Solitude might have invaded you, but, remember…_

_Life is waiting for you, like a mother extending her arms to cradle you with her warmth._

_Keep chasing for life, that the world if filled with bliss,_

_You should only embrace things that make yourself grin._

_Child whose faith has faltered, who made your soul cringe?_

_Who hurt you so deeply that you are willing to weep?_

_Rain might just come in the clearest of skies,_

_Just like that song that has echoed in your life,_

_But just like that melody, so brief yet so serene,_

_Comes a truth inside your mind that straightens your peace and heart._

_And if that is not enough, when you find yourself astray,_

_I´ll show you some signs so you see what´s ahead,_

_A life filled with anguish yet not with despair… ~_

A/N: This text in italics is a poem I wrote dedicated to the chapter, I decided to include it here so don´t worry, this is not a dream or a memory just a poem I wrote and randomly added in the chapter. (The poem´s title is also Life´s anguish if someone wondered by any chance)

Aside of this I got to say this is by far the saddest chapter I´ve wrote or felt I´ve written T-T and interestingly the longest so far, I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I´m not sure if there´ll be 23 chapters yet, it´s between 22- 23 but well, thanks for reading (:


	21. Forgotten Enemies

**A/N- Feel free to go over to my deviantart- AzureCrystalie- to read the comic xP and please be patient with me for not updating the other story but well, I know this one needed some attention x´D**

You can ask me whatever you want by sending me a note and I will answer you, or you can ask in the reviews and I will reply in the next chapter o3o

**I love reviews so much haha it´s always fun to read them so I´d appreciate any comments you feel like sharing x)**

**Also, those that haven´t read the first and second chapters rewrites should really read them otherwise they won´t understand the comic**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 21: Forgotten Enemies**

"_Kyle…" murmured a small child with auburn hair and purple eyes who knelt on the middle of a cracked street, a truck laid flipped over leaking fuel with a boy with brown hair and green eyes stuck below the large mass. The child with auburn hair stared at the other in shock while shivering frightened "Brother, no…"_

"_Tsuki…" groaned the boy under the truck, his lower body was being crushed whereas his upper body was sticking out unharmed and could manage to stare at the other._

"_Kyle…! Brother, I´ll help you out…!" exclaimed the small child who was mildly hurt, his clothes were slightly ripped and was smeared with blood as pieces of glass pierced his body "Kyle…!" groaned the child as he stood up and pulled his brother´s arm only managing to cause him pain he then stopped and knelt down to wail in frustration._

"_Tsuki, hey, don´t cry…" murmured Kyle, even though his lower body was completely destroyed he pulled off his best smile "You are a big boy, please don´t worry…"_

"_Kyle…" sobbed the child while approaching him as close for the other to reach and hold the other._

"_I´m so sorry, Tsuki, I never meant for this to happen… and it pains me to see you weeping like this…" murmured Kyle as he weakly caressed his cheek smearing a bit of blood on it "Thank god I can touch you like this, I feel so lucky since my chest up wasn´t trapped under; this way I can hold you and say farewell as well"_

"_Kyle, forgive me please…" stuttered Tsuki as his brother wiped off his tears._

"_About what happened, don't dare blame music for it. You have to continue singing, I know you´ll be an awesome rock star someday, I can bet the few seconds or minutes I have left on it, it may not be much... but for me it´s an eternity of believing, believing you´ll succeed. It may be a tough life out there by yourself and the thing I hate the most is to leave you on your own but I know, I know you´ll figure what to do... I´ve always been proud of you" murmured Kyle while offering a gentle grin to his brother._

"_But…" murmured Tsuki as he sobbed trying not to cry "Please, Kyle, forgive me…!" he said as he pressed his eyes shut while tears filled with grief ran down his face uncontrollably._

"_No, I´m truly sorry brother, I craved to see you as you grew older… Now I have to go, leaving you behind in this cruel and rough world" said Kyle as tears formed in his eyes._

"_Will I be alone now…? Dad and Mom are not here, I don´t think I can leave you, not without me trying to take you out…!" Tsuki said while frowning angry for not being able to help his brother who was being pushed down brutally and mercilessly against the pavement._

"_You are not alone, Tsuki, call for Matt and I assure you he will come right to your side" said Kyle while smiling at Tsuki reassuringly._

"_Huh…? But brother! I don´t want to lose you! I´ll flip this truck over! I swear I will!" yelled Tsuki sorrowfully._

"_Look over here Tsuki" said Kyle as he showed his bare hand to him then making a fist, he then covered his fist with his right hand, Tsuki turned to see what he was doing briefly calming down a little. He stared for a bit and then gazed at the doves that came from his hands "See how magic is everywhere? A miracle can happen any day, you might not see me from now own but I assure you: I will watch you from above. Please tell me you´ll be a good boy…" murmured Kyle as he motioned for Tsuki to move closer to hug him as much as he could afford in his state and so embraced him while suppressing a whimper._

"_Of course I will" whispered Tsuki while sniffling harshly._

"_Do what Matt tells you okay…? Matt is your family now, he´s always been. He will embrace you and share with you his gentle warmth; open up to him and I promise he´ll naturally sooth your problems away, he is your guardian and your friend" murmured Kyle as he shivered and coughed blood, his temperature was dropping harshly for the blood loss and his body was rapidly losing strength._

"_Kyle…!" exclaimed Tsuki while sniveling._

"_Now listen, Tsuki, you have to run away. I won´t last much and the truck will blow up in brief…" said Kyle while looking concerned at his brother "I didn´t want to tell you this but I don´t want you to get caught in the explosion…"_

"_No…! No! No!" yelled Tsuki desperately "Kyle! No! don´t! Why can´t you use your magic to get out from there…? You can do anything brother! You can do miracles right?! I have no magic but please don´t leave me, brother!" said Tsuki as he stuttered finding it hard to breathe._

"_Oh, Tsuki… I wish to stay with you but not even magic can repair what´s broken and I don´t mean my body… I cannot stay here anymore, one cannot face up against death, not when your soul decides to go" murmured Kyle as his tears cascaded from his face sorrowfully still wanting to smile at his younger brother "But I will watch you, who knows how but I will stand beside you… it´ll be painful for me to be invisible to you but no matter what, remember I am with you"_

"_Kyle, stop it… no…" said Tsuki sniffling as he felt his chest cringe in guilt and pain._

"_You can find me at the cemetery in a week; I´ll be resting under a tree" said Kyle as he squeezed his brother "Don´t give up on your dream… I´ll be listening to your music. You have an amazing talent, don´t waste that gift, cling to it no matter what; even if you are in pain or feeling down, music will always be your guide…" murmured while managing to take off his necklace "Hold on to this, we have no photos together but at least this…"_

"_But that´s your favorite… necklace…" said Tsuki staring at him shaking his head side to side in denial as his face turned more and more pale._

"_No… this is now yours, the sun gate key" murmured Kyle._

"_Sun key…? But it has the shape of a bat…" sobbed Tsuki while sniffing._

"_Yes, at first glance it does. Try and shape it in your mind though. What kind of shape does a sun has? What can you do so your bat looks like that? And Tsuki please… keep me always in your heart cause I won´t go anywhere. You are my little brother, who I love the most; my beloved ar…g-" whispered Kyle interrupted by the blood coming brusquely from his mouth, he then fell flat to the pavement and stretched a hand forcibly towards his brother who was paralyzed in fear and shock, Kyle looked desperately at him and seemed frightened as he chuck out the words asking him to run away since the area around the truck was lighting up in fierce and raging flames._

"_Kyle! Shrieked Tsuki as the truck exploded enveloping both in scorching flames._

-I woke up in cold sweat, panting heavily as I sat on the couch and stared ahead noticing Boomer sleeping on the other one. Why did I dream that…? It somehow reminded me of Misaki and Me just that in that case, the one to live would have been Misaki… I wonder what that boy under the truck said at the end… it was kind of odd how I felt related to him. I turned to the right towards Misaki´s bed where Misaki´s body rested peacefully and stood up to gaze at his serene face, his lips were curled into a smile and his toy remained sprawled on a side of the mattress, I gingerly picked it up like if I was scared of it falling apart and gazed at it tenderly for some seconds then squeezing it softly against my chest while hugging it; I smiled warmly at it and placed it between Misaki´s arms, it just matched Misaki´s angelic self and he hugging it just made him look so much more innocent and sweet than he already was… looking at it made me recall Misaki´s cheerful and childish laughter which always made me work hard and do my very best.

"Misaki, I´m going to keep working hard, so you keep that smile, okay…?" I said to Misaki not getting a reply "And I´ll take you to eat some desserts when I meet you again, I always felt awful for you not being able to eat cakes but let´s enjoy as many as you want next time, alright…?"

"Kai…" I heard Haru murmur, he approached the bed and stared at me concerned "How are you doing? And what are you going to do now…?" asked Haru softly.

"I´m hanging in there, just for his sake of course and well… even though I don´t want to, I have to register his death, arrange a funeral and decide whether to cremate or bury him" I said painfully "But since I don´t have much, I don´t know what I´m going to do, he deserves a decent and beautiful funeral and I just…" I said as my throat became heavy and barely let me say anything.

"Kai…" murmured Haru looking worriedly at me, I looked at Misaki and softly grabbed his hand caressing his front with my thumb feeling his gradually colder and pale skin while smiling sadly at him.

"I´m sorry, Misaki, but at least until I can arrange everything, I will ditch school to work full time, I truly, truly apologize but please bear with me for sometime" I said while squeezing his hand lightly.

"About the burying…" murmured Haru while looking at the floor.

"I don´t know which one to choose, both are awful… I don´t want to imagine Misaki´s body decaying in a dismal coffin and cremating him is just unforgivable! Keep his ashes…? I always thought I would die first not the other way around; he was just a kid, an innocent victim of life´s heartlessness" I said trying to hold back from bursting into tears, Misaki was just starting his life, why would he have to go? Who ordered him back to heaven…?

"Kai… I´ll help you with the money" said Haru making me look down and shake my head in denial.

"I can´t ask that of you and less since you just moved, you have your own things to-" I said interrupted by Haru.

"Kai, don´t be a stranger. Misaki was family to me, I don´t mind helping you. In fact, I insist" said Haru while nodding "Misaki deserves the best and you know that"

"Yes, that´s true…"

"It´s also too much money… you need people to back you up, Kai, and you know you can count on me and maybe Ressee" said Haru.

"Aright, thank you… I´ll be indebted to you but I´d do whatever for Misaki" I said noticing Haru smiling.

"You won´t be indebted to us at all, we want to help and we will no matter how much you say ´´no´´ " said Haru.

"I greatly appreciate it" I said "By the way, what time is it?"

"Huh? That´s…" said Haru checking his watch "7: 30 am"

"7: 30 am? School starts in 30 minutes" I said as I stared at Misaki intently just like expecting him to move and scare me playfully.

"Kai… you are not seriously going to leave to school, right?" asked Haru looking surprised at me.

"What else can I do…? I know I just hurt him by being here and crying my lungs out… Misaki might be watching me now so I can´t show him my weak side" I said forcing a smirk at Haru, he just shook his head and approached me giving me a cozy hug "Haru…?" I murmured mildly startled and confused.

"No wonder Butch is in you, you both don´t seem to care about your own feelings or to be more exact… you two seem to find those emotions to be bad or ridiculous. Trying to act tough all the time, I wonder how much you cry when you are alone or if you do that at all now that Butch is listening to you" said Haru while staring at me with a sad expression "It´s not bad at all to cry and to show weakness in a moment like this one, you did your best for Misaki, you tried to look strong for his sake, to avoid him any pain but you have to give yourself some priority; Kai, cry if you want to cry, laugh if you want to laugh, scream if you want to scream but don´t repress your tears… after all we are only human. To ask yourself to not have feelings is the same as to order yourself to not breathe, you cannot ever control it"

"Haru, it´s hard for me to do that… ever since dad started to yell at us, I needed to be strong for Misaki" I said while smiling troubled at him.

"Kai, you repressed your feelings so much to the point of giving Misaki the impression you didn´t like him; this will sound harsh but… try and get that Misaki is not here anymore. Misaki wanted your company more than anything, he settled for me but he wanted you, his brother. Stop thinking for Misaki, you won´t ever guess what he is thinking" said Haru harshly "Or what he wants for that matter"

"I Just…" I stuttered while hiding my face with my bangs.

"When you think for others you are not being considerate, you are just being selfish! You actually want to leave to not have to deal with the burden. If that´s not the case, show him your weak side, he deserves to see he is not being a burden to you like he thinks he was!" said Haru pissed off. I wonder if Haru thought like this since always, Boomer tells me different stuff…

"I see…" I murmured, I then sat down and took off my hair band letting my hair down and so I covered my face with a hand.

"I remember he yelled at you once saying the only thing he wanted was his brother, he was strong too, and he suffered a lot because he knew you were dealing with a whole load of pressure at your part time jobs. He didn´t want to be selfish, whiny or a brat so he sucked it up to lessen your problems; see what you did to him? You drove him to behave like you: Rarely expressing his true feelings. He deserved to whine, cry and express the grief he was living and it kills me to think Misaki died keeping that behavior" said Haru making me shed tears of frustration "He was under so much pressure but he always thought about others, even more than himself. He thought he was unimportant or just like he said back then… Misaki thought of himself as a parasite only, even to the point of thinking he was the cause of your pain"

"Stop, Haru…" I murmured while sobbing softly.

"He was such a great kid but for his age had such unfair adult like thoughts… children should be naughty, playful, lively and selfish to an extent, they need to be loved to grow happy; not to think they are undeserving of it"

"Haru, please…" I said tangling my hand in and tugging my hair, he was causing me to feel so much remorse and grief but what was even more painful was that he was right, everything he said was true.

"No, you listen. Misaki suffered from´´ conditional love´´ you gave him affection and love to a little extent probably in determined occasions… maybe it wasn´t your intention but you just made him misunderstand and how not to when he had to yell at you to get a long lasting embrace? He is a kid that does not like to request for love or attention but he did when was desperate for affection…" said Haru making me tremble and sob harder realizing I was acting so horribly negligent towards Misaki.

"I didn´t mean to, I didn´t…" I said while sniveling painfully, my throat felt dry and also felt a lump when trying to gulp, it was turning harder to breathe for my awkward panting, my stomach hurt so much, my nose felt stuffy and my voice was shaky. I couldn´t even control my tears, they just kept coming out like compensating my restraining from before, I don´t know how Haru managed to make me break when I had built an imaginary wall to hold all that awful emotion in; I was vulnerable now, ashamed and guilty for my misleading behavior. All I wanted was to do what was best for Misaki but I ended hurting him so much and to make it worse I never noticed. Not once.

"Misaki, was lonely and hurting but with the time he begun to numb his pain by unconsciously getting used to it, that´s why he never seemed to care when he was disregarding himself. He didn´t believe he was important, he felt happy when you offered your arms to him but he felt even worse when you crossed your arms expressing disappointment in him" said Haru with an unusual indifferent tone, he was probably sympathizing with Misaki but he wasn´t towards me.

"W-Wait… when did I ever… expressed disappointment…? I always tried to encourage him" I said with a shaky and awkward voice.

"Think about it then, when did you express a slight change in attitude that could have been taken as rejection or disappointment?" asked Haru while letting out a sigh.

"When could I…" I murmured while sniffing "Wait… could it be when I was sad for him not eating…? But it´s normal to be sad for that, I just…"

"Not that, remember when you got mad? He told you that you were being insensitive and how did you reply? Did you try to comfort him then? Did you express your usual understanding?" asked Haru making me silent.

"No, I didn´t, I got angry" I said shocked when recalling that "But I apologized afterwards, I didn´t mean to yell at him, I didn´t…"

"What did you say?" asked Haru kind of cold.

"I got angry and complained about it telling him I was giving my best for him" I said covering my mouth, by recalling that I just wanted to cry even more.

"That´s one of the many things you have done, I don´t know what has happened before we met you guys but I´m sure that wasn´t the only one" said Haru "You bluntly expressed yourself like you were obligated to take care of him and that his behavior was ingratitude towards your kindness; that´s one way for him to feel like he is not important at all or just a parasite unworthy of being loved"

"I know…" I stuttered not being able to say anything else.

"Your constant absence and your calls to say you couldn´t make it is ´´Child Neglect´´ just like a parent who always goes off to work leaving their child alone, or when they want to play they will just say ´´Not today, tomorrow we´ll play´´ And the tomorrow never comes… Another is to come and stay for a short time not being as affectionate or maybe going out to places when you had free time and telling him about that" said Haru.

"But I… rarely… did that, if I did at all…" I said stuttering.

"Maybe so… what about replacing your love with material stuff? It´s understandable that the only thing he may have truly wanted as a gift for his birthday was his brother´s love who was not just a sibling but the only family he had" said Haru "The reason I´m pointing out this to you, besides the fact of the improbability of Misaki ever telling you is because from all people that could tell you all this and having the right to do so… I turn out to be one, why? I experienced similar stuff as Misaki did"

"Huh…? Experienced the same…?" I murmured why rubbing my eyes.

"My family basically abandoned me in Newsville´s Hospital, I never knew what was of them but the fact of my dad paying me the hospital; aside of that, I had to work to gain the money for a small house for myself and to open the flower shop" said Haru "Just like you I don´t talk about my family problems to anyone but I guess I see you as one of the few that I feel like telling. My first years in the hospital were basically like Misaki´s first years in the hospital, I was blind, confused, scared, I couldn´t do anything and my health was terrible. Yes, unlike your brother I could walk but I didn´t, why? I couldn´t see a thing I was frightened I was going to fall and never going to manage to find my way back"

"Haru…"

"But today is not about me, the reason I´m telling you about this is so you see I have gone through a similar experience and therefore I know to a big extent the pain and sorrow your brother has dealt with" said Haru "One can´t claim to understand another or be able to sympathize unless they have lived the same experience. Misaki and you have dealt with different lifestyles, he has been bedridden from an early age, not being able to leave a room then being unable to move at all… whereas you can walk, go to school, play with others and so on; your lifestyles were different and your burdens were also different it´s unlikely that you would have ever understood…"

"You sure have no problem being harsh huh…" I said while suppressing a sad chuckle.

"I felt like telling you all this probably out of my selfishness, it was excruciating to see Misaki so empty, so lacking that will to live and those fatalist thoughts of his" said Haru surprisingly starting to sob shedding tears while pressing his eyes shut "It was so painful, so torturing to listen to him say how he was destined to fulfill a certain debt before being able to pass away, that it was his entire purpose of existence. Do you have any idea how horrible and heartbreaking it is to hear such thoughts coming from a child?" stuttered Haru while biting his lower lip.

"Haru… what goal was it…?" I murmured shocked.

"He mentioned the debt you had to pay for the house" said Haru "He said he was still alive because he was meant to pay it off" he stuttered. I froze at that, my feelings kind of halted; I was unsure how to react to that, so many feelings overwhelmed me and I couldn´t express any… it was like they were battling inside me.

"Misaki you idiot…" I murmured while chuckling lowly turning my chuckles into a frustrated snarl "What did you mean…? It´s not like I would ever sell you to them to pay it off, I rather sell myself or whatever shit else; brother, I love you so much, there´s no fucking way I would ever sell you off to them. But… what puzzles me is: Where you really thinking on that…? Why? My young and cute brother considering being sold to those bastards, so they could do whatever they pleased to him?" I said enraged and extremely upset, why would Misaki think like that? "What is this…? What the fuck is this…?" I said bursting in tears again "He was that bad and I never noticed? What the hell is wrong with me?! How couldn´t I see that continuous pain he was bearing?!"

"Sorry about this Kai, you didn´t need me snapping at you. Please forgive me" said Haru while sobbing lightly.

"Don´t worry, your coldness surprised me and did hurt like fuck to take on, but… you made me see I was being an asshole towards my precious and treasured little brother" I said with a shaky voice as I approached Misaki´s bed "To think I almost go off to school leaving his beautiful small body here, in what was I thinking?" I said sorrowfully as I took Misaki´s hand "Misaki, you just wanted your brother, right? That´s all you wanted, didn´t you? And I couldn´t see it, I was blind and deaf. But what I can´t believe is that you told me you wanted this idiot of a brother again; you asked me to be your family… how can you be so forgiving? I was so insensitive, you were right all along, I did everything wrong! And now that I know I can´t take it back, I can´t mend for what I did anymore!" I said while carefully moving his body to hug it as I wailed on his head.

"He was a wonderful kid, Kai, you may have made several mistakes but you always thought on what was best for him, I didn´t give you any credit before… but you did what you could and you loved Misaki just like he loved you back" said Haru causing me to sob, I tangled my hand in his messy brown hair and kissed his forehead.

"Don´t take back what you said, you are right, my wrongs overwhelmed my rights and I admit it, I truly do. I can´t mend for it but at least I won´t ever deny it, I was negligent when I should have cared more, I should have been by his side several times; not only when he was sad for him to cry on me, I should have been there when he was happy, in pain or crazy. I missed so many things of his life and it´s painful to think: Why when I know of his pain, realize my mistakes and I´m up for a change to treat him better and how he deserves… he has passed away?" I said while stuttering while holding his head "Oh Misaki, you have no idea how much I repent, I want to keep looking after you and listen to your gleeful laughter but I can´t anymore, no words, no physical affection, no stares… not even a sigh or a heartbeat coming from you"

"Kai… no, stop…" murmured Haru while sobbing and sniffing loudly.

"You know, if you could come back with me… I swear I wouldn´t leave you like I did, I´ll keep working but I´ll come twice, no, thrice a week! And even stay over on a Saturday, if I´m allowed to, I would sleep beside you… hugging you until you woke up with you playfully plugging my nose or something to startle me awake. If you were able to leave, I would take you everywhere on a wheel chair and of course to my secret place. If you could eat anything, I would take you to the buffet at the place I work at; I know you like blueberry pies so you could eat as much as you want, I´d take you to the zoo, to the amusement park… to my school to meet my friends, even for a flight crossing the sky, we could maybe go camping or whatever you wanted but not alone here in this place; not ever" I said while smiling gently at him still shedding tears "I think I can still dandle you on my legs but maybe if I cannot then a piggyback might compensate that, I will read you bedtime stories and even make up my own; they might be silly but it´s so you can laugh at them on and on but for that I´d need you to wake up, wake up from that seeming eternal slumber… please, I beg you, open your eyes and tell me you are okay, that you are annoyed for my behavior… come on, Misaki…" I said while hugging and gently petting his head.

"Oh god, Kai, stop it" I heard Haru murmur, I kept watching Misaki for any reaction at all, he only moved according to how I held him, his locks gently brushing his face.

XXX

"Misaki, look at Skye, he is your favorite and precious toy, right?" Kai said as he raised the toy and squeezed it softly releasing the squeaking sounds "He is here waiting for you, he wants to play with you, Misaki, hey…"

"God…" I murmured in a low tone shocked at what was going on in front of me, Kai was suddenly behaving oddly –Boomer, Kai is scaring me…-

-Try and get his attention, maybe he is just letting out his emotions or something…- murmured Boomer unsure.

-I think he did that at first but he is overdoing it… Look, he is cradling him and lightly shaking him like trying to wake him up-

-Yeah, it´s kind of weird… talk to him, Haru-

"Kai! Hey!" I called Kai but he didn´t respond, I only watched him talking to him about more activities they could do and what things they could talk about. It was incredibly disturbing.

"Come on, Misaki, wake up… you are getting colder, if you don´t wake up soon you will seriously start to decay…" what was Kai saying now? What´s wrong with him…?

"Kai! Stop it! You are scaring me! Misaki can´t wake up! Stop it already!"

"Misaki, I know you want to scare me, but that´s too much, the joke lost its grace. Open your eyes and tell me you messed up, that you will try and scare me another day" said Kai as he lightly chuckled. For some reason, I felt curious and walked up to a side of him and then turned to see his face. I completely froze, I couldn´t see life in his eyes at all, they were empty maybe sad, but it was just like he had snapped; he didn´t turn to see me, he was focused on Misaki´s dead body brushing some locks away from his face, looking completely in a daze, his expression denoted madness like not from joy, it was sadness. It made me fear he would do something to me, not consciously but maybe in pure craze, I´d never seen him so crushed, so in pain that he had gotten stuck in an odd traumatic place inside his head. Was he even Kai…?

-Boomer, I think I broke him. I feel like I kicked him repeatedly until he went mad; now I´m afraid…- I murmured while looking terrified at Kai who was cradling Misaki yet I don´t know why it wasn´t touching but perturbing.

"Misaki… I need to buy you clothes, what would you like? Tell me what you want and I will buy you it" said Kai to him while shaking him softly, Misaki remained unresponsive and only moved with the rocking "Hey, if you don´t tell me how will I know? Maybe I can buy you some stuff randomly, if you like it you might try it on, right?" Kai said while grinning deranged, but it wasn´t evil, it was kind of a sorrowful creepy grin, kind of weird…

-Kai is managing to creep me out… Haru, try to call Butch, he may switch places with Kai- said Boomer, god, I hope Butch does come cause Kai is freaking me out… he just needs to hold a knife to look like an assassin… or maybe I´m just over exaggerating…

"Butch! Hey Butch! Can you switch please! We beg you! Please!" I said desperately and so watched Kai freeze which made me flinch freaked but for my relief, Kai changed with Butch.

"…"

"Butch! Thank god! Kai was freaking us out like you have no idea!" I said happy Butch had come out though he wasn´t turning around "Butch…?"

-Oh no… don´t tell me Butch is the same…- murmured Boomer uneasy- Haru, switch with me, if he tries something I will try and stop him-

XXX

-Alright…- said Haru changing with me, I then stared at Butch who kept giving me his back.

"Butch! Hey! Answer me you idiot!"

"…What do you want, shitface?" Grunted Butch while turning to see me with an apathetic face.

"Oh, thank god, we thought you were the same… what´s wrong with Kai?"

"You broke him. That´s what, dumbass" said Butch as he placed Misaki back against the pillow covering his body with the cover, he then turned to stare at me, Butch looked different I just didn´t understand why.

"What do you mean…?"

"That he had an emotional breakdown, judging for what happened… I´d say he is in a severe state. He actually overlooked the fact of Misaki being dead, he sees him as an asleep kid" said Butch while sighing.

"That´s awful… we didn´t mean to do that to him…"

"You seriously thought he was okay? Like he could cope with it just like whatever shit from everyday. Was it necessary to snap right here, right now? A side from his brother´s dead body, seriously? Yes, he realized his mistakes but there is a time and place for that kind of shit not few hours after the kid just died. You say he was being cruel and shit, what about you? Heck, that was low. Even for me" said Butch while glaring "But whatever, as long as Kai goes back to normal with time and he doesn´t turn me into a whining bitch; I´m okay with it"

"Whining bitch…? Why would- oh…" I said shocked at recalling their influences on us.

"What do you think happens to me if Kai suffers an emotional blunt? Shit, I don´t even want to imagine" said Butch "I think Kai would only go back to normal if Misaki came back from the dead but hey, he may stay that way permanently even if his brother is brought back. Thank you, feelings experts"

"For now, I think we should leave the room, being with Misaki´s corpse won´t help Kai at all" I said staring concerned at Butch.

"Well, duh" said Butch as he followed me outside, though before closing the door I peeked inside towards Misaki´s direction.

"I´m sorry for this, Misaki, don´t worry… we will fix your brother. Oh, and we´ll be back later, maybe just Haru and me but we will be back; until then, please bear with us" I said feeling guilty, I then closed the door and left with Butch.

We left the hospital briefly, it was painful to leave Misaki in the room by himself but we had o for now since Kai was a mess; if possible I would come back to replace him for a while. It wasn´t the same to leave Misaki there as it was now, Kai had to register his death. His body couldn´t remain in that room, he wasn´t asleep… he was dead and his body would start to decay sooner or later. Kai was right: To imagine Misaki´s body decaying was so painful and sad.

"I think we should we go meet Brick, he should know what´s going on" I said thoughtfully.

"What makes you think Brick would care? He barely cares about us and you want him to care for the kid? Wake up already, I told you before and I don´t feel like saying it twice" said Butch uttering a groan while rolling his eyes.

"Let´s just go, or do you have any better ideas?"

"I guess not" said Butch flatly as we took the road to Ressee´s home.

"How is Kai?" I asked worried, I felt so bad for him, Kai was trying to be strong and we basically yelled ordering him to suffer…

"I get you feel guilty and shit but I hope you won´t be asking me every 5 minutes" said Butch looking sarcastically at me.

"Okay then… how are you doing?"

"Seriously? Well, I feel like shit, how else?" said Butch sounding irritated "I´m angry as fuck and frustrated mostly but I won´t start weeping and barking like you guys have a while ago"

"Butch, but-"

"Oh no, don´t say anything. I get crying is normal crap, okay? If I don´t cry then I don´t cry. I don´t need you telling me my crimes so I start breaking and fuck; though I wouldn´t cry for crimes but rejoice about them"

"What´s so wrong on expressing pain?" I asked him while looking at him confused.

"Nothing, but it´s wrong to push someone to their limit as a way to express it" said Butch as he closed his eyes and scowled "I get Haru´s point and I agree on most of it but he was just attacking Kai, he wasn´t sympathizing with him at all; when people do that, they don´t care about the feelings of the person. They just want to unleash their irritation"

"Haru is sorry for saying too many things he didn´t mean to yell; some where only personal opinions but he didn´t mean to hurt him at all"

"Dude, stop it. I´m not mad at Haru whatsoever ´kay? He is human, I get it. He has suffered as well bla, bla, yes, I get it. Haru did wrong, period"

"He didn´t express himself well, he said-" I said interrupted by him.

"Boomer! I said stop it, dammit! If you want my opinion then I will give it to you but after I do; you have to drop the subject you idiot" said Butch while snarling at me.

"Okay" I said flatly watching him sigh annoyed.

"Kai was just caring for Misaki the way he could. He is not perfect, no one is. He was scared about this, he wanted to prevent Misaki´s death; he wanted his brother to recover fast. To see him walking again" said Butch looking mildly irritated; yeah it was strange to listen to Butch saying these kind of things.

"Oh…" I murmured to myself as both Haru and I thought deeply about this.

"However, stuff didn´t go as smooth as he had planned, Misaki wasn´t getting better, the debt bastards wanted the money by a certain date, just like him paying rent. He had to skip school to work part time, deal with the annoying debt assholes, pay for water in the house. He saved a bit to eat some crappy thing as meal as a way to save money for Misaki; He had to pay for school, books and shit else" said Butch, Kai was dealing with so much stuff and we just…

"Kai…"

"He dealt with a fuck load of stress; he had to beat up the guys who for some reason resented him and had to spend extra time at work and offer to do favors in order to gain some extra bucks. He doesn´t have much clothing either, he couldn´t buy shit because he didn´t want to waste any money, yet he struggles and puts on a grin without whining. He never complains or lets out his stress on people; though I admit he does that on the boxing club" said Butch while making a sarcastic expression.

"We didn´t know that…" I murmured feeling horrible. Haru was even more remorseful, he didn´t understand why he had said all that; he never meant to snap that way…

"Kai even went to work when he was sick, almost collapsing yet he was hanging in there; struggling to keep Misaki okay. If that is not caring or loving then I don´t know what that is" said Butch while sighing irritated, he was probably fed up of saying all this to us "He is a simple human, he has limited strength, energy and he can´t be in everything because it´s impossible; He tries to be a super human for Misaki, he had to and he didn´t resent it. He liked struggling for his brother and well yes, all Haru said is true, fucking true but that´s the part he had to sacrifice in order to take on all the others"

"I see…" I murmured looking at his glaring expression like saying ´´Not enough yet?´´ "Go on"

"Fuck dammit" muttered Butch "Anyways… It wasn´t Misaki just wanting Kai, Kai wanted Misaki as well. It hurt like fuck to know he was barely seeing him but he did care; he knew he was hurting yet he had to forcibly ignore it so he could keep working"

"Kai sure was pushing himself, huh…" I murmured while staring sadly at Butch, I wonder what it is but Butch does seem different; But how?

"He was trying to be into every aspect and flaw in their lives but he couldn´t, though he managed a great deal of it. Asking him to also kill himself to go see his brother is reasonable but that´s unfair and highly stressing to him as well"

"It indeed was…" I murmured while staring upwards watching the clouds.

"To end the fucking long ass rant here… it was a severe screw up from Haru, I don´t mean you ´cause you for some reason can´t say shit related to hatred and less to be a jerk to someone. You need to be smart to hurt someone like that" Butch said while shrugging.

"Hey…!" I exclaimed while frowning at him.

"Pointing out Misaki´s pain and burden as well as his flaws about it was too much for him to bear, he felt like a human crap for not pulling off perfection and lastly, bursting into tears was just his limit; now he is lost in insanity" said Butch as he looked irritated at me.

"Oh, yeah… I knew Kai was having it harsh but not so bad to go insane like that; to me, he seems like his whole mind went crazy and his true self shut down somewhere inside…"

"Yeah, that´s being insane you dumbass… why the need to repeat it? Oh yeah, you are a dunce" said Butch making me glare "So, we´ll drop the fucking subject since I already ranted like a shitty parrot"

"Okay… so how is Kai?" I asked him causing him to snarl at me while making a fist.

"Boomer, if you ask me again… I will cut off your head" said Butch pissed off.

"Sorry…" I chuckled troubled. I then turned to see Brick running towards us looking scared or something, he stopped where we were to pant crazily "Brick?"

"Guys, just get the fuck away; that girls is nuts and I can´t stand her anymore!" said Brick as he kept panting. Why was he running anyway? He could fly, couldn´t he?

"Brick, why didn´t you just fly?" I asked seriously confused.

"Uh…" murmured Brick while looking to a side in a funny troubled way "I felt like running, why else?"

"Oh" I uttered. He definitely forgot about it didn´t he…

"Brick! Come here and let me kiss you!" A girly voice yelled from some distance away.

"Mikie?" Butch and I said puzzled at Ressee´s sister chasing Brick.

"Knock it off! It´s weird, I told you already!" said Brick annoyed. We stared at him kind of puzzled; it was so weird for Brick to behave this funny.

"No, it's not! Come here!" yelled Mikie surprisingly firing a beam at us; we couldn´t dodge in time so we were hit straight on.

After being hit, I felt funny, my whole body felt hot and so I felt an awkward pain; my head pun and so got dizzy. After a while of that, I opened my eyes and looked around confused.

"Uhmm… why is everything bigger?" I asked while staring at Mikie who had grown "Mikie? I thought you were shorter…"

"Ah…" murmured Mikie looking troubled "This is bad…"

"Boomer? Why do you look like a kid, dude?" asked Butch. I turned to see him and stared wide eyed at him; Butch looked like a kid. No, Butch was a kid…

"Butch…" I murmured confused, he looked puzzled at my reaction. We looked at Brick who was a kid too and weirdly, we started to wince in pain; an intense headache forced me to kneel down and hold my head while squirming at the torturing images that sneaked inside. I had no idea about what I was seeing but I gradually became aware of it: pictures of the city, pictures of the girls when younger, pictures of Mojo Jojo, Him and the volcano; Fuzzy, the amoeba boys and so on… flashbacks of when we fought and pummeled the crap out of the girls, the kisses… memories of Butch and Brick but the most painful thing to see in such a sudden attack; was to watch how Brick was being tortured at the time when Him wanted to modify us to his liking. I couldn´t see Butch since he was on the other side but well I was at that moment immobilized by fear of the needles which were pointing at me, it was incredibly scary. I continued watching horrible and gruesome scenes until my vision turned blurry and everything was submerged in darkness…

XXX

_I woke up and stared ahead a bit dizzy noticing it was pitch black, I then sat and looked around noticing I was surrounded in solid darkness, where was I?_

_-Ressee, hey- I said noticing Ressee wasn´t present for some reason, I was actually just thinking to myself instead of Ressee listening, what happened…?_

"_Brick…?" someone murmured; the voice sounded weak and a bit sore maybe a bit childish and kind of sad._

"_Who´s there?" I called kind of puzzled, that voice didn´t sound familiar at all…_

"_Oh, so it really is you" said a boy as he stepped in front of me; the spot where he stood was somehow bright as to allow me to see his face. He was wearing a red cap with a patch on the right side of it, a lock of his hair was sticking out from his cap; no, not like mine, his was coming out from a random hole which was on the left side. He had orange hair like mine though it was shorter and odd in style, he had a scar on his left cheek and his expression was dreary though maybe it was emptier more than anything, he wasn´t looking at me in a bored almost hypnotized way just like someone would expect a person like him to be; his expression was that of someone normal just that his red eyes were lacking emotion, in fact, I could swear he hadn´t slept for the small bags under his eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and red shorts, his appearance also looked tattered, he wore bandages around one of his thighs and around his ankles but what puzzled me was the reason why he didn´t wear bandages around his neck since he had a horrible, shocking scar of dots; just like if something had been pushing inside his skin._

"_Who are you?" I asked a bit freaked by him, I mean… it was freaky to be in front of someone who not only looked like a dreary zombie; he also carried a chainsaw on his back and was holding an odd skull at chest level, like if he was showing it to me. I had no idea why but if I tried to relate it to someone then I would think it was me, so fucking odd._

"_My name is Daitaro" said the boy simply as he looked at me with curiosity "I never thought I´d find you here, Brick, it´s certainly a relief"_

"_Huh? Why is that? And hey, how do you know my name?" I asked horribly confused, I didn´t know him or did I?_

"_This place you are in now, it´s an inescapable room or dimension" said Daitaro "As the name infers, there´s no way to leave this place"_

"_Huh…"_

"_I know you might be aware of it now… the reason why I know your name" said Daitaro in a calm yet disturbing way._

"_Do I…" I said wondering if to tell him my conclusion._

"_Yes, I am certainly one of your soul´s fragments; yet, I have not been able to move on" said Daitaro still with that tone…_

"_You haven´t moved on? You mean you are supposedly dead?"_

"_In a way, yes" said Daitaro as he curled his lips into a small smile and nodded still seeming nothing but disturbing; that hadn´t been a happy smile, I really don´t know what he meant it to be, just his appreciation from getting what he was saying?_

"_What do you mean in a way? And hey, fragment of my soul… what?"_

"_If it´s easier for you to comprehend, you can see me as yourself from another reality; one that is not connected to yours, at least not anymore" he said as he tilted his head a bit to the left side._

"_That´s still crazy…" I murmured pondering on what he had just said._

"_My reality, the world where I came from is in peril and perhaps nearing the total demise of it; it´s undergoing paralysis" said Daitaro. Man I can´t stop staring at that skull, it´s so creepy… is it maybe an animal´s?_

"_How does that relate to you being here?" I asked fairly curious about what he was saying._

"_My body and part of my soul remain in that reality, you can say my body is alive but I´m not consciously there. I was imprisoned in this place as means to silence me" said Daitaro as he closed his eyes and sighed._

"_So you are saying the true living corpse is somewhere else but you are conscious and okay?" I said skeptical, if he was doing fine… how did his zombie self looked like then? Hell, don´t wanna imagine that._

"_Not quite" said Daitaro confusing me even more "Another part of our soul is stuck in another self"_

"_Our soul?"_

"_I cannot explain you fully… I find plausible that you will be leaving soon and my chance will be wasted" said Daitaro as he stared at me, he now looked a bit worried. Weird to notice that…_

"_Oh, fine then, say whatever you have to, but you better tell me more if we meet again"_

"_You can be sure I will if another chance like this comes, though that´s unlikely to happen" said Daitaro as he looked down to the skull briefly._

"_Well, we can´t be sure yet" I said waiting for him to elaborate, this must be a twisted dream yet I better just listen I guess._

"_As I said before, my name is Daitaro. Better known as Barricade" said Daitaro looking a bit sad "I want to warn you about the upcoming threat; your reality is in danger"_

"_Danger? Why is that?"_

"_There´s an ominous being trying to mess with your world" said Daitaro "This being is not like any villain you have ever seen"_

"_Oh, really? What are his intentions? World domination?" I said mockingly. _

"_This being goes beyond the normal villain stereotypes… this being is tricky and cruel. The purpose of it is not to attain power but to toy with other dimensions and kill other creatures" said Daitaro._

"_Toy with dimensions?"_

"_This being enjoys screwing realities, it turns them upside down, messes with everything bringing forth their ruin… yet it doesn´t take everything away since it enjoys watching the inhabitants of that reality suffer and perish" said Daitaro "However, it does snatch things away and steals one of the most treasured things a reality has"_

"_Like?"_

"_The reality I come from has already been attacked and ruined by it, I come from a world of destruction, shambles and loss; no sympathy, no hope, no affection thus no love" said Daitaro "Your world possesses the Dawn, Day, Evening and Night whereas my world only has the night; there´s no blue sky, it´s always a starry sky… it´s always night time"_

"_Seriously? It must suck to live in a pitch black place"_

"_Yes… The fear never ceases and to have to endure another´s sorrow and fear is heart breaking, almost unbearable… but that´s not the issue here, I wanted to ask of you that if by any chance you happen to meet my other body: I would like you to push him back on the right track. He was doing alright, we managed to change fate, save our cherished and most treasured person from a life of eternal suffering and craze but for some reason he´s been given the idea that what he did was wrong and that he was hurting me and traumatizing me" said Daitaro looking worried._

"_What? Why would they do that?"_

"_As to ensure me being locked in this place. As my other personality suffers the consequences of being badly instructed, my soul keeps rotting inside him and turning into a deranged monster that surpasses any possible attempt of being recognized as myself thus sealing me here"_

"_What…?" I murmured really lost on what he was saying._

"_I´m trying to change the fate of that reality, but if people keep trying to get in my way… I won´t be able to succeed and will fail once again to protect what is dear to me" said Daitaro "That personality of mine is really strong, but greater powers are mistakenly trying to correct him"_

"_What do you mean with personality? It´s kinda funny how you use the word" I said, I have a fair idea of what he means but I still want to confirm it._

"_With personality I mean a physical incarnation" he said flatly._

"_And when you say greater powers…"_

"_I mean angels; they don´t know what is going on and therefore are doing the fiend´s work" said Daitaro, angels…? Huh?_

"_How can angels not know? If those beings are real, it´s obvious they know" I said looking skeptical at him._

"_Yes, you are certainly right, but this enemy is unknown to angels… it´s only a rumor among them and its target is the angels as well" said Daitaro calmly._

"_You gotta be kidding me, a dude who is targeting angels? That´s the craziest thing I´ve heard… that´s bullshit" I said. How could I believe such story? A villain who goes beyond what´s normal for the rest? Yeah, villains are powerful but not as much to screw realities, mess with holy beings and shit else._

"_My personality can´t be blamed for his current confusing behavior and thoughts… one could say that he is weak but it´s not his fault; he´s been infected…. If anything, he´s been putting up with it pretty well" said Daitaro as he sighed looking worried._

"_Infected?" man, I sounded so stupid asking like this but hell, I had no idea what he was saying._

"_I said so before: The enemy is unknown to angels. It´s tricky and unpredictable, an odd fiend with strange goals if any at all… It´s not a human being, it does not succumb to normal ideals that greedy humans crave: it expands, it engulfs, it disperses and it starts to rot things gradually until it´s irreversible; it´s a virus" said Daitaro with a scary look in his eyes._

"_How can a virus be a fiend…?"_

"_I cannot elaborate since I do not have that much time. I can tell you, however, that the virus infects corpses, after it does: it starts to corrupt their souls, it feeds on the negative emotions and sanity of the person; I do not know much, but that´s the basic concept I can give you for now"_

"_I see… this might be a weird dream but it´s still interesting and I really wonder, aside from the question of all this being true or nonsense; How did you end here and what´s up with that skull?" I asked, seriously what the fuck with that thing._

"_I was separated from my brothers. I was investigating the catastrophe in my realm and found out plenty about it, however, the virus attacked me and in my struggle to live… my soul divided, thus forbidding me from passing away" said Daitaro._

"_How can a soul divide…?"_

"_It´s not exactly dividing, the moment I had to decide if to leave or stay was really difficult for me; I wanted to help another realm to avoid destruction, I didn´t want to overlook it, but I wanted to stay as well. My soul suffered intense pain by the indecision which was only put at ease when an angel assisted me" said Daitaro arguably happy._

"_An angel…?"_

"_Well, it was an archangel actually; Sariel assisted me that time, Sariel offered me the option to reside in another living personality from a different realm temporally… after thinking about it for a few minutes, I accepted. Little did I expect to be attacked again on our way there leading to my soul splitting in three" said Daitaro, man, I just can´t follow this story, questions keep popping up and haven´t fully comprehended it yet._

"_How can you be taken to another realm just like that? How can that being manage such thing? Isn´t that like… impossible?"_

"_Archangels have divine unique powers; speaking for Sariel… his responsibility are the souls of those who are ready to go back to the soul realm; as an archangel whose responsibility is death, healing, guidance and knowledge, it can manage with ease the soul transportation. It can even take souls out of their personalities, it can control death as he pleases; he is the sun that shines upon the dead to awaken them" _

"_I get it… though the sun thing for zombies is kind of off, don´t you think? You know how the night fits all that horror movie stuff" I said really curious on his use of the sun to talk about zombies._

"_The Sun is the right symbol used to represent what Sariel is capable to do" said Daitaro "My use of the word ´´zombies´´ is not to suggest the ones from movies; what I´m trying to say is that Sariel can rise people from the death temporally, it can even give more time to people whose time is almost up. It´s indeed a sun which shines strongly… bringing rays of hope and compassion. But I can´t deny the possibility of summoning normal corpses from their graves" _

"_What an odd archangel, sounds more like the grim reaper or some shit like that" I said finding it odd._

"_It´s understandable that one cannot comprehend Sariel´s role, I also cannot explain in detail about him right now but still, he works under God´s command an it´s also Raguel´s partner" said Daitaro._

"_Raguel? Is that another archangel?"_

"_I can´t help but think I´m explaining unnecessary things to you… but well, whatever helps you to acquire a better understanding. I don´t even know if I´ll see you again and the angel matter is a dire threat not just for them but for the rest of the universe´s realities" said Daitaro then releasing a sigh "When I was crossing dimensions with Sariel, it told me about Raguel, his partner; he is in charge of all angels, he is responsible to watch over them to ensure they are doing their service. He also said how he is sure to appear whenever he is called to offer assistance to those in need"_

"_I see… but hey, you haven´t answered me how you landed here and that skull" I said really eager for an answer._

"_That´s-"_

"Hey! Brick! Wake up!" I heard Boomer yell at me as I opened my eyes slowly "Brick!"

"Shut up! You are noisy as hell!" I yelled while throwing Boomer off me and smacking him hardly on his head causing a bump to rise.

"Owww!" whined Boomer as he knelt down and touched the bump; I turned to see Butch who looked at me in a bored manner.

"Seems you are ok" said Butch "I can´t believe I´m staring at your 5 year old version dude, it´s so odd yet after the flashback attacks, I find it like whatever"

"Yeah, I get you, you two look so funny like this, especially you" I said while smirking at him, Butch as a kid is just teasing material.

"Yeah, say whatever. Boomer, stop being a cry baby and man up" said Butch as he rolled his eyes and Boomer turned to see him while pouting.

"Yeah right! Mr. I crapped my pants!" said Boomer while sticking out his tongue at Butch.

"I´m not that small… "murmured Butch in an odd way, he lacked energy, too much energy.

"How much were we out of it?" I asked interested on that. So that had been a dream then?

"Well, you were like 3 hours out of it, if we count it from the moment we woke up" said Boomer.

"Guys…" murmured Mikie as she walked in, we were in Ressee´s room. She approached us and looked down kind of embarrassed "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to"

"Yeah, we know" I said, what exactly did she do? "So, do you have an idea of what you did?" I asked noticing Butch crawling to the edge of the bed jumping off to go stand in front of a mirror, Boomer followed him and seemed kind of amused by staring at Butch and himself.

"Not really…" she said sheepishly, it was odd to hear Mikie sound so embarrassed. I got off the bed and also went to stare at the mirror; it was an incredible change in our appearances. It was really creepy…

"So you have no idea how to change us back?" asked Boomer looking troubled.

"No, I´m sorry" said Mikie while bowing her head in shame.

"So… you have no idea if this is permanent?" asked Butch looking between shocked and irritated.

"No, I don´t know. It may be temporal but I have no idea" said Mikie. Butch lowered his head; he closed his eyes and smirked in an odd way.

"Don´t fuck with me" said Butch as he raised his head and grinned maniacally while scowling, his eyes turned fierce and clear wrath could be seen on his expression. Mikie flinched at the sight of his face and gave a step backwards; Boomer and I stared warily at Butch puzzled for his sudden reaction.

"Butch, hey, what´s wrong? Hey! Don´t do that retarded expression over nothing you asshole! So what that we are kids right now, we´ll find a way to grow back to our-" I said interrupted by the sight of Butch lifting Mikie by the neck and holding her up.

"Turn me back you little bitch!" exclaimed Butch at her still with that crazy grin of his. Mikie stared back at him in shock as her lips trembled nervously.

"Hey! What the fuck! Butch drop her!" I said about to tackle him for what he was doing. How dare he do this?! She is annoying, yeah, but what the fuck?!

"Don´t move or I´ll crush her neck, got that?" said Butch as he turned to see me with a devious smirk on his face though it was more of a perturbing expression since it just showed insanity.

"Butch! She didn´t mean to do it! Let her go!" exclaimed Boomer surprised at what he was doing, what the fuck is his problem?! What´s worse is that he didn´t seem to be bluffing about crushing her neck, I wanted to tackle him anyway, confident I would beat him before he could give a soft squeeze on her neck but Ressee yelled to not do it thus restraining my movement.

"I´m fucking tired of annoying shit happening continuously, this bitch was the last straw. I won´t keep putting up with it you hear me?! You better change me back or else I´m gonna freaking kill you right here and now!" yelled Butch viciously at Mikie. Mikie started to sob and flail herself to try and slip from Butch´s tight hold.

"I´m sorry, hey, it hurts…" said Mikie as she kept sobbing and started to groan as Butch squeezed her neck seemingly amused at her pain.

"Butch! Mikie didn´t mean it! Come on! Why are you so pissed off about it?!" yelled Boomer irritated at Butch.

"I can´t fucking go to the hospital looking like this!" exclaimed Butch "No one will take me seriously fuck dammit!"

"Butch…" murmured Boomer shocked at his words. What are they talking about?

"You think you are the only thing that matters?! Stop being a fucking obnoxious brat! You are only causing problems to others you hear?! And I don´t have the patience Brick has to put up with fucking children like you!" yelled Butch making Mikie cry and sniff, what the hell is wrong with Butch? He does have patience as amazing as that sounds, he would never react like this and less in some unimportant problem like this one.

"Butch! Stop harassing Ressee´s sister! When this shit ends I´m going to beat the crap out of you!" I yelled equally pissed at seeing Butch tormenting Mikie.

"Butch! I know what you feel! But try and get that Mikie is equally important to Ressee as he was to Kai!" exclaimed Boomer really upset. What was he saying…?

"You think I care about that shit? I told you, not because you care about someone does it mean everybody else will do! I´m tired of sucking it up! Kai would probably put up with it but there´s a limit to being nice and selfless, hell, it´s bullshit!" exclaimed Butch as his grin widened and his face turned even crazier, he was completely loosing it; it was a disturbing crazed expression of bloodlust, he was capable of killing Mikie right here and now and he would probably not hesitate.

"Butch! Try and be strong! You won´t gain anything by threatening a little girl! Don´t be unreasonable! Would you like Brick threatening Misaki?! Think for a second dammit!" exclaimed Boomer angrily.

"Shut up" said Butch shooting a beam from his hand hitting Boomer who wasn´t expecting it at all; Boomer crashed against the wall sliding against it and falling awkwardly on the floor "You better not bring Misaki up again. If Brick dared threaten Misaki I would freaking kill him, but as I said: I don´t give a damn about this girl, I just want her to change me right now!"

"Butch! I understand why you are like this! I know you are not yourself right now so try and calm down!" exclaimed Boomer as he stood up and frowned at Butch frustrated.

"You don´t get it, you don´t get it at all! So don´t fucking claim you do!" yelled Butch at Boomer enraged "Do you know how it feels to know that your only brother is dead?! Rotting as time passes?! Alone in that crap of place?! Not having been able to give him a damn decent life and now neglecting him once he is already dead?! You have no fucking idea!" yelled Butch as he remained panting. Misaki was dead…? After hearing this, it was safe to say that Kai was not himself right now and that he was in some way affecting Butch´s current behavior leading to this uncontrolled display of madness… but I couldn´t forgive him for threatening Ressee´s sister anyway.

"Butch, put down Mikie or I´ll kill you instead, you hear?!" I yelled at him gaining his attention, he smirked at me still having that bloodlust expression on his face.

-Brick, don´t fight Butch. As he is, Mikie will end hurt if a battle was to start here- said Ressee, he was struggling to be reasonable in this situation, it was incredible since his sister was being threatened yet he wanted to keep composure and think on what was better and logical.

"Butch! We can go to the hospital and talk it out with the people there!" exclaimed Boomer trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, like I could explain this shit to them. I need to register his death, I can´t be fooling around like this! Do you have any idea how painful this is?!" exclaimed Butch enraged. Boomer looked upset at him and horribly frustrated for not knowing what to say or do, however, as I stared at Butch, I recalled a gruesome image from our past; it was cruel and traumatizing for Butch but hell, he asked for it!

"Butch" I said flatly making him turn to see me with a scowl, as soon as he did, I whispered something barely audible to him which made him freeze.

"Brick, what did you do to Butch…?" asked Boomer slightly freaked, Butch kept being paralyzed and as he remained like that, I took Mikie from his hold and ushered her out of the house instructing her to run to Momoko´s house, she needed to be as far from Butch as she could manage to and I had a feeling she would be safe in that place.

"Remember how when Him was trying to modify us to be his underdogs ?" I asked while looking troubled at Butch who was still shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Boomer said as I looked down kind of irritated at the thought.

"Well, after the endless stress we undergone, he came up with codes to test us" I said while clenching my fists finding what I wanted to say really hard.

"I don´t remember so much, after all, I believe I was destroyed first" said Boomer looking upset "But I do remember he said something which emptied my mind turning it blank… I stared lifelessly at Butch´s face as my body trembled and went numb; I won´t ever forget that since I believe I exploded or something like that afterwards"

"Geez! Don´t say it that way! You just make me relive that shitty and disturbing event you insensitive asshole" I said while frowning and snarling at him annoyed, I swear this guy can go as far as to describe it exactly as it was and then say something like splattered and fuck, I don´t need the details! It had been awful to see Butch and Boomer being destroyed the way they did; worst of all having to contemplate the places where only Chemical X was… god, now I´m doing it too dammit!

"Sorry… yet, what did you do to Butch then?"

"I repeated the word Him used that caused him to explode" I said while looking away uneasy.

"What?!" exclaimed Boomer completely shocked, he looked incredibly frightened and how not to be; if what I used was the same used to destroy him.

How everything was going to turn out was clearly unknown to me; maybe I did a mistake by using that specific word, but… what else could I have done?

**Almost done! Maybe the next one is last or not XD I wonder… I took more this time since graphic design is like sucking my free time u.u however, I will try to upload the next one soon!**


	22. Heart s Dainty

**A/N- Finally, this is the last chapter (From this arc) I´ll be updating the next arc after I update PPGR: Regressions –which comes after PPGR: Reflections- Thank you for your patience (:**

**The "-" means that they are talking to the other ex. Haru to Boomer or Boomer to Haru and no one else can hear.**

**The "XXX" means a separation in P. **

**The "000" means a restart which only happened in the déjà vu kind of chapter of the other story but just if it happens to occur here and so you know.**

**The " ***" means dream starting point or ending point.**

"**=" is for memory start point or ending point.**

**Note: Memories and dreams have text in italics**

**PowerPuff Girls R: Realities**

**Chapter 22: Heart´s Dainty**

_Darkness governed everything; No matter where I turned to see, it was pitch-black, but… why? For some reason I couldn't move my head, my face was numb, my yes felt sore, my breathing was heavy and my heart raced like crazy._

_I didn´t know where I was, I only knew that it was cold and creepy since it sent shivers down my spine. I was confused and tired, I had no idea why, I felt like I was about to drift off… that, if it wasn´t for the metallic sound raging; what was that? It sounded like a lawn mower, no, that wasn´t it at all. I had a hard time figuring it out since I couldn´t see, I could only listen and my hearing wasn´t something I trusted; I hated loud noises, I need them gone since my ear drums always feel about to blow up… why did I have to listen intently? The sound was too loud, too awful… too disturbing._

_The noise paused abruptly, silence surrounded the place for a while; I seriously thought the torture had ended. Yeah, right. As soon as I released a sigh of relief, the sound started at full force, getting louder and louder making me think it was closing on me. I panicked. _

_I froze on spot like trying to fool it into thinking I wasn´t there and as I remained still waiting for the worst; I heard the noise fluctuate suddenly, shockingly stating that it had swung at something. A shriek scream filled the room, I could feel it burying deep into my soul; A childish scream, filled with horror, panic, fright and grief… shortly followed by the sound of splattering and a merciless engine like that of a motorcycle if not something bigger and dangerous._

_I couldn´t move an inch, it didn´t matter how painful it was, I was useless. Only the desperate crying of young children managed to make me flinch, one by one, they were hauled and slashed; that´s what I figured was happening, since I couldn´t see a thing, I could only hear._

_My eyes filled with tears and a sense of panic and fright overwhelmed me causing me to scream._

I woke up panting rapidly, I could feel sweat trailing down a side of my forehead and my heart throbbing harshly; what was that? Why did I see that?

I sat down causing the sheet to slide downwards; I looked around confused noticing I was in the guest room, Butch was resting on a bed nearby while Boomer sat on the couch dangling his feet apparently still finding the physical change to be interesting, and well… it was.

Boomer was already childish looking, his child version is just too much; his eyes were bigger and his face was a little more… hmm… chubby, yeah, that´s the word. His hair was shorter yet it had a similar style from before, he was wearing a blue jacket, a black t-shirt underneath; black pants and black converse. I then turned to look at Butch, he curiously had the bangs Blossom has on the front but his back was still spiky and well, he wore the same outfit as Boomer´s but in green.  
As for me; I had the same bangs as Blossom and shorter hair, same cap and well, as expected, I used the same outfit as the other two but in red.

-This is so unreal, what´s up with all these memories? And what´s up with me? I supposedly recovered my lost memory, I know now about the PowerPuffs; I know about Boomer and Butch being my brothers, Mojo Jojo creating us… he was so useless and pathetic though. In the end, well… I just keep feeling alienated from them, I feel like they don´t belong to me.

-I believe that´s because of me, you might find it hard now that you have like three sets of memories… I understand that´s a lot of pressure- said Ressee.

-Three different sets?- I asked a bit confused, why three?

-You know, my memories; I´m sure you can access them if you wish- said Ressee, yeah, he was right… I now have Ressee´s memories, the memories created from the moment I ended up in Ressee and of course, the original memories belonging to me. Three different sets of thoughts, lifestyles, ideas and so on… Three different persons…

-Don´t worry so much, I think you are wondering now about your true identity by having the problem of your past and your actual memories as two separate things, you are you, it doesn´t matter what you thought about on the past… what matters is the present- said Ressee.

-Yeah, you are definitely right. But still… what should I do about these? All these events that seem so alien to me, they are part of me, but I can´t relate to them- I said feeling troubled about my apparent issue of those memories not sinking in.

-Those are yours, you can do whatever you like with them… also, the problem there also involves me, Brick, you cannot do anything about it right now; so stop worrying and try figuring out what to do next, Butch snapped really badly and you three… well, we are all children now, aren´t we? We need to find a solution for this problem fast, we need to do something about Kai´s concern about Misaki too… which reminds me, we didn´t give him our present did we…

-Well, I think we took a bigger size since Mikie startled us causing us to run off, but yeah, we still need to give him the gift- I said.

-Really? Although… you know that Misaki is…- said Ressee sounding sad.

-Seems, our bodies shrunk and we regained our memories but our minds are still the same, it´s not like we changed to how we were once- I said finding that rather odd.

-Yeah, that might be affected by us too, I believe you guys can´t really turn back since well your past selves didn´t have us, they didn´t know us- said Ressee.

-Yeah, good point- I said- And well… it is Misaki´s gift, we should go give it to him at least.

-Hmmm, true, we should give it to him- said Ressee.

"Brick, you are awake?" asked Boomer as he darted to see me, he looked curiously at me with his now bigger blue eyes, man, he looks way more childish than he already did…

"No, I´m asleep with my eyes open" I said as I stared sarcastically at him.

"Oh…" murmured Boomer while staring stupidly at me.

"Yes, I´m awake" I said flatly.

"How are you doing? You fainted so suddenly…"

"I´m okay, dude, by the way… I don´t see much improvement in you from your older and child form; If I have to take a guess, you are so going to be mistaken for a lesbian, heh, or be raped by a homo pedo" I said releasing a snicker.

"Jeez, you don´t look very manly either…!" said Boomer while pouting annoyed.

"Aside of that, how is Butch? Has he woken up yet?"

"Not really though I noticed a while ago that he was frowning and trembling… maybe he is having a really long nightmare right now" said Boomer looking kind of troubled.

"I see… well, I´m going to go give Misaki his gift" I said.

"Ah? But Misaki is…"

"Take care of Butch while I´m gone, ok?" I said as I approached the door whose knob was out of my reach, I stood on my tiptoes and barely managed to turn the knob opening the door.

"Huh? Okay, fine" said Boomer "But don´t take too much"

"Yeah, I´ll be back in a while and Boomer…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Butch that he will suffer if he dares hurt Mikie" I said as I left. To be honest, I was concerned for Butch, he acted a bit off… I know he is a damn beat but to threaten Mikie was too much.

-I hope Butch turns to be okay, I wouldn´t like to see Kai so bad either… Brick, let´s hurry up, we have to get back to lend Boomer a hand if anything happens- said Ressee.

"Uhmm, okay…" murmured Boomer as he looked at Butch, I started walking away until I heard him utter my name sounding concerned making me turn to see him.

"What?" I said looking at him a bit curious of what he wanted to say.

"What should I do with what I got to see just now…?" murmured Boomer. Seems he also saw all those troubling memories.

"Nothing for now, we can´t do anything even if we wanted" I said "If anything, I hope Butch is a bit better with that sudden memory attack…"

"What if Butch is worse…?"

"Heh, we´ll beat him to a pulp until he comes back being himself" I said while grinning confidently at Boomer, he stared back curiously and then curled his lips into a smile.

"I guess you are right" said Boomer while nodding, I then approached him and swung my fist against his head.

"Man up! At this rate you´ll really end up raped or some shit" I said while looking sarcastically at him.

"Jeez… why the need to be so violent, I´m tired of you guys always hitting me!" said Boomer while frowning annoyed at me.

"It´s like you asked for it with all your might" I said "Butch has to come back to normal eventually. I´ll be back in a bit so you better not lose sight of him"

"Alright…" said Boomer while pouting at me. I then walked off to the hospital.

XXX

-Geez, Brick is so violent- I said annoyed, I then got a bit confused at Haru for giggling at that.

-That was just his way to cheer you up, be violent or not, seems he is concerned as well- said Haru.

-I wonder… he´s always done that, every time I say something, he hits me! - I said still annoyed.

-Don´t take it so personal, they are your brothers… I´m sure they love you despite that- said Haru confusing me.

-Despite ´´that´´ ? Jeez, are you teasing me as well? I´m so tired of that...-

-Hahaha, anyway, pay attention to Butch, we can´t afford losing sight of him- said Haru making me turn to stare at Butch who was… gone?!

"Butch?" I called a bit shocked he was missing; I approached his bed and stared down looking worried at the mattress "Where could you…"

-Huh? Boomer, I feel something behind us…- said Haru sounding a bit nervous.

"Huh? Behind…?" I murmured while turning around to find Butch behind me, before being able to say or do something, he hit me with the side of his hand against my neck making me widen my eyes startled then falling flat against the floor.

"Didn´t Brick tell you to watch me carefully? You are such a useless wimp" said Butch while smirking slyly at me.

"Butch, what´s wrong with-" I said on my place against the floor, I couldn´t move for some reason; Butch cut me off by stepping a foot harshly against my back.

"Ah!" I released startled at that, what was he doing…?

"What, you are not going to defend? You like being beaten down don´t you" said Butch jeeringly as he stepped on me with the same foot over and over.

"Hey, stop! What´s gotten into you?!" I said as I received the crushing impacts which turned worse each time, it´s like he was trying to crack my back for real.

"Zip it, you useless piece of shit" said Butch as he kept banging my back, he then remained squeezing me against the floor like if he was smearing an insect or something.

"Butch, didn´t you see right now the-" I said cut off again by him pulling me up by my hair "Ow! Butch, stop it! It hurts!"

"You are free to counter but seems to me like you like it instead" said Butch while suppressing a chuckle; he then threw me against the wall, I collided with it roughly and slid down leaving a crack on the surface "Yeah, I saw all that crap, what about it?"

"Butch…" I muttered while groaning, what´s wrong with Butch? Is Kai really this bad? I think we should ask the girls for help…

-Ask the girls? I don´t think that´s a good idea… why would they help us…?- said Haru.

-By girls I mean Bubbles… I´m sure she can do something about Butch´s odd behavior- I said.

-I´m not trying to offend here but… don´t you think you have to at least stand first to attempt to call for help?-

-Don´t say that… it makes me feel really useless, good thing Brick is not watching this, I´m being horribly pathetic right now- I said while smiling troubled.

-Boomer…- murmured Haru sounding concerned.

"Had enough yet? No? Alright, if you like it that much… I will keep at it" said Butch as he kicked me harshly on the stomach making me lose my breath; I cringed and hugged my stomach weakly while looking warily at Butch.

"Butch please, stop…ugh!" I said cut off by Butch hitting me on the back with his elbow, really, he wants to break my back doesn´t he…

"Heh, are you aware of the pathetic sight you are right now?" said Butch as I tried to recover from the last blow which had left me speechless "I´m done kicking you, it´s just boring right now"

"B-Boring…? So, you are d-done…?" I uttered with a bit of difficulty.

"Hell no, I just need to figure out a way to have some fun" said Butch while making a mad face at me.

"No…" I uttered, I was too tired, I couldn´t even defend myself when I could obviously take him on and not end this way; I watched him look around, probably trying to find something useful to keep hurting me.

"Heh, I think I have an idea but first…" said Butch as he looked thoughtful for a few seconds, he then knelt on me and pushed my head against the floor.

"Butch, what are-" I said though he cut me off again by pushing my head back and forth against the floor "Ungh… I´m dizzy…"

"Man, who knew this would be so much fun" uttered Butch as he smirked madly.

"Butch, I don´t like this, stop harassing me you asshole!" I said irritated though Butch ignored me and kept slamming my head against the floor repeatedly, if I was an ordinary person I would be dead by now I´m so sure…

"Yeah, right" said Butch as he kept at it, I could feel something trailing down my forehead… if this kept on I would end seriously beaten but my body barely responded to me.

"Butch! Come on! Ungh-" I said fruitlessly, he then grabbed me by the neck and pulled my ear in direction of his mouth.

"Do you know what happens if I dare strike your throat?" Whispered Butch into my ear with an evil tone to it. This wasn´t Butch at all… I mean, as he is now he seems to be trying to kill me.

"Butch, are you trying to kill me…?" I asked feeling a bit dumb but I wanted to make sure of what I had come to realize.

"Who knows, maybe or maybe not" said Butch startling me, he seriously just said that…?

"But… why would you-"I said interrupted by him pressing my throat, why couldn´t I move…?! The only way I could somehow move was my hands trying desperately to take Butch´s hand away.

"You make the most stupid questions, is it because you are a kid right now or just because that´s normal shit of yours?" said Butch as he covered my mouth.

"mph! ngh…! Nnn…." I uttered desperately trying to free myself though I started feeling dizzy and so my vision started to blur.

"Heh, you dare pass out? I´m not done with you yet!" I heard Butch say, he then released my neck allowing me to gasp for air brusquely.

"You bastard I almost die with that!" I said while coughing roughly, I could move a bit now but my body was trembling so I couldn´t do anything useful.

"Yeah, I noticed" he said while smirking, he then took my jacket off "You are also moving a bit now, that´s not good"

"Huh…? What, what are you doing… hey…" I said a bit bewildered, Butch threw my jacket away and so ripped my sleeveless t-shirt underneath "Ah! What are you doing?!"

"Heh, you´ll see" said Butch as he jerked me towards a chair and forced me to sit; he then tied my hands to the chair using pieces of my torn t-shirt as well as my feet. What was he trying to do…?

"Why do you need to do this? You know I can´t move at all!" I said irritated at the unnecessary actions.

"Just because I felt like it, you look even more pathetic like that" said Butch as he blind folded me with a piece of my shirt.

"I don´t know what´s going on but please knock it off! You are not being yourself right now!" I said frustrated, at least he wasn´t going outside to look for Mikie…

"Wait here, heh" said Butch as he walked away, man, if he is nuts in his older form… he is a crazy monster in his child. I heard him come back after a little bit and so he stood in front of me.

"Butch, this isn´t funny…" I said then feeling a water drop against my forehead "What´s happening?" I uttered as I felt how water drops hit my forehead continuously.

"So? They say this drives people insane, I just felt like trying it out with you" said Butch as I kept feeling the water drops hitting me in an irregular sequence.

"I don´t think… uh…" I murmured suddenly seeing an awful picture in my mind; I was in a basement with my limbs restrained in a similar way as of now and saw how a door creakingly opened; for some reason that made me go mad and so I started to hate the feeling of the drops against my forehead, it gave an even more realistic sensation to the picture in my mind and I so despised that.

"So? Anything yet?"

"No, no! Stop! Release me already! Butch, snap out of it! Please!" I said as I shook my head trying to avert the drops from my forehead "Butch! Please! Please!"

"Okay shut the fuck up, you are giving me a migraine" said Butch as he removed the blind fold and stared at me sarcastically.

"No…" I murmured while sniffing, I couldn´t control my tears from falling… I just sobbed and panted for before, that had been so awful… I didn´t want to see that again, I didn´t "Butch, I´m sorry…. Please, I´m sorry…!"

"What…" murmured Butch confused, I looked at him tearfully and so noticed the shock in his eyes, was I getting through him…? "Don´t fuck with me, Don´t fucking fuck with me!" exclaimed Butch enraged as he took out a syringe, he pushed the plunger slightly releasing something from it.

"Huh?" I uttered horribly taken by surprise by the sight of the syringe "No! No! Anything but that pummel me or whatever but don´t do that! Anything but that!"

"What? This? Is just a fucking syringe, just that" said Butch as he approached me and raised my chin positioning the syringe close to my neck.

"No… No… " I said as I felt my heart throb like crazy, the sight of it was so scary I couldn´t bare but lose my sanity "No! Not that!" I exclaimed while trying to escape.

"You are such a baby, what are you gonna do? Cry for help? Heh, like that would work" said Butch as he teasingly touched my skin with it making me release a desperate scream. What happened to Butch and what can I do….?

XXX

"Well, well… what do we have here?" murmured a mysterious being as it approached the bedside of a brown haired child "What a nice view… now I can take another sphere" said while smirking slyly.

As the being approached the child and stretched its hand towards the child´s neck, a blinding light illuminated the room and an angel stepped in front of the bed threatening the ominous being with its gravel.

"Well, well, if it isn´t Raguel" said the being with mild curiosity on its voice.

"You will not have the angel sphere" it said with a serious expression making the other frown back irritated.

**A/N: I know this one was too short (EXTREMELY) but well, I felt bad for making you guys wait so much! Next arc will include the second part (this chapter only has two parts so don´t worry) thank you for your patience and I will try an update when my teachers give me a break -3-U Hope you enjoyed it n_n**


End file.
